Tattooed Family
by Lifes Dark Angel
Summary: Sakura runs away from her step-mom in Beijing to live with her cousin in Tokyo. There she meets some interesting people who throw her into a world of terror, love and fun! Will she find the one thing she's always needed? Rewritten and Fabulous! Ch. 26 up!
1. Meet Sakura

Author's Note: So this story's whole beginning has been rewritten. It is nothing like the beginning it used to have. I hope you enjoy the new and improved Tattooed Family! I do not own CCS!

…

_**Tattooed Family**_

**Chapter One: Meet Sakura**

"Yes Tomo, I just landed! I'll be there in a few." A girl giggled over her cell phone. Her bright emerald eyes glistened as she scanned the crowd for her cousin. Her auburn hair up in a bun, hiding its true length. She smiled seeing a girl with violet hair and lilac eyes waving her down.

"SAKURA!" The girl squealed, as she hugged the girl. "How did you ever get away from Tsarina?" She asked as they headed toward baggage claim.

"It wasn't easy, Tomoyo." Sakura said in a huff. "I had to steal the motorcycle in the driveway, and book it to the airport before she could call the cops." She answered her cousin feeling tired.

"I didn't think your step-mom knew how to ride a motorcycle…" Tomoyo said in confusion.

"It was some guys'. He had been coming over to the house the past few weeks. I think he's Tsarina's new toy… but whatever… I finally got out and got here!" Sakura sighed. "The black bags with the pink cherry blossoms on it are mine." She pointed out to the two large bags coming down the conveyer belt.

"Only you would have luggage that match your name." Tomoyo commented. Sakura only laughed. Sakura noticed Tomoyo's confused expression. "This is all you brought?" Sakura sighed.

"All I could get out of the house and onto a motorcycle. I figure I'll just stop at a mall for everything else I need." Sakura shrugged.

"Well I have most of the dorm set up for us. I had a feeling you wouldn't have much." Tomoyo said, grabbing one of the bags. "You know… eventually, Tsarina is going to find out you're here."

"Well… I put my name in as Daidouji Sakura, so I'm hoping it will take her a while to realize I used your last name." Sakura spoke as Tomoyo stopped them in front of a black audi convertible. "Nice ride!"

"It's our roommate's. She let me borrow it." Tomoyo answered. It was Sakura's turn to look confused.

"We have a roommate?" Sakura asked as she strapped into the passenger seat. "Private schools are weird…"

"Well I live in a sweet, so I'm supposed to have two roommates. One just moved out so I was able to talk the dean into having you move in. Not like it matters though, Mei Lin is rarely there." Tomoyo chirped as they drove on the free way.

"So tell me more about this school… and your friends and stuff." Sakura said as she looked around the scenery of Tokyo. Tomoyo smiled some more as she drove.

"Tomoeda Academy is really nice. Good teachers and classes. Kids can be a little snooty, but not too bad. There's a cheerleading team, which I figured would make you happy." Tomoyo started, and giggled hearing Sakura whoop about cheerleading. "Mei Lin's real nice. Thanks to her I met my boyfriend."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend. You never told me." Sakura accused with a giggle. Tomoyo blushed slightly.

"His name is Eriol. I'll have you meet him soon. He's out of town on business right now." Tomoyo spoke with a smile. "Oh good we're here!" She all but yelled as they pulled into a parking spot near a large building Sakura figured were the dorm rooms. She was both nervous and excited to be at the new school.

"This place is a lot bigger than I thought." Sakura said aloud as she gazed around the area. It was about as large as a university, maybe bigger. Tomoyo giggled as she helped Sakura pull out the bags.

"It used to be a college, but there ended up becoming a private school when the area got some money. So follow me to the room!" Tomoyo said as they walked into the closest building.

Their room was clearly sectioned off into three bedrooms with a main living area in the center to connect them. There was a tiny kitchen area with a mini-fridge and microwave, and a pretty large bathroom connected to the living room as well. Tomoyo walked to the closest room on the left, and Sakura figured it was her room.

"Pink is your favorite color right?" Tomoyo asked as she put Sakura's bag by a very pretty pink bed. Sakura was stunned silent. This room was gorgeous. "My room is right across the way. Blue of course, if you get confused. Mei Lin's room is done up in reds, so if you find yourself in a red room it's hers. We didn't really know what to do with yours since I haven't seen you in a long time, but I did know that you like pink. I just hope it's not too much pink." Tomoyo babbled. Sakura could only hug her cousin tight.

"No it's perfect!" Sakura squealed. "I love it thank you." She said holding back tears. Tomoyo laughed returning the hug.

"So here's your schedule of classes." Tomoyo handed her a piece of paper. "And I know that Cheerleading is tomorrow afternoon after your last class at the gym. Here's a map. You have three uniforms in your closet. Fridays are jean days. You can wear jeans and a top of your choice as long as you wear the uniform jacket. Any other questions?"

"I think I got most of it… how and when do we eat?" Sakura asked placing the larger of her bags onto the bed so she could unpack. She watched Tomoyo dig through her purse and pull out a little credit card.

"This is your meal card. You have money on there for the semester, plus a little extra. Were you able to bring money with you before you left?" Tomoyo asked not wanting to sound rude. She sighed seeing Sakura smile.

"Yea. Besides the amount I sent you last week, I brought like half my trust. It's in cash though, so I need to get to a bank and set up an account. Shit… I can't do that or Tsarina will find me." Sakura said sitting on her bed holding the card and an envelope with her cash in it. Tomoyo held out another card.

"I made an account under my name with you as a cosigner. I'll put your money in there. It'll be just your money." Tomoyo said in a smile. Sakura smiled, and hugged her cousin again.

"You're the best Tomo. How will I ever repay you for your kindness?" Sakura asked as she hugged her cousin again.

"You being safe and away from that crazy bitch is thanks enough. Now get some sleep!" Tomoyo giggled as she left Sakura alone in her room.

**Next Day**

Sakura yawned and stretched when her alarm went off. Today was her first day of school, and she did not want to be late! She got up and walked to the bathroom, surprised that it wasn't occupied. She quickly showered and brushed her teeth, before heading back to her room to change. The school uniform was navy blue and maroon plaid skirt with a maroon top and navy jacket. She was surprised that it didn't make her look horrible. It actually made her look more girly. She pulled out her schedule, and grabbed the backpack Tomoyo had left for her.

"My cousin thinks of everything." She whispered as she headed to her first class. Math… her only non-AP class. She hated math… She walked out to the livingroom, and saw a beautiful girl with black hair sitting on the couch. That had to be her roommate. The girl looked up and smiled having heard Sakura walk in. Sakura noticed how she had very pretty ruby eyes, and a nice smile.

"You must be Moyo's cousin. I'm Mei Lin." She said, standing to meet Sakura.

"Sakura. It's nice to meet you." She said as she went to find her shoes. Mei Lin followed her to the door.

"We have math together, so I'll walk with you." Mei Lin spoke as Sakura opened the door.

"Awesome!" Sakura responded to her roomie as they headed out of the building toward the main scholastic buildings. "You do cheerleading or anything?"

"No my cousin keeps me pretty busy, helping him out with work. Moyo says you're a cheerleader though." Mei Lin said. "I have to admit I have a hate/hate relationship with most of the ones here." Sakura giggled.

"I understand that. Most of the ones at my old school were mostly bitches. It's fun and keeps me busy though. I'm hoping there's at least one person on the squad that I can tolerate." Sakura sighed as they headed up some stairs.

"Well the rumor is that their captain had to drop out cuz she got knocked up, so they're holding tryouts today after classes for a new captain." Mei Lin spoke as she led Sakura into their math class.

"Well her loss is my gain I suppose. I was captain at my old school." Sakura mentioned as she took a seat next to Mei Lin. Just then Mei Lin's cell phone rang. Sakura giggled seeing Mei Lin roll her eyes and answer it.

"Yes cousin dear? …I'm showing my new roommate around campus today and I have a test… no have Stacey do it! … you're an asshole you know that… yea yea go change your tampon…" Sakura couldn't hold in her laugh at the one sided conversation she had just witnessed. "Sorry about that… my cousin sometimes forgets that school is more important than work."

"What kind of work does your cousin have you do?" Sakura asked as she finally calmed down. She had a feeling class would start soon.

"He has me do research on business deals and people." Mei Lin shrugged. "Nothing that I need to drop everything for and do right this minute." Mei Lin said with a smile. Sakura could only smile back.

**After School**

Leaving the AP English class room, Sakura sighed thinking of all the homework she had from her first day of school. She sighed again, as she headed toward the gym for cheerleading tryouts. Her old school's tryouts were set up like on that movie Bring It On**.** She hoped it wasn't like that here. Favoritism was always in play during those tryouts. Sakura walked in, noticing a set of bleachers full of girls in school uniforms, and then about four adults sitting halfway up. So they tried out in front of real judges.

"Hey over here!" Someone yelled to her. She noticed a girl from one of her classes, and took a seat next to her. "Sakura right?" The girls said with a smile. She had red hair and light brown eyes hidden behind glasses. "My name is Rika. We have AP History together." Sakura smiled.

"Sorry. I'm horrible with names." Sakura said with a blush. "Are you here to try out too?" Rika giggled.

"No. I don't have the patience to be captain. The whole squad has to come though. Sarah with the bleached hair over there is dying for the spot. She's a huge mega-bitch, but one of the best gymnasts on the team." Rika explained.

"Mega-bitch is being nice Rika." The girl next to them said in a whisper. "I'm Naoko." The girl said with a smile. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and a super sweet smile. "The girl's a slut, but Rika's right… she's a great gymnast."

"Chiharu's really good too. She should try out." Rika spoke pointing to a girl with brown pigtails and dark eyes. "But she's so shy… I don't think she could handle stupid bitches being mean to her."

"How about you? What kind of background do you have Sakura?" Naoko asked. Sakura smiled, liking these girls.

"I've been in cheerleading since I was in kindergarten. I'm kind of excited about being able to do it here too." Sakura said, swallowing her nerves. She sat with Naoko and Rika, commenting on some of the others who were trying out. When Sarah got up, Sakura watched intently. The girl looked like she needed a pole.

"I did mention she's a slut right?" Naoko whispered, making Sakura giggle. Sakura's nerves seemed to vanish. If this was all she had to go up against then it would be cake.

"Next up, Miss Daidouji Sakura." One of the adults said. Sakura left her bag with Rika, and went up to do her routine. She remembered last second to remove her jacket, and tossed it to Naoko. She waited until the music started and did her routine, being sure to add in some flips to show off her gymnastic abilities. She smiled at the end hearing the massive amount of clapping. She smiled at Rika and Naoko, and almost laughed seeing Sarah's pissed off expression.

"Ok ladies, give us a few minutes to convene, and we will let you know who your new captain will be shortly." Another voice spoke. Sakura sat down with Naoko and Rika, looking for her water bottle.

"You were great Sakura!" Rika said with a smile, Naoko nodded, handing back Sakura's jacket.

"I'm glad you guys think so. You have a lot of good dancers on the team already." Sakura commented. Of course it was short lived when Sarah walked up, hands on her hips. "You did a real nice…"

"Who the HELL do you think you are?" Sarah interrupted. Sakura glared at the rudeness. "Go back to the whole you came out of, and leave my squad alone."

"Go back to the pole you were dancing on. This isn't your squad unless those judges say so." Sakura shot back, getting into Sarah's face. No way was she going to be talked down to.

"Attention ladies." One of the judges called. "Your new captain is Miss Daidouji Sakura. Great try to all." And that's when things went downhill. Sakura smiled, and Sarah swung. Sakura blocked, and made sure not to hit back as she easily moved out of the way. Two of the judges came and grabbed Sarah's arms to hold her back as she yelled curses.

"Miss Yang… you are kicked off the squad. You do not attack a fellow cheerleader. Let's go talk with the principal." One of the judges spoke, dragging the struggling Sarah out of the building.

"This isn't over!" Sarah yelled all the way out of the gym. Sakura turned to the rest of the squad waiting for their reaction.

"About time!" One of the girls sighed. The others erupted with similar words, apparently glad to have Sarah gone.

"So Sakura, what do we do first?" Rika asked, looking ready to follow the new captain. Sakura blushed.

"Umm… how about you guys show me one of your routines from your last competition and we'll go from there?" Sakura offered. The girls walked to the middle of the floor and got into their positions. Sakura watched in silence, as she observed the movements. When it ended, she felt disappointed. Clearly the old captain didn't challenge these girls enough.

"So what did you think?" Naoko asked. Sakura gave them a nervous smile.

"Well good news is you guys are all great gymnasts. Bad news is that we are going to have a lot of work to do…" Sakura said in a sigh.

**1 Month Later**

"Sakura… stop spacing in class." Mei Lin whispered from next to her in math.

"You never told me what your cousin said about you borrowing my cloths for that meeting you had to go to." Sakura whispered back. The look on Mei Lin's face was priceless.

"He asked me where I got the slutty top from. I told him my roomie let me borrow it, and he asked if you were a stripper." Mei Lin said back, trying not to giggle. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Glad to know how highly your mystery cousin thinks of me." Sakura giggled back. Mei Lin shrugged.

"He's an ass anyways." She amended. When the bell rang, Sakura followed Mei Lin out of the room. Mei Lin groaned when her phone rang. "Speak of the devil… what do you want?" Sakura burst out laughing. "Xiao Lang… I'm in the middle of school… you will not! I swear to the gods if you… fine!" Sakura was having trouble breathing as she laughed so hard. Mei Lin was glaring daggers at Sakura.

"What did he want now?" Sakura got out through giggles. Mei Lin growled.

"I need to go to a meeting. He said if I don't leave now then he's going to set our room on fire." Mei Lin said as she stopped in the hall. "And he's not one to threaten something and then not go through with it."

"Alright, then you should go!" Sakura said with a smile. "I'll stop by your classes and get any work you need for the day."

"I owe you!" Mei Lin said, giving Sakura a quick hug and then rushing off toward their dorm room, probably to change out of her uniform. Sakura sighed before heading to AP History, hoping to run into her cousin. The squad was doing so much better, and to make things better, the school was having a long weekend soon. This private school was pretty awesome.

"Where'd Mei Lin go?" Tomoyo's voice sounded from next to her. Sakura jumped slightly.

"Her weirdo cousin called her for something. It must have been important because he threatened to set our room on fire if she didn't go." Sakura sighed, making Tomoyo laugh. "When am I going to meet your boyfriend?" Tomoyo blushed.

"Friday night? Mei Lin wanted to go to a new club that opened. We can all go together!" Tomoyo spoke, clapping her hands together. Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a great idea to me!" Sakura said as they took their seats. She smiled, looking around her. Leaving Beijing was the best thing she had ever done! Tomoeda Academe was going to be the best, and she was no longer going to worry about Tsarina. Things were looking up!

…

Author's Note: It's a slow start, but I promise it's going to get much better! R+R!


	2. We Meet

Authors Note: Hope you enjoy! I also would like some reviews please!

…

**Chapter Two: We Meet**

"So my cousin is going to send a car for us to take us to the club tonight." Mei Lin said Friday morning as they ate breakfast.

"Eriol's picking me up in a few hours, so I'll just get a ride with him." Tomoyo said from beside Sakura. Sakura giggled at her love-crazed cousin.

"Mei Lin, is this the same cousin that threatened to set our room on fire if you didn't leave the other day?" Sakura asked, taking a drink. Mei Lin smiled.

"Oh good! You remember!" She giggled. "Now we just have to figure out what to wear…"

"I have a red corset for you Mei." Sakura giggled, walking into her room, and returning with the garment. Mei Lin squealed the same one Tomoyo did when she got excited.

"Now Kura… I'm only going to wear that if you wear the pink one, and Tomo wears the blue one." Mei Lin spoke sternly.

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo yelled with stars in her eyes. "We are going to look amazing!" Sakura sighed. These girls were her bestest friends. She was so lucky to have them. "So, I'm going to go pack a bag, and I'll see you both tonight." Tomoyo finished as she left the living room.

"Well… I'm going to go practice for a while. I'll be back around 4pm for some early dinner and to start getting ready." Sakura said with a stretch. "We have a competition in a couple weeks that I need to be ready for." Mei Lin laughed.

"It's cool. I was going to study for a while anyways. And catch up on homework I missed because of my idiot cousin." Mei Lin said getting out her school books.

**After Dinner**

"Where the hell are my jeans?" Sakura growled, as she dug through her clothes. Mei Lin came into the room, holding back a laugh as she handed Sakura the jeans. "oh… thanks!" Sakura said slipping them on. She smiled at Mei Lin, who was already dressed for their night out. Sakura spotted a tattoo on Mei Lin's shoulder blade and sighed again.

"What's the matter now?" Mei Lin laughed.

"Your tattoo… I've been dying to get one, but my step-mom wouldn't allow it. And yours is exactly what I wanted." Sakura sighed as she looked over the black wolf with red eyes. She giggled to herself. Mei Lin laughed too.

"Yea sorry… it's kind of a one of a kind thing." Mei Lin said as she looked at it in the mirror. She wasn't kidding. Sakura had been looking for something similar to that for the past few months, and couldn't find anything close. She doubted she ever would. "Will you stop spacing and get ready?" Mei Lin giggled as she left the room. Right… have to get ready. Their ride would be dropped off in an hour or so, and she hadn't even started on her hair.

"Sakura we're going to be late!" Mei Lin's teasing voice sounded from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Give me a minute. I'm having an issue with my hair!" She yelled back. Her hair was slightly curled, and her makeup was natural, but emphasized. As she finally got the last piece to curl the way she wanted, she exited the bathroom. Mei Lin was on the phone looking pissed… must have been her cousin calling. She grabbed her own phone and purse before heading to meet Mei Lin at the door.

"We'll be down in a minute. Sakura says to chill." Mei Lin said with a wink, before hanging up the phone. "I think my cousin thinks you're a bitch." She said nonchalantly.

"He's not the first, and I'm sure he won't be the last." Sakura said while rolling her eyes. Mei Lin only laughed. Sakura smiled as they looked around the visitor parking. Usually there weren't any cars there, but tonight there was a black hummer sitting there. That must have been their ride. "I'm so glad I'm not in a skirt." She commented seeing how the hummer was slightly raised. Mei Lin looked slightly pissed.

"Well… SHOTTY!" Sakura yelled as she ran for the SUV. Mei Lin hesitated, but ran after her. Mei Lin glared as Sakura beat her. "I told you to come join cheerleading. Maybe you would have ran faster." She froze as she saw the person in the drivers' seat. Mei Lin, apparently, found that hilarious as the girl burst out into a new set of giggles.

"This is my annoying cousin, Syaoran." Mei Lin introduced as she jumped in the back. Sakura held back a snarl. If she had known it was going to be Mei Lin's asshole cousin, she would have let Mei Lin win. "Xiao Lang, I thought you were just going to send a car." Sakura heard as she put on her seat belt. Syaoran/Xiao Lang looked sexy as hell, but the frown on his face made him look a little scary. This was not a guy you wanted to mess with. His chocolate hair and amber eyes were sparkling, but held in a lot of mystery and pain? She made herself look out the window so she wouldn't stare at hottie Syaoran and look stupid.

"Like I trust your driving…" Syaoran said as he pulled out of the parking lot. Even his voice was sexy… That was soooo not fair! Sakura chose to concentrate on his words instead of his voice.

"I happen to be an amazing driver thank you!" She spoke, arms crossed over her chest as she glared down hottie. He only laughed at her. JERK!

"Maybe in some little car, but not in _my_ hummer." He challenged, still chuckling. Sakura fumed.

"I can handle anything with four wheels and an engine." Sakura bit through clenched teeth. Mei Lin laughed harder. They both looked confused, when he pulled over and got out, walking to her side of the SUV. What the hell?

"Move over." Syaoran said as he opened her door. "You're driving." He said as he pushed her to the drivers' side. She climbed over and had to reset the drivers' seat and rearview.

"I don't know where we're going." Sakura said hesitantly. She really didn't want to look stupid. Syaoran just buckled and leaned back with a sexy smirk.

"Just follow the GPS. See if you can make it there in say twenty minutes?" He challenged. There was one thing Sakura could never decline, and that was a challenge. She looked at the GPS… ETA 45 minutes. Great… Sakura only smiled at him as she put it into gear and shot out into traffic, flooring it. She could hear Mei Lin shout happily as the ETA went from 45 minutes to 15minutes, then 10 minutes as she sped, cautiously running red lights, and passing cars. Most vehicles just moved out of her way. She found herself giggling.

"If you wanted to give me a real challenge, next time have me drive a semi-truck or something." Sakura said through laughter. She heard Mei Lin laughing too, and vaguely saw her reach forward to blast some music.

**Syaoran**

Stunned was rarely a word he used, but Mei Lin's roommate stunned him! Stunned him stupid actually. She hadn't been kidding about her driving. Where the other drivers probably thought her insane, she was in complete control of his huge SUV.

"_WHERE DID SHE LEARN TO DRIVE?" _He txted his cousin. They would be at the club in a matter of minutes.

"_SELF TAUGHT… Y?"_ Mei Lin txted back. Hearing her laugh, he could tell she was enjoying this way too much. He growled to himself.

"_NVM"_ He put his phone back in his pocket. His dear cousin also forgot to mention that her roommate was gorgeous. Sparkling emerald eyes and beautiful auburn hair. Athletic body, from hours of toning. Mei Lin had mentioned cheerleading… Looking over her clothing he felt bad. He had called her a slut behind her back, and she was surely anything but that. Her clothes were revealing, but in an elegant way. She had the air of someone that knew she was beautiful, but wasn't going to just show off. She left something to the imagination.

"Where do you want me to park?" Sakura's angelic voice cut through his inner battle. He looked around, shocked that they were there. He hadn't even noticed they stopped.

"You can park in front of the door." He motioned for the valet parking. He looked at his watch. They had made it in record time. He got out, nodded to the valet, who took the keys from Sakura. He shook his head to himself as he followed the girls in, losing them to the crowd the moment they entered. He grabbed a drink from the bar and headed up to the owners private booth. Little people knew he owned the club, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"You got here fast." A voice sounded from other side of the room as he entered. The music was muted, making conversation easy. "I thought you were picking up Mei Lin and her friend."

"I did, Jamie." Syaoran said looking over to one of his best friends. Jamie's black hair was spiked, and his silver eyes showed with mischief. "Mei must be pissed at you if she hasn't come up here to see you yet." He shot back. Jamie only chuckled.

"Are you kidding? She's by dying to bring that new roommate of hers here forever. I'll be lucky if she shows up here at all." Jamie said as he headed to the window that over looked the dance floor, easily spotting his girlfriend. "She's hot!" He said obviously noticing Sakura. Syaoran glared and growled.

"Don't let my cousin hear you say that." Syaoran spoke, then shook his head wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

"She's got some moves too." Jamie said completely ignoring Syaoran. Syaoran looked out the window seeing Mei Lin and Sakura in a circle, dancing for the whole club. Jamie was right… Sakura had some moves alright. She made the sexy dance look fluid and easy. "So how did you get here so fast?" Jamie asked bringing Syaoran back to the room.

"I let bet Sakura that she couldn't beat my record." Syaoran shrugged. "She didn't just beat it… she annihilated it! And she did it in the hummer." He probably should have been more pissed off that Jamie was laughing his ass off, but he noticed someone walk into the bar and winced seeing Mei Lin aim a glare his way. "Shit… Tatiana is here."

"Dude… I would hate to be you right now." Jamie said, placing a sympathetic hand on Syaoran's shoulder. Yea… he didn't want to be himself right now either.

**Sakura**

She was having a blast! She hadn't felt this loose since…well… forever! The music was awesome and she and Mei Lin were dancing their asses off. She was just waiting for Tomoyo to show up, and it would have been perfect. Well up until Mei Lin started glaring. Sakura's gaze zeroed in on the bleached-blonde chick that had walked into their circle. She had **BITCH** written all over her. She could have been related to Sarah for all Sakura could tell. She turned to Mei Lin and rolled her eyes.

"You're not welcome here." Mei Lin growled. Sakura had to suppress a laugh.

"Hi! I'm Tatiana." The bitch said to Sakura, clearly ignoring Mei Lin. "And you are?"

"Not liking you!" Sakura shot back ignoring the blonde. That got Mei Lin smiling again. The Tatiana chick didn't find it as funny. Sakura raised an eyebrow seeing one if the slutty girls with Tatiana whisper something. Tatiana nodded to her friend and smiled.

"I have an easy way to settle this." Her voice was like listening to tires screech. "We'll have a dance off. Winner gets to stay, loser has to leave." Sakura laughed out loud. This idiot was challenging a cheerleader with a background in dance to a dance off?

"She cheats." Mei Lin whispered. That didn't stop Sakura's laugh.

"Yea, well your cousin didn't think I could handle his hummer and I did. Piece of cake!" Sakura said smiling. Mei Lin finally joined in with laughing when she saw Tatiana's angry face.

"You know why she's pissed?" Mei Lin asked through giggles. Sakura shook her head, trying to calm herself. "Xiao Lang is her boyfriend. They've been dating for maybe six months, and he doesn't let her anywhere near his cars." Mei Lin said through laughter. Sakura laughed too, but more for the idea of hottie Syaoran dating ugly, fake Tatiana.

"So are you ready to dance or are you two just going to laugh all night?" One of Tatiana's friends asked.

"Are there rules?" Sakura asked looking at the girl. "You against me, or a group rumble." She watched Tatiana looked from her group of six to Mei Lin and Sakura.

"Just because I want to be fair, we'll make it one on one." Tatiana said with a smirk.

"Do you have any actual dance experience? I mean besides dancing with a pole?" Sakura asked getting an "oooo" from the cloud. Tatiana's face turned and even uglier red.

"I can handle dancing against you little girl." Tatiana retorted. Sakura just winked at Mei Lin, watching the circle widen.

**Syaoran**

This couldn't be good. He doubted Sakura would beat Tatiana in this dance off. Tatiana had been doing this for at least two years. He was sure Sakura's cheerleading background wouldn't suffice. It didn't help that the crowd was made up mostly of Tatiana's friends.

"Think Mei Lin's roomie has a chance?" Jamie asked. Syaoran looked skeptical.

"I've only heard about her from Mei Lin. I only met her an hour ago." Syaoran shrugged as he took a sip of his drink.

"Better question… who do you want to win?" Jamie asked, chuckling as Syaoran shot him a glare, not really knowing how to answer the question. "Yea… that's what I thought."

"Dude… shut up!" Syaoran said, punching Jamie in the shoulder. He cursed as they both took a seat to watch the show. He knew how Tatiana danced. Sakura's comment about a pole wasn't that far off. It was after all, how they met. Jamie and Eriol had taken him out to a strip club, and Tatiana was very talented.

"She doesn't look very intimidated. In fact… she looks bored." Jamie commented as they both looked at Sakura's face. As if to prove what Jamie was saying, both Sakura and Mei Lin yawned. So Mei Lin was betting on Sakura to win… interesting.

As they watched Sakura take her turn, he had to make sure to keep his mouth shut. Stunned twice in one night by the same girl. As soon as the music was over he watched the girl high five his cousin. Sakura knew she had won too. Of course, that's when things went downhill. Tatiana was a sore loser…

**Sakura**

She had no doubt that she had won. She high-fived Mei Lin, who looked smug. Mei Lin didn't doubt it either. Sakura turned toward Tatiana, wanting to be the bigger person and allow Tatiana and her skank parade to stay, when a fist came flying at her. Sakura was sooo glad she knew martial arts as she blocked Tatiana's attacks.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura yelled, blocking yet another attack, and another. "I really don't want to hurt you." Tatiana only laughed.

"I'm a black belt in tai-kwon-do. You may have beaten me in dance, but not in a real fight." Tatiana snarled. Sakura watched Mei Lin try to find a way to intervene.

"Stay out of this Mei! I got it under control." Sakura said, blocking some more. "Well Tatiana… I did warn you…" She sighed as she countered, then attacked. Sakura landed a good punch across Tatiana's face, and a kick that sent Tatiana flying into her friends. Sakura glared at Tatiana as Mei Lin stepped up beside her showing an evil smirk. Tatiana was seething.

"You know… I was going to offer to let you stay and enjoy the night, but FUCK THAT!" Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Syaoran will let me stay!" Tatiana said with a smile. Sakura just turned to Mei Lin confused. Now Mei's face scowled.

"Xiao Lang owns the club." Mei Lin said through clenched teeth. Of course, Syaoran chose that moment to show up, along with Tomoyo and Eriol. The guy following Syaoran wrapped his arms around Mei Lin's waist. So this is the boyfriend Mei Lin talked about. There would be time to think of that later. Right now was about justice, so she turned her heated gaze to Mei Lin's cousin. If he really let the bitch stay after that attack, then she would walk her happy ass home.

**Syaoran**

He was going to make Eriol do a background check on Sakura A.S.A.P! This girl was unbelievable. He almost winced when her glare hit him. Tatiana and her big mouth! His gaze went from Sakura to Mei Lin, then finally his girlfriend. Tonight was clearly not his night. He had to think of the lesser evil in the situation. A pissed off girlfriend, or a pissed of cousin.

"Why don't we just start the music back up and enjoy the night?" He asked almost sheepishly. Sakura's mouth was open in angry shock, Tatiana was smiling, and Mei Lin was most likely going to slap him.

"It's _your_ club. Do what you want." Sakura spoke before he watched her walk toward the door. Probably to calm down. Mei Lin shook her head and followed Sakura, along with Tomoyo. Tatiana came up and kissed him.

"You're the best Syao-baby!" She said after breaking the kiss. Funny… he didn't feel like the best anything at the moment. He sighed as she made him dance with her, figuring it was the best view for when the girls came back in. He frowned seeing Mei Lin come back in alone. He excused himself and made his way over to her, seeing her talk rapidly to Jamie. She was definitely pissed off.

"I hope you're happy asshole!" Mei Lin shouted, clearly holding back the urge to slap him... or shoot him. He was glad she didn't have her gun handy. He looked around confused, not seeing Sakura, Tomoyo or Eriol. Then Tomoyo and Eriol came in. Tomoyo ignored him, and Eriol shrugged as they headed up to the owners booth.

"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked thinking maybe she had snuck in when he wasn't looking. Mei Lin fumed.

"She left! And Jamie's going to take me back to my dorm so I don't have to be stuck in your presence any longer." She retorted before dragging a reluctant Jamie behind her. No… he really wasn't happy…

**Sakura**

She was raving mad as she sat in the back of the taxi that she had called outside the club. Mei Lin had been right about Tatiana cheating… she didn't realize that by cheating she was going to be using Mei Lin's cousin.

"How much longer sir?" She asked the driver with a sigh. She watched him look at the GPS quickly.

"About twenty minutes." He responded. She wished she had brought a book or something. Sighing again, she took out her cell phone to pass the time. Half-way through a game her phone beeped with a txt from an unknown number. Frowning she checked the message.

"_WHERE ARE YOU – LWolf"_ Who the hell was LWolf? She growled thinking some creep had got her number.

"_WHO'S THIS, AND HOW DID U GET MY #? – BLOSSOM"_ she messaged back.

"_IT'S LI SYAORAN… MEI LIN'S COUSIN. – LWolf"_ Sakura rolled her eyes. So much for passing the time with her phone.

"_LOSE MY #! – BLOSSOM"_ She wrote before turning off her phone. She continued to stare out the window until Tomoeda Academe came into view. She would have the dorm room to herself until her cousin and Mei Lin got home.

"$40.50 miss." The taxi driver said as they pulled up to her dorm building. She handed him a $50 and got out with a quick thanks. She glared daggers seeing the familiar hummer parked only a few feet away. The lights turned off, and engine died as she stepped in front of the vehicle, hands on her hips. Mei Lin's hottie cousin stepped out looking dead sexy.

"So 'lose my number' means come find me at my school? Glad to know you're an asshole and you can't read." She said before turning to walk away.

"Where'd you learn to fight?" He asked, jumping in front of her. Damn he was persistent. He should have started with an 'I'm sorry' at the least.

"Go away." Sakura growled as she walked around him. It was a waist of walking since he just jumped back in front of her again anyways. "We're not dancing here Li."

"Fight me!" Was all he said. Sakura stared at him like he was crazy. The dude had really lost his mind.

"I'm not fighting you." She responded.

"I bet I can take you down before you even land a punch." He challenged. Sakura silently cursed. She couldn't say no to a challenge, besides, maybe it would bring his ego down to get his ass kicked. She growled as she dropped her purse and squared off with him.

"Don't cry when I kick your ass. I'm sure your rep wouldn't be able to handle it." She shot, getting into a similar stance to his. This would be interesting…

**Syaoran**

There was no way this girl was going to beat him, hopefully it would at least get rid of some of her anger so they could talk. He knew to attack first, so he swiped at her, then did a combo kick-sweep, hoping to knock her off balance. She was not having that, as she blocked and flipped back. Then she came at him, and it was almost all he could do to block her assault. He had thought about holding back to give her a shot, but he wasn't going to be able to do that. She landed a kick to his gut, but he grabbed her ankle trying to take her down. She used the momentum to spin and kick him across the face.

"Mother fucker!" Her growled, whipping the blood from his lip. She gave him a moment to compose himself, but she still attacked.

"That was two… give up yet? Or do you want some more?" She asked sounding slightly winded. Like hell he was giving up. She attacked first, and this time he gave it his all as he blocked and attacked. He got her into a hold with her back against his chest, and hands clasped between their bodies. Then he used his legs to take her off balance and to the ground. He then pinned her arms to her side as he leaned into her, making it hard for her to struggle from the ground.

"You're a feisty one." He murmured, having a sudden urge to kiss her. She was breathing heavily, and the top two clasps of her corset were undone giving him a nice view of her cleavage. She was still super pissed.

"You can get off me now." She spoke through clenched teeth in a cold tone. He smiled at her, not moving from his dominating position. He wanted some answers.

"Sure… as soon as you tell me how you learned to fight like that." He laughed seeing her irritated look. She was beautiful even when she was pissed. He was in trouble…

**Sakura**

Sakura took small pleasure in knowing that she had at least landed two blows. Though, she was now even more pissed that she was trapped beneath him. No way was she going to give him any information. He didn't deserve it. She scowled at herself as she noticed how his body fit perfectly to hers. She was NOT going to like Mei Lin's cousin.

"Go to hell." She spit out. He chuckled at her, and she had the urge to punch him. He was lucky she couldn't move.

"SYAORAN!" Mei Lin's voice sounded from behind him. Sakura smirked up at him, seeing him frown. Saved by Mei Lin! "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Mei Lin asked as she pulled Syaoran. He growled as he finally got off her.

"It's alright Mei." Sakura said brushing off her pants. "He just got his ass kicked is all." She smirked, then laughed as Mei Lin's eyes widened in shock. Clearly Mei Lin's cousin didn't get beat up much… especially by a girl. Sakura noticed Mei Lin's hottie boyfriend walk up to them carrying her purse.

"I'm Chan Jamie." He said offering her the purse with a cute smile. At least he was nice.

"Daidouji Sakura. Very nice to finally meet you. Mei Lin speaks highly of you." Sakura said showing him her best smile.

"Are you alright?" Mei Lin asked, clearly concerned. Sakura laughed at her roomie, wondering where Tomoyo was.

"I'm fine… really. Just need a shower." She said, digging out the key to their room. She smiled at Mei Lin, then Jamie. "I'll see you when you come up Mei." She said before heading to the door, completely ignoring Syaoran. A shower was exactly what she needed… and maybe a smack upside the head would be good too…

…

Authors Note: enjoy! R+R!


	3. We Meet 2

Authors Note: I'm so glad that a lot of you like the new beginning, and are leaving me some awesome reviews! Keep them coming!

…

**Chapter Three: We Meet 2**

Syaoran was getting really sick of people laughing and glaring at him for one night.

"Oh I'm totally telling everyone at the mansion that you got beat up by a chick!" Jamie said between laughs.

"You're lucky you're not a wolf, or else I'd kick your ass." Syaoran growled back, making Jamie laugh harder.

"Dude I can see it now! Leader of the deadly Wolf Gang bested by a high school cheerleader!" Jamie said laughing so hard tears we coming out of his eyes. Mei Lin was still just glaring.

"Why are you even here Xiao Lang?" Mei Lin asked, ignoring Jamie. "You wanted Tatiana to stay and dance for you, so go be with her!" Syaoran glared at her.

"I was coming to find out why she left, but she wouldn't even acknowledge me!" Syaoran said. Well… Sakura technically told him to 'go away', but he didn't listen. "Where'd she learn to fight like that?" He asked feeling his sore jaw. Mei Lin shrugged.

"I don't know. This is the first time I've ever seen her do it." Mei Lin answered. "We done here?" Syaoran glared as he studied his cousin.

"Yea whatever." He said, running a hand through his hair, and digging out his keys. He was pissed off beyond belief. He was going to find out more about her roommate for sure!

**Sakura**

She was brushing out her wet hair when Mei Lin finally made it into the room.

"What's up roomie?" She asked, not stopping. Mei Lin just shrugged and looked at her.

"I'm sorry about my cousin." Mei Lin sighed. Sakura only giggled.

"Don't worry about it Mei. I kind of figured he was a jerk anyways. The shit with that Tatiana slut just proved it." Sakura responded as she started braiding her hair.

"Is there a reason you wouldn't tell him where you learned to fight? Not that I don't blame you." Mei Lin asked as she changed into some PJ's. Sakura sighed feeling a headache coming on.

"It's not something I enjoy doing." Sakura started. Mei Lin took a seat for the story, of course Tomoyo walked in that moment looking tired.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked, as she came over to sit on the floor next to Mei Lin.

"Sakura was going to tell me how she learned to fight." Mei Lin answered. Tomoyo looked surprised, but just sat waiting as well. Sakura figured she might as well tell her two closest friends. She sighed looking to the floor as the memories came back.

"I've been in some kind of martial arts class since I was six. My step-mom always insisted on it. My last instructor saw potential, so he sent me to a private instructor. The dude was like Jackie Chan!" Mei Lin and Tomoyo giggled.

"So just training and stuff then?" Mei Lin asked. Sakura sighed… she assumed too much.

"For a while, till I turned 15." Sakura said not meeting her roomie's eyes. She was angry and ashamed about her life in Beijing. She cleared her throat, grateful that they hadn't interrupted. "You see… I never had to pay for lessons… not that I couldn't. At first I thought it was cool. Free self defense! Awesome! Then I found out why they were free… My instructor was grooming me for pit fights. He told me if I could earn him enough money then I could leave. If I refused he would have me arrested. There wasn't really a choice." Sakura spoke holding back tears.

"So why not just pay him off if you had the money?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura smiled at her cousin.

"Tsarina, my step-mom, was right on board working with my instructor. She wouldn't give me any money, and I couldn't touch my trust fund until I turned 18." Sakura answered.

"So when did you finally earn your life back?" Mei Lin asked. Sakura blew out a breath as she thought about it.

"About three months before I came here. As soon as I paid off what I owed I called Tomo, and hopped the first plane I could get to come here. I had to get away from Tsarina. She wanted me to keep fighting. I don't want to hurt people." Sakura said in a sad tone. Mei Lin and Tomoyo looked at her with sad eyes.

"Hey! Cheerleading competition in a couple weeks." Tomoyo said, changing the subject. Sakura was grateful. "How are you guys doing?"

"The girls are really doing great! I think we might have a chance to win. We're going to do a couple extra practices this weekend and this week. Sakura answered as she stifled a yawn.

"Just so you know… you rock!" Mei Lin said as she stretched and walked toward her room. "I've been waiting for someone to give Xiao Lang a good beating for a while." Sakura giggled a bit at that. She winked at Mei Lin.

"Any time." She said as she too headed to her room for some sleep. If she never saw hottie Syaoran again it would be too soon…

**Syaoran**

He was pacing the coms room as Eriol looked for anything on Daidouji Sakura. Eriol had gotten back late, having spent some time with his girlfriend. It was just too much of a coincidence that this Sakura was roommates with two of his girl wolves. Granted she was Tomoyo's cousin, but still…

"What do you have for me Eriol?" Syaoran finally voiced.

"Nothing under Daidouji Sakura." Eriol said in a confused voice. "Literally! Daidouji Sakura doesn't exist." That was even weirder, and upsetting. This girl had to exist.

"That's because her last name isn't Daidouji." Another man answered from another computer area. One of Jamie's members, Akashi, was typing fast into the computer. He and Eriol walked over to see what Akashi had found. "Her name is Kinomoto Sakura. Originally from here, moved to Beijing when she was a baby. Mother and father both diseased. Step-mother is legal guardian. No siblings." Akashi spoke. Eriol walked back to the computer and typed in Sakura's actual name and some other things that Syaoran wasn't paying attention to.

"This is interesting." Eriol sounded, making Syaoran walk back over to him with Akashi. "Studied karate, tai-kwon-do, jujitsu and aikido since the age of six. Her last instructor was a private instructor that specialized in winning pit fighters." Eriol spoke, clicking on a link. Syaoran growled and glared seeing pictures of Sakura come up all over the screen.

"Pit fighter?" Syaoran growled out.

"Says here that 'Blossom' as she's known in the ring was the top pit fighter in Beijing up until she quit four months ago. This is not good…" Eriol said highlighting an excerpt. "Her instructor was a Master Wong Tiger…" Syaoran froze as did the two others. This was definitely not good.

"What else does it say?" Syaoran was having trouble breathing. Beautiful, nice, ass-kicking Sakura was a Tiger?

"Says she disappeared two months ago. Hasn't been heard of since. That's around when Sakura started school." Eriol said, rubbing his tired eyes. Syaoran paced again. Did Mei Lin even realize Sakura was working with Tiger? Did she understand the danger she was in?

"Wonder why she quit to come to Japan?" Akashi asked aloud.

"Maybe she was sent here by Tiger to kill you?" Eriol spoke looking up to Syaoran. Syaoran whipped out his cell and dialed Mei Lin.

"_This had better be important. I was asleep!"_ Mei Lin's groggy voice sounded.

"Did you know that Sakura was a pit fighter?" He asked into the phone. He heard Mei Lin sigh.

"_Yes I know. She told me."_

"Did you know her instructor was Tiger?" Mei Lin gasped… that had been news to her. "I think she was sent here to spy on us then kill us." He growled. "She's dangerous." Mei Lin laughed.

"_My dear cousin… I think you need to calm down, and stop reading into the situation so much. She is not a Tiger."_ Mei Lin said, sounding half asleep.

"No one just leaves pit fighting when they're top ranked in the country." He all but yelled into his phone.

"_She's no threat to me or anyone else. You don't know the whole story, so just go to bed and I'll come over tomorrow. Good night!"_ And with that she hung up on him. This was not over. He was going to get every ounce of information out of Sakura. He was also going to stop thinking about her beautiful body pinned under him, and about her lips that he wanted to kiss. Yea… he needed a cold shower…

**Mei Lin**

When she woke up, she walked straight to Sakura's room. Sakura slept in a thin tank top and boy shorts. Mei Lin did a quick scope of Sakura's skin, looking for a tattoo, but not seeing anything. That didn't really matter though. She knew Syaoran had members in the gang that weren't marked as well. Sighing in frustration she shook Sakura awake. She needed to get this straightened out now before her cousin did something stupid.

"What is it Mei Lin?" Sakura grumbled as she opened her eyes, looking ready to go back to sleep.

"The man that taught you pit fighting… what was his name?" Mei Lin asked getting serious. Sakura looked away for a moment, then back to Mei Lin.

"Wong Tiger. He was creapy… always watching me as if I was a piece of meat. Gave me the jeebeez. Why?" Sakura asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"This is really important… Are you part of his gang?" Mei Lin asked. Sakura looked at her confused.

"I didn't even know he had a gang. I'm not part of any gang I swear." Sakura said looking straight into her eyes. Mei Lin didn't think Sakura could lie that well, but she had to know for sure.

"Why did you decide to come here of all place?" Mei Lin asked, knowing Syaoran would wonder the same thing. Sakura blew out a breath as if exasperated.

"Tomoyo is my only living family. I had nowhere else to go, and I couldn't stay with Tsarina. She was Tiger's lover or mistress or whatever. The first chance I got I ran for it. I had heard them talking about more fighting, but I didn't want anything to do with it." Sakura said, tears running down her face. Mei Lin sighed. Sakura was definitely no threat.

"Syaoran heard about your pit fighting. He thinks you came here to kill him or something." Mei Lin said, feeling that it was only fair to get Sakura on the same page. Sakura looked confused.

"First off, I never even heard about you or Syaoran until I met you my first day here. Second, I refuse to kill anyone. Pit fighting was hard enough. So you can tell your cousin that he has nothing to worry about from me." Sakura said. Mei Lin hugged her tight.

"I know Sakura. I'm sorry I had to ask. He's just over protective. One day we'll talk more about what you went through. It'll make you feel better I promise." Mei Lin said as she got up from the bed. Sakura nodded with a smile.

"I would like that. I've had no one to talk to about this. It would be nice to get it off my shoulders." Sakura smiled as Mei Lin left the room. Mei Lin was going to be sure to give her dear cousin a piece of her mind.

**Syaoran**

Mei Lin had just left, and he was feeling confused and like an ass. She had insisted that Sakura knew nothing about the gang, although he was sure he was going to have to tell her shortly. Especially seeing as Tomoyo and Mei Lin were both members. He also felt bad hearing Mei Lin's account of Sakura's past few years. He was secretly amazed that she was still so sweet having gone through so much pain.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jamie asked from the couch. "You know you have the Dragon's backing no matter what."

"I believe Mei Lin, but I need to get more information." Syaoran said from a chair. Eriol smiled from the opposite chair.

"Tomoyo's always spoke highly of her cousin. Do you think if she was really sent here to kill you, that she wouldn't have done it when she kicked your ass the other night?" Eriol asked containing a laugh. He had a point though.

"Do we have any idea where Tiger is right now?" Syaoran asked looking around the room.

"He's here in Tokyo as far as I know. I doubt he knows that Sakura is even here." Jamie said with a shrug.

"We should probably keep an eye on her." Syaoran spoke.

"For her safety or ours?" Akashi asked from next to Jamie. Syaoran watching as Jamie smiled at his member, then back to Syaoran.

"Her safety. Mei Lin would kill me if I let anything happen to her new best friend." Jamie spoke. Syaoran chuckled. His cousin sure knew how to pick them.

"What's going on between you and Sakura anyways?" Eriol asked with his all knowing smirk.

"Nothing. I have a girlfriend remember?" Syaoran defended. Yea he didn't sound very convincing to himself either, as the others laughed. "You guys are assholes."

"I gotta head out. I promised Moyo I'd stop by and officially meet her cousin. Boss… you need to figure out what you're going to do about Sakura." Eriol smiled. Syaoran growled.

"I hate when you call me that." He grumbled. Eriol just laughed harder as he got up from the room.

"I'll go call some more Dragons. I have a feeling things between you and Tiger aren't going to stay quiet for long." Jamie said walking out of the room with Akashi, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

**Sakura**

She sighed from the couch, doing some math homework. Mei Lin had gotten home about twenty minutes ago, and Tomoyo was currently waiting for her boyfriend to show up. She had a feeling her roommates were avoiding her. After her weird conversation with Mei Lin the other morning, she felt scared. Like they thought she was going to hurt them or something silly like that. And she still didn't understand what Mei Lin meant by gang. She had heard of gangs for sure. The Black Wolf gang was in all the papers in China, and Japan. But it wasn't that they were a bad gang, the opposite really. They were the good guys.

"How's the homework coming?" Mei Lin asked as she took a seat next to Sakura. Sakura sighed.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Sakura asked looking at her friend. Mei Lin smiled and giggled. Sakura couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" Mei Lin asked relaxing on the couch. Sakura looked down.

"I don't know. After hearing about my past, and then your cousin thinking I'm going to kill someone… thought you might be scared of me or mad at me or something." Sakura said feeling sad. Mei Lin giggled again.

"My cousin is a dumbass. I don't believe you knew anything I was talking about. I told Syaoran what you said, and he had better believe me too. As for your past. It doesn't make me scared of you it makes me sad for you. So cheer up! Eriol is coming over to hang with Tomoyo." Mei Lin said as she smiled. Sakura had still not met her cousins' boyfriend.

"And he's late as usual." Tomoyo spoke from behind them. Sakura turned and smiled seeing Tomoyo dressed for a date.

"I wish you would let me tape you." Sakura said, sticking her tongue out to the camera. "You look lovely cousin!" Tomoyo only giggled and then squealed when there was a knock on the door. She ran to it, and opened it. A tall man with blue hair and matching eyes hidden behind glasses, walked in. Sakura watching as Tomoyo gave him a kiss and brought him into the room.

"Eriol I want you to officially meet my cousin, Sakura." Tomoyo said. Sakura got up to meet him, feeling like a bum in her sweats. He had a kind smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Eriol spoke. He even had a nice voice. Kind of sweet like Tomoyo's. They looked cute together.

"The pleasure is mine. Tomoyo never shuts up about you." Sakura said, seeing the blush that rose on Tomoyo's face. She giggled at her cousin. Eriol was blushing too.

"I hope it's good things." He said winking at Tomoyo, who tip-toed and gave him a kiss.

"I won't be back tonight." Tomoyo spoke. "I'll see you tomorrow in class." Sakura smiled and waved as her cousin left the room. Sakura wondered if she would ever find someone too, but shrugged it off. She had been single her whole life… why change that now?

**Next Day**

Tomoyo had missed her first few classes, and Mei Lin was missing too. She had left last night with Jamie, and hadn't returned. Sakura sighed as she left math and headed toward the history room. The dorm was crazy lonely without her roommate present. She sighed as she walked in the grass toward the history building. It was starting to get cool with winter on the way. As she rounded the corner she froze seeing the person leaning against a tree. She growled when he waved her down. Syaoran's smirk was evident even from a few feet away.

"What do you want?" She asked, not bothering to be nice to him. He flashed her a sexy smile that made her knees weak. She cursed herself for feeling like that because of him. She felt shock as he handed her a coffee. That was oddly sweet of him. She cocked an eyebrow as he smiled at her some more. He was up to something.

"Can we talk?" He asked sipping his own coffee. She looked him over trying to figure out his angle. He looked hot in dark jeans and forest green polo.

"What are we talking about?" She asked, sitting down. He looked like he had a ton of questions, but couldn't decide where to begin.

"I need to know more about your pit fighting, and the man you were working with." She glared at him. She knew Mei Lin had already told him everything… so why was he pushing it?

**Syaoran**

He probably shouldn't have started out like that. Mei Lin had given him the generic version, but he needed to hear it from Sakura.

"Mei Lin told me that she already talked to you. What more do you want to know?" She asked in a harsh tone.

"I'm just worried about my cousin. I don't know what she's told you, but Tiger is a dangerous man who is out to get me and my family." Syaoran said as he sat next to her. Sakura blew out a breath and he wanted to punch himself when he saw the sad look on her face.

"She hasn't told me much. I didn't even know that my instructor was part of any kind of gang. And I hated pit fighting. Every second of it!" Sakura said not looking at him. He wanted to see her beautiful eyes.

"He's not just part of a gang he's the leader." That got her attention, and the genuine shock confirmed that she truly knew nothing. "I'm the leader of the Black Wolf gang." She sucked in a quick breath.

"Now that gang I have heard of." She spoke. He smiled a little feeling proud. "You're a little young to be a leader aren't you?" He had to laugh at her.

"My mentor is the main leader. I'm like a leader in training." He smirked. She giggled, and he felt his heart flutter. She was even more beautiful when she smiled like that. "Why'd you stop pit fighting if you were so good?" that's when she got serious.

"I would never hurt Mei Lin. As for the little fight with sluts-r-us… she started it." Sakura spoke to him. "I was only defending myself." He frowned slightly. Just because his girlfriend was kind of a slut didn't mean that she had a right to point that out.

"Tatiana is not a slut." He countered. Someone should just slap him. He was surprised Sakura hadn't done it yet. He watched her face redden with anger. This was not going good.

"I did pit fighting because I had to. However, I do NOT have to talk to you or listen to you anymore." She said before getting up. Shit… he needed to fix this. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her, pulling her close to him. She smelled like the cherry blossoms she was named after.

"I'm sorry." He breathed, getting lost in her gorgeous eyes. He sighed looking at her teary eyes. She was holding them back. He felt like a real ass. "I didn't come here to piss you off."

"Well you've failed miserably." She retorted. At least she didn't run from him. He sighed thinking about what to say, knowing that she was waiting for him to talk.

"I came here to find out more about you." He whispered, feeling that need to kiss her again. There was something seriously wrong with him.

"Why would you want to get to know me? You think I'm a slut, a bitch, and you think I'm out to kill you or something." She responded looking at him confused. She had him there. Then he remembered Friday night. A challenge… she couldn't back down to a challenge. It was one thing he had admired about her.

"Prove me wrong." He spoke fast. "Let me get to know you and prove me wrong." She glared realizing what he was doing. She growled at him, and he fought the urge to chuckle at her cuteness.

"Fine. I'll give you a chance." She gritted out. "But I'm late for history." She spoke, stepping away from him. He smiled as he followed behind her. "I'm pretty sure your _girlfriend_ wouldn't be happy about you hanging around me." He cringed at the thought of Tatiana. He hadn't seen her in a few days either.

"Don't you worry about her." He spoke as they walked to a door. Sakura laughed.

"I'm not worried about her." Sakura spoke as she headed through the door. He sighed as he stood outside after she left. He was in trouble… huge trouble…

…

Authors Note: R+R! I'm not going to be updating for a few days. Since I have to go through all the chapters I kept and fix them so they go along with the new beginning of the story! I hope for lots of reviews though!


	4. To Know

Authors Note: HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! I've realized that a few things have changed from my original and thus I have to go through alllllll the later chapters and tweak those too… I hope yall like the story! R+R!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: To Know<strong>

Sakura giggled as Mei Lin rolled her eyes again.

"I suppose I should be happy that he's not texting me or calling as much." Mei Lin said as she got up from the couch to get a drink. Sakura sighed as her phone beeped again.

"Yea… instead he's blowing up my phone. I'm so glad I have unlimited texts." Sakura answered as she opened her phone and started clicking away.

"What does my dearest cousin want now?" Mei Lin asked as she sat down with a box of cookies and a coke. Sakura smiled as she finished the text. This had been the norm the past week and a half. She didn't even want to think about how Syaoran's slut-girlfriend was reacting… if she even knew at all.

"He wants to meet for lunch tomorrow." Sakura informed as she held her phone waiting for it to go off again. "Are you and Jamie coming to the competition on Friday?" She asked remembering her cheerleading competition. She had high hopes for the squad. Mei Lin shrugged.

"We had planned on it. We were going to car pool with Tomoyo and Eriol." Mei Lin said with mouth full of cookie. Sakura giggled again. "Did you ask Xiao Lang?"

"No not yet. Cheerleading doesn't really sound like his kind of thing." Sakura said as her phone beeped again.

"Hot chicks in skimpy clothes is every man's kind of thing." Eriol said as he walked into the room behind Tomoyo. Sakura smiled to her cousin's boyfriend.

"How was your date?" Mei Lin asked the couple as they took a seat on the floor. Tomoyo's face flushed a bit.

"Fabulous as usual." Tomoyo answered with a wink. "What have you girls been doing all night? I figured Jamie would be here at least." Mei Lin growled with a glare.

"Xiao Lang and Jamie are doing some business. He canceled on me." Mei Lin grumbled. Tomoyo looked shocked.

"Must be important business if he canceled on you, Mei." Tomoyo said. Mei Lin only shrugged before looking over to Sakura who was texting away on her phone again. She secretly hoped there was something blooming between her roomie and cousin. He needed a good girl.

"Sakura go to bed before I take your phone away for the next two days." Mei Lin threatened. Sakura looked up with a scared face before texting fast, then closing her phone. Sakura fake saluted Mei Lin.

"Yes Ma'am!" Sakura said before marching to her room, turning last minute to stick out her tongue.

**Mei Lin**

As soon as Sakura's door shut, Mei Lin turned a serious face to the two other people in the room.

"They're trying to find out more on Tiger and Sakura's past together." Mei Lin spoke in hushed tones, knowing how thin the walls were. "They still don't trust what I've said about Sakura, and what Sakura has told Syaoran either." Tomoyo's face was red with anger.

"My cousin is NOT a Tiger!" Tomoyo almost yelled. Eriol placed a comforting hand on hers trying to calm Tomoyo.

"I know she's not." Mei Lin said. "But you know how hard headed Syaoran can be… it doesn't help that he's partly paranoid too."

"Do you honestly think we would still be here if she wanted us dead?" Tomoyo asked looking from Mei Lin to Eriol then back again.

"Babe… I agree with you 100%. She's been here for almost two months. She's had plenty of opportunities to take any one of us out and hasn't. Syaoran is just being cautious." Eriol said with a shrug, fixing his glasses. "Speaking of Syaoran… what's going on between him and Sakura anyways?" Mei Lin rolled her eyes.

"From what Sakura told me, he wants to 'get to know her better'. He's been texting her and randomly showing up on campus since last Monday." Mei Lin explained. "I'm totally for the idea of him realizing that Sakura is not a threat, but I don't want him to think she's one of his whores." Tomoyo frowned again.

"If he thinks he's going to use my Saku for sex I'll kill him." Tomoyo seethed. Mei Lin laughed. "If he's here all the time, what's going on with Tatiana?" Mei Lin shrugged.

"Got me…" She responded. "I haven't been to the mansion since Tuesday. You guys probably know more than I do."

"They still seem like a couple to me." Eriol responded, lounging on the couch. "Every time she's in the room with Syaoran she's hanging off him like usual. She probably doesn't know anything about it."

"One of these days he's going to get himself in trouble going behind girls' backs." Mei Lin said, almost laughing. "I'm sure Sakura will kick his ass for him again if need be." The three burst into laughter remembering how Sakura had bested Syaoran not even two weeks ago. Mei Lin shook her head as they calmed down.

"As long as he doesn't hurt my Sakura then he can do whatever the hell he wants." Tomoyo said with a sigh. She was clearly tired. "Eriol you let him know that if he thinks he can make Sakura fall for him and then drop her like his last girlfriends, he has another thing coming." Eriol chuckled at his girlfriend, before kissing her.

"You ladies have a good night. I'm going to head back and see what I can find out about the situation. Love you babe." He said, heading to the door. Mei Lin watched as Tomoyo blew him a kiss.

"I have a test in the morning…" Mei Lin groaned. "I can't wait until this year is over!" Tomoyo giggled, getting up from the couch as well.

"All good things to those who wait." Tomoyo said as she walked to her room. "You don't think Syaoran would really play Sakura do you?" Mei Lin looked down thinking the same thing. She turned an evil smirk to her best friend.

"If he does then we'll both shoot him." She said as she headed into her room for a good night's sleep.

**Syaoran**

How many times had he used the word trouble this month? Like ten times in less than two weeks alone. He looked down to his cell as it beeped.

"_MEI LIN THREATENED TO CONFINSKATE MY PHONE IF U DON'T STOP TXTING ME. LOL! – BLOSSOM"_ He smiled, trying not to laugh at the thought of Mei Lin threatening Sakura. He groaned as he thought about her, automatically getting hard. Gorgeous, sweet, smart, and she could kick his ass. She was real, and she was pure.

"What's wrong Syao-baby?" Tatiana's voice drifted from the bathroom. And then there was his girlfriend… She was definitely more womanly than Sakura. Fuller breasts, icy-blue eyes, and blonde hair. She could keep up with him in bed, and she was a good fighter. She was easy…

"Nothing." He responded as he looked back to his phone.

"_THEN U SHOULD PROBABLY GET SOME SLEEP. I'LL C U 2MARROW. – Lwolf." _He knew that going behind Tatiana's back to hang out with Sakura was the equivalent of playing with fire, but he had to know if Sakura was the enemy… at least that's what he told himself.

"_K! DON'T B L8! – BLOSSOM" _This time his chuckle escaped, and Tatiana's head poked out of the bathroom looking at him like he was crazy. He turned off his phone and tossed it onto her night table with his guns. Hell they had been dating 6 months and he still hadn't let her into his room. She came out of the bathroom in a blue teddy, sporting a sexy smirk. She got up into the bed and straddled him, a smile gracing her lips at his erection. If only she knew it wasn't because of her. In fact the past week he had been picturing Sakura in the sexy outfit from the club… pinned underneath him… breathing heavy from exertion. Gods! He needed to get her out of his head. She could be a Tiger for Christ sakes!

"What are you thinking about?" Tatiana's angry voice shot through his thoughts. He frowned at her. She was getting too clingy and would have to go soon.

"Nothing." Their relationship was based only on sex anyways. He pushed her off him and grabbed his guns, phone and shirt before heading to the door. Her shocked blue eyes looked at him.

"What the hell? Where are you going?" She asked. He could feel one of her famous tantrums coming.

"I'm bored with you. We're done." He said harshly. Her shock turned to anger and loathing.

"You're breaking up with me!" She screeched. He nodded to her. She yelled looking for something to throw. "You BASTARD! You will never find anyone as good as me!" She said deciding on a candle and flinging it at him. He caught it before it hit his head and placed it on the dresser before turning cold, glaring eyes to her. He smirked seeing her take a scared step back.

"I'm sure I'll find someone better." He spoke in an icy voice. "Get out of my house before I have one of the guards do it for you." He said before turning back to the door. As soon as the door shut he could hear things breaking. He was going to have to replace everything in that room tomorrow. Tomoyo was going to be pissed having specifically decorated each room in the mansion with care. An image of Sakura found its way into his brain again as he closed the door to his private bedroom. His erection jerked… he should have gotten off before he kicked Tatiana out. He blew out a breath… cold shower… a cold shower would do him wonders.

**Tiger**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!" A tall man with black hair and eyes yelled into a phone.

"_She left two months ago when Une was over. I figured she would have gone to one of her friends' house, or at least left a trail, but she's vanished."_ A stern woman's voice sounded from the other line. Tiger growled, throwing a vase at a wall and taking joy in watching it shatter.

"She was my best fighter! You sold her to me… how do you plan on reimbursing me for her?" He growled, really wanting to punch something. It was bad enough that Li and his pack we starting to look for him more than usual, now he had a missing pit fighter.

"_She couldn't have gone far. She has no living family, and little friends. I'm sure she'll turn up soon."_ The woman spoke again.

"You had better hope so Tsarina!" He growled before slamming the phone down onto his desk, effectively breaking it. Just then there was a knock on his door. He turned his heated glare on the woman standing in the door way looking about as pissed as him. "You're supposed to be spying on Li."

"He kicked me out on my ass thanks for asking." The woman spoke, making him growl. Things just couldn't go his way could they?

"My dear Tatiana, what did you do to make him kick out his sex toy?" He asked, smirking at how she glared at him. He took notice in her appearance. A blue teddy with high heels.

"I'm not his sex toy." She shot. "And he said he was bored with me. We knew from the beginning that he doesn't keep women around long." She said as she seductively walked toward him. He chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him. Fucking her would be a good stress reliever. He growled as he roughly kissed her lips, clearing off his desk at the same time.

**Sakura**

She wasn't one to get nervous… especially with being the top ranked pit fighter in China, but as she sat in AP History and watched the clock tic down to her lunch date with Syaoran, she was nervous as hell. Tomoyo had asked her about a million questions about her and Syaoran's "relationship", and Sakura had to laugh at her cousin. There was no relationship. He had a girl friend, and was way out of her league. They weren't even really friends… yet. He had been trying, she assumed, in his own way to gain her trust. The funny thing about trust with her was that she found it hard to trust anyone. She looked down to her phone when it buzzed in her hard.

"_I'M OUT FRONT WHEN U GET OUT OF CLASS – Lwolf."_ She smiled looking at the text. Every time her phone buzzed or beeped with a message she would hope it was him. She rolled her eyes to herself. She was getting too attached to him too fast. She had to keep reminding herself that he was a self absorbed ass that liked easy women. But even with chanting that to herself over and over, her retched body would betray her mind and get all mushy in his presence. Someone seriously needed to smack her upside the head. She sighed as she typed back, being sure to not get caught by the teacher.

"_K! C U IN 5! – BLOSSOM"_ He would probably laugh in her face if he ever found out what she really thought of him. How much she enjoyed his company and looked forward to seeing him. She was pathetic! When the bell rang signaling lunch, she grabbed her stuff, and had to make herself walk slowly out of the classroom. She really didn't need to seem any more eager than she was.

"So you and Syaoran are going to have lunch?" Tomoyo asked as they walked together toward the dorms. Sakura sighed knowing that her loved cousin didn't like the idea of her and Syaoran.

"Yes Moyo. I'll be back for class on time." She smiling, then turned an evil smirk onto her cousin. "Unlike when you and Eriol go out." She laughed in satisfaction at Tomoyo's blush. "Do I even want to know what you two do during all that time?" This time Tomoyo laughed.

"I keep forgetting that you're still a virgin." Tomoyo said though giggles. Sakura blushed.

"Well I suppose it would help if I had a boyfriend… ever." Sakura said as Tomoyo walked her around to the visitor parking. Tomoyo grabbed her arm, stopping her and looking more serious than Sakura had seen her.

"Listen. You're my cousin and I love you. I want you to be careful around Syaoran. He's a playboy, and I don't want to see you get hurt." Tomoyo whispered. Sakura smiled sweetly at her cousin, bringing her into a hug.

"There is nothing going on between me and Syaoran, and there won't be anything either. He's dating sluts-r-us remember? Seeing his great choice in women, I would be personally offending myself if I even thought about dating him." Sakura said, hoping she sounded more convincing than she felt. "Don't worry about me so much Tomoyo. I'm a big girl." Sakura giggled as Tomoyo finally smiled.

"He hates when people are late." Tomoyo sighed. "You should probably get going." Sakura nodded, and hugged her cousin once more before heading to find Syaoran. He was on the hottest black crochrocket, looking even more sexy than usual, and she cursed herself… she had totally, unintentionally, lied to her cousin. She was thinking about more than dating Syaoran… Gods help her!

**Syaoran**

If he wasn't so anxious to see her he would be pissed that she was late. He saw her chatting with Tomoyo, and had to grit his teeth from yelling for her. Being a pompous ass wouldn't help him gain her trust. He had to remember to breathe seeing her walk toward him with one of her dazzling smiles. Even in her school uniform she looked sexy. The outfit accented all her curves, leaving a lot to the imagination. He was single now… he could pursue her all he wanted without feeling guilty… not like he ever did before. The text message from his cousin earlier had him on edge though. Mei Lin was oddly hooked on this new girl. She had warned him that if he hurt Sakura he would have to answer to her and her gun.

"I'm lovin the bike." She said, admiring his motorcycle. He smiled at her. He loved his bike too.

"Does that mean you're up for a ride then?" He asked, holding out a helmet for her. If possible, her smile got bigger as she took the helmet and placed it over her head. His skin tingled from where her arms rested around his waist as she climbed on. He had to clamp down his thoughts of those arms wrapped around his body. Mei Lin… guns… right.

"Where are we going to go?" She questioned as he started up his bike and pulled out. In all honesty he had no idea. He hadn't thought she would really want to go for a ride.

"How about we just drive around for a while?" He shrugged as he pulled out into traffic. He could feel her giggle against his back and his stomach flipped. How did she do that?

"As long as you get me fed and back in 45 minutes." She yelled over the wind. He nodded as he drove toward the city. He figured a nice little café would be a good place to talk, and maybe get him on her good side. He pulled into a small café that Jamie had suggested, and turned off the engine. It was in a quieter part of the city, and close enough to the school that they could take their time. He even put all his best manners into use and pulled out a chair for her.

"Order whatever you want." He offered her as he looked through the small menu. He looked up hearing Sakura giggle. "What?"

"Is it killing you to act so polite and civil?" She questioned with an adorable smirk. Stunned again! How did she know that about him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He responded with the lie. That made her crack up.

"Come on Syaoran… I've been talking to you for two weeks. You are not this prim and proper." She said in a fake haughty accent. He chuckled at her and sighed.

"You're right. I'm dying slowly inside by being so nice." He exaggerated. It gained him another set of her magical laugh. He could listen to her laugh all day… what the hell was wrong with him!

"Come on… out with it." Sakura's voice broke through his thoughts. He looked at her confused. "You obviously have more questions for me. That's the whole reason for this lunch date isn't it?"

"Can't I just want to enjoy your company?" He offered with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sure your girlfriend would love to hear you say that." Sakura said with a wink.

"What girlfriend?" He countered, enjoying the shocked look on her face. So he could stun her as easily as she stunned him… good to know.

"That Tatiana slu…ah… girl." Sakura said. She blushed slightly, adding a cute pink tint to her cheeks. He chuckled.

"I broke up with her." He said right as the waiter showed up. "General tsaos chicken and a coke." He ordered.

"I'll have the same." Sakura said with a smile. He watched as she waited for the waiter to leave before turning back to him. "And when did this happen?"

"Some time ago." He smiled.

**Sakura**

She knew that Syaoran wanted to talk to her more about pit fighting, but she was currently both shocked and concerned at his sudden lack of girlfriend. Either he had realized Tatiana was the slut everyone told him she was, or he was up to something. This also made it harder for her to come up with excuses to not like him. That cocky smirk of his was making her stomach knot up like a bunch of butterflies wanted to get out, and her legs felt like jello. She was so glad she was sitting. She thought around in her head for something to say that wouldn't make her sound stupid.

"So about you being a leader and all…" She started, making sure to keep her voice low. "Is Mei Lin in your little group too?" She figured being vague in a group of strangers was probably a good thing. He smiled at her, and she hoped it was a good kind of smile.

"Yes she is. Anyone that is in our 'group' as you put it, are either born into it, or brought in through family. We are very close." Syaoran spoke. He sounded very proud of his family. She looked down at the table. Family… besides Tomoyo she hadn't had family in a long time. She wondered if he knew how lucky he really was.

"So does that mean Tatiana is in your group too?" She asked, hiding a wince. Why did she have to ask that question? His chuckle made her look up.

"There's a process to becoming a Wolf. It's not just being someone's girlfriend. She has to be okayed by our leader, and then everyone in the house gets to vote if the person can join or not." He shrugged, as he lounged in his chair. Damn… even sitting he looked sexy as hell.

"So does that go for guys too?" She asked as she got comfortable too.

"The only difference between girls and guys is that guys have to fight and prove they can handle themselves, girls have it a little easier." She watched him shrug, but somehow she figured there was a lot more to it than that.

"So if Mei is in the group, does that mean Jamie is too?" She asked, smiling as their drinks and food arrived. She took a bite, savoring the flavor, waiting for a response.

"No. Jamie is the leader of the Dragons." Syaoran said before he too took a bite. Sakura knew she looked confused because she felt confused. How many gangs were there? Was she the only person in Japan that wasn't in one? Why did he have to look so sexy in black?

"Oh…" She opted with. She should have just kept her mouth shut… she would have sounded smarter. Instead she just sat there and ate.

"You look confused." His voice interrupted her brain battle, and lunch. She smiled to him, not trusting herself to not sound like an idiot. She nodded to him, and continued to eat. "You really have no clue what I'm talking about do you?" He was looking at her with complete seriousness.

"I really, honestly and truthfully am completely lost on this whole conversation. Like seriously… I know about your 'group' from the papers, but now you're telling me that there's at least two more? For real… how many are there in Japan?" She was getting hysterical, and she knew it. She was also babbling, and starting to get louder. She really needed to chill. She glared as he started laughing at her.

"How about this… I'll sit down with you somewhere in private sometime and get you updated so you're not so confused. However, I promised you I would get you back for you class, so we should get going." He said putting some bills down on the table. She looked at him cautiously.

"What's the catch?" She asked as they walked to his bike. She giggled seeing him attempt an innocent look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He smiled as he handed her the helmet. She laughed harder.

"That's the worst lie I've ever heard. Come on… tell me the catch." She spoke, placing on her helmet and climbing on behind him.

"You have to go out on a real date with me." He said right before he took off into traffic. She was so glad he couldn't see her shocked expression. He wanted a real date?

**Tomoyo**

She was currently pacing the living room of her dorm, waiting for Sakura to get back with Li. Mei Lin was sitting on the couch with Jamie and Eriol, who all looked like they were holding in laughter. She glared at her boyfriend when his chuckle escaped.

"Honestly love, what do you think Syaoran will do to Sakura?" Eriol asked, still trying not to laugh. She growled at him, not finding the situation funny at all.

"He's a playboy, and he thinks Sakura is dangerous! There are many things I _think_ he might do to her." Tomoyo growled. Jamie actually had the nerve to laugh. Too bad he out ranked her.

"Tomoyo… Syaoran is not going to do anything bad to Sakura. I promise!" Jamie said to her as he hugged Mei Lin, as if using her as a shield.

"Yea… my cousin wouldn't know what to do with a decent woman anyways." Mei Lin shot, finally letting her giggles out too. Tomoyo sighed, and took a seat on Eriol's lap.

"She's my only cousin, and I worry about her." Tomoyo sighed again. Eriol's comforting arms helped relieve her.

"Don't worry so much love. Sakura can take care of herself." Eriol said, kissing her neck.

**Syaoran**

He was trying his best to act relaxed. He didn't want to scare Sakura, but they had been being followed for the past two miles, and the people did not look friendly. He cursed under his breath as he sped up and weaved in and out of traffic, trying to lose the bikers, without seeming suspicious to Sakura.

"Is there a reason you're driving really far above the speed limit to outrun the guys behind us?" She yelled above the sound of the wind. Shit… so much for being inconspicuous.

"Let's just say they really don't like me… hold on." He yelled back, relieved when she tightened her grip on him. He sped up, and weaved some more, hoping his skills on a bike would hold true. He gritted his teeth when he heard gunshots. These fuckers were pulling guns in the middle of a crowded street, and an innocent girl with him to top it off. He growled hearing her scream. This wasn't safe for her. He sped up, and jumped on the free way, hoping to lose them. He growled when he felt hot pain in his upper left arm. The bastards had shot them, and from the scream that came from Sakura, she had gotten hit too. She was definitely going to be late for class now…

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I like leaving on little cliffys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R+R!<p> 


	5. Outta Place

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting! I love them! Keep them coming! I'm also happy to hear how much you're liking the new story! Hope you like this chapter too! Sorry for any errors…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Outta Place<strong>

Her arm was burning like someone started it on fire! Some psycho's on motorcycles were chasing them and shooting at them… WHAT THE HELL! She was scared and pissed all at the same time as she held on tighter to Syaoran. The bullet had grazed her good and imbedded itself into his arm. As she squeezed his midsection she felt something hard that wasn't his sexy abs.

"What's under your jacket?" She yelled over the rush of wind, engine and gun shots. Syaoran's lack of answer had her wondering if he even heard her. They were going in a direction on the highway away from her school, which told her that she was most likely not making it back in time for English class. While still accelerating, Sakura watched as he took one hand off the handle and reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. He held it partly behind him as if he wanted her to take it.

"Just shoot them!" He roared to her. She took the gun with shaky hands. Looking at it like it would bite her.

"I don't know how to use this!" She yelled back before screaming as more gun fire was heard. Their pursuers were gaining on them and fast.

"Just point it at them and pull on the trigger." He yelled back as he barely missed a big rig. If they got out of this alive she was never getting on the highway ever again! Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she turned as best she could and pulled the trigger. She watched the other bikers move in obvious avoidance of her crappy shooting. She held tighter to Syaoran with her bad arm and turned more to aim better. She followed the biker with her eyes and then pulled the trigger some more. She was sure she missed most of the four shots she let off, but something had hit because suddenly the guy was being thrown over the handle bars and bouncing on the pavement like a rag doll.

"Hey I got one!" She yelled as they made it to the off ramp. She watched Syaoran pull out his cell phone and hit some stuff. She prayed to the gods that he wasn't texting and driving through the busy street. The asshole, who was still on their tail, fired his gun again, making Sakura and the people walking the sidewalks scream. Syaoran sped up again, weaving more, and Sakura watched as four more bikes pulled up behind the guy following them. She held tighter wondering who the hell she had pissed off in a past life to be stuck with this kind of bad luck. She heard more shooting, and screamed.

Then she really started freaking out… Syaoran was slowing down. Why was he slowing down? She could still hear the other bikes getting closer to them. She did not want to die. She looked at the gun, and how it looked a lot funnier than when Syaoran had given it to her. She tried to fire on the upcoming bikers, but nothing happened. It was empty… and Sakura watched her short life flash before her eyes.

**Syaoran**

He smirked as he watched Mika take out the asshole that was shooting at them. He was also glad that the gun he had given Sakura was empty as she tried to shoot at Alex. Akashi and Chris were bringing up the rear as he drove toward the mansion. He would have to call Jamie and Eriol back, and have them bring the girls to calm down Sakura. He knew she was freaking out, and he felt both happy and bad for that. She was definitely not a Tiger with how bad she was freaking, but he felt bad that she was in the situation at all.

As he pulled up to the gate to the house, he punched in the code before heading up the long driveway. As soon as he pulled his bike to a stop in front of the main door, he felt Sakura get off fast. He followed her, taking off his helmet as she stood in shock. The gun was still clutched in her hand, and she was staring at the bullet holes imbedded in his newest bike. Then he remembered that she had gotten shot, and moved closer to her.

"Sakura." He said her name hoping to get her attention. She was definitely in shock. "Sakura I need to get you to our doctor." He spoke again grabbing the hand with his gun in it. Her scared emeralds met his eyes as she let the gun go.

"Am I dead?" She asked, and he almost laughed. She had thought they were dead.

"No. You are very much alive." He said grabbing her hand, hoping the contact would bring her around. She gripped him tightly. "The new bikers are from mine and Jamie's gangs. They're on our side." He tried to explain as the four men moved behind him so they were in Sakura's line of sight. It didn't seem to matter though, because her eyes wouldn't stray from his.

"My arm hurts." She said in a monotone voice. She was out of it for sure. He tired pulling her to the door of the house, but she wouldn't move. He sighed, and picked her up. She didn't even fight it, and when he looked down, her eyes were closed. She had fainted, either from her shock, or the pain of her arm. He turned to the four smirking men still standing behind him.

"Make yourselves useful and call Jamie, Eriol and the girls back here. Then find out if that was Tiger's idiots that shot at us, or someone else." He commanded, snapping the four into attention, as they all pulled out a phone. He walked quickly to the infirmary, finding his personal doctor in there cleaning some tools. He turned looking surprise and concerned.

"Master Li… how can I help you?" Wei asked him, with a small smile. Syaoran placed Sakura down on the small table, ignoring the screaming pain in his arm from the bullet.

"She got shot and passed out. I think the bullet only grazed her." He explained showing Wei her left arm. The school jacket would need to be replaced.

"Why do you think it only grazed her?" Wei asked as he gently took the jacket off Sakura, and lifted the short sleeve to show the graze. Syaorna gritted his teeth.

"Because it's still in my arm." He spoke, making Wei turn his attention away from Sakura. "Fix her up first, and then we'll worry about me." He finished, knowing that Wei wouldn't disobey his order. Wei nodded, before grabbing some tools and gauze. He went to work fast, and Syaoran was glad Sakura was passed out.

**Tomoyo**

"_Li says to get back to the mansion right now."_ Alex's voice finished through the speaker of her phone. She was shaking with rage and fear for her cousin. Eriol and Jamie were grabbing their jackets, and Mei Lin had gone for the helmets.

"I knew it! I told you something was going to happen!" Tomoyo screamed as she freaked out in the middle of their dorm room. Eriol was trying to calm her down, but she wasn't having any of that.

"Love, you need to calm down. Mika told me it was only a graze, and she at least took one out." Eriol said, hugging her from behind. She could feel the tears in her eyes.

"This is all Li's fault! If he had just believed us in the first place she wouldn't have been caught in that situation!" She spoke through sobs. Her poor cousin couldn't catch a break. Mei Lin came back into the room, handing Tomoyo her helmet and jacket.

"Well we can't help her sitting here. Let's go." Mei Lin said as she grabbed her purse, stuffing it in her riding backpack. Jamie smiled at Mei Lin, slapping her on the ass.

"I'll break all the driving laws for you babe." Jamie charmed as they walked out the door. Tomoyo, sighed, following them out, leaving Eriol to lock the door. He placed an arm around her waist, and she leaned into him. He was always her rock, and she really needed it.

"She's fine, Love. Wei has her all patched up. We are going to make it there in record time I promise." He whispered, kissing her temple. Tomoyo sighed, nodding her head. He was right of course, but she couldn't help but worry. She got on the back of his motorcycle, and held on tight, knowing that they would be going fast. She felt his guns, and slipped a hand inside his jacket, grasping one… just in case they ran into the same problem as Sakura and Syaoran. At least she knew that she was a pretty good shot compared to Sakura's inexperience.

**Syaoran**

"Could you make it hurt anymore?" He growled at Wei, feeling every poke and prod as Wei tried to make room around the bullet so he could pull it out. Wei actually had the nerve to chuckle as he grabbed the bullet and pulled it out. Syaoran was glad he had high pain tolerance because that had hurt like a bitch. Of course, as soon as it was out Wei stitched him up and bandaged it within seconds.

"Do you want me to move the young lady to a room or leave her here?" Wei asked as he cleaned up. Sakura was still out cold on the table next to him. He looked at her and frowned. Tomoyo would kill him if he just left her here.

"No, I'll move her." Syaoran said as he stood. Wei frowned at him.

"You shouldn't put pressure on you arm for at least 48 hours." Wei explained, of course Wei should have known that he never listened to the rules, but he gave Wei a nod. Syaoran just smirked as he picked up the super light girl.

"I'll just put her in a room fast. Barely any pressure." He spoke before leaving a frowning doctor and heading toward his personal bedroom. He knew for a fact that his bed was the most comfortable one in the mansion, and it would be the best and safest place for Sakura until Tomoyo and Mei Lin showed up. He placed her gently on top of the comforter, making sure she was as comfortable as possible. Then he headed toward the sitting area to wait for, what he knew would be, a pissed off Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo**

Luckily they had made it to the mansion with no problems. Who ever had attacked Syaoran and Sakura weren't trying again that was for sure. She was sure Eriol was concerned when she grabbed his gun and jumped off the bike before he had stopped fully, but she didn't care. She was going to give Syaoran a piece of her mind! He was sitting in the living room as if waiting for her, and she walked right up to him and punched him as hard as she could.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol's voice sounded from behind her, but she ignored him, focusing only on Syaoran.

"I should shoot you now Li!" Tomoyo yelled as she pointed Eriol's gun at Syaoran. Sure they all knew she wouldn't actually shoot her leader, but that didn't mean she wouldn't threaten him a bit.

"Eriol control your woman." Syaoran spoke, completely ignoring Tomoyo's threat, which pissed her off even more. So she moved slightly and let off a shot, effectively hitting a vase and shattering it. That got his attention.

"You couldn't just leave her alone could you? We all told you she's not a Tiger, but you couldn't listen! This is all your fault!" She yelled. Of course by the time she was done ranting and raving she was crying again, and Eriol was taking the gun back while hugging her. She watched Syaoran run a hand through his hair, and she caught sight of the bandage around his upper left arm. "I want to see my cousin. Where is she?"

"She's in my room. She passed out from shock." Syaoran spoke with a sigh. She made sure to keep her mouth shut as she tried to think of why Sakura was in Li's room at all. With one last glare at Syaoran, Tomoyo stormed off toward his room at the private end of the mansion.

**Syaoran**

Well that could have gone better. At least she hadn't really shot him. He turned to look at his cousins and Jamie. Eriol looked slightly pissed off, but more concerned. Jamie looked amused, and Mei Lin just looked plain pissed off. He was relieved when she merely glared and went to follow Tomoyo.

"Dude you are in so much trouble. You're like up shit creek without a paddle." Jamie spoke taking a seat on the couch, as Syaoran tried to not rip out his hair.

"Do you believe that Sakura isn't a Tiger now?" Eriol asked. Syaoran's head whipped up to meet his 2nd in commands eyes. He had never heard Eriol so agitated. "Or do you want to take her out to get shot at again?" Syaoran winced. At this rate he was going to have the whole house pissed off at him. He growled as he set his eyes on his blue-haired cousin.

"I get it! I screwed up… but I am still your leader, so watch your tone with me cousin." Syaoran said glaring at Eriol. Eriol only frowned, clearly getting even more angry.

"Whatever you say, Boss." Eriol said through clenched teeth before heading off to some other part of the Mansion. Jamie had the nerve to chuckle.

"I can still kick your ass you know." Syaoran growled to his best friend.

"Dude with the amount of people pissed at you, you need me!" Jamie spoke, as Syaoran finally took a seat.

"Yea, you're probably right." Syaoran said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What is it about Sakura that's got you acting so crazy anyways? You're usually not this invested in some girls' background." Jamie spoke. Syaoran shook his head.

"She's Mei Lin and Tomoyo's roommate." The pathetic reason wasn't lost on Jamie as he laughed again. "She nothing special, I'm just concerned for the girls."

"Right… You just keep telling yourself that." Jamie said through chuckles. "Nothing special… man you suck at lying. That girl is something alright." Syaoran was surprised at himself as he growled at Jamie. He usually didn't feel this territorial of random girls.

"Don't forget you're dating Mei Lin." Syaoran reminded. Jamie laughed again.

"Mei Lin is plenty enough for me, but don't sit there and spout lies to me about Sakura being 'nothing special.' Open your eyes man… before she slips through your fingers." Jamie finished before getting up from the couch. "I'm gonna go see if Akashi found anything out." So then he was left alone to his thoughts. So he had lied. Sakura was definitely special. She was brave and beautiful and he had never met anyone like her.

"I'm in so much trouble." He sighed.

**Sakura**

She opened her eyes and came face to face with her cousin's tear stained face.

"Oh thank the gods you're ok!" Tomoyo's voice sobbed as she was suddenly being hugged.

"I'm fine Tomo… where am I?" Sakura asked sitting up. Her arm was sore, and she felt a little dizzy. She looked around the very green and masculine room. It smelled like Syaoran… had to be his room.

"You're in Xiao Lang's room at the mansion." Mei Lin's voice sounded from her right. She was seated in a small arm chair, Tomoyo sitting on the bed at her left. "I'm surprised he has you here. He never brings girls to his room." Mei Lin winked and Sakura giggled.

"How's your arm?" Tomoyo's concerned voice sounded again. Sakura looked at the bandage around her upper left arm, and remembered that Syaoran had been the one to receive the bullet. Her eyes widened as she looked around the room hoping to see him.

"Where's Syaoran? Is he alright?" Sakura asked trying to move from the bed, but Tomoyo pushed her down.

"He's fine. Tomoyo gave him a good yell." Mei Lin smiled, looking amused. Sakura raised a brow to her cousin. Tomoyo looked a little sheepish.

"It's his fault you got hurt. If he would have just believed us then you wouldn't have been in that situation." Tomoyo spoke. Sakura sighed. Her poor cousin was obviously distraught.

"Tomoyo I'm sure it would have happened weather we went off campus or not. Those guys were obviously following us. We hadn't even actually planned to go to the café we went to. It was kind of last minute." Sakura said, feeling an odd need to protect Syaoran from her upset cousin. That seemed to catch Tomoyo off guard a bit, and Sakura found herself thinking of Syaoran and making sure he was alright.

"You don't think Tsarina has realized you're here do you?" Tomoyo asked, a new look of fear taking over. Sakura shook her head. The bikers were definitely after Syaoran more than her.

"No I think they were after Syaoran. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Sakura said, finally moving her feet off the bed. "Now let's all calm down. I'm alright. And I think you guys have a lot of explaining to do. Starting with this whole gang thing…"

**Tiger**

He growled in frustration, hitting the messenger hard across the face.

"I'm sorry sir. They didn't think Li would have a girl with him. They didn't think she would shoot back. She looked scared." The messenger spoke, cowering.

"I don't care who she is. I wanted Li dead! That was a golden opportunity to take him out without his pack there to back him up!" Tiger yelled wanting dearly to kill the rodent on the ground. A cough from the door way, had him turning around, aiming his gun. "What is it Chaz?" Tiger asked the man standing at the door watching the scene.

"Just wondering what all the ruckus was about." The black haired man shrugged. Tiger looked at the imp still cowering on the floor.

"I work with a bunch of idiots!" Tiger roared. Chaz was probably his only really good member. The rest were very much useless. Chaz showed a mock-hurt expression.

"I'm heartbroken that you feel that way." Chaz said, obviously suppressing a laugh. "I just came to tell you that Tatiana is on a war path. She apparently heard about Li's new fling and has a need for revenge." Tiger sighed. Not only did he have Li to deal with and a missing pit fighter, but now Tatiana was throwing another tantrum.

"Leave her alone. I don't have time to deal with her childish ways. I have enough to deal with. I don't have time to baby sit her." Tiger spat out. Chaz just shrugged before heading back out the door. Tiger lifted the messenger off the floor by his shirt and glared. "Send out another group to track Li, and this time don't screw up." The man just nodded quickly before running as fast as he could out of the room.

**Sakura**

This place was HUGE! Three stories complete with an attic and basement. Over 70 bedrooms, most all had their own bathrooms. A ballroom, humongous kitchen, helicopter pad, indoor and outdoor pool, and the entire basement was a training facility. The garage was almost as big as the mansion, and had about 50 cars and bikes in it. Tomoyo had gushed about how she had decorated just about every room in the house, except Li's room of course.

"You can stay in the room next to mine whenever you come over, Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she showed her to a room of baby pinks and gold. Sakura giggled as she entered the room.

"Please don't tell me you made this room because you thought I was going to be staying here a lot with you…" Sakura spoke as she took in the amazing view from the bedrooms' private balcony. It overlooked some beautiful gardens and the vast grounds. Tomoyo and Mei Lin both giggled.

"No I didn't, but at least it'll get some use now. We don't get a lot of guests in the house." Tomoyo spoke as she sat on the large bed.

"My room is across the hall, but I'm rarely there. Jamie has a room upstairs." Mei Lin shrugged. "Though when we get into fights, I stay in there." Mei Lin winked. Sakura giggled again, looking to her two friends.

"I should really go find Syaoran and make sure he's alright. Then we need to get back to school. I have a competition on Friday!" Sakura said, heading to the door. She rolled her eyes hearing the two girls laughing behind her as they made their way to the first floor to find Syaoran.

"He's probably in the basement or the coms room." Mei Lin said as they walked into the empty living room. Sakura followed Mei Lin as they headed for what Sakura figured was the coms room seeing all the computers. Syaoran wasn't there, but Jamie was, and some other guy.

"Oh hey Sakura!" Jamie said, turning from the screen where a picture of Tiger was in center focus. "This is Akashi, one of my members." Sakura smiled at the man. Black hair and yellow eyes suited his face.

"Sorry about scaring you earlier. Li had called in some backup, and me and the others were the only ones in the area at the time." Akashi said with a kind smile. Sakura wondered if all gang people we this nice, or if she just got lucky to know only nice ones… besides Tiger.

"That's ok. I didn't expect to be shot at and all. I appreciate the help." Sakura giggled. "I wanted to check on Syaoran." Akashi smiled to her and turned to the computers. Sakura could hear him typing in something, and then Syaoran's face came onto the screen.

"He's sparring with Eriol in the basement." Akashi said as the camera zoomed out to include Eriol, and what seemed to be a small audience. Sakura spared a glance to her cousin, seeing a slightly irritated look on the girls face.

"Come on Sakura." Tomoyo said, heading out of the room. Sakura waved to Mei Lin, before following her cousin.

**Syaoran**

He knew that Eriol needed an outlet for his frustration, but challenging him to a sparring match was probably not the best idea since he was still injured. The once white bandage was now bright red, and both he and Eriol were now sporting some nice bruises.

"Call it Boss. Wei will shoot me if you get hurt more." Eriol said through gasps. They were both a little winded too. Eriol was, after all, one of his best sparring partners. Syaoran gritted his teeth.

"I hate when you call me that." Syaoran said as he dodged another attack from Eriol, and countered.

"HIRRAGIZAWA ERIOL! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Tomoyo's voice screamed. It caught both of them off guard, and they winced. That girl wasn't a singer for nothing. Syaoran smirked at his cousin's sheepish look, and turned to look at the angry girl. Sakura was with her, and she too looked a bit upset. They were making their way to him and Eriol… well Tomoyo was on a war path, and poor Sakura was just along for the ride.

"Oh I wouldn't smirk if I were you Syaoran." Sakura's stern voice accused him. He felt the sudden need to hide behind someone. Then wondered where the hell that came from. No one talked to him like that. He went to say something, but she held up her hand. "Do I look like I'm finished?" His mouth clamped shut. "You are supposed to be resting your arm, and here you are bleeding through your bandages!" He glared at the small audience that started chuckling at his predicament. Shit… he needed to save face. He turned to glare at the gorgeous girl.

"You are not my mother or wife or anything to me. You will not talk to the future leader of the Wolf Gang like that Daidouji." He growled. To give her credit she didn't start crying, but he could have smacked himself for hearing the way he talked to her. She just glared back at him. So much for one step in the right direction.

"You're right Li. I'm not anything to you. My _apologies_ future leader." She said before turning on her heal and walking out of the room. He groaned inwardly. He turned to Tomoyo and Eriol who were both glaring hard core at him.

"I would slap you if you weren't my leader." Tomoyo growled. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her. If she wasn't so small compared to him, he might actually be afraid. "Eriol can I have your keys? I'm going to take Sakura back to school." He watched his cousin sigh and hand over the bike keys. As soon as she was gone, Eriol turned back to him.

"As a member of your gang I like knowing that you don't let people talk to you like that. As your cousin and friend… I think you're a total asshole. She was just worried about you." Eriol spoke in his always calm voice. Syaoran suddenly felt like a child being scorned by his parent.

"She's just some girl. Why should I care what she says?" Syaoran asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Eriol clenched his jaw.

"She's Tomoyo's cousin, Mei Lin's best friend, and you were the one that wanted to get to know her." Eriol reminded. He really did feel like an ass. "She was going to invite you to her cheerleading competition, but after your big mouth spoke for you, I wouldn't hold my breath. I would even be surprised if she ever talks to you again." And with that Eriol left, and soon everyone that had been watching. Syaoran was left alone in the sparring room, and his arm was killing him.

**Sakura**

"I can't believe that jerk!" She said as she made her way to the front of the mansion. "The nerve of him!" She was so pissed off. Tomoyo was behind her, looking just as pissed off. Tomoyo had a set of keys in her hand, so Sakura figured they were leaving. Good riddance… she didn't want to be in his house one second longer.

"I knew Li was a jackass, but I didn't think he was that much of an asshole." Tomoyo mumbled. "I got the keys to Eriol's bike." Sakura groaned, but this time it was because she desperately wanted to drive. To feel the wind in her hair… without being shot at.

"I want to drive." She said, holding out her hand for the keys. Tomoyo's evil smirk made Sakura a little scared. Instead of handing over the keys, Tomoyo headed toward the garage. She stood in front of a wall of keys, tapping her chin. "What are you doing?"

"Revenge." Tomoyo said as she grabbed a set of keys and hit the button to open the garage door. Sakura caught the keys as Tomoyo threw them and looked around. What was she supposed to drive?

"Tomo… this is my confused face." Sakura said pointing to herself. Tomoyo laughed as she walked to a bike parked in front of the way out.

"This is Shadow." Tomoyo said, not actually touching the beautiful black bike. "Shadow is Li's pride and joy." Sakura finally caught onto the evil plan. "Think you can handle it?" Sakura giggled, as she walked up to the bike, feeling the smooth paint.

"Oh yea… I think I can handle this." She said as she climbed on and started the bike. She placed on the helmet Tomoyo had given her, and revved the engine. Oh she could more than handle this one. Tomoyo had gotten on Eriol's bike and started it too. Sakura was going to have to follow Tomoyo back since she didn't know the way, but she hoped Tomoyo would at least go a little fast. The two of them looked to the door, as it opened and over a dozen people looked to see what was going on. Sakura caught Syaoran's eyes and smirked before flipping him off. Revving once more, she and Tomoyo took off down the driveway, and onto the highway heading back to school.

**Syaoran**

He was walking toward the infirmary to get his bandaged changed when he heard the rev of a motorcycle, and it wasn't Eriol's bike. Then he heard another bike start. He walked toward the front door, Eriol and a few others following him. He opened the door and walked out seeing Sakura on Shadow, and Tomoyo on Eirol's bike. What the fuck was she doing on his bike!

"SAKURA!" He yelled, but she couldn't hear him. She smirked and flipped him off, before the two of them took off. If he broke his most prized bike he would probably have to shoot her. He turned glaring eyes on Eriol. "I thought she was riding with Tomoyo." Eriol actually laughed.

"Obviously she found a bike she wanted to ride more." Eriol said while still chuckling. Eriol walked past him, and into the garage. Most likely to get another ride.

"Did she have to take Shadow?" Ok so he was whining a little bit. "Why couldn't she take Raven?" He asked pointing to Mei Lin's bike.

"It's called revenge dear cousin. Plus think of it this way. You'll have to see her again to get your bike back." Mei Lin smirked from Jamie's arms. She did have a point though. Now he needed to think of a way to get back on Sakura's good side…

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I hope to get lots of good reviews!<p> 


	6. Redeem Yourself

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't really had S+S together yet. Don't worry! I promise it'll happen soon! R+R

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Redeem Yourself<strong>

Shadow was the prettiest bike she'd ever seen, let alone ridden. Oh she knew that she was in a shit ton of trouble for taking out Syaoran's favorite bike, but at the moment with the wind rushing through her hair, and the mansion miles behind her… she just couldn't muster the feeling to care. Tomoyo was at her side, and she knew they had passed the exit for the school, but she was too into the ride to care about that either. She looked to Tomoyo, and was confused when her cousin tapped the side of her helmet. She didn't know hand signals. Tomoyo brought her bike closer, reached out and touched Sakura's helmet.

"_The helmets have built in com-links."_ Tomoyo's voice suddenly sounded in her ear. So that's why Tomoyo was tapping her helmet.

"I love this bike." Sakura said as they weaved between traffic. Tomyoo's giggle sounded.

"_I had a feeling you would."_ Tomoyo said through giggles._ "You can ride; you can fight… now all we need to do is teach you how to shoot!"_ Sakura sighed. Yea learn to shoot… and learn to stop getting herself caught up with the wrong people. Hell while she was at it, stop herself from still finding Syaoran sexy even when he was being a douche bag.

"Where are we going anyways?" Sakura asked as they headed toward the other side of Tokyo. Traffic was thinning as they headed away from the big city, giving them the ability to go faster.

"_The beach. Wolf owns a private beach, and it's my favorite place to go when I'm pissed off at Eriol, so I figured it would be the perfect place for us to go being pissed off at Li!"_ Well Tomoyo's logic sounded good to her. This was giving her a chance to enjoy living in Japan.

"The beach sounds great to me. Lead the way cousin!" Sakura giggled. Tomoyo nodded and sped up, and Sakura was glad for the chance to just escape her troubles for a while.

**Syaoran**

He had taken his hummer over to the school, only to find out that neither Tomoyo nor Sakura had returned. Eriol was trying to call Tomoyo with no luck. She was either not answering his call, or they were still somewhere on the bikes.

"If Sakura even scratches Shadow I'm going to… to… I don't know… but it won't be pretty!" Syaoran said, trying not to freak out. He pulled out his phone and dialed Mei Lin, hoping she knew where the other two went.

"_I told you they wouldn't be back to the school."_ Mei Lin's all knowing voice said. He growled.

"Do you know where they are?" He asked, getting to the point. Her laughter just pissed him off more.

"_Of course I have an idea of where they went, but I'm not going to tell you."_ Why couldn't his cousin just be helpful for once?

"I'm going to shoot you Mei." He grumbled, but that only made her laugh harder.

"_Cousin one day you'll learn to listen to me. Go back to the mansion, and I'll be sure to have Sakura and your bike back tonight."_ He could hear a bike starting through the phone, and figured Mei Lin was going to go get the girls. He turned to see Eriol holding back laughter. Why were his cousins always laughing at him?

"I think Sakura is going to be a good challenge for you." Eriol spoke, walking to the passenger side of the hummer. Syaoran shot him a glare.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He growled as they headed back to the mansion.

**Sakura**

Walking in the sand on the empty beach with her cousin, the waves washing over their feet was as close to bliss as Sakura figured she would get right now. They had parked the bikes in what Tomoyo called a secure location, and neither had said much. They were just enjoying the setting sun, and the sound of the waves.

"Tomo this is my new favorite place too." Sakura sighed as she inhaled the salty sea smell. Tomoyo giggled from behind her.

"It's the best place to just relax." Tomoyo sighed as she kicked the water a bit.

"Syaoran's going to be really mad that I took his bike." Sakura said, looking behind her to where the two bikes waited. Tomoyo giggled again.

"I've noticed for some reason, he's not as hard on you as the rest of us." Tomoyo smirked. "I think he's got a soft spot for you." Sakura giggled. Yea he had a soft spot… that's why he was partly obsessed with her and her background.

"So he'll beat the crap out of me instead of shoot me… good to know." Sakura said, rolling her eyes. Tomoyo sighed.

"I think you're going to get off scott free on this one." Tomoyo said with a smile. Sakura wasn't so sure about that. They both turned their head to the sound of a bike pulling up. They quickly recognized Mei Lin's long hair. "She's here to bring us back."

"At least it's Mei and not one of the guys." Sakura shrugged as they headed to their friend.

**Mei Lin**

She knew exactly where Tomoyo had taken her new roommate. The one place Syaoran and the guys wouldn't look. The beach that Wolf owned. Jamie had known better than to follow her. He had known it was a girl thing. One thing she loved about him… though she wouldn't voice that. Sure they had been together a few months, and known each other forever, but she was not about to tell him she was in love with him.

"So you found us… what now?" Sakura asked as Mei Lin smiled. Tomoyo obviously knew the drill, and had informed Sakura. Mei Lin sighed. Her cousin was a huge pain in the ass sometimes… ok most times.

"You know I'm all for the piss off Syaoran routine, but Moyo… you took Shadow. You knew he was gonna be mad about that." Mei Lin said, crossing her arms across her chest. She smiled at her two roommates guilty faces.

"How mad is he?" Sakura's meek voice sounded. She couldn't help but laugh. Normally Syaoran would be so pissed he would be threatening to shoot everyone. Considering he only threatened to shoot her, and that was nothing new, he wasn't that mad.

"Not nearly as mad as he should be I'm sure. I think he realizes that he was a jack ass. You're probably the only one he won't all out yell at." Mei Lin smiled as she handed Sakura the helmet that was sitting on Shadow. "Even if you did take his prized possession." Sakura laughed then, and Mei Lin smiled. She really liked her new friend. Sakura wasn't ditzy or stupid. She wasn't fake or needy. Sakura had to be the most real person she had ever met, and somehow she knew that Sakura was going to be a good change of pace for Syaoran.

"So we have to go back now?" Tomoyo asked, strapping on her helmet and hitting a button Mei Lin watched as Sakura looked at her own helmet and found the same button, pressing it before putting it on as Mei Lin did the same.

"Yea before Syaoran gets a hernia…" Mei Lin said. She got on Raven as Tomoyo and Sakura each got on their own bikes, and they headed back to the mansion. This time going slower than usual to take their time and enjoy their ride. She would have to talk her dear cousin into getting Sakura her own bike soon.

**Jamie**

He knew the moment Syaoran got home because the door slammed. He had to give the guy credit. If some new chick took his favorite bike for a joy ride he'd be mad too, even if the chick was Sakura. Mei Lin's new roommate was sweet and caring, and even with being an ex-pit fighter, she was a good person. If only Syaoran could get over himself and see what was right in front of him.

"Are they back yet?" Syaoran's voice sounded from behind him. That man needed to take a chill pill.

"Not yet man. Just relax. Come play a game." Jamie said, not moving his eyes from the race he was winning. He felt the couch dip as Syaoran took a seat.

"I feel like I should be super pissed at Sakura, but then I remember the tone I used the last time I spoke to her, and it makes me feel like an ass." Syaoran said; taking up a controller as Jamie reset the game. Jamie chuckled.

"You like her. There's nothing wrong with that." Jamie said as they started the game. He took a quick look at Syaoran, only to see the confusion on the guys face. "And you were an ass."

"So you're saying that I should have just let her yell at me like that in front of everyone?" Syaoran asked, and Jamie chuckled again. Both from the memory of little Sakura yelling at him, and from the fact that Syaoran's player had just run into a wall.

"Mei Lin yells at me all the time. If anything, the rest of the house thought you were as cold hearted as you like to portray yourself." Jamie shrugged. He could see from the corner of his eye that Syaoran was contemplating that. "I let Mei yell at me, not because she can kick my ass, but because I love her. I know she worries about me, and if she's yelling at me it's usually how I know she's scared for me." He heard Syaoran sigh.

"I don't love Sakura." Syaoran growled. Jamie rolled his eyes. Only Syaoran would pick that out of everything to comment on. "So you're saying I should just let her off the hook for taking my bike?"

"You need to redeem yourself somehow. Start with letting the bike thing go. Then maybe apologize." Jamie shrugged. He heard Syaoran groan. "It won't kill you to say you're sorry. It's something you need to get used to. I tell Mei Lin I'm sorry a lot."

"Yea I guess…" Syaoran said as he passed Jamie on the game. They were both waiting for the girls to arrive, knowing that Mei Lin had gone after Tomoyo and Sakura. "I wish I knew where they had gone."

"I think that was the point of them going off." Eriol's voice sounded. Jamie turned to look at his blue-haired friend and smiled. He had a feeling Eriol knew exactly where the girls were. Of course it was then that they heard bike engines coming up the drive way. He got up with Syaoran and headed for the front to meet the girls.

**Sakura**

Ok so her heart was racing as she turned off the engine to Shadow, and looked up to see Syaoran, Jamie and Eriol waiting for them. She took off her helmet and glued her feet to the ground as Syaoran approached her. She waited for him to start yelling, but nothing came. He just stared at her.

"How'd he run?" He finally talked, but she was confused… He wasn't going to yell, or anything? He was just going to ask how his bike ran? He had to be crazy.

"Great. You have a beautiful bike." She answered, looking back to her cousin, wondering what the hell was going on. Tomoyo just shrugged as she hugged Eriol. "You aren't mad?" She finally asked. The whole situation was making her even more nervous. She wanted him to just yell so she could get mad.

"No I'm not." He sounded convincing. "I am sorry though." She looked to him shocked. Was he apologizing? Holy cow! "The way I spoke to you was uncalled for and rude, and I hope you can forgive me for it." He wanted her forgiveness after she had publicly reprimanded him and then stole his bike?

"Umm… yea alright. I forgive you." She spoke, wondering what the catch was. If he was going to let her off the hook then she was stupid not to take it. He smiled at her, and she felt her heart skip. He was so handsome it wasn't fair.

"We still on for our date?" He asked her, and she had to remind herself of that particular conversation.

"Sure. When did you want to go out?" She asked, feeling her nerves vanish. She was so glad she wasn't getting yelled at by him.

"I think today has been eventful enough. How about tomorrow or Friday?" He asked, and she remembered her competition. Shit! She had missed practice… some captain she was! She felt her cheeks heat up and knew she was blushing.

"I have a cheerleading competition on Friday." She said almost in a whisper. "You could come if you want, and then we could go out after." She had planned on inviting him… this was just an easier way to do it. She felt her knees wobble when he smiled at her again.

"Sure that would be great." He responded. Great now she had to worry about looking stupid in front of Syaoran at the competition. No pressure…

"Kura, We should get back to school." Tomoyo's voice sounded from behind her. She appreciated the distraction. She nodded to her cousin, then turned back to Syaoran and gave him her best smile. She needed to stay on his good side.

"I'll see you Friday night then." She said, hoping that his speechlessness was a good thing! She walked over to her cousin, who was in a very hot corvette convertible, and got in the back seeing as Mei Lin was in the front. She waved to Syaoran as Tomoyo took off toward school.

**Syaoran**

That girls' smile was like magic… every time she aimed it at him his heart would stutter. HOW DID SHE DO THAT? He should be furious with the gorgeous girl for stealing his bike. He shouldn't have been so forgiving… he also shouldn't be picturing himself kissing her senseless either.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Jamie's voice sounded as a hand landed on his good shoulder. Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just admit you like her." Eriol spoke from Syaoran's other side as the girls' car drove out of sight completely. "It'll make being nice to her a lot easier if you just admit it now, and save yourself the trouble."

"And listen to you both say _'I told you so'_?" Syaoran smirked. "Besides… I'm pretty sure Mei Lin and Tomoyo would kill me for going after their best friend." He shot a confused look at Eriol's glare.

"They just don't want you to use her like your last girlfriends. Moyo says Sakura's a virgin Xiao Lang. She's not interested in you for sex." Eriol spoke. Did everyone think he was some playboy that only wanted chicks so he could get off? The look on Jamie's face said yes.

"The fact that she's interested in you at all kind of shocks me." Jamie joked. Syaoran didn't find it _that_ funny. Well he was just going to have to prove his friends wrong. He was going to be the perfect gentleman to Sakura… just let them watch!

**Friday**

"Ok girls! Get changed and ready to catch the bus in one hour!" Sakura yelled to her squad at the end of their last minute practice. She had a good feeling about her squad's chances tonight.

"You want to come over to our room and get ready Sakura?" Naoko's voice sounded from the gym doors. Sakura smiled to her friend, and nodded.

"Yea let me just run back to my room for my uniform." She answered as she headed out the opposite doors toward her suite. She sighed when her phone went off signaling a text message.

"_WE STILL ON FOR TONITE? – Lwolf"_ She found herself giggling to herself.

"_YEA. THE COMPETITION ENDS 7 PM. MAYBE DINNER THEN THE CLUB? – BLOSSOM"_ She was desperate to go dancing with the girls again. This time without the slut parade.

"_SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN TO ME. SEE YOU IN A BIT. – Lwolf"_ Sakura found herself sighing. She really hoped things with Syaoran would head in a good direction. She could use something good… well besides her awesome roomie and cousin. Tomoyo wasn't in the room when she got there, but Mei Lin was.

"So I'm gonna get ready with my friend Naoko. Syaoran said we'd go to the club tonight!" Sakura said as she grabbed her uniform and a small bag. Mei Lin looked up from her computer screen with a smile.

"I'm assuming that's going to be after your date?" Mei Lin asked as she continued to type on the computer. Sakura could feel herself blushing.

"You gonna come or not?" Sakura asked, before heading back out the door. Mei Lin smiled.

"Of course! I'll see you at the competition. Have fun." Mei Lin's voice got louder as Sakura shut the door and headed to Naoko's room.

**Syaoran**

"Get it here no later than 7PM. Thanks Ronnie." He finished his phone conversation as he looked through his closet for something to wear to a high school cheerleading competition, then a date… and then dancing at the club. He decided on a dark green polo and washed out jeans.

"I can't believe you're really going to this cheerleading thing." Eriol said from the door. His dear cousin had a bad habit of sneaking up on him. He shot the blue-haired man a glare.

"Shut up." He shot back. Ok so that was kinda lame, but he couldn't think of a snappy come back when he only had a small amount of time to get to the arena where this competition was being held. He was really trying to be an all around good guy for Sakura. He wanted to be on her good side and stay there. Eriol wasn't helping. "Shouldn't you be going to get Tomoyo?" He asked hoping to get rid of his annoying cousin.

"In a minute. I just wanted to give you some advice." Why did Eriol have to sound scary?

"Alright…" He folded his arms across his chest, meeting his cousin's angry eyes. Eriol was another person you never wanted to be on the bad side of… dude was lethal with a gun.

"If you hurt Sakura, you won't have to worry about the girls… you'll have to answer to me first." Eriol spoke before turning and walking out of the room. Why did people keep threatening him? With a sigh he walked out of his room and headed to the garage to go get Shadow and head out.

**Sakura**

THEY HAD WON! She and the girls were currently jumping up and down with the huge trophy! She was so excited she couldn't stop smiling. It was probably lucky that the other squads had royally sucked, but it didn't matter because they won! They were going to the Nationals in six months.

"You are the best captain ever!" Naoko giggled as she and Rika hugged her senseless. She had no clue where Tomoyo or Mei Lin were, and she had lost sight of Syaoran when they had heard about being 1st. She would meet up with him later for dinner. Right now she was going to bask in the glory of their win.

"We should go out and celebrate!" Rika claimed as she did her victory dance. Sakura giggled at her strange friends.

"I'm going to this club tonight with Tomoyo and Mei Lin. You guys should meet us there!" She said as she looked around for Tomoyo. With a wave she found her dear cousin. She smiled at them, showing the blue ribbon around her neck.

"You girls were awesome!" Tomoyo giggled, giving her a hug. "Li is waiting for you outside when you're ready. He's not a big crowd person. Tomoyo whispered to her.

"I'll get going then. Hey the girls need directions to the club. Meet you there around 10PM?" Sakura offered, looking from her cousin to her two cheerleading friends. Tomoyo smiled and nodded, and Sakura headed for the exit. No matter how much a jerk he might be tonight, she was in too good a mood to care. He was sitting on Shadow looking mad sexy, and she could feel herself blush. She was in her short cheerleading uniform, and it didn't leave much to the imagination. Well… it was now or never.

**Syaoran**

Gods that uniform on her was killing him. He almost had wished she had changed… almost. The cute blush on her cheeks wasn't helping him either. Clearing his throat, he offered her the extra helmet.

"Where would you like to go for dinner?" He asked, putting all those years of manners to use. His mother would be proud. She smiled and took the helmet. Gods that smile was magic.

"I have no idea… I'm new here remember." She spoke, before putting on the helmet and hitting the com-link button. He shouldn't have been surprised. She did ride with Tomoyo. He smiled, trying to think of a good place.

"You like Italian?" He asked as he started the bike.

"_Of Course!"_ Her voice sounded through his helmet. Great! He knew the perfect place. He shivered when her arms went around his waist. He had an odd reaction to her. He couldn't figure out if he liked it or not. He would take her to **Amore**, and show her a great time.

**Sakura**

Dinner was perfect. He had thought of everything. She didn't even feel ashamed that she wasn't dressed up like the other people in the restaurant.

"So you're being oddly gentlemanly tonight." She spoke as their desert arrived. He was the epitome of polite gentleman. It was kinda weird. He shot her a charming smile.

"Can't a guy show a girl a good time without being rude?" He asked as he took a bite of his ice cream. She giggled as she ate her cheese cake.

"You confuse the hell out of me." She admitted. "One minute you're a complete jerk, and the next you're super gentleman. Are you bi-polar?" He laughed, and she felt her heart melt. Gods his laugh was manly and sexy and she loved hearing it.

"I should apologize to you." He said, placing his spoon down. "I've been nothing but rude to you since I met you. I read too much into a situation I had no information about. So I'm sorry." She smiled at him. He was sweet when he wanted to be.

"Apology accepted." She said to him. "I'm gonna need to head back to the school to change before the club." She admitted. There was no way she was showing up to the club in her cheerleading uniform. Hell… she should have changed before dinner. He nodded, and she smiled again. She was going to start new with him, and give him the benefit of the doubt.

**The Club**

After changing and fixing her hair, Sakura was enjoying the dance with her gal pals. Syaoran had disappeared up the stairs with Eriol and Jamie. She wasn't too worried. He had promised to dance with her at least once. He was still trying to make up being a class A jack ass to her, so she would take it before he changed his mind.

"I'm going to head up stairs for a drink. Wanna join?" Mei Lin yelled to her over the music. She could feel the slick sweat on her skin. Her shimmering tube top was still perfectly in place, and her low-ride black pleather pants weren't as warm as she thought they would be. She nodded and grabbed her best friends hand, as they made their way through the crowd. Tomoyo had made Naoko and Rika dance with two guys from the gang. Alex and Mika were very nice, and seemed to be having fun.

"So I told him to either hand over the codes or he was losing a vital organ… let's just say he's singing a new tune and goes by Stephanie now." Jamie's voice sounded as the girls entered the room. The room erupted with laughter, and Sakura suddenly found her hand being squeezed hard. She looked from Mei Lin to Jamie, and had to snap her mouth shut. Some slutty looking chick was kissing him… like full blown tongue wrestling.

"Mei… you're going to break my hand!" Sakura whispered hard. Mei Lin let go, but walked over toward Jamie. She threw the slut off him, and glared. Suddenly Jamie was receiving a punch across the face, and Syaoran was dragging her off. Sakura had no clue what to do.

"You disgusting… cheating… BASTARD!" Mei Lin was screaming, and there were tears streaming down her face. Jamie looked guilty as hell.

"She kissed me! I swear I didn't kiss her back!" Jamie was pleading. "I swear I would never do that to you!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR LYING MOUTH! I HATE YOU!" Mei Lin screamed before shoving her cousin off her, and running from the room. Sakura shot them a confused look.

"Umm… I'll go after her." She said, turning from the room. Syaoran stopped her quick.

"I know she's going to want to leave. Take her back to the mansion on Shadow." Syaoran spoke, handing her the keys to his bike. She looked shocked. He only smiled, and returned to his friend, and the bruised eye. She nodded and headed out the club.

**Mei Lin and Sakura**

Mei Lin was heartbroken. Devastated was a better word. She couldn't believe Jamie would do that. She was so stupid to think someone like him would ever love her. Sakura had come out, and brought her into a hug.

"Mei Lin I think you miss read the situation." Sakura whispered, looking into her eyes. Mei Lin looked away. She had seen Jamie and that slut kissing. She hadn't missed anything. "She jumped him. He was totally shocked and confused."

"I know what I saw Sakura. I know what kind of guy he is." Mei Lin spoke as they walked toward Shadow. Sakura sighed at her friends' obliviousness… and people called her dense.

"He loves you Mei Lin. He's completely beside himself right now." Sakura spoke as they grabbed the helmets off the bike.

"Please just take me back to the mansion. I'd drive, but I can't see right now." Mei Lin whispered. Sakura sighed again, before starting the bike and heading out.

**Jamie**

Mei Lin had a great right hook… His bruised eye was a witness to that. He felt like a complete douche bag. The slut had totally shocked the hell out of him when she attacked him. He hadn't even had time to react before the skank was being pulled off him, and Mei Lin was there. Then came her right hook, and the tears, and now it felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest.

"She's never going to believe me." He spoke like the broken man he was. Syaoran and Eriol were there with him, along with Tomoyo who looked sad, but was still videotaping him as always.

"She needs to cool down. Give her some space." Syaoran said knowing his cousin and how she was when upset.

"I love her! I would never kiss someone else!" He defended. Gods he was distraught. If Mei Lin was totally out of his life, then he was going to go find a bridge and end it now. She really didn't know how much she meant to him.

"Have you told her?" Tomoyo asked, putting away the camera. He sighed loudly.

"No…" He admitted. Man he was stupid!

"So then go tell her, and then maybe she'll forgive you." Eriol spoke, holding his girlfriend. He sighed once more before heading out to his bike. He had a lot of groveling to do.

**Mei Lin**

Sakura had gone to her designated room maybe an hour ago. Mei Lin couldn't stop crying, and she was just waiting to fall asleep. She couldn't believe she was in love with a man that would go around kissing sluts! He had texted her a few times, but she had gotten so mad she just threw her phone against the wall. She smiled slightly seeing it shattered, but then frowned… all her contacts were in that phone.

"Oh well… Akashi will get me a new one tomorrow." She whispered before laying back down and waiting for sleep. Her dreams were nothing but nightmares.

**Jamie**

Jamie walked down the hall toward Mei Lin's room, when he heard her screaming. He opened the door quickly, but only found her tossing and turning in bed. He lightly grabbed her arm, only causing her to lash out more.

"no….no I hate you!" Mei Lin screamed in her sleep. "Leave me alone! I don't want to love you anymore! Go AWAY!"

"Mei Lin…Mei Lin wake-up." Jamie whispered trying to calm her. It wasn't working. She was still not calming down, so he did the only thing he could think of. He lightly kissed her at first, just to calm her, but she reached up and held him around the neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

"Jamie….." She whispered opening her eyes. When she came face to face with him she looked scared, and ready to scream. He quickly kissed her again receiving a small "eep" from her, but she closed her eyes and enjoyed it just the same.

"I'm sorry Mei Lin…..I never meant to hurt you." He whispered caressing her cheek when they pulled away. She had tears in her eyes again.

"But you did…" She whispered as a tear fell. He stopped it with a kiss before looking into her eyes again.

"What were you dreaming about?" She blushed and looked away. "You said something about not wanting to love someone anymore….who were you referring to?"

"That's none of your fucking business!" She said pushing him away, but he only pinned her arms next to her.

"I want to know Mei Lin…" He said in the same quiet, innocent voice. He looked at her, but she couldn't figure out the meaning behind his eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked quietly like a child.

"It's important….please tell me." He kissed her other cheek, down her neck.

"It was you…..I was dreaming about you." She said softly. Tears were forming again.

"You don't want to love me anymore?" He teased looking at her. That pissed her off even more as she tried to get up, but found her arms pinned again.

"You are a fucking bastard!" She screamed. "I hate you…I hate you…." She said crying. Why did he have to be such an ass? He looked at her saddened…he just had to go pissing her off again. He leaned down to her ear as her tears fell down her face. He had to make it up to her….she never cried even half this much.

"Please don't stop loving me Mei….because I love you…with all my heart." He whispered as he kissed her neck again. She had frozen when he said that. Her head snapped and she looked right into his eyes. There was no more teasing, no more games. This was his honest to god true feelings. She couldn't remember breathing, or anything.

"Say what?" She said, or more like squeaked. He smiled a loving smile at her.

"I…Love…you!" He spoke again, not breaking eye contact. He kissed her again; taking what little breath she had left away. He released her arms as she wrapped them around his neck. He lowered himself on top of her as the kiss deepened. She reached under his shirt feeling his rock abs. She released him of his shirt and flipped him onto his back still kissing.

His hands ran up under her nightshirt to her exposed nipple, caressing it softly. A light moan escaped her lips. Her black tresses falling in front of her eyes as she gazed at him before unzipping his pants and reaching inside. A hiss left him as she handled his man hood, driving him insane. He flipped her back over, but not before riding her of her nightshirt. She was left in her panties, while he still had on pants and boxers.

"Not fair that you're still half dressed." She whined as he started kissing her neck. He chuckled softly before taking off his pants for her. His hands found their way down to her thy feeling the soft material of her panties. As much as he liked taking things at a nice pace…the panties were keeping him for giving her absolute pleasure. He quickly got up…ridding her of the material. She pulled him back down to her lips as his hands caressed her delicate skin.

Before she had a chance to get ready he slammed two fingers into her. He muffles her surprised scream with a kiss as he tortured her. She ran her hands down to his boxers before grabbing him tightly causing him to stop. He stared at her as she squeezed her hand up and down. He buried his head in her neck trying not to moan out loudly.

Not being able to take it any longer he grabbed her hand and pinned them above her head. He finally rid himself of his boxers. Before climbing back on her. He held her hands in his searching her eyes for any doubt.

"I want you…" She whispered in his ears before kissing him. He complied by thrusting into her swiftly. They moaned together as they fell into rhythm. Mei Lin's head flung back as she rocked with Jamie. One hand massaged her breast as the other held her body tight to him. He muffled her loud moans by kissing her deeply as he released himself…her climaxing with him.

"Forgive me? I beg you." He whispered, his arms wrapped around her naked body. He felt her sigh, and kiss his chest. He was going to take that as a yes.

They lay wrapped in each other before falling into a deep sleep. The sounds of their hearts lulling them as the sun started to rise.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Well….I hope you like that! It took me forever to write that chappie cuz I kept rewriting it to make it sound better, so I hope it was worth the wait! R+R!<p> 


	7. New Arrangement

Authors Note: I feel like no one is really into this story… I haven't been getting a lot of reviews… I hope this chapter helps… PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: New Arrangement<strong>

The bad thing about being an ex-pit fighter is your uncanny way of waking up earlier than you really want to. Granted, it didn't help that Sakura woke up in the mansion instead of her dorm room, but she really couldn't complain. The bed was uber comfy, and the mansion was so big that it was hard to hear anything from anyone else. She turned to the small clock on the night stand and saw that it was only 6:30am.

"What the Hell! All I ever want is to sleep in and now on a freakin Saturday I'm up at the ass crack of dawn!" She grumbled as she slipped out of bed. She walked over to the closet, and found a nice set of workout clothes, and figured since she was up she might as well go do something useful. With another sigh she changed and headed toward the basement. She was glad to find it empty. Smiling at the heavy bag in the corner, and the radio nearby… she went over to get some of her pent up aggravation out.

**Syaoran**

He hadn't seen Sakura since she left the club with Mei Lin last night. He knew she had spent the night in the mansion, because his bike and all the cars were still here when he and the rest of the gang got back around 2am. He should have gone with them last night. After Sakura and his cousin left, he no longer found the club fun. He spent most of the night trying to get through Jamie's thick head, and arguing with Alex and Mika about the two girls they wanted to join. Since he hadn't even had Sakura join, he made Alex and Mika hold off. They grumbled, but agreed… not that they had a choice. It was now 7:00am, and as exhausted as he was… his mother would kill him if he didn't go train for a bit. Especially since he had been slacking the past week. With a sigh he grabbed his training outfit and headed toward the gym. He stopped short hearing music coming from the room. It was odd because no one was usually up this early.

Stunned again! By the same gorgeous girl that had been surprising him at every turn since he had met her almost three months ago. Watching her beat the shit out of the heavy bag was just plain impressing. Her beautiful hair was up in a messy bun, and she was shining with sweat. He had never felt so turned on in his life. The door shutting must have startled her because he watched her miss the bag and almost fall. She glared at him, turning down the music. He wanted nothing more than to throw her on the matt and kiss her… maybe do other things.

**Sakura**

She was so caught up on the great feeling of letting go of her frustration, that the door shutting completely caught her off guard. She was even more surprised seeing Syaoran standing there gawking at her. She could feel herself blush, but chose to just glare at him, and turn down the music.

"Did you need something?" She asked, grabbing water from the small fridge by the door, and a towel. He was still staring at her and it was both flattering and creepy. She smiled when he smiled at her. Gods he was sexy when he smiled.

"How about a rematch?" His cocky smile made her want to punch him and kiss him… Why did he have to have such an effect on her? She raised an eyebrow at him, ignoring her body.

"You want your ass kicked again?" She asked with a small giggle. He chuckled lightly and her heart jumped. Soooo not fair!

"We'll see… so is that a yes?" He asked, walking into the middle of the gym. There were sparring mats laid out for them to use. With a sigh and a shrug, Sakura walked to him, ready to kick his butt for the second time.

"Are there rules? Is there going to be a wager?" She asked, as they stood in the middle of the room. He actually laughed, and she felt her heart melt. She would never win if he kept laughing like that. He was gorgeous!

"No rules… if I win I get to kiss you." She knew her eyes looked huge… He wanted to kiss her? Holy cow! That cocky smirk was back on his face again. Damn his sexiness!

"Okay… if I win I get to borrow Shadow for all of next week." She smirked back. She laughed seeing him glare and growl.

**Syaoran**

He was definitely going to have to win this little sparring match. No way was she getting Shadow for a whole week! Not to mention that he just really wanted to kiss her. They both got into a stance, and he was surprised to see how calm and collected she was. He knew if they were ever going to get this fight started that he would have to initiate it, so with a quick swipe of his feet, they had begun.

She was better now that she was focused. He realized fast that he had underestimated her. Their first fight she had been pissed off. Now she was just fighting, and he had to give her tons of credit. She was China's best pit fighter for a reason. He grunted when he received a well placed punch to the gut. Okay… it was time to get serious. With a growl he went at her with everything he had. Making sure not to actually land a punch or anything, he spent his energy deflecting her attacks, and trying to bring her to the ground. He saw his opening when she tried to spin kick him. He grabbed her arms, and like the night outside her dorm, he brought her to the ground. He gently rested on top of her. It was nice not to receive a glare this time around. They were both breathing heavily, but at least she was smiling.

"I let you win." She gasped. He didn't believe that for a minute. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"So you want me to kiss you?" He winked, and the beautiful blush that formed on her cheeks made him shiver.

"No… I was just saying that so your ego wouldn't inflate." She glared, but he could tell her heart wasn't in the gesture. He chuckled at her. "So are you gonna kiss me or not? I got things to do ya know." He full out laughed at that. With another wink he brought his face close to hers. Even sweating she smelled good. He smiled a second before he kissed her. He smiled because she looked so gorgeous. He smiled because she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her.

**Sakura**

Sweet fire! Her whole body was burning just from his kiss, and surprising herself; she reached up and pulled him closer. She wasn't ready for him to pull away. Her hand unconsciously went to his hair. It was damp from sweat, but still silky. Using her legs, she wrapped them around his torso, and flipped him to his back. It obviously surprised him, but she didn't give him a chance to say anything. This time she initiated the kiss. His hands wrapped tightly around her waist, and where ever he touched her… she felt flames. When his tongue entered her mouth, and started wrestling with hers, she moaned. She had never felt anything like this before, and she was sure she never wanted it to end.

"I think we should stop." He gasped pulling away. His eyes were glazed and unfocused. She had a feeling hers were too. She nodded in agreement, but neither of them went to move. Sakura figured, being on top, she should move off him. Slowly… she got up, her breathing still ragged. She suddenly felt super self conscious. He slowly got up from the floor too, and was still staring at her. Feeling really stupid, Sakura headed toward the door for a shower. She gasped in shock when he walked after her, and pulled her against him before pinning her to the wall.

"Do I have to fight you again just to get another one?" He whispered, staring into her eyes. Sakura must have shaken her head no because he was suddenly kissing her again. His hands found her ass, and she jumped into his arms, locking her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck as she let herself get lost in the sexy, annoying man she had secretly come to like.

**Tomoyo**

She was in a small panic as she found her cousin's room empty. She knew Eriol was laughing at her from behind as she dragged him around the mansion to find Sakura.

"Have you checked the training room, Love?" Eriol asked as they walked back into the house from the garage. All the cars and bikes were accounted for so Sakura hadn't left.

"You think she would be in there?" Tomoyo asked, already heading toward the door that led to the basement. Instead of heading to the actual floor of the training room, she headed toward the bleacher area. She figured it would give her a better view of the room, and if Sakura wasn't there…

"I think we found her." Eriol whispered, handing Tomoyo her camera. Tomoyo quickly and quietly started filming her cousin making out with Syaoran.

"She's gonna kill me for this later, but holy shit this is some good stuff!" She whispered back, holding in the urge to squeal.

"We should really leave them alone." Eriol suggested. Tomoyo raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend. No doubt Eriol was currently thinking of all the ways to annoy Syaoran with this. With a sigh she turned off her camera, and followed Eriol out of the gym. As she watched him head for the EXIT, she headed toward the actual workout area. She was totally going to catch her cousin making out with Li, close up and personal! With her camera rolling once again, she got ready right by the door, counted to three, then bust in. The surprised look on Sakura and Syaoran's faces was priceless!

"Smile for the camera!" She giggled as Sakura shoved Syaoran away from her.

**Sakura**

Her face was on fire from the blush that was currently taking it over. She had been caught red handed making out with Syaoran… BY HER COUSIN! Tomoyo's smiling face, and that damn camera, were currently zeroed in on her.

"Daidouji! I'm going to break that camera." Syaoran growled. She watched as Tomoyo giggled and flee from the room. She cautioned a look at Syaoran. His hair was a mess from her hands running through it, his face was flushed, and his lips were slightly swollen from her kisses. He was the sexiest thing on two legs she had ever seen… and if she had her way… he would be hers.

"I-I should probably go find Moyo, and get that tape before she shares it with everyone in your gang… and at my school." Sakura stuttered, concentrating on the floor instead on his handsome face. She noticed his feet come into her view, and his hand was turning her face to look into his gorgeous amber eyes.

"Are you embarrassed by me?" His question confused her. If anyone should be embarrassed by anyone it should be him embarrassed by her.

"No… should I be?" She asked back, feeling the urge to kiss him again. Geez… when did she become such a perv? He smiled at her, and she suddenly realized that it wasn't a teasing smile he usually shot her. This one seemed tender.

"Be my girlfriend?" His bold question surprised her. She would never have guessed that the leader of the Wolf Gang would want to date her. Words escaped her, so she only nodded.

**Syaoran**

Girlfriend… she agreed to be only his. He could kiss her and talk to her, and follow her around without worrying about some other guy taking her away. He had fallen for her the first night they fought. He had realized it when she took Shadow for a joy ride. And if it was the last thing he did… he was going to make her fall for him too. He wasn't stupid. She was gorgeous, and smart, and talented.

"You should go find Tomoyo. Meet me in the garage in an hour." He spoke, caressing her cheek. She was his.

"Y-yea… you're probably right." Sakura answered, making no move to leave. He brushed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

"Do you enjoy my kisses, Ying Fa?" He whispered, millimeters from her lips. To prove his point, she kissed him. He chuckled in the kiss, pulling away before it could get out of control again.

"Ok, I'm gonna go now. See you in an hour." Sakura whispered. With a wink, he watched her quickly exit the room. With a sigh, he headed for his room to shower and change. He sure hoped this relationship was a good idea. Knowing that his last few didn't go so well… he knew both Tomoyo and Mei Lin would kill him if he hurt Sakura… not that he was planning to hurt her or anything. He was also going to have to talk to Sakura about joining the gang… life was starting to get a little complicated.

**Sakura**

She had once had a friend addicted to crack, and another to alcohol. She doubted they would believe she was addicted to a man… not just any man… a hot, sexy, hunky man. Actually she was currently addicted to his kisses. The man knew what he was doing! She had showered and changed, and was currently on the hunt for her cousin and the _tape_. She heard giggling coming from Mei Lin's room, and grew suspicious. Sakura knocked and waited.

"Come in." Came Mei Lin's muffled voice. Sakura turned the handle and walked into the room, finding her cousin, Eriol and Jamie all sitting with Mei Lin, and watching the TV.

"_Say hi to the camera!"_ Tomoyo's voice sounded from the TV. Sakura glared at her cousin as she rushed to the set and grabbed the tape from the player. The four other people in the room didn't really care. They were too busy laughing.

"Tomo… I'm going to kill you!" Sakura yelled, going after her cousin. Tomoyo screamed and ran out the door, Sakura hot on her trail. Sakura could hear the others following after them, but didn't care as she chased Tomoyo all over the mansion.

"Come on Kura! It's not like I showed the whole house." Tomoyo yelled as she continued to run. Sakura glared as she ran faster to catch up.

"That's not the point." Sakura yelled back as she followed, slowly gaining on her prey. Sakura smirked when Tomoyo ran into the pool room. There were a few people hanging out, but Sakura didn't really take notice. As soon as she was close enough she grabbed the back of Tomoyo's shirt and flung her into the pool. The water drowned out Tomoyo's surprised scream. Sakura smirked and crossed her arms, waiting for her cousin to resurface.

"I can't believe you threw me into the pool!" Tomoyo shouted when she swam to the edge to get out. Sakura giggled, walking toward the garage to meet Syaoran.

"That's what you get for showing people private videos. Maybe next time you'll rethink that." She winked at her cousin. She smiled at the few people she saw as she headed to the garage. She found him leaning against the garage door by Shadow and talking to two people she had no clue about. One was an older man… maybe late 40s. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. The other was around her age… curly black hair and greenish eyes. Not knowing whether to leave them alone or not, she just stood at the door.

"Ying Fa, come here." Syaoran said smiling to her. She had no clue where the nickname came from, but she liked hearing him call her that. She slowly walked over to her boyfriend… she liked the sound of that. "Ying Fa, this is Wolf."

"Nice to meet you." She said, bowing to him. So this was the leader of the gang. She could tell that when he was younger he was a very good looking guy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Xiao Lang I agree with you." Wolf answered. Sakura shot Syaoran a confused look. Syaoran merely smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"And this is Sage. He just got back from Hong Kong." Syaoran continued, introducing the guy standing with Wolf. She did a small bow to him too.

"I heard you kicked Xiao Lang's ass!" Sage spoke. That made her giggle.

"A couple times." Sakura said, winking to Syaoran. Sage thought that was hilarious and burst out laughing.

"We'll see you later. Meeting at 6:00pm tonight." Wolf spoke as he and a laughing Sage went into the house.

**Syaoran**

He was actually nervous. Wolf had granted his request without question which was both weird and awesome. Sakura was currently staring at him, waiting for him to speak.

"So is there a reason we are meeting in the garage?" She questioned. He smiled sheepishly at her, and grabbed her hand. He slowly dragged her over to his surprise. She looked at him confused when they stopped in front of something covered with a sheet. With a huge smile he knew was on his face, Syaoran removed the sheet. Underneath was a black Kawasaki Ninja that he had had specially made just for her. It had pink cherry blossoms scattered all over it, and was a sleek black. Mei Lin had told him to get her a bike, but after she took Shadow, he knew he would have to get her one anyways.

"Do you like it?" He asked, after not hearing anything from her. He chanced a look to her face, and was concerned to see tears in her eyes. "Did I upset you?" He sighed when she shook her head.

"It's for me?" She choked out, and he had to chuckle.

"Of course it is. Do you like it?" He asked again, hoping for a better answer.

"I haven't received a present in a really long time." She whispered. He had barely heard her. "It's beautiful. Arigato."

"You're welcome." He said, feeling on top of the world when she smiled at him. He would have to get her gifts more if she kept smiling at him like that. "It's tradition to name your bike."

"Shade… her name is Shade." Sakura said, as he watched her run her hand over the smooth paint. "Can I take her for a test ride?" She looked so adorable with that innocent face… there was no way he could tell her no.

"In a little bit. First I wanted to ask if you would like to join the Wolves." Syaoran said, running a hand through his hair. "I mean… Mei Lin and Tomoyo want you to join, and Wolf already said you could." Gods he sounded stupid. He heard her giggle, and looked at her.

"I would love to join." She giggled. He found himself smiling. This day was just getting better and better.

"Well then, let's go get your tattoo done, and then maybe grab lunch?" He asked, walking over to grab his helmet, and the one he had bought her to match her bike. Her beautiful emerald eyes lit up, when he handed her the helmet. He would never tire of seeing the look of shock on her face. He smiled when she nodded. "Follow me then." He finished, getting on Shadow, and waiting for her to get on Shade so they could head out.

**Sakura**

Shade was the most beautiful thing she had ever owned! She couldn't believe Syaoran had bought her such an expensive and lavish gift!

"_How does Shade handle?"_ Syaoran's voice interrupted her thoughts as they sped toward the center of Tokyo. She should have known that her helmet would be equipped with a com-link system too.

"I think she might be better than Shadow." Sakura giggled in jest. Syaoran's sexy chuckle sounded. She was glad he knew she was joking. "In all seriousness though, How can I ever thank you?" Syaoran's chuckle sounded again.

"_Well, I think a kiss would do the trick."_ Syaoran said. She could hear the smirk in his voice. _"Besides, Mei Lin was going to get you one. I just beat her too it."_ Sakura giggled again as they headed off an exit, and into the heart of Tokyo. They stopped in front of a tattoo parlor, which was hidden in a back alley. The place looked super clean. She followed Syaoran in, since he obviously knew what was going on more than she did. She kept thinking about all the people she knew who had tattoos. Sakura figured if her cousin could go through it, then she could.

"Li! I was expecting you later." A man with brown hair and matching eyes spoke, coming out from the back of the parlor.

"John… this is Sakura. I'm assuming Wolf called you?" Syaoran said, shaking the man's hand. Sakura felt out of place again as the two men talked about her.

"Yea I have everything ready. Where's she getting it?" John asked, looking over Sakura. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her, as if waiting for her to answer.

"Umm… where do the girls usually get it?" Sakura asked, not knowing the first thing about tattoos. John chuckled softly, and Syaoran smiled.

"Mei Lin and Tomoyo have them on their upper left shoulder blade. A couple girls incorporated them into tramp stamps, and some have them on their ankle." Syaoran answered with a shrug. "Most of us guys have them on their right pecks." And to prove that, Syaoran lifted his shirt to show her the tattoo. Sakura had to make herself not gape at his sexy body. She wanted nothing more than to run her hands all over his abs.

"I want mine like my cousin's then." Sakura said, peeling her gaze away from Syaoran, and smiling at John.

"Too easy!" John said, clapping his hands together. "Bring her to my torture chair Li. Miss Sakura, you're going to have to take off your shirt so I can get to your back." Sakura nodded and followed Syaoran and John back into the parlor, away from the eyes of any passerby's.

"No need to be modest, Ying Fa." Syaoran spoke with a wink, when Sakura didn't take off her shirt. She held her breath when he walked up to her and caressed her cheek. She suddenly felt embarrassed and stupid. "What's wrong?"

"I've never had anyone see that much of me." Sakura whispered, having a feeling that John could hear what she was saying anyways. She figured that he was just being polite. Syaoran smiled that adorable smile that made her feel beautiful.

"There's nothing to worry about. You are gorgeous. Besides… you'll be facing me. John will only see your back. And if you don't want me to look I'll keep my eyes closed the whole time." She let out her breath. There was no way this guy was for real!

"I don't think you could manage that…" She giggled with a wink. With another breath she took off her shirt and sat in the chair ready to get this over with. Syaoran came and sat in front of her and grabbed her hand.

"You're going to want to squeeze." He said seriously, and she felt nervous giggles come up.

**Mei Lin**

After Sakura and her annoying cousin had left for the tattoo shop, she had decided to get some homework done, then maybe go have a chat with Wolf. Unfortunately Jamie was trying and succeeding to distract her by walking around her room naked.

"Would you please put some clothes on?" She asked for what had to be the 30th time. He chuckled.

"You don't really want me to do that." Jamie said in a sexy voice that got her hot. Damn him for turning her one so easily. He moved up the bed, as if a predator was stalking his prey. He took her paper and pen away from her, placing it on the night stand. He kissed her passionately, making her moan. She loved how he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, pushing her into the bed. Her legs went around his waist, and she wished she was as naked as him.

"I have a test Monday, and you're not helping me study." She growled, when his kisses traveled down her neck. When his hand traveled up her shirt another moan escaped her lips.

"I'll help you study later." Jamie's muffled voice reached her ears. She knew he was still trying to make up for last night, and she wasn't complaining. When he rid her of her pants, and entered her hard, she totally forgot about her test, and everything else. She loved him and the feelings he brought out in her.

**Tomoyo**

She still couldn't believe her cousin had thrown her into the pool. She giggled to herself… she totally deserved it though. The tape of Sakura and Syaoran making out in the gym was now stored in a secret place that only she knew of. She was currently looking for her amazing boyfriend. He had disappeared when Wolf got there, and she was bored. Mei Lin and Jamie were _busy_… Sakura was out with Syaoran, and she really didn't hang out with anyone in the house.

"There you are!" She sighed when Eriol came out from the coms room. He smiled at her, and brought her into his arms. "What have you been doing?"

"Bringing Wolf up to speed on Sakura and Tiger." He said, kissing his lightly. "Have you missed me?" His cute little smirk had always made her swoon.

"If you're going to make fun of me I'll just go find something else to do." She spoke, shooting him a glare. He chuckled at her.

"I've missed you too, Love." He said, kissing her again. "Sakura and Syaoran should be home in an hour. Wolf's having a meeting tonight, and I was thinking we could try going to the club again." She smiled at him.

"It would be nice to go to the club and actually have everyone remain with some kind of fight happening." Tomoyo sighed.

"Club it is." Eriol laughed. "Come on… I haven't got to spend much time with you lately, and I've miss you." His husky voice was one she knew promised a good afternoon in bed.

**Sakura**

She would never have though a tattoo would hurt that much! She was proud though… she didn't cry. Even though a couple times she had wanted to.

"Please tell me it's over!" She begged, when John started putting some cream on her back, and pressing down, making her wince. John's chuckle sounded, but she was more interested in Syaoran's face.

"It's over Ying Fa." He said, caressing her cheek. "I should have had you ride with me. Do you think you can bring Shade back, or should I call Mei Lin?" His concern for her made her swoon. He was amazing… she wished she had seen this side of him first. At least she got to see it now.

"I think I can manage. It feels better with the cream on it. Though my shirt is going to make it hurt." She said looking to her tank top that Syaoran was holding for her.

"I have to put a bandage on it anyways." John said. She could hear the sound of tape wripping, and felt him place a paper towel on her back. "Keep it on for an hour, then take it off. Wash it lightly with soap and water. Make sure to keep it moist with this lotion." John said handing her the cream. "It should be healed in a couple weeks."

"Thanks." Sakura mumbled, putting her shirt back on.

"I'm sure I'll have more for you soon." Syaoran said to John before they headed out. Sakura was waiting for him on her bike. This new lifestyle was going to take some getting used to… She hoped she could handle it.

**Mansion**

When Sakura got back to the mansion with Syaoran, her back hurt like hell, and her cousin was already waiting for her. She was shocked when Syaoran grabbed her hand to walk with her to their friends. This was obviously a shock to her cousin as well, if the expression on Tomoyo's face was anything to go by.

"Where have you been?" Tomoyo asked before they even made it to the door. Sakura smiled sheepishly…

"Took out Shade for a ride, then got my tattoo." Sakura mumbled. Tomoyo's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

"KAWAII! I want to see it!" Tomoyo yelled, hoping down the couple of steps to meet them. Syaoran held up his hand, effectively stopping her cousin's attack.

"The bandage needs to stay on it for another fifteen minutes." Syaoran explained, before dragging Sakura into the house, followed by Tomoyo and Eriol.

"So are ya'll like dating now?" Mei Lin asked from the couch, seeing their entwined hands. Sakura looked to Syaoran, who did that cute smiling thing again.

"Sakura agreed to give me a chance." Syaoran shrugged. Mei Lin actually laughed.

"Hope you don't screw it up." Mei Lin shot, receiving a glare from her dear cousin.

"One of these days Mei Lin…" Syaoran growled.

"Yea yea… you're gonna shoot me… whatever." Mei Lin said, rolling her eyes. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Her friends and _boyfriend_ were certainly an odd pair.

"Moyo wants to go to the club tonight." Eriol said from behind. Sakura smiled, seeing his arms around Tomoyo's waist. Her cousin was lucky to have found a great guy. Sakura smiled up at Syaoran. She was pretty lucky too… she hoped.

"As long as there's no repeat of last night I'm in!" Mei Lin smirked. It must have been a Li thing because she looked scarily like Syaoran.

"Maybe tonight we can actually enjoy the entire night!" Sakura sighed. "Come on girls… you can help me clean my tattoo." She finished, before kissing Syaoran and heading up to her room with her cousin and best friend. Once in her room, she stripped off her tank top, and sat on the vanity chair.

"I'll get some soap and water." Mei Lin said as she headed into the bathroom. Tomoyo gently started pulling off the bandage. Sakura winces when a piece stuck to her skin a little too much.

"Umm… Mei… I don't think this is right…" Tomoyo shouted. Sakura turned to look at her cousin, concerned. Syaoran had seen it and hadn't said anything about it being the wrong one. Mei Lin came out of the bathroom with a bowl and towel. She stopped and almost dropped the stuff on the floor whens he saw Sakura's back.

"Wolf told me that's when she was getting but I didn't believe it!" Mei Lin gasped, continuing toward Sakura. Sakura frowned at the two girls.

"What one did I get? John wouldn't show me and Syao wouldn't tell." Sakura asked, trying to see it in the mirror. She gasped seeing the all black wolf with piercing blue eyes. "Holy shit!"

"Well looks like we have another leader…" Mei Lin sighed.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Ok I finially got this chapter done the way I wanted! Hope you enjoy!<p> 


	8. The Prize

Authors Note: I got so many reviews for the last chapter it has made me very excited to keep on writing! R+R! Sorry it took so long… my computer broke and was sent to doctor to get fixed… but now it's all better!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: The Prize<strong>

Leader? She was a leader of a gang? HOLY SHIT! The girls didn't seem that concerned. Obviously Syaoran knew about it, having seen it after John was done… but why the hell was she a leader? She desperately wanted to talk to Syaoran about this, but he was in a private meeting with Wolf, and she had no clue where it was being held. Apparently even though she was a "leader"… this was a guy's only meeting.

"You seem frazzled." A girl with black hair and brown eyes spoke, taking a seat next to her on the couch. "I'm Stacey." She said holding out her hand. Sakura smiled and shook it.

"Sakura… I suppose I am a little frazzled." Sakura giggled as they finally settled on _**Glee**_ on TV. "Have you been in the gang long?" Sakura asked, seeing the tattoo on Stacey's ankle. It was a plain black wolf… no color at all, as far as Sakura could tell.

"Oh geez…" Stacey blew out a breath as she thought, "About three years. My fiancée is somehow part of the family." Sakura giggled.

"Better than me… I've been a member for…" Sakura looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "four hours!" Stacey giggled along with Sakura, and she found herself enjoying the company.

"Who do you know in the gang so far?" Stacey asked.

"Tomoyo's my cousin, and Mei Lin is my roommate." Sakura stated. "And I'm kinda dating Syaoran." Stacey's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Well I gotta say… you're way better looking that his last one. You seem nicer too." Stacey said with a smile. "Tomoyo's such a sweet heart, and Mei Lin is Mei Lin." Sakura giggled.

"Are you coming to the club with us tonight?" Sakura asked, noticing that it was getting late. She would have to go find her cousin soon and get ready to go.

"Probably… Depends on what Chao wants to do. That's my fiancée's name." Stacey said with a nice smile. "If he doesn't feel like going out I'll most likely stay here with him."

"That's sweet of you." Sakura said smiling at her new friend.

"SAKRURA!" Tomoyo's voice sounded from up the stairs. Sakura and Stacey both cringed.

"I should go see what she wants before the whole house goes deaf." Sakura said, getting up. "It was so nice to meet you! I hope we can hang out more."

"Same here." Stacey said as she watched Sakura head for the stairs. "Hope Li keeps this one." She mumbled before getting up as well and heading toward the kitchen.

**Syaoran**

The meeting was taking way longer than he had planned. He wanted to go spend more time with Sakura, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen until they left for the club.

"Xiao Lang, are you even paying attention to me?" Wolf's voice disturbed his thoughts. He shook his head before addressing his leader.

"Sorry Sir… what were you saying?" Syaoran asked, leaning over to look at the table. Wolf chuckled.

"Tiger has been renting out a warehouse in this district. We haven't been able to pin point the exact unit, but I'm thinking of sending in some men." Wolf said again. Syaoran looked at the area knowing there were at least 50 units that Tiger could be using. He frowned.

"With the ball in a couple weeks I think it might take too long. Maybe we should wait." Syaoran said, knowing that for a project like this they would need to call more men back to Tokyo. They just simply didn't have the man power on hand at the moment.

"I think you're right. At least there will be plenty of men when the ball comes around. It will make it easier." Wolf said, turning his eyes to the grandfather clock by the wall. "It's just after 9:00pm. We'll call it a night for now." The guys sighed, thinking how pissed the girls would be at them for taking so long.

"And why wasn't Sakura in on this meeting seeing as ya'll made her a leader?" Sage asked from the wall. Wolf and Jamie chuckled, Syaoran frowned.

"She's new to this world… I'll fill you in later; right now Xiao Lang and the boys need to go get ready. I'm sure Mei Lin will give you all an ear full for being late." Wolf said, as he and Sage left the room. Syaoran, Jamie and Eriol all sighed as they headed to their rooms to quickly shower and change.

**Sakura**

Her hair was braided like Tomoyo's and Mei Lin's, and she was in a super sexy outfit. Pink leather halter, and black jeans that tied up the sides. Her tattoo was proudly showing just like the other girls, and she hoped that was ok with Syaoran. She couldn't wait to go dance.

"So are you going to ride with my cousin, or alone?" Mei Lin asked, as she finished off her makeup. Sakura had been thinking the same thing.

"I'm probably going to ride with Syaoran. I figure we'll all be coming back here after, and then going to the dorms sometime tomorrow." Sakura shrugged. Mei Lin's smirk didn't go unnoticed, but Sakura didn't say anything.

"We have a paper due Monday, did you finish it?" Tomoyo asked, as she grabbed her purse. Sakura groaned… She hated homework.

"No… which is why I need to go back to the dorms tomorrow." Sakura said as they headed out the door. "I haven't done any homework at all this weekend…" Tomoyo and Mei Lin giggled.

"You'll learn to prioritize." Tomoyo said as they walked down the stairs, not seeing the guys. "It took me a little bit to juggle school and gang. You'll get the hang of it." Sakura sighed… she wouldn't hold her breath on that. She looked at the clock on the wall, and wondered where the guys were.

"Maybe Wolf kept them late in the meeting…" Mei Lin said, voicing Sakura's thoughts.

"Should we go and check?" Tomoyo asked, not actually moving anywhere near the meeting location. Sakura and Mei Lin shook their head.

"Probably not the best idea to interrupt a secret meeting." Skaura said. "It's only 9:45pm… we'll give them 15 more minutes, then we can hunt them down"

**Syaoran**

He had never felt the need to please anyone before, but he wanted to look extra good for Sakura. He couldn't figure out why, but it was taking him longer than usual to pick something to wear to the club. He felt like a chick… which was totally weird. He knew deep down that Sakura didn't care what he wore, but he still wanted to impress her. He had given up on his hair after the fourth attempt of getting it to tame. Now he couldn't choose between the green button down with the silver wolf, or the black pin-striped button down. With a growl he decided on the green one, knowing that it would match her eyes.

"Syaoran! We're late and the girls are waiting." Jamie's voice sounded. Syaoran quickly dabbed on some cologne and grabbed his wallet before heading to the door. He opened his door and came face to face with Jamie. The Dragon leader was wearing a similar outfit, but his shirt was red with a gold dragon.

"Great minds…" Jamie sighed, as they both headed toward the front of the house.

"Have the girls seen you yet?" Syaoran asked as they walked a bit faster. Jamie nodded.

"I figured I would come get you while Eriol kept them distracted." Jamie shrugged. When they rounded the corner, Eriol had Tomoyo in his arms, and Sakura was taping the lip lock, while Mei Lin made silly hand gestures. Syaoran was amazed he hadn't passed out. Sakura looked beautiful as always. The girls hadn't noticed him and Jamie's entrance, so he quietly walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. She stiffened, and then relaxed almost immediately.

"How did you know it was me?" he whispered, as Sakura was still taping. She giggled when he kissed her neck.

"You're the only person I know that wears that particular cologne." She whispered back as she closed the camera. "That and I saw you from the corner of my eye. You're lucky I did…"

"And why's that, Ying Fa?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I was about to attack you." She answered as nonchalantly as possible. He chuckled again… she just continued to surprise him. "So am I riding with you?" He kissed her neck again, loving how she smelled like the cherry blossoms she was named after.

"If you want to. I won't mind." Syaoran said, grabbing her hand and leading her outside. He smiled when she rolled her eyes at him.

**Club**

"Sakura!" She turned her head to the sound of her name, and smiled seeing Naoko and Rika waving at her from ¼ down the line of eager teens trying to get in. She let go of Syaoran's hand wand walked to them smiling.

"Hey girls! What ya'll doing here?" Sakura asked giving them small hugs.

"Mika and Alex invited us out, but we couldn't get a hold of them, so we're waiting in this crazy line!" Rika said.

"Oh! Well, why don't you skip this line and come in with me?" Sakura said looking at the wait.

"Okay!" Naoko said hopping on the other side of the rope. As they walked to the front a blonde girl next to get in caught sight of the three and sneered.

"The line is back there." She said as her pose started laughing. Rika and Naoko looked at Sakura like this was a bad idea, but Sakura just smiled.

"That's right, and if you don't want to end up all the way down there I suggest you shut your cock sucker!" Sakura said to the blonde. Syaoran who saw Sakura outside the door smiling too sweetly even for her, went out to see what the holdup was. When she saw him coming she winked at him. Telling him to play along. He nodded as he got to the bouncer holding up the door.

"Is there a problem ladies?" Syaoran asked stepping next to T.J., the bouncer.

"These three little girls think they can just cut the line and get in, but I have the owner of this club waiting to meet me!" The blonde said. Sakura had to hold back a laugh, and the look on Syaoran's face said he was as well.

"Oh really, and does the owner even know you?" Syaoran asked, that sexy smirk in place.

"No, but as soon as he sees me I know he'll want to!" Blondie spoke. Sakura rolled her eyes at the bimbo's attempt at seduction.

"Well I happen to be the owner, and I guarantee you that I have no interest in you." Syaoran said, a frown on his handsome face. The blonde just looked at him star struck.

"But you don't even know my name! I'm way more experienced than these children! I'll show you a great time!" She said, batting her fake eye lashes. Sakura turned to Naoko and Rika, pretending to gag, causing her two friends to giggle.

"Well do tell me your name." Syaoran spoke, trying to ignore his laughing girlfriend.

"Sashi…Sashi Mikiimoro." Sakura figure that was the bimbo's attempt at sounding sultry… she failed.

"You heard the lady T.J. Miss Mikiimoro is here by banned from this club until Sakura states otherwise." Syaoran said smiling at Sakura as she came up and hugged him. He chuckled at her cute little wink.

"I told you to keep your yap shut. Hi T.J.!" Sakura said walking in the club with Rika and Naoko behind her holding in giggles.

"Don't make me get rough with you girls. You heard the owner now scram!" T.J. said as the blonde and friends got out of line and walked off angrily. Sakura couldn't help but burst out laughing as soon as they were safely inside the club.

**Syaoran**

His girlfriend was something else! She was sweet and innocent, but could also be a ruthless bitch when she needed to be. There was no doubt in his mind now about making her a leader. She would be as great as him, and he would make sure of that. According to Tomoyo, the only thing she really needed to learn to do was shooting. That wasn't a problem for him. He could teach her easily.

"Are you going to come dance with me?" Sakura's voice met his ears through the noise of the music. He smiled down at her beautiful face, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He really hated dancing, but he just couldn't make himself say no to her. He spun her and danced close to her.

"You can actually dance?" Sakura giggled as he spun her again to the beat. He felt himself smiling at her statement.

"Of course I can dance." He spoke in her ear. He felt her giggle as a tremor through his body. He had to mentally tell himself to calm down as he felt himself harden. Gods she turned him on without even knowing it. "I'm going to head up to the lounge. Sound good?" He didn't know why he needed her permission. Usually he just left. She turned to face him, with her smile.

"Of course! I'll come visit you later." She said, kissing him. He didn't think he would ever get tired of kissing her. He let go of her and headed up to the VIP lounge. Jamie was in there with a few other members. Eriol was either dancing with Tomoyo, or somewhere private… with Tomoyo.

"She got you to dance. I'm shocked!" Jamie chuckled, handing him a beer. He rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"What's your point?" Syaoran asked, drinking his beer, glaring at the Dragon leader. Jamie chuckled even harder, looking to the dance floor every few seconds.

"You like her." Jamie shrugged. Syaoran shrugged back, looking to the dance floor, easily spotting Sakura with her two friends and Mei Lin.

"What's not to like?" Syaoran answered. He frowned seeing Tatiana enter the club. "Fuck…"

"Probably should go down there before Mei Lin gets loose." Jamie said, placing his beer down and heading for the door. Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his hair before following.

**Sakura**

She really enjoyed this club, and hanging with her friends. She giggled when Mei Lin spun her and started to dirty dance with her, catching the attention of most of the guys in the room. Sakura turned her back to Mei Lin, and caught sight of the blonde tramp entering the club. Oh pay back was a bitch, and Sakura was going to enjoy this. She kept her back to Mei Lin, and waved Naoko and Rika over.

"She blondie entering right now?" Sakura asked. She was currently holding Mei Lin back from attacking Tatiana. She could tell Mei Lin was fuming.

"Yea…" Naoko said and Rika nodded. Sakura could feel the evil look on her face.

"Mei Lin… please explain." Sakura spoke, knowing it would distract Mei Lin for a moment.

"She's Xiao Lang's ex-bitch." Mei Lin said. Sakura had to try hard not to laugh. Mei Lin was pissed off. Sakura saw Jamie cutting through the dancers. Tatiana was looking around, probably for Syaoran. Sakura nodded at Jamie, and he immediately understood. His arms wove around Mei Lin, and Sakura watched her friend relax. Jamie started whispering something in her ear, and that seemed to calm her down even more.

"So what are you going to do?" Syaoran's voice sounded in her ear as his arms wrapped around her waist. She turned to look at him with a sweet smile. It was only a matter of time before Tatiana found them. She suddenly felt like she was being judged by him. She felt guilty for wanting to get pay back on Tatiana.

"Was going to give her a rematch…" Sakura shrugged simply. Syaoran's lips grazed her neck, and she shivered.

"You want to make her jealous Ying Fa?" He whispered. She giggled, and nodded. She could feel him smiling against her skin. "I like that plan too." He easily lifted and spun her around, and she came face to face with Tatiana. The shocked look made Sakura giggle. She smirked at the blonde bimbo.

"Bitch! Think you can steal my man?" Tatiana screeched. The music was shut off, and there was a group of people circling around them. Mei Lin was giggling. Mika and Alex had finally showed up, and were standing by Naoko and Rika.

"I don't know if steal is the word I would use." Sakura said. "I'm sure it was a no brainer."

"My cousin isn't stupid." Mei Lin spoke. "Sakura or Tatiana is like asking Sexy of Skanky." Mei Lin and Naoko high fived. Sakura giggled again. Tatiana was fuming. Sakura turned in Syaoran's arms, showing her back and tattoo. She looked over her shoulder to see Tatiana gaping. She hoped Tomoyo was around taping this somewhere.

"How about a rematch? The winner gets Syaoran!" Tatiana asked, hands crossed.

"He's not some prize at a fair dumbass." Sakura spoke. "He didn't want your nasty ass, and I already beat you once."

"Afraid? Last time was a fluke." Tatiana spoke looking at her friends behind her.

"You can kick her ass again if you want to. " Syaoran whispered in her ear. "I'd feel proud being won by you." His kissed her ear making her shiver again.

"And what will I get from you when I do win?" She asked, raising a brow. He chuckled.

"Shooting lessons." He answered. She playfully hit him in the arm. "I enjoy watching you fight. Go have some fun." She giggled, kissing him passionately on the lips, knowing it was further irritating Tatiana.

"So how we going to do this?" Sakura asked, turning back to Tatiana. "One on one or group rumble?" Sakura asked. Last time she only had Mei Lin… this time she was surrounded by Naoko, Rika, Mie Lin, and a few other girls. They must have been Wolf girls. This would be fun. She could tell Tatiana was getting intimidated. The bitch was sorely out numbered.

"Four on four?" Tatiana spoke, as three of her four friends stepped forward. Tatiana's friends looked more like men than women, but whatever. She looked at Mei Lin, then her two friends.

"Girls… feel like an extra work out? I'll give you Monday off." Sakura winked. Naoko and Rika giggled.

"Yea yea Sakura… Whatever you say…" Rika said, tying her hair up into a pony tail. Naoko took the offered hair tie from Mei Lin and did the same. Syaoran released Sakura and headed over to the guys, as the four girls squared off.

**Syaoran**

He already knew Sakura was going to win. Hell she could kick his ass; she would have no problem kicking Tatiana's. He was more worried about Sakura's two friends.

"What do you think Xiao Lang?" Jamie asked as he and the guys stood back. The girls were sizing up their opponents.

"I know Mei Lin and Sakura will be ok. Interested to see the two others." Syaoran answered. He watched closely as the fight began. All four girls took a good punch, and the guys cringed. Mika went to move, but Syaoran held him back.

"They're testing the others strength." Alex spoke to his friend. Mika looked back to the fight. The four girls were smiling, causing Tatiana's skanks to be obviously confused.

"Wow… that's it?" Naoko asked, whipping her mouth.

"Sakura… we still get Monday off even if this ends in like 2 minutes?" Rika asked. Sakura and Mei Lin were laughing, and Syaoran found himself smirking.

"This is going to be very insightful I think." Eriol's voice sounded. Syaoran turned to see his cousin, and Sakura's cousin standing next to them. Tomoyo was taping away as usual. The fight had finally begun. Mei Lin was ruthless as usual, and took her opponent down in seconds. She held the girls' face to the dirty floor, as the others continued.

"Sakura's playing with Tatiana." Tomoyo spoke as Naoko and Rika finally took down their opponents. Sakura was still at it.

**Sakura**

She was having way too much fun. She was letting Tatiana think she had the upper hand, but this was only a game. Naoko, Rika and Mei Lin had finished quickly. She, however, wanted Tatiana to understand that Syaoran was hers, and that meant to stay the fuck away.

"Sakura… stop playing around! I want to get back to dancing." Naoko yelled. Sakura giggled and nodded. She blocked Tatiana's punch, and then attacked with all she had. It didn't take much, and Tatiana was face down on the ground like her skank friends. There were a few other girls holding the rest of Tatiana's slut parade down too.

"Listen good." Skaura said. "Syaoran dumped your nasty ass, which means he doesn't want you. He is with me which means he's off limits. So stay the fuck away or you'll have more than a few bruises. It'll be more like a few broken bones. Got it?"

"Stupid bitch!" Tatiana spat. Sakura put more pressure on the girl, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Now now… no need for that. A simple yes will do, and then you and your slut parade can leave with what little pride you have left." Sakura said as sweetly as possible. She took a glance at Syaoran, seeing the smirk on his face.

"Yea I got it!" Tatiana screeched. Sakura got up, and watched as T.J. and some bouncers took over and not-so-kindly escorted the girls out. Sakura walked over to Syaoran with a smile like nothing was wrong in the world. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close.

"I am so proud of you." He whispered in her ear. She smiled bigger. She felt proud too.

"So who were the nice girls that helped us out?" Sakura asked turning to the four other girls that had helped. She recognized two of them.

"Stacey, Tina, Aaliegha, and Monica." Syaoran answered. "Tina goes to your school."

"Yea I know… one of my cheerleaders." Sakura smiled at her friend. "I guess you get Monday off too." Tina laughed.

"Thanks Captain." Tina spoke with a wink. "Or should I call you Boss? I get all confused with titles." Sakura giggled.

"How about we get back to dancing?" Mei Lin spoke from Jamie's arms. Sakura and the girls nodded.

"Syaoran?" Mika's voice sounded. Sakura looked from her boyfriend to the black-haired guy.

"Yea yea… you know the drill." Syaoran answered. Sakura made a mental note to ask what the hell that was about… but later. Right now she wanted to enjoy the rest of her night with her sexy man.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Again… sorry for the late update I just got my computer back. Reviews please!<p> 


	9. Fairytale Nightmare 1

Authors Note: I'm so glad you are all enjoying the new and improved story! Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Fairytale Nightmare 1<strong>

Three weeks of dating Syaoran feel like a year. They were in a comfortable routine. Mei Lin had moved out of the dorm room, and permanently into the mansion with Jamie. She was mostly homeschooling herself. Tomoyo and Eriol were barely there either, and she was starting to really miss her roommates. Syaoran had told her to move in too, but she knew if that were to happen she wouldn't get any school work done. Though she and Syaoran were in no way hiding their relationship, they still hadn't had sex yet. Sakura wasn't too worried about it. They would take that step when they were ready. She also was completely in love with him… she was not about to let him know that!

Today was one of those days she was at the mansion, having decided she needed a personal day from school. Syaoran had gone to run an errand for Wolf with the Sage kid, and she was currently doing some math homework and watching a movie with Stacey.

"Are you excited about the ball tomorrow?" Stacey asked out of the blue. Sakura raised an eyebrow. She had heard her cousin mention something about this ball, but that was a week ago.

"I don't think I was invited." Sakura said, returning to her work. Stacey's giggle made Sakura look back up.

"Of course you're invited." Stacey laughed." You are a leader of the gang. You can't not go." Sakura felt herself blush as Syaoran walked into the room.

"Xiao I think we missed a joke." Sage spoke, walking toward the back with two large, black duffles. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her, and Sakura raised one back.

"She's laughing at me because I told her I wasn't invited to the ball." Sakura said with a smirk. She giggled too when Syaoran's face turned red, having realized his mistake. He walked over to her, and sat next to her on the couch. He took her hands into his and smiled the smile she loved.

"Ying Fa, would you please accompany this inconsiderate ass to the ball?" He asked. She giggled again.

"Yea yea I suppose. But you owe me a dance." She winked. He chuckled, and kissed her. Gods she loved his kisses too. She was so screwed when he finally realized he deserved better and dumped her ass.

"I'll take that deal." He spoke when they separated. "I have to go check in with Wolf. I'll see you later." With one last kiss he was gone, and she was red as a cherry.

**Syaoran**

STUPID! He couldn't believe he had forgotten to actually ask her to go to the ball. He was seriously trying to be the perfect boyfriend, but he kept screwing up.

"What did you do now?" Eriol's voice reached his ears when he walked into the study.

"Why do you assume I did something?" Syaoran asked as he took a seat.

"You have that look on your face like you just fucked up something with Sakura." Jamie answered from the other chair. Syaoran sighed, looking at his best friends and other members who were close or family.

"I forgot to actually ask her to the ball. I just kind of assumed she was going to go with me, so I didn't realize it." Syaoran spoke in agitation. Eriol and Jamie laughed, while most the others rolled their eyes.

"I don't think it's the end of the world. She obviously is going with you correct?" Wolf asked. Syaoran just nodded. "Good, then back to the matter at hand…"

"Tiger has been pretty quiet lately." Jamie spoke. As the leader of the Dragon Clan, Syaoran knew he was just as interested in Tiger's moves as the Wolves were. "Do you think he's going to keep to the truce?"

"He would be very stupid not to." Eriol spoke up next.

"Everyone will be prepared anyways. They always are." Syaoran said.

"Just in case I want some guards on look out. I'll ask some of the other gangs to give up some people too." Wolf spoke.

**Sakura**

"Shit I forgot some stuff at my dorm…" Sakura sighed as she looked around her room at the mansion for the 3rd time.

"What are you missing?" Tomoyo asked, walking into the room. Sakura looked up to her cousin with a smile.

"My history book." Sakura sighed. "I'm gonna run back fast. Wanna join me?" Tomoyo beamed and nodded. They headed toward the garage and her new bike. She loved finding excuses to ride Shade. Tomoyo hopped on Eriols bike, and within seconds they were headed out.

"_Are you excited about the ball?_" Tomoyo asked as they sped through traffic. Sakura could feel the smile on her face.

"Very. I just have no clue what to wear." Sakura sighed, as they got off the highway.

"_I have you covered. Are you staying at the mansion tonight?_"

"I might as well. The dorm is getting lonely." Sakura sighed as they finally pulled up to the dorm. She and Tomoyo walked up the stairs to their room and opened the door, being greeted by an angry Naoko and Rika. "How did you get in here?"

"Mei Lin gave us her key." Naoko said. "We are upset." Sakura giggled.

"Mika and Alex haven't called you all week." Sakura responded. Rika almost looked shocked.

"Well yea…" Rika responded.

"That's because they're out of town." Sakura spoke, sitting on the couch. "They'll be back tonight, or early tomorrow morning. Sorry I figured they would have told you."

"There are advantages of having our leader be our best friend." Naoko giggled.

"I even told Eriol to make sure they called you." Tomoyo sighed. "Why don't you two come back with us and stay the night at the mansion?" Naoko and Rika blushed.

"I don't think Mika would enjoy coming home to me in his bed." Naoko whispered. Sakura smacked her upside the head. "OUCH!"

"Stop being stupid. Come on. I have my book, so you can ride with us. Grab Mei's extra helmets from her room." Sakura said getting up. Naoko and Rika followed, and Tomoyo closed the door. Naoko got on behind Sakura, and Rika with Tomoyo.

**Syaoran**

Stacey had told him that Sakura had left about thirty minutes ago. He hoped she was coming back soon. He missed her. He was currently trying to meditate in the gym, when arms wound around him. Without even thinking, he went into defense mode and flipped the person. A squeak was heard as he opened his eyes to see a startled Sakura. Shit…

"Sorry…" he said, trying to help her up. With cat like reflexes, she swiped his feat and brought him down, and straddled him, with a huge smile on her face.

"I don't see why you always get to be on top." She winked. "Though now I know not to sneak up on you." He chuckled, stroking her sides.

"I was wondering when you would get back." He smirked, as she leaned into him. Gods she was gorgeous.

"I forgot a book. What are we doing tonight?" She asked, lazily gazing at him. He didn't think he could ever get tired of looking at her. He reached up to run his fingers through her hair.

"Whatever you want to do." He said. When she sighed, he felt a shiver run through him. She had the oddest affect on him.

"Club? Or maybe stay in and watch movies?" She said with a shrug.

**Sakura**

She was happy to just relax and spend time with him. If he was willing to spend time with her, then he was going to take the chance.

"Movies sound like a nice idea." He said in his sexy, deep voice. Gods his voice alone made her dizzy. She smiled at him, glad he had chosen to stay in and spend time together.

"Where would you like to watch these movies?" She questioned. She could feel the beat of his heart as she laid on him. It was soothing. And his hands caressing and running through her hair was turning her on.

"My room?" He asked with a cute raise of his brow. She smiled at him and nodded, then yelped when he easily got up, holding her to him like she was a piece of paper. She couldn't help but giggle as he carried her out of the gym and toward his end of the house. She was so glad that no one in the house was around to witness this. As soon as they got to his room, he threw her on the bed, still giggling.

"You know, my legs do work Little Wolf." She said through giggles.

"How did you know that's what my name means?" He asked with that cute eye brow raised. She shrugged, as she got more comfy on the bed. Gods he was so handsome! How did she get so lucky?

"I looked it up. Is it ok that I call you that?" She asked, feeling embarrassed for using a nick name with him. He was probably one of those guys that didn't like pet names. She watched him crawl up the bed toward her, looking way too innocent for his own good. His hand wrapped around her waist, and drew her toward him. She could feel the blush on her cheeks, but her mind went blank when he kissed her.

"You can call me whatever you want, Cherry Blossom." He whispered, before kissing her again. She made sure to break the kiss, before it got too out of hand. When it came to him, she didn't think she could trust herself.

"What movie do you want to watch?" She asked, hoping he didn't hear how breathless he made her. His wolfish smile told her that he noticed his affect on her.

"You pick, I'll shower." He said, before getting up and heading toward his bathroom.

**Syaoran**

Cold shower seemed to be a necessity after every encounter with his girlfriend. He wondered if she even knew about the affect she had on him. He was proud of himself, however. He had yet to sleep with her. He didn't know what made her so much different from his last girlfriends, but he wanted to treat her with respect.

"I'm turning into a sucker…" He whispered to himself. He couldn't help himself though. She was gorgeous and sweet, and special. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that he was one lucky son of a bitch to have gotten the chance to be with her. He was falling for her… no doubt about that. He hoped he didn't get screwed. He also hoped he didn't get embarrassed tomorrow at the ball. He had a feeling his mother and sisters would be there, and he knew they would be gaga about Sakura. With a sigh he turned off the shower and dried off. He walked into his room wearing his PJ pants, and found Sakura resting on his bed, watching the previews of a movie.

"I was wondering if you got lost in there." Her voice reached him. She had such a seductive voice. He laid on the bed and drew her into his arm. She fit perfectly against him. He wondered if she realized it too…

"What are we watching?" He asked, as he ran his hand up and down her arm. She sighed, and laid her head on his chest. He really didn't care what they were watching… he was much more interested in watching her.

"Fast Five." She sighed as the movie started.

**Morning**

Sakura was dragged out of Syaoran's warm embrace around 11:30am by Tomoyo and Mei Lin. Half awake she stumbled down the many corridors of the mansion until they finally arrived in what seemed to be a dressing room for the stars. It had manikins in elaborate clothes, and about five dressing tables with makeup that seemed to be taking over everything. Sakura didn't know whether to be scared or excited. She was simply at a loss for words.

"OK…we only have a few hours before the ball, and I still need to make sure that the dresses fit well. We're gonna meet the boys there, so they'll get a nice surprise!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. Mei Lin and Sakura just looked at each other in horror.

Tomoyo handed Sakura the pink dress along with gold heals and undergarments. After Sakura changed and walked onto the catwalk Tomoyo took a couple pictures and then pulled on the dress in certain spots making sure that the dress wasn't too loose.

"I knew it was going to fit perfectly!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.

"It's absolutely breathtaking Moyo!" Sakura beamed looking at herself in the full length mirror. The dress clung to her body in all the right places and flowed out at the bottom (like a silk mermaid dress the one Julia Robers wore in my best friend's wedding) It had diamonds tightly together around the plunging neck line and up the halter straps. Then the diamonds scattered throughout the dress to the bottom.

"I know Syaoran will love it!" Mei Lin said walking out in a gorgeous red gown. It was a strapless dress that had a corset top. It fit tightly to her body and the skirt flowed around her like water.

"Oh Mei! Jamie's gonna choke when he sees you! You look amazing!" Sakura screamed as she looks at Mei Lin. Tomoyo pulled on her dress like Sakura's and the tightened the corset top.

"Moyo…if you make it any tighter I won't be able to breathe!" Mei Lin said placing her hand on her chest trying to breathe in the tight top.

"Oh stop! I've had you in tighter things!" Tomoyo stated as she tied the strings into a tight knot. "Rika, Naoko, and some of the other girls should be up shortly to get ready. All of your jewelry is on your dressing table."

**Syaoran**

After having Sakura ripped out of his grasp he slowly made his way to the living room. He hadn't even realized he fell asleep with Sakura until she was yanked out of his bed. It was just more comfortable to have her there. He sighed realizing that tonight was going to be a long and important night. Not only were the Wolf's and Dragon's going to be there, but also a few other gangs and his other cousin who happened to be engaged to a respected gang leader. He fell onto the couch next to Eriol as Jamie finished his turn at Guitar Hero.

"I can't believe you Jamie…We have a huge ball to worry about, and all you can do is sit and try to beat my high score?" Syaoran said watching Jamie do surprisingly well at the song.

"Ha! What do you mean try?" Jamie smirked as his score was now found in the #1 spot. Syaoran just growled as he took the guitar and started his turn.

"YOU BOYS HAD BETTER NOT BE PLAYING THAT GOD FORSAKEN GAME INSTEAD OF GETTING READY!" Stacey screamed from the stairs as she and the other girls were heading for Tomoyo's studio. The boys cringed as they turned off the Wii and headed for their rooms. They would be leaving with Wolf in a couple hours to make sure everything was in order before the girls and the rest of the guests arrived.

**Ball**

Syaoran and the guys showed up early finding Wolf talking to some caterers. There was a hustle and bustle as many workers scurried to finish up the last of the décor. Banners with gang coat of arms were scattered throughout the great ballroom. (think Harry Potter)

"You never realize how many gangs are in alliance until the night of the ball…" Jamie said as he looked around the room. The other leaders would show up later when the event started. Jamie was only there because Mei Lin was with the other girls, and Syaoran asked him to join the men. An elegantly dressed woman with black hair and piercing amber eyes smiled lovingly at Syaoran as the boys reached Wolf.

"Good evening Wolf…Mother." Syaoran addressed as he kissed his mother on the cheek. She had flown in from Hong Kong most likely along with his cousin and sisters.

"Xiao Lang…" She said smiling.

"I'm so glad you could make it from Hong Kong, mother. And being escorted by Wolf none the less." Syaoran said.

"After all I've been hearing about Tiger and this new young lady I just had to make sure I attended this year. Plus your sisters wanted to get out of the house." She stated as she took her sons' arm and walked with him around the hall making sure everything was in its place. "I'm so glad that Kinomoto has finally found all of you." Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks looking at his mother in shock.

"You know about Sakura?" He asked looking at his mother's serious face.

"Of course Xiao Lang. Her mother and I grew up together. I haven't seen her since her father remarried and moved to Beijing when she was but a baby." She continued as they walked. "It will be a pleasure to see how much she has grown, and from what Wolf tells me, her father had taught her well, rest his soul." They continued to talk as she made points to tell workers to fix this or that.

**The Girls**

"Tomoyo! Ohh! You look heavenly!" The girls cried as Tomoyo finally walked out in her own dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress made of baby blue silk that flowed to the ground accenting her curves. The girls were all finally ready for the ball to start.

"Moyo…how did you find time to make all of these dresses?" Rika asked looking at her green dress that went well with her curled red hair. Naoko's dress was deep purple, while Stacy had banana yellow.

"Oh I make time. Do you think the Li sisters will be there tonight?" Tomoyo asked as she slipped on her silver heals.

"I haven't a clue. Auntie Yelen didn't say anything to me about coming, and Syaoran didn't think they'd make it. I don't even know if Cat is gonna come." Mei Lin said as she finished up her makeup. Sakura, Rika and Naoko just looked on confused as the girls talked about some people they didn't know about.

"Oh…they're talking about Syaoran's sisters and Mei Lin's sister. You see…Syaoran has four older sisters that live in Hong Kong with his mother, and Mei Lin's sister lives in Hong Kong with her fiancée who's the leader of the Lion Clan." Stacey said trying to help them understand. "If they do come you'll meet them tonight." She said when the girls nodded and headed down to the waiting limo.

**Tiger**

He walked into the hotel ballroom with Tatiana hanging off his arm. He walked over to a group of men that bowed respectfully to him. They all had beautiful women hanging off their arms in dresses that showed off their Clans. One woman's dress was made of snakeskin; another's was made to look like a scorpion. This was how the leaders signified who they were…by what their women wore.

"Ahhh Tiger! How are you doing?" A middle-aged man asked looking at Tatiana.

"I'm well. And how are you Khan?" Tiger asked the leader of the Bats. "I see your wife isn't here."

"Yes well…when a woman feels the need to boss me around let's just say… not even the roaches can find her now. This is Ming. She knows her place." The man said introducing a good-looking blonde. She looked like she belonged in a Batman movie from the logo on her dress.

"I understand that. I wanted to thank you for allowing me to borrow some of your men for tonight. I know how much you want this plan to work as well." Tiger said making Khan and a couple others nod in agreement. "This is Tatiana. She used to be our undercover op for the Wolf and Little Wolf." The men nodded as they took in her look.

"And such a lovely dress. She's more of a Tiger anyways you can tell." A balding man spoke. Tatiana could tell he wasn't as old as Tiger. The balding must have been hereditary. "Is she in on tonight's plan Tiger?"

"As a matter of fact she is not Hitoshi. Just as you and the rest of the Snakes decided not to be in on the plan."

"It's a night of truce and drinking Tiger. It is something my father respected, and something my gang and me will respect as well. There is always tomorrow or the next night for our revenge. Why waist a perfectly good party on the likes of Li and his pack?"

"I happen to think otherwise and I know that many other agree with my idea. Tigers will rule Tokyo again with the help of the Scorpions and Bats. If the Snakes don't wish to be a part of it then that is your loss." Hitoshi just growled as he looked over Tiger before nodding to a couple of his men. "I'm glad I could get you to see things my way."

**Syaoran**

Syaoran and the guys were standing in a group away from the dance floor waiting for the girls to arrive. The ballroom was beginning to get slightly packed as members from other gangs and theirs started to come in announced from the top of the staircase.

"Presenting Li Tomicka and Lian Tobias." The announcer stated, as a beautiful women in a lilac dress descended the stairs with a good-looking blonde. Her strawberry blonde hair was up in an elegant wrap as her mix of amber and blue eyes scanned the room. She smiled seeing her cousin standing in the back corner as her and her date walked toward them.

"Cousin! How wonderful it is to see you!" She exclaimed hugging Syaoran. Tobias just stood waiting for her to finish. She smiled at Tobias before moving back to her cousin.

"Well Chan decided to show up this time…and without a date I see." She said smiling wolfishly at him.

"Lian still hasn't gotten you under control yet?" Jamie stated smirking at her now fuming face. Oh she was defiantly Mei Lin's sister.

"Now Jamie. You should know as well as I that Li women are hard to handle." Tobias finally spoke up as he placed his arms around Tomicka's waist.

"It's good to see the leader of the Lions would fly all the way out from Hong Kong to grace us with his presents. Next time leave the chick at home." Jamie said fuming. Tobias just chuckled at his long time friend.

"So where is my dear little sister Chan? And Daidouji? I haven't seen your girlfriend since last summer, Eriol." Tomicka asked looking from Jamie to Eriol.

"I'm sure the girls are on their way. And when will you start calling me Jamie?" Jamie asked rolling his eyes.

"When you accept that I'm a Wolf leader and not some fragile uncontrolled female." Tomicka smiled. Jamie just shook his head before receiving a hug from her and handshake from Tobias.

"Presenting Li Mei Lin, Daidouji Tomoyo, Wong Stacy, Hitaru Rika, Sono Naoko, and Kinomoto Sakura." Everyone's head shot up hearing the girls being announced as one by one, angels floated down the stairs. Tomicka raised a brow at her cousin wondering who the last three girls were. As the girls approached the guys Jamie, Syraoran and Eriol almost fell over dead. The girls were the most gorgeous creatures on the planet.

"Awe sorry Mei…they didn't pass out like predicted." Sakura giggled as she finally stood in front of Syaoran. Mei Lin only gave her a mock sad face as she started to beam seeing who was standing with the boys.

"Oh Sakura! I would like you to meet my older sister Tomicka a.k.a Cat, and her fiancée Lian Tobias leader of the Lion Clan!" Mei Lin introduced as she went and hugged her sister.

"It's wonderful to meet you. But you two look nothing alike!" Sakura pointed out. Tomicka just giggled.

"I used to have black hair like Mei's but I died it blonde, and these are blue contacts." She said showing Sakura how the color moved off her eye reveling a beautiful red amber.

"I can never get her to believe that she is gorgeous without them, but what can a man do?" Tobias butt in shaking Sakura's hand as Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist. "Li's been holding out on us."

**Sakura**

"Xiao Lang I know I taught you manners! How about you try utilizing them." A women spoke looking at Syaoran. She was gorgeous, and there were four younger looking versions of her, standing behind the woman.

"Umm…yes…Sakura I would like you to meet Wolf's date, Yelen. She's my mother. And behind her are my sisters, Xiefia, Fanfren, Fuuite, and Feimei. Everyone this is Sakura." Syaoran said. Sakura felt herself blush… she didn't think she would be meeting his family already.

"Oh mother! Look how kawaii Saku has grown! She looks like her mother!" Xiefia said as she touched her mother's arm. Yelen just smiled agreeing.

"My mother? How do you know what my mother looked like?" Sakura asked looking very confused and curious. Syaoran never mentioned anything about knowing her mother.

"Oh how rude of me. I'm sorry, I knew your mother when she was younger. And I knew you when you were just a baby before you moved to Beijing." Yelen stated. Sakura had a feeling that her face portrayed the shock she felt. His family knew her!

"Xiao Lang still needs work on his manners Auntie. This is Rika and Naoko. The newest members of the gang." Mei Lin butt in as Rika and Naoko smiled. "If you'll excuse us, Jamie owes me a dance." Mei Lin stated as she dragged Jamie to the dance floor.

"My Cherry Blossom, would you honor me with a dance?" Syaoran asked extending his arm to her. She smiled excusing them for the waltz. It would give her a chance to get over the shock.

**Syaoran**

"So that's Kinomoto's daughter?" Tomicka asked him. He had aloud Tobias to cut in, and was now watching Sakura dance and talk to him while he talked with Tomicka.

"From what my mother told me. How is it that I don't remember her, but you and my sisters do?" Syaoran asked Tomicka as Sakura giggled at something Tobias said. He was surprised he hadn't passed out from seeing her. He hadn't thought she could get any more beautiful, but she had stunned him once again.

"You were here training with Wolf when she was born and then taken to Beijing. I only saw her for a couple months before she left. I was only 4. I'm surprised I even remember that much." Tomicka giggled taking a sip of punch.

"Well now there's two female leaders for the Wolves. When are you and Lian going to get married so I can finally be rid of you?" Syaoran teased. He only got the trademark Li glare from his dear cousin.

"We haven't decided yet. Toby wants to stay in Tokyo for a while to help you with Tiger, then we'll decide from there." She shrugged. "I think I'm going to go steal a dance from my fiancée." Tomicka said walking toward Tobias and Sakura's dancing forms.

**Sakura**

"Did you know that dancing was invented in England as a way of expressing emotion?" Tobias said to Sakura making her laugh. He reminded her of her friend's boyfriend, Takashi. He helped keep her mind off the many people staring at her.

"That is such rubbish!" She giggled, "You would get along great with my friend Takashi. So Mr. Lian you're leader of the Lions?"

"I am. And you're a leader of the Wolves." He stated smiling at her.

"And Tomicka is your fiancée? Do you love her?"

"Of course I do, that's why I want to marry her. How about you? Do you have someone you love?"

"I think so, but how do you know if the person you love, loves you back?" She enquired as she stole a glance at Syaoran, who was smirking at Tomicka, who glared at him.

"That's a good question. From a guys point of view it is a lot harder to express something like love. Especially in the line of work we happen to be in. But when we finally get the courage, we'll let you know." She giggled at his wink. All gang leaders must be mysterious… had to be a pre-requisite.

"May I cut in?" Tomicka asked smiling sweetly at Sakura.

"Of course. Thank you for the dance Mr. Lian." Sakura said, bowing to the man and smiling at her boyfriend's cousin.

"Tobias please. And I should thank you. You are a lovely dancer Miss Sakura." He smiled before taking up Tomicka in a quick waltz.

**Syaoran**

"Put 20 men outside the premises and make sure this isn't a joke. Don't call me unless there's a problem." Syaoran said hanging up the phone not seeing Sakura walking his way. It figured that of all nights, Tiger was going to prove he was a complete ass.

"This is supposed to be a party Little Wolf. No frowning aloud." Her sweet voice rang in his ears as he turned around. His sour look turned to a sweet smile as he looked her over. He finally got a chance to take in all her beauty. He needed a cold shower…

"Tomoyo did a wonderful job. You look stunning Ying Fa." He said pulling her into his body. She fit perfectly against him, and he suddenly had visions of her in his arms without the tight dress. He shook his head. He was supposed to be treating her with respect.

"And you look deadly handsome." She said as she tiptoed to kiss him. He pressed her body against his as the kiss deepened. They only broke when his phone started to ring. Growling in frustration he answered it. He could feel the frown returning to his face as he listened to the person on the other line.

"Ying Fa, I need you to go over with my mother and Wolf for a little bit. I have to run upstairs and check on something. I'll be right back I promise." He said kissing her again as she turned to walk toward his mother and sisters. As soon as she was to them, he turned toward the exit eyeing Jamie, Eriol, and Tobias on the way. Mika and Alex getting the idea took the girls over to Syaoran's mother before heading to where Syaoran was. He was so glad that Sakura hadn't asked any questions.

**Tiger**

He was getting more and more aggravated by Tatiana the longer they stayed at this blasted event. She wouldn't stop making him dance against his will, and she was ill mannered when it came to his most important guests. Finally getting rid of her while she went to the ladies room he walked back over to the leaders.

"The plan should be commencing in a matter of moments gentlemen, if you would like to go to the window and watch?" Tiger stated as they made their way to the cathedral windows.

**Syaoran**

His phone call turned up nothing, so they all returned to the ball. Everyone was enjoying the night dancing away. Hell even Syaoran was smiling and laughing, which he was sure shocked his mother and all the other leaders who have known him for years.

"Are you having fun my dear Cherry Blossom?" He asked as they spun around in the slow dance.

"It's a fairy tale! I've never been to such an event!" She said as they danced. He had never felt more comfortable dancing with someone then he was right now. He wondered if he should tell her that he was falling in love with her. I didn't want to scare her away, or have her laugh in his face.

"I hope you can get used to it. After this is your prom in June, then the Summer Ball in September, then Christmas Ball. We like to have these get togethers to…."

His words were cut short when the building began to shake violently as the lights flickered. The music stopped and everyone looked around the room. All of a sudden there was a blast, and screams filled the room. The floor beneath them gave way and Syaoran felt Sakura slip away.

"SAKURA!"

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Sorry for the Late Update! Reviews please!<p> 


	10. Fairytale Nightmare 2

Authors Note: Sorry for the cliffy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Fairytale Nightmare 2<strong>

"SAKURA!" He yelled holding only her hand as she dangled from the floor. He tried not too look at the other bodies laying in the abyss. He couldn't tell if they were alive or dead, but he would worry about that latter. Right now all that mattered was getting Sakura up. Eriol appeared beside him reaching for Sakura as well with the help they both hauled her up. She hugged Syaoran tightly tying to hold back tears. He looked around searching for their friends and his family. Not seeing them he looked at Eriol who was trying to get them out of the building that was slowly coming down on them. They reached outside and got on their bikes, as the building finally gave way.

**Tiger**

Him and the rest of the men smiled looking at the tall building crumble to the ground.

"Very well done Tiger!" Hitoshi stated patting Tiger on the back as they lit a cigar.

"Yes…Finally rid of Li and his pack!" He said smiling out the window.

**Sakura**

They pulled up to the mansion seeing lights on inside. Syaoran, Eriol, and Sakura all walked up to the door and walked in.

"Oh Sakura! I'm so glad you are alright!" Tomoyo screamed getting up from the couch and running to Sakura hugging her tightly. Her cousin was always one for dramatics, but she figured the girl had an excuse this time around. She was surprised she and Syaoran had made it back without her passing out. She was still shaking from the whole thing.

"What happened?" Sakura asked looking from the room of people to Syaoran.

"According to police reports the building had been wired to go off, and it took the whole building down." Tomicka said coldly from Tobias's lap. Sakura could tell that the woman was pissed off. She hoped that not many people were hurt. She was surprised that the people around here weren't hurt either.

"Do we have a count?" Syaoran's voice had switched to business mode. She could tell that he was definitely a leader, and felt pride well up inside her. Her man was sexy as hell. She sat next to her cousin on the couch, wishing they could just go to bed now.

"20 dead, 13 injured." Wolf's voice sounded as he came into the room with Syaoran's mother. The woman looked very upset, and as Sakura sat there thinking of what happened, she felt sad.

"Tiger is going to pay for this." Syaoran growled. Sakura stood from her spot and walked over to him. She smiled when his arms immediately went around her waist. She knew it had to be getting late.

"Little Wolf, maybe we should all get some sleep, and plan in the morning. It has been a long night for all of us." Sakura spoke, getting into her leader mode. She knew she was going to have to be strong in front of everyone. She watched as they all nodded and headed off into other parts of the house, leaving her alone with Syaoran.

**Syaoran**

He was completely pissed at Tiger. How dare that asshole break a truce! Not that he was surprised by the whole thing, but still. As he hugged Sakura closer to his body, he mentally growled. He was going to kill that bastard. He looked down to Sakura and kissed her. He knew she was freaking out, but she had put on her brave face, and he was proud. She was so strong.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Sakura asked. He could hear the tremor in her voice. He smiled at her. He could never say no to her.

"Yea come on." He grabbed her hand and headed toward his they reached his room, he shut and locked the door. He didn't care if he finally got to make love to her, right now he just wanted to hold her and kiss her. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her as passionately as he could. Feeling the silk of her dress, his hands felt their way up and around to the zipper. He waited for her to stop him, but she only moaned. Tugging slightly the zipper complied loosening the dress. Sakura didn't stop kissing him when she felt her dress fall away. In fact, she was the one to kick it away. She just lowered her hands to his shirt and pants. Helping him to get out of the uncomfortable tux he was in. Syaoran chuckled at her angry expression when she couldn't figure out the buttons.

"Don't laugh! Help!" She said as he helped her get the offensive material off.

**Sakura**

She could feel the smile form on her face as she looked over his body. She knew exactly what she wanted, and there was no way she was gonna hold back. After she had most likely almost died, she wasn't going to waste any more time.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her slender waist. She would have to thank Tomoyo for the sexy underwear. She heard him groan, and felt his erection press against her stomach. She pulled him down roughly to meet her lips in a mind blowing kiss.

"I want you Little Wolf." She moaned in his ear as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her tightly.

"I'll give you all you could ever ask for." He whispered as soft as could tell that he was going to take his sweet time. He slowly traced his hands up her body to her bra where he unclasped it and tossed it to the floor. Butterfly kisses trailed down to her breast as his hands went for her panties.

Sakura bit her lip trying not to moan as she felt his hot mouth on her cool nipple. She arched her body up to his feeling his hardness through his boxers. If he wanted to torture her, she could do the same to him. All's fair in love and war after all. She trailed her hands down to his waistline tugging lightly so he wouldn't realize what she was doing, and he hadn't until she grabbed his manhood and squeezed gently making him freeze.

"Bad girl." He whispered hoarsely. She could feel his body start to shake as she moved her hand a little faster. "Please stop Saku." He pleaded as he went for her panties. He pulled them aside and placed two fingers inside her. That stopped her instantly as she arched her body to feel him.

She moved her hips as his fingers plunged deeper. She wanted more, needed more! Thrashing her head from side to side it was like a battle. Her retched body just wouldn't listen to her anymore. All she could do was give in to her bodies desire. She opened her eyes to stare in to his fiery amber.

When he looked down at her face, he stopped his sweet torture. Removing his hands he moved in for a kiss. One she so gladly returned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The only thing separating them was her thin underwear.

"No more playing Syao! I want you now!" She said huskily into his ear. He laid her back and slowly took off her panties. Positioning himself over her, he stared into her eyes as he slowly entered her.

It hurt, but not as badly as she had thought it would be. When he was fully in her he started to move. At a slow pace, it was like his sweet torture all over again. She pulled him down roughly inches from her lips.

"I swear if you keep torturing me like this you'll be sorry." She said before kissing him. That seemed to give him all the encouragement he needed as he let loose so to speak. She matched his aggression.

**Syaoran**

It was like being in heaven as they moved together. Syaoran didn't know anyone who could keep up with him like she did. He felt her tighten around him and knew that she had had her first orgasm. Knowing that he would soon come as well he moved even faster. Sakura screamed out as she reached her second peak and he thrusted one more time. He rested on top of her gently to catch his breath not moving out of her.

"That was amazing!" She gasped. He chuckled lightly, looking into her beautiful emerald eyes. He had never had sex like that before. Sure he had a few women in his past, but none that made him feel the need to please someone other than himself. Had he mentioned lately that he was in trouble! He had definitely fallen in love with her. If only he wasn't such a chicken shit and just told her.

"You were amazing my Cherry Blossom!" He said finally moving out of her. He smiled at her as he pulled her tired body up. She fit nicely against him, like she belonged there. He brushed his lips on her forehead as she sighed. "Sleep, Ying Fa." He whispered as she cuddled closer to him. There was no way he was letting her go. She was his, and he was going to make sure she knew that.

**Next Morning**

"What's not funny?" Sakura asked walking into the kitchen with Syaoran in tow. They had obviously missed something hilarious as her cousin and Mei Lin's sister were cracking up. Mei Lin looked pissed, so she must have been the butt of the joke.

"Yay! You're up! Now we can go shopping!" Tomicka said looking at the two. Sakura felt herself blush at Tamicka's all knowing look. Damn… she was caught.

"Sakura you look like you had fun last night! Say something to the camera!" Tomoyo said zooming in on her. She stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

"Alright, so meet in the living room in 20 minutes to go shopping?" Stacy asked. Sakura nodded with the rest. She was all about retail therapy. First she wanted some food.

**Girls**

"So how come Yelen and the Li sisters aren't coming along?" Sakura asked as the girls got off the motorcycles by an abandoned mall. Yelen had insisted on staying at the manor with Syaoran and the guys. She had left Sakura with a look that suggested there was something going on Sakura should have known about. If only she knew what it was.

"Because we aren't really going shopping. You know we can't leave all the preparations for those boys! So we're going to stake out one of Tiger's hideouts. Follow me." Tomicka said as they walked behind the mall and saw a row of buildings. Now Sakura knew why they were all dressed in black. Tomoyo handed out their guns as they crept between the buildings.

"Syao would kill us if he knew what we were up to!" Sakura said. She followed Tomoyo as they looked through a dusty window. Tomicka had given her and Tomoyo a bag with little bombs inside and little ear pieces so they could communicate. They had been instructed to set them in a specific place, and Sakura was all too happy to help. Tiger was an asshole, and should feel the same pain he had placed on others.

"Come in Saks, Tomo?" Tomicka said over the interlink. "Setting B1 and B2. Over."

"Ok setting B3 and B4. Over." Sakura said as her and Tomoyo took out small black boxes.

"Setting B5 and B6. over." Stacey and Rika stated as the moved slowly by the basement of the building.

"B7 through B10 all set and ready Cat. Over and out!" Mei Lin said as they all started quietly for the mall once more. When they met up together they took off their black masks and sweaters revealing matching shirts in a rainbow of colors. Tomicka handed Sakura a controller as they walked back to the parking lot. Laughing along with the others she hit the red button and turned to watch the row of buildings go up in a blaze of fire. They Got on their bikes and sped off before the fire trucks arrived, and they got caught.

**Tiger**

"Damn it!" Tiger yelled as he got word about the 3 dead leaders and dozens of men that just got blown to smithereens. He knew it had to be someone affiliated with Li. He knew it was revenge for breaking the truce.

"Tatiana! Get a hold of Hitoshi! Find out who set those bombs!" He yelled. She nodded before hurriedly exiting the room.

**Guys**

They got wind of this bombing but couldn't figure out who had helped them. Syaoran was completely stunned. It was a great plan, and something he and the others had been working on for a week. He didn't know someone else had set up something similar. He was even more impressed that whoever had done it succeeded so easily.

"The girls were in that area. Maybe it was them?" Mika stated looking at the surrounding area. There was an abandoned mall across from the bombing, but there was a new mall across the street from the old mall.

"Where would they have gotten bombs from, and got them out of the house without us knowing? I'll call Tomoyo." Eriol said as he got out his cell phone. They all stood quietly as Eriol made his call. This would be interesting.

"_Ohayo my love!_" Came Tomoyo's cheerful voice over the speaker.

"Moyo…what are you girls up to?" Eriol asked straight forward. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at his cousin. Usually the blue-haired man was all about the mushy when it came to Sakura's cousin.

"_Shopping for some clothes. What are you boys up to?_" She asked sweetly. Maybe a bit too sweetly.

"Nothing. Did you hear about the bombing by the mall you went to?"

"We _didn't go that way. We went to the mall on the East Side not the West._" She spoke. "_We should be on our way home in about 10 minutes._"

"Alright. I love you." Eriol said as she giggled returning the affection. "Ja."

"Well, what now?" Jamie asked from Eriol to Syaoran. He had no idea what to tell the Dragon leader. Who ever had helped them were amazing, and he wanted to personally thank them.

**Girls**

The girls walked in carrying a few bags each and laughing. They stopped looking at the guys faces, and then started laughing harder.

"You guys look silly. What's wrong?" Tomicka asked setting her stuff on the floor.

"Where were you girls?" Syaoran asked.

"East/North Mall." The girls said in unison then stopped and looked at each other. "We mean North/East Mall." Oh shit….they were going to get caught.

"Now why don't you girls tell us how you got the bombs out of the house?" Tobias said looking sternly at his fiancée who sweat dropped.

"Good job Cat…" Mei Lin whispered.

"Well you see…Auntie Yelen put them on the bikes for us last night, and well…we can't let you guys have all the fun!" Tomicka said smiling.

"In that case... You no longer get to know about the plans for tonight, and you girls can just sit home." Eriol said not looking at Tomoyo. He was slightly pissed off that she had lied to him.

"That's not fair! Come on! We were just helping out!" Sakura said giving Syaoran the puppy dog eyes.

"Nope. You keep a secret from us then we keep one from you!" Syaoran said. No one except Tomoyo noticed when Eriol walked out of the room. She quietly excused herself and went after him.

**Tomoyo**

"Eriol wait!" She said running up to him. She didn't understand what was wrong.

"You lied to me Moyo." He said turning angrily toward her. She stopped dead in her tracks. She had never seen him look so pissed.

"Well I didn't really lie. I just didn't want you to be mad. You never let me have fun and blow things up."

"You know that's not true. Damn it you could have gotten hurt!"

"No I couldn't have! We had it totally under control!

"That doesn't change the fact that you lied to me!"

"Eriol! Stop!" She screamed as he turned to walk away. She had never used that tone of voice before, and he was obviously stunned as he turned back to her. She knew the best way to get his forgiveness, and before he had time to walk away from her again, she found herself jumping onto him. She kissed him.

"That's not fair…" He said between her kisses.

"It worked though. You're not mad at me anymore!" She giggled as she wrapped her legs around him.

"You're lucky I love you so much." He whispered caressing her hair. She sighed. Yea she loved him too.

"I'm sorry I lied. It won't happen again I promise!" She said as he carried her back to the living room.

**Sakura**

"So you want to scope out their warehouses?" She asked as her and the girls sat and listened to the guys. "How do you expect to get in?" This plan seemed a little confusing to her. Sure she hadn't been in the gang long, but come on…

"We are still trying to figure that part out. Right now we're looking over blue prints and doing some surveillance." Jamie sighed. She laughed seeing Mei Lin roll her eyes.

"How about we go to one of his clubs tonight and blow it up?" Tomicka asked from her fiancée's lap. Skaura had a feeling that Mei's sister was a closet pyro-maniac. Not that she minded. Tiger desirved everything that was given to him.

"We could do an undercover job Xiao." Tobias agreed. Sakura looked to her boyfriend. She didn't think it was a bad idea either. Syaoran must have come to the same conclusion because he nodded.

"We'll head out to _**Saber Tooth**_ tonight and try it out." Syaoran spoke. Sakura held back a giggle at the name of the bar. Man Tiger was sure full of himself. She couldn't wait to go undercover with the girls. This was going to be a blast!

**Saber Tooth Club**

They all entered the club wearing black outfits to blend in. Sweeping the place to see who was in there, Sakura and the girls headed to the dance floor.

"Tigers all over. Some Rodents too." Mei Lin stated seeing Bats and Snakes. Sakura could see their tattoos, proudly showing off. There were a lot of Tiger's, which was expected, but she remembered her cousin telling her that the others were evil gangs too.

"Mia…Let's go dance!" Sakura said to Mei Lin using their undercover names. The girls' job was to make sure they got the attention of the club, so the guys could rig the bombs. The guys all walked over to a booth and sat scoping out the rest of the club.

"TJ…I got leaders upstairs." Syaoran said to Jamie who nodded. They had placed small bombs at the bar and in the bathrooms already. They just needed to get upstairs.

"I see them Jong. But I don't see Tiger anywhere." Jamie said trying to see Tiger.

"Send Tilly and Kari to try and get in." Tobias said meaning Tomicka and Sakura.

"I don't like that idea." Syaoran said. But he knew that they were the sexiest women in the bar, thus giving them the best chance to get past the guards. He nodded at Tomicka who whispered to Sakura. They both looked from the guys to the VIP. Syaoran swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes stayed trained on Sakura. If she got hurt, he would hurt someone.

**Sakura**

"Ok…we gotta go check upstairs. Girls take position." Tomicka said as the girls nodded with the music so they didn't look suspicious. Sakura watched as a couple men came down from the VIP and headed toward them with Tomicka, while Mei Lin adn Tomoyo headed to the girls room and the others went for the back area.

"Why hello there hot stuff!" Tomicka said to a balding man. He turned and looked over her before smiling. Sakura felt like gaging. The dude was ugly as all hell. He had just gotten his with the ugly stick; he had fallen out of the tree and hit every branch on the way down.

"Good evening. You lovely ladies new to this club?" Ugly asked. Eww… he smelled too.

"Why yes. Some of our girls got us in, and we just love it. The music is so amazing! It's just too bad we can't see all of it." Sakura said looking at the stairs then back to the man. She knew that she was going to have to put on her sweetest face for this to work. Syaoran totally owed her.

"Well why don't you lovely ladies just come with us and we'll give you the grand tour." Another man said, coming to join them. He was just as ugly as his friend. She and Tomicka nodded, and they were led up to the VIP. Coming through some curtains they came face to face with a bunch of young men. They were better lucking than the ugly twins, but not by much. She hoped they could plant their bombs fast, and get the hell out of there.

"Boys…these girls wanted to see the club. Mind if they look around?" Sakura smiled as they all shook their heads 'no'. She and Tomicka sat down at a booth both taking something from under their skirts and attaching it to the underside of the seats. Mission complete… now how the hell did they get out? Tomicka winked at her, and Sakura took that as a sign that she had a plan.

"Oh my I forgot! We left our friends at the bar without telling them where we went! Iif you'll all excuse us for a minute we should go find our friends before they get worried." Tomicka said as her and Sakura left and ran down the stairs. Sakura was sure the men were too confused to say anything.

**Syaoran**

He and the others were just waiting for Sakura and Tomicka then they could blow this Popsicle stand. It was only supposed to take the girls a few minutes, but it had been almost ten.

"Where are they?" Syaoran asked irritably. It had been long enough. The bombs were on a set timer, that was due to go off soon. Sakura and Tomicka both knew that, so where the fuck were they?

"Let me run in and find them fast. Maybe they had a problem getting out." Mei Lin said getting off the bike. Syaoran only nodded yes as she ran back toward the entrance. He knew if anyone could find them it was Mei Lin. She would grab them and run, and no one would get in her way. He had trained her that way after all.

Before she could get to the door she was thrown backward from the force of an explosion. Syaoran and Tobias ran toward the building that was now on fire. That wasn't supposed to happen!

"NO!" Syaoran yelled running into the burning building. He looked around seeing bodies everywhere, but no Sakura. Smoke was burning his eyes and his lungs. He knew he wouldn't last long in the burning building. He felt Tobias tug at him, and decided to follow the man toward the VIP.

"Saku! Cat!" He yelled with Tobias right on his tail. They ran up what was left of the stairs. Saw nothing. He would have stayed longer if the building wasn't starting to fall on them. They had ran out just before the entire thing collapsed.

"Where are they?" Tobias yelled looking at the building. The Lion leader was getting as hysterical as Syaoran felt. There was no way they didn't get out, but where were they? He froze when arms wrapped around his waist. He was about to attack the person when the scent hit him. Cherry blossoms… it was Sakura.

"Where are who?" Her beautiful voice reached his ears. When he turned, her emerald eyes bore into his amber ones. She was alright and she was safe.

"You scared us! What happened?" He asked hugging her tightly. He felt her sigh and then giggle.

"Let's go home! We'll explain when we get there!" Tomicka said getting on the motorcycle. He nodded and got on Shadow, with Sakura following behind him. They needed to get out of there before cops arrived.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Hope you like it! Review!<p> 


	11. Bye Bye Baby

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy the chapter

**Chapter Eleven: Bye Bye Baby**

* * *

><p>"So how exactly did you get out of the club?" Syaoran asked with Sakura on his lap.<p>

"Trap door. We booked it around the warehouse before those damn Tigers knew what was going to happen. But if I ever see you try to rush into a burning building again I'll shoot you." Sakura said sternly at Syaoran. "You scared the bajesus out of me! I thought you had gone and lost your sanity!"

"Sorry Cherry Blossom. You scared me! How was I to know you two had made it out before us?" He had a point.

"Cousin…you should know me better than that!" Tomicka said from Tobias's lap. She smiled at her fiancée and kissed him. "But what Sakura said to Xiao Lang goes for you too. I never want to see you trying to go into a burning building. I have enough to worry about without your stupidity being added to it." She said giving him the trade mark Li glare.

"So Cat…have you two picked a date yet, or am I still stuck with you?" Syaoran asked smirking at his cousin.

"Mother and Auntie Yelen are going to plan it for when we return to Hong Kong after this Tiger deal is over. So soon I hope." She said smiling. She didn't see Tobias's worried expression. "Come on Saks, let's go find my sister and Daidouji and shop for real." Tomicka said winking. Sakura giggled while getting up to join her.

"No more bombs." Tobias said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Scouts honor. Can I have your credit card Xiao Lang? Sakura needs some more shoes." Tomicka said holding her hand out to Syaoran. He sighed and handed the card to Sakura and kissed her hand.

"Get anything you want, and don't hold back." He whispered before kissing her lips. He was seriously a sucker for her.

"You spoil me…" She sighed before looping arms with Tomicka and walking out of the room.

**Syaoran**

"What's wrong with you? When Cat mentioned the wedding you got all tense. You do want to marry her right?" Syaoran asked getting down to business. Tobias was one of his best friends, but his cousin's happiness was more important than the friendship.

"Yes I want to marry her. I just don't know if I'm good enough for her. I don't know if I'm husband material." Tobias said glaring back at Syaoran. Syaoran inwardly sighed. He was glad he wasn't going to have to beat up his friend.

"That's exactly why you will do fine. You won't mess up because you're too afraid to mess up. So relax, and don't let her see your doubt. I don't need her screaming. I just replaced the glass from the last outburst." Syaoran said chuckling. He could see Tobias's smirk, as the man finally relaxed.

"TOBIAS I NEED TO SEE YOU IN OUR ROOM!" Tomicka's voice screamed from the hall. "NOW!" She sounded a little pissed. Tobias and Syaoran both visibly gulped. She wasn't called the Cat for nothing…

**Tobias**

Tobias walked down the hall to the guest room he and Tomicka shared. He opened the door to find Tomicka, hands on her hips, fuming.

"What's wrong my love?" He asked sheepishly, knowing exactly what had set her off.

"You're afraid to marry me?" She said monotone. She was defiantly pissed. Crap…

"More like I'm afraid I'll be a bad husband." He said looking down, and running a hand through his hair. "You deserve the best." He heard her sigh and saw her reach for his hands. She encircled them around her waist, and then lifted his head so their eyes could meet.

"You are going to be a wonderful husband. Nothing is going to change except my last name. It's the same as dating. It's just a piece of paper love." She said smiling at him. "I can't wait to be your wife. I love you."

"I love you too. You're right. I'm sorry for freaking out." He smiled sheepishly at her. She just pulled him toward her and kissed him. He loved kissing her. She always tasted like strawberries.

"Okay, now I'm going shopping. Need anything?" She asked winking. He chuckled at her sudden mood change. She was full of surprises.

"I only need you to hurry back to me." He said. She kissed him again and left the room. He sighed again, hoping that she was right. He didn't want to disappoint her.

**The Girls**

They took the M3 in the garage for their shopping trip. They went to Tokyo Shopping Center and started at the shoe store.

"We need some cute shoes for clubbing, and other stuff that might be useful." Tomoyo said looking for black boots.

"Oh Tomoyo! Those are so adorable!" Sakura squealed looking at the sexy boots Tomoyo held up. The girls all grabbed a set of boots, and a set of sexy heals before heading toward the lingerie store. There, Sakura got a cute pink lace outfit. Tomoyo got something blue, Mei Lin got a red and black leather set, and Tomicka grabbed a purple corset and panties.

"I'm starving!" Tomicka said looking for somewhere to eat. They found a small café and ordered salads and coffee. "So you're all going to be in my wedding right? I mean Mei Mei is going to be my Maid of Honor, but I want you girls to be my bridesmaids. You'll do it right?"

"Kawaii! One condition…" Tomoyo stated looking starry eyed. Tomicka just nodded waiting for Tomoyo to continue. "You have to let me make the dresses!" The other girls just laughed.

"Absolutely! But I want traditional!" Tomicka said. She knew how provocative Tomoyo could get. She didn't want to offend her mother, or Tobias's parents for that matter.

**Tiger**

Tatiana was still furious that Tiger wasn't letting her in on any of the plans. She knew he was pissed about yesterday's bombing, but he wouldn't tell her what was going on. She had made sure to burn that disgusting dress he had her wear to the ball.

"So my dear. Would you like to help me with something?" Tiger's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes." She answered curtly. It was about time he asked for her help.

"Cat and Lian are in town. I happen to know that she is going to be alone later today at the mall. Take Chaz and Xin with you and grab her for me. Alive please." He said. Tatiana nodded once before getting up. She smiled wickedly. She hated Cat with a passion. Sure she knew that capturing Cat was like capturing Li, but Tiger only said alive. Nothing about being conscious.

**The Girls**

They finally made it home with arms full of bags. They were giggling like crazy.

"Good you're home. Li needs Tomicka to run a fast errand." A boy named Zaun said handing Tomicka a piece of paper.

"I swear Sakura. Every time I come home they have me leave again." She said looking at the paper. He needed her to go to the warehouse for something. She would be a while since she had no idea what the weapon was. "I'll be back in an hour. Mei Mei…put my stuff in my room." Tomicka said turning toward the garage. She would take her bike.

**Tatiana**

"She just left?" She asked into the phone.

"_Yes. That was genius. She didn't even question the order."_

"I knew she wouldn't. She's been known to go and get weapons from the warehouse."

"_Do you want me to follow her and help?"_ the voice sounded anxious.

"No Zaun. Go right to Tiger. Xin and Chaz can handle it." The phone hung up and she looked to her two companions. Any minute now Tomicka would be rounding the corner, and then they would shoot her with tranquilizers. "Get ready" she could hear the bike approaching.

Tomicka turned the corner to where the warehouse was and hit the brakes causing the bike to slide. Shots were heard, and suddenly her world went black.

Tatiana walked to her and smirked.

"That was too easy." She said to the boys. They left Tomicka's bike and put her in the van. "Those tranquilizers worked better than I would think."

"She got hit twice. Hope we didn't kill her." The one names Xin laughed.

**Tobias**

Tobias had searched the whole house at least four times, and couldn't find Tomicka. He knew the girls were home, but hadn't managed a chance to ask where his fiancée was. They girls had retreated to Tomoyo's locked studio. He sighed in frustration before turning about face and going to bang on the door.

"Girls only Lian." A voice said from the other side.

"Daidouji! Open this door and let me talk to Cat." He was getting pissed. They had plans that he was excited about, and these girls were going to make them late. He wanted to surprise Cat with something special to make up for being a jerk.

"She's not here. Syaoran sent her on an errand." That was Mei's voice.

"No he didn't. He was with me" That's when the door opened and a shocked Tomoyo was staring at him. "WHAT?!"

"Zaun said Syaoran needed her to go somewhere. She's been gone an hour." Tomoyo sounded scared and confused. Tobias's blood ran cold. He turned from the door and ran to Syaoran in the living room.

"Yo Lian! You just ruined my game." Jamie said growling. As He was apparently standing in front of the TV, blocking Jamie's view. He really didn't care right now.

"Cat's missing. Zaun sent her somewhere an hour ago and no one knows where she is." Was all he said to the three guys.

"Then find Zaun and ask him." Jamie said again trying to look around Tobias. Sometimes Jamie was more of an ass than Syaoran.

"Shut Up Chan! Zaun left right after she did, and he's not back either. Something isn't right here." Tobias said his fist clenched.

"We'll find her Tobias. Come on. Eriol, please go get the girls." Syaoran said walking toward the office. Tobias was glad someone was finally seeing the severity of the situation.

**Tomicka**

She woke in pain. She looked around herself and found she was in a padded room. She also noticed that she was in chains… not cool.

'Great….' She thought getting up. Her muscles were unnaturally sore. She winced feeling her shoulder. That was where she got shot.

"Good you're up." Tiger's voice. She knew his voice well. She glared at him. He tossed a smirk at her. She tried to attack him, forgetting about the chains. "Temper temper. How's Lian?"

"Fuck off." Was all she said. He pulled out a remote and pushed a button. The chains binding her arms recoiled and she found her self pined to the wall. Tatiana and Zaun walked into the room behind Tiger and she glared. "Trators." She hissed. They both smirked.

"We need some information and you're going to give it to us." Tiger said still smirking.

"Over my dead body." She said back still glaring.

"Maybe not dead. How about barely breathing?" Tatiana screeched.

"All we want to know is how Li found my pit fighter, and how to get her back." Tiger said as if it was nothing to worry about. Tomicka was confused. She didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"What pit fighter?" Tomicka asked. Tiger only laughed at her.

"Her name is Sakura. Zaun tells me she's Li's new fling." Tiger smirked. Tomicka felt her face show shock. No one had told her that. Not like it mattered. Sakura was a sweet person, and her cousin was obviously happy.

"What's it to you? Xiao Lang will never give her up." She snarled.

"You see. Her mother had already sold her to me before she found your little group. She belongs to me and I want her back. That's all, and then I'll leave your family alone, and you can go tell your little Lion that you're going to give him a baby, and live happily every after." Tiger said smiling triumphantly. Tomicka's face went pale. She hadn't told anyone about that. She was going to tell Tobias after the wedding. She had only found out recently, herself.

"How do you know about that?" She asked. She could tell she sounded like a terrified child, and that is what she was. She knew how ruthless Tiger could be.

"You've been unconscious for at least three hours. I had a doctor come in to make sure you weren't dead, and that's when I heard the news. Tatiana…if she doesn't talk. Beat it out of her." Tiger said leaving the room. Tatiana only cracked her knuckles walking closer to Tomicka. She was so screwed…

"Tatiana don't do this." She whispered. Fear was apparent on her face.

"How do we get Sakura? The little bitch stole Syaoran from me." The blond screeched again.

"I'm not telling you." She closed her eyes as Tatiana's fist made contact with her gut. Tears stung her eyes. She knew that Syaoran would do far worse if she were to give up a member of the gang to Tiger. Especially the member that her cousin was obviously in love with.

'Uncaring Bitch…' Tomicka thought as she got punched again. She gritted her teeth. 'She'll get what's coming to her…'

"You really don't care about your baby…that's sad." Zaun said as he walked up to Tatiana. She never had liked the kid. She couldn't even remember how the douche bag made it into the gang.

"You can both burn in hell. I'm not saying a word. And Tsarina and Tiger can join you both." She shot out. She received kicks this time.

'Ow…think they cracked a rib that time.' She thought, as breathing became difficult.

"Last chance Li…Speak now or forever hold you tongue." Tatiana said getting ready again. Tomicka only glared in response, wishing she could shoot the both of them…

**Tobias**

They rode to the warehouse, and only found Tomicka's bike. He was on the verge of shooting something, but knew as a leader he had to keep his cool… as much as possible.

"It's been five hours Li…where is my fiancée?" He asked the Wolf Leader.

"Lian…we are going to find her." Syaoran said from his bike. Skaura held him tightly, and Tobias felt jealous. Tobias jumped when his phone rang. They all got off the bikes and walked over to him.

"Lian." He answered placing the phone on speaker.

"_Ahh…just the man I was looking for. Is Li with you?" _Tobias glared at his phone, as Syaoran came to join him.

"Tiger…" Syaoran answered for him… Tobias was more pissed than anything, and was about to blow his lid.

"I have something of yours. She wouldn't give me what I wanted, so I've decided to return her to you."

"What have you done to Tomicka. She better be alright." Tobias heard himself yell. So much for holding his temper.

"It would be a lie if I said she was unharmed. I want my pit fighter."

"Never going to happen." Syaoran said. Tobias was too pissed off to ask what the hell Tiger was talking about. Syaoran obviously knew… he would ask to be filled in later.

"Ahh…Li. Tatiana should be dropping off Cat in about two minutes. I want the girl, Li, and I will get her. It's only a matter of time. I'll find a way to get her away from you. Even if I have to go through every pretty lady in your gang to do it."

"What did you do to my cousin?" Syaoran was obviously starting to lose his temper too.

"_Li…you must be more patient. I'll see you soon."_ Not even a second later a white van came flying around the corner at full speed. They all jumped out of the way as the side door slid open and someone got thrown out. The girl rolled to a stop unmoving. She was bruised with her eyes closed and her strawberry hair spread around her. _"This is only a taste of what's to come if I don't get the girl. The next one won't be sent home alive…" _and the line died in Syaoran's hands.

"Tomicka!" Tobias yelled running to the unconscious body. The rest joined him. Tomicka's face was bloody, and black and blue marks were starting to show. Mei Lin looked pissed, and Tomoyo was crying.

"She needs to get to a hospital." Jamie said calling 911. Tobias lifted her head into his lap, and stroked her hair. He was going to kill Tiger!

**Hospital**

"I hate Hospitals…" Sakura said sitting with the girls. She had spent many nights at hospitals, being fixed up from her fights.

"Mr. Lian your fiancée is awake, and she wants to see you, but I think you should do very little to upset her. She has four cracked ribs and bruised pelvic bone. Looked like whoever was beating her was specifically aiming for her stomach. There was no internal bleeding, but…never mind she'll tell you the rest. As soon as you're ready the others can join you." The doctor said smiling sadly to the group. Tobias didn't even bother to ask he just rushed to the ICU.

"Thank you Wei. We're lucky you're on our side." Syaoran said to the Doctor. Syaoran had told her that the doctor, and the staff at this hospital were all Wolves. "What was wrong with her stomach Wei?"

"She'll tell you Li. She made me promise not to utter a word. Doctor/Patient confidentiality. Sorry…" He smiled before heading back to his office. Syaoran just looked at the others and sighed before sitting back down holding Sakura close. She put her head on his shoulder, needing the closeness. All this trouble because of her. How did Tiger even find out she was here?

"What are we going to do about Tiger, Syao?" Sakura asked. She didn't want any more of her friends getting hurt because of her.

"I don't want you to worry about it alright. As soon as we get back we are putting the mansion on high alert. No one is getting near us. I'm going to think of a way to kill that Bastard before he can touch anyone else." Syaoran said.

"Xiao Lang. I think we need to find out where Zaun went and get information out of him. He's part of this I can tell." Eriol said still holding a sobbing Tomoyo. Syaoran just nodded in agreement looking down the hall. Sakura followed his gaze, and realized he was looking toward his cousin's room.

**Tomicka**

She hadn't stopped crying since she woke up. Wei told her to try and calm down because she was only hurting her ribs more, but she didn't care. She was in emotional pain, and nothing was going to help. She still needed to talk to Tobias. When he finally came into the room she burst into a new set of tears. She hugged him close to her.

"Oh my love. It's ok. I'm here." He whispered soothing words to her. She could only hide her face in his neck and cry some more. Now she felt like she didn't deserve to be his wife. Tiger had taken that away.

"T-Tiger is an e-evil m-man…"She chocked out. He stayed silent and continued to rub her back. "I-I don't d-deserve to marry y-you. H-He's taken away s-something of yours."

"What has he taken my love? You're here with me. He didn't take you away." He said whipping some of her tears. "Wei said that they only hit you stom…" A light went off. She started crying again. He couldn't breathe. Rage filled every part of his body, but she hadn't said it aloud, and he needed her to. "Why did they only hit your stomach?" she tried to calm herself enough to speak.

"They wanted to kill our baby. And they did…Tiger killed our child…" She whispered. If her face hadn't been so close to his ear he wouldn't have heard her. He completely froze. Tiger indeed had taken something away from him. "He knew I was pregnant. He told them to do it…"

"When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?" Was all he could ask. He held her close to him again. Protecting her body.

"After the wedding. You were already so worried about marrying me. I only found out a week ago. I'm sorry Toby…"

"No…It's Tiger who is going to be sorry when I'm through with him. You should have told me Cat. I would have been watching you closer."

"I was scared that you would run away. You didn't even know if you could walk down an isle…" Her voice almost sounded as if she were about to laugh.

"I don't want you to cry any more over this my love. We can always try again. Tiger will pay for this." He whispered caressing her hair. "Do you want me to tell the others?"

"Will you? I don't think I could handle it again. You're all that matters." She sighed and winced with a hiss. "Damn ribs…" A small growl escaped Tobias seeing his fiancée in pain. The nurse walked in a second later.

"I think she needs some pain medication. Her ribs are hurting." He said to the nurse. She pushed a button near the IV bag and left. He watched Tomicka's eyelids start to fall. "Sleep my darling. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I love you Toby." She said falling asleep. He laid her back down on the bed and kissed her lips.

"I love you too Cat. Always." He kissed her again, and when he was sure she was asleep he walked back to the others.

**The Gang**

The girls were getting tired. Eriol had called the Mansion, and in an hour just about everyone was going to be there. Eriol nudged Tomoyo to wake up when Tobias walked in.

"How's my sister?" Mei Lin asked immediately. Tobias's face was sulking and cold looking.

"Tiger's going to die." He said through clenched teeth. He really needed to punch something. "He's done something unforgivable. He's a monster."

"What did he do Lian?" Jamie asked getting to his feet like the others.

"Did any of you know that she _was_ pregnant?" He asked harshly. The girls all gasped.

"What do you mean 'was'?" Syaoran asked, catching on faster than the rest. His fists clenched as well. Sakura had to rest her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"When Wei said that they had punched her stomach mostly. Tiger knew she was pregnant. He purposely told Tatiana to make sure the child died. He succeeded…He killed our unborn baby." His voice was trembling when he finished. The finality and truth of it sent him crashing to the floor. His knees hit the ground and he had to support himself from completely crashing. Everyone was crowding him, and he felt Mei Lin's small body hug him. She was crying…so was he. He didn't realize this until he was holding Mei Lin tight.

"Don't worry Tobias. We're going to get him back." Jamie said putting a hand on his shoulder. Mei Lin moved to Jamie's arms as Tobias tried to control himself. Syaoran was furious! That was low…even for Tiger.

"Eriol…call Alex and tell him to bring Zaun to the warehouse. Tobias needs a punching bag." Syaoran said curtly to his second in command. Tobias was glad Syaoran knew him so well.

"Toby…can I see my sister?" Mei Lin asked whipping the tears from her eyes.

"She's sleeping. Her ribs were hurting her so the nurse sedated her. She should be awake in a couple hours. I'd like it if you sat with her while I was gone..." Tobias said standing. "When will Alex be there?"

"Twenty minutes. We should be back in plenty of time." Eriol said.

"Us girls will stay here and wait for the others. Mei can go sit with Cat." Tomoyo said. Tobias only nodded. Sakura kissed Syaoran and hugged him close.

"Don't worry Cherry Blossom. Tiger is going to feel pain." He vowed. They kissed again, and the others copied before the guys headed out.

**Warehouse**

They arrived at the warehouse and could see four bikes and a jeep already waiting outside. The guys went into the building quickly. Zaun was being held by Alex and Mika, Kento and Sano we setting up some restraints, and Zaun looked scared out of his wits.

"Li…what are you doing with me?" Zaun asked, voice quivering.

"The same thing you did to Cat. Except the fact that you took something from me that I can never get back." Tobias said punching Zaun in the gut. Alex and Mika had to tighten their hold. Zaun just laughed.

"Come on Lian…you didn't even want to marry her. I did you a favor." He spat. Tobias kicked him for that.

"She is my life, and the child would have been as well. You killed an innocent child." Tobias shouted.

"The bitch made a choice. All she had to do was tell Tiger how to get Sakura, and the bastard baby wouldn't be harmed. She wouldn't talk, so we tried to beat it out of her. She chose to kill it." Zaun smirked.

"No…she chose to be the leader she is and not be a trader like you. You chose to kill the baby. You could have stopped." Tobias kept punching not allowing Alex and Mika to tie Zaun up. Jamie and Syaoran had to grab him and hold him back so the other two could chain up Zaun.

"Let me kill him Li…He deserves it for what he's done to Tomicka." Tobias said fighting to get free. It sucked knowing that Syaoran and Jamie were stronger than him at the moment.

"Tobias…killing him isn't going to change anything. We need to know where Tiger is. We need to end this." Syaoran whispered harshly in his ear. "I know you…If I let you continue you'll kill him and we won't get anywhere. Let's find Tiger. Then you can kill him." Tobias stopped struggling. Sometimes he hated having to be a leader and do the right thing.

"One more punch then. I at least get that…" Syaoran nodded to Jamie and they let him go. He punched Zaun so hard the boy lost consciousness. That felt good.

"Alex…bug him and dump him somewhere." Eriol said.

"We should get back to the hospital. Tomicka will be getting up soon." Jamie said to Tobias and the guys. They agreed and headed back to the bikes.

**Tomicka**

She woke up groggy, and her ribs still hurt. She opened her eyes and had to blink a few times to clear her vision. She couldn't see Tobias in the room, but someone was holding her hand.

"Good morning sunshine." It was her sister's voice. It sounded sad.

"Where's Toby?" Tomicka asked. Her throat was dry and scratchy from crying. Mei Lin placed a straw in her mouth, and she sipped the water.

"He'll be back in a little while. He and the boys had to take care of some business. How are you feeling?" Mei was caressing her hand again.

"I feel empty Mei Mei. Did Toby tell you all?" She was trying not to cry again. It wasn't working.

"Yes he did. Everything is going to be all right sis. When did you find out?" She knew her sister was trying to help.

"A week ago. I was going to tell Toby after the wedding. He was so afraid of being a husband. I didn't want him to freak out about being a father too. Now it looks like he won't have to. Mei…what if he decides not to marry me at all now?" She was going into hysterics and her ribs throbbed again. What if he found her incomplete now? What if he found another woman?

"That is not going to happen." Tobias's voice sounded from the door. "Mei I need a moment with Cat. Go tell the others to come back in about five minutes." He smiled and sat next to Tomicka facing her on the bed. Mei Lin just nodded and headed for the door. She shut it gently giving them some privacy.

"Tomicka…I can't bring back what that monster took away, but I can not wait for you to be my wife. And we'll have a baby soon. You are my best friend, and my most beautiful soon to be wife and mother to my children. I'm sorry it took something like this for me to not be afraid to marry you." He said looking at their entwined hands. "I love you more than anything." He sure knew what to say to her, to make her feel better.

"I love you too. And I can't wait to be your wife and mother to your children either. I just feel so incomplete now." She pulled him to her and he hugged her tightly trying not to hurt her ribs.

"I know my love. I feel the same way." They just sat like that until there was a knock on the door. "Come on in guys." The gang all walked in looking sad.

"How are you feeling Cat?" Syaoran asked. She smiled slightly at him.

"Better…What are we going to do about Tiger?" Tomicka asked. She wanted to kill the bastard, and his whore.

"We bugged Zaun after Tobias beat the shit out of him. We're going to find out where Tiger is hiding and take him out. But I don't want you to worry about that right now. You need to heal before you can help." Syaoran answered. She felt pride as she looked at her fiancée.

"How long am I stuck here?" She sighed, feeling Tobias run his hand through her hair.

"Wei said you could leave in the morning as long as you rest at home." Mei Lin answered. "but knowing you…you should stay here."

**Mansion Next Day**

Mika was watching Zaun's tracker and found it had stopped on the other side of the city in some warehouse at the docks. After giving Syaoran the information he left the computer on to make sure there was no other places they could be. Tomicka was coming home from the hospital, and he had sent Naoko with Rika to get some flowers. It was a well known fact that Cat loved tulips and everyone wanted her to be happy. When the gang walked in with Tobias carrying Tomicka her face lit up seeing the colorful arrangements all around the house.

"Mika…you're the best cousin a girl could ask for." She said smelling the closest bouquet.

"I'm going to take her to our room to rest. We'll plan in a couple days." Tobias said carrying her down the hall. Sakura and Syaoran walked to his room as well. They needed some alone time as well.

**Sakura**

"You know Syao…I never did get to show you what I got the other day at the mall." She said seductively lightly pushing him toward the bed. Yes, she felt horrible for Tomicka and Tobias, but right now was her time with Syaoran.

"And what is that?" he asked huskily pulling her to straddle his lap. She was arousing him and she knew it. She started kissing his jaw then down his neck. He shivered reaching under her shirt. He felt lace.

"I hope you like what you see." She whispered licking the lobe of his ear. He shivered again. She pushed him against the bed and took off her shirt. She was wearing a hot pink lace bra that was strapless. She got off his lap to take off her jeans before straddling him again. She was wearing matching lace thong and he felt his pants tighten. He groaned inwardly pulling her to him. With surprising strength she held him down and unbuttoned his shirt. She kissed down his smooth chest. She was simply driving him crazy.

"Saku…" Her name was a whisper and made her smirk. She ran her fingers down his abs to his pants. She swiftly unbuttoned them and reached inside to feel his hardness. He hissed and went to reach for her. He didn't know that she had bought something else on her shopping spree. She jumped off him quickly and went around the bed to where his hands were. She reached between the mattresses and pulled out the restraints she bought from the "toy" shop.

"No way. My turn to drive you crazy." She whispered in his ear after she had him in restraints. He found that even his feet were not able to move very far. Sakura had skillfully gotten his pants off. He was naked on the bed hard as a rock with Skaura's sexy body moving back on top of him. His hips bucked up when he felt her warm mouth around his manhood.

"S-Sakura…" He clenched his teeth and tried to concentrate on something else, but her hand had joined her mouth and all his control broke. He was moaning her name. She was smirking at the sound. The all mighty Xiao Lang Li was defenseless to one Sakura Kinomoto. She stopped just before he was about release. Oh she was good… His breaths came in gasps now. He was trying to calm his racing heart. Then his breath hitched in his throat when he felt her straddle him. She slid him into her carefully and he felt the new warmth.

"Enjoy the ride Little Wolf…" She purred. She kissed his lips hard as she started moving her hips against him. A half moan half groan left his throat as he tried to release his hands to grab her body. He didn't know where she learned this or which cousin of his he should thank, but this new side of her was driving him completely crazy.

"P-please Cher-ry B-Blossom…" He was resorted to begging. She only giggled and moved her hips harder. "KAMI!" He moaned throwing his head back against the bed. He felt her walls tighten around him and realized she had reached her first peek. He wanted to join her, but he wanted to hold her to him. "I'm beg-begging you. At le-least my h-hands. P-Please." She slowed her pace and reached behind herself to take off his feet restraints, then kissed him. As she kissed him she released his hands as well. He moaned and flipped her over holding her body tightly against his.

"Syao…" Her voice purred in his ear. He moaned again moving harder and faster in her. He clutched her body to his as he moved. He felt himself just about there and moved deeper in her. Then he felt her body shake and convulse as she reached her second peek. Her head flung back and her eyes were closed. He joined her releasing himself. Placing his face in her slender neck groaning as he finally reached climax with her. He was gasping with her. His body was shaking uncontrollably. He had never experienced anything like that before. When he could finally breathe semi-normally he looked into her emerald pools. She was beaming at him.

"That was amazing…" was all he could come up with. He was smiling the biggest smile he ever had. "You are amazing!"

She almost fainted seeing his smile.

"Mei Lin gave me some ideas about bondage, and I kind of took it from there. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much Little Wolf." She spoke smiling back. He was not surprised Mei Lin knew anything about bondage…he was still going to thank her though.

"Well thank you Mei Lin…" He said crushing Sakura's lips to his again.

"You want to see what other ideas I came up with?" She asked winking. He could only groan and capture her lips again as she switched to being on top.

**Tomicka**

They were lying in bed talking. Tomicka was trying not to cry over the loss. It was hard.

"You know Cat…you are going to be a wonderful mother some day." Tobias whispered kissing her temple.

"And you are going to be a great father. I'm sorry I'm so crazy about this right now."

"No…you have every right to be. You should have seen me at the warehouse. Xiao Lang and Jamie had to hold me back. They thought I was going to kill Zaun. I think I would have. Tiger had no right to take that away from us. Away from you." He was the best man ever!

"We'll get him back for this. And that Tatiana bitch too. I never did like her much."

"Just relax my love. We will get past this." He said bringing her lips to his.

"It gives us more time with just us. At least now we can plan for a baby. After the wedding. As long as you still want to marry me."

"I do…_I do_…sounds nice. Yes I do." He smirked. She smiled lovingly at him. Then giggled and winced.

"How long till the ribs stop hurting?"

"Wei said a couple days. So relax. I am yours to command my love. Just tell me what you want."

"Well I want you, and I want your body. And I want your lips. And I want you to make love to me." She said kissing his neck. He chuckled and pushed her back to the pillow.

"Oh no you don't Kitten. No love making until your ribs stop hurting. I will kiss you however." He said kissing her back.

"Do you not find my body attractive any more Toby?" She kinda felt a stab when he refused her body. She watched him frown and get serious.

"Tomicka Rae Li…I will always find your body attractive. I will always want you. Never ever forget that!" He said kissing her hard. She moaned in the kiss grabbing fists full of his hair. He pushed her back with hunger in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you Cat. Your ribs are fractured and u can't even breathe without wincing. I want you more than anything, but I want you not hurting." She forced him to kiss her again.

"You either make love to me now, or you find another fiancée." She said. He groaned and kissed her.

"That's not funny." He growled. His body was on top of hers and she could feel his hardness through his pajama pants. She ground her hips against him hiding a wince as he hissed against her lips.

"Don't deny how much you want me. I can feel it." She shot back staring greedily at him. He sighed in defeat reaching under her shirt and ripping off her panties.

"Hope you didn't like those much…"He whispered before ripping off her shirt as well. She gasped in surprise. He was never this forceful with her. This was better than angry sex. Her brain didn't even get to finish figuring out what was going on before she felt his hardness slammed into her. She let out a loud moan and pushed herself against him again as he moved in her swiftly. He was massaging her left breast and sucking on her neck. She was sure she was going to have a hickey after this.

"Oh Toby…" She moaned running nails against his back. That made him shiver against her and his breath caught.

"What have you done to me?" He growled moving deeper in her. Her body intoxicated him. Her very scent and her sweet, delicate moans drove him into a frenzy. He felt her walls tighten around him and he joined her climaxing with her. He shook like her with ecstasy. "My God Tomicka…" he gasped. He moved her on top of him.

She didn't know if it was her ribs protesting her gasping breaths, or if her heart was pounding so fast that it threatened to burst from her rib cage, but breathing hurt like a bitch. She couldn't even think of it though. Her mind was on her fiancée and how he had just taken her like never before.

"I love you Toby!" She gasped kissing his chest. His arms were around her waist and he was chuckling with his eyes closed.

"I think that was a better way to relieve my stress than beating the shit out of Zaun." He murmured. "But please never think that I don't love you. All of you, and I always will. That comment about me not wanting you sent me over the edge." He was still smiling at her, but she knew he was serious.

"I don't know if I should never use that again my love. That was quite amazing." She breathed. She looked lovingly at him. He was her world.

"Baby…you never have to say anything like that if you want to make love. I was only worried about your well being. I would have given in eventually. You know I can't resist you." He said kissing her. Now she kind of felt bad. She did know how much he adored her. She giggled remembering how he had basically stalked her until she finally agreed to go on a date with him.

**Flashback**

**Tomicka and Mei Lin were at the Market in down town Hong Kong when Tobias of the Lion Clan walked up to them smirking. Tomicka had found him cute yet irritating. His blonde hair was always messy in a good way, and his blue eyes were alluring.**

"_**Ah the Wolf Sisters. How are you today ladies?" He asked walking up to their table at a small café. He took the empty seat without asking.**_

"_**What do you want Lian?" Tomicka asked glaring the trade mark Li glare. It had no affect. He just chuckled.**_

"_**You keep doing that Cat and you'll get wrinkles on that gorgeous little face." He said smiling at her.**_

"_**It's Li." She said fuming.**_

"_**When are you going to come out on a date with me?" He asked cocking his head to the side. She really shouldn't find him so attractive.**_

"_**When you stop irritating me to death." She hissed. He looked taken back.**_

"_**Do I really irritate you to the point of death?" he actually sounded hurt. "Well I apologize for that. I'll leave you two alone then. Say hello to Xiao Lang and Chan for me." He said getting up from the chair. He left without looking back.**_

"_**Cat that was kind of mean." Mei Lin said when they finally got home. "He really looked hurt. I think he truly likes you a lot. Would it kill you to go on a date with him?" So her little sister was right. It wouldn't hurt to go on one date. And he did seem to really and truly like her.**_

"_**Fine…one date…give me the phone…" Mei Lin handed her the cell, looking way too happy for the situation.**_

"_Mushi Mushi…Lion HQ. Sasha Speaking." __**That girl was annoying. More so then Tobias.**_

"Lian Tobias please…"

"_One moment. May I ask who's calling?"__** so nosey!**_

"_Tell him Li."__** There was a rustle of phone and a chuckling male picked up the phone.**_

"_Yo Li. How's Tokyo?"__** The idiot thought I was Xiao Lang…**_

"_Wrong Li.."__** okay…I should try to not be rude…**__ "sorry that was unnecessarily harsh…"_

"_Ah…Tomicka…What do I owe the pleasure?"_

"_One date…I'll give you just one date."__** He seemed to sound a little excited.**_

"_You won't regret it I swear. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:30pm. I won't be late."_

"Umm…alright…"Present

So the date went well and he was sweet. And I ended up falling in love with him. And he never once treated me with any disrespect. He seemed to worship me. It was very rude of me to question that now. I felt like crap. I am a horrible fiancée!

"I'm sorry Toby…I shouldn't have said that. You have never once given me a reason to doubt your love of me." He chuckled.

"You, my dear, are too adorable sometimes. Another one of the reasons I love you. I adore you." He sighed hugging her tighter.

"I know you do. You always have. You are the best man in the world. I love you so much Toby!" There were tears in her eyes as she gazed loving at him. He caressed her cheek and kissed her lips again.

"Get some sleep my darling. You need your rest." He was right. She snuggled closer to his warm body as he pulled the blankets around their bodies. He ran his hands down her arms as she finally relaxed and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Ok, so I hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think. Added a couple lemons for you! Review please!<p> 


	12. Another Shot

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Another Shot<strong>

"Has anyone seen Lian this morning?" Jamie asked walking into the kitchen. It had been about three days since Tomicka had been home from the hospital, and the gang was getting antsy about making a plan to kill that bastard, Tiger.

"He's helping Cat get dressed and down here. Her ribs are still a little sore." Mei Lin answered handing him a cup of coffee.

"Maybe if she would rest like Wei said she would feel better." Tomoyo said giggling. Everyone knew that Tomicka wasn't just sitting still in bed. Sakura and Syaoran were eating eggs; while Eriol cooked the others breakfast. "And everyone else is around the house somewhere."

"I only asked about Tobias, Moyo… He needs to help me with his bike. It's been sputtering and he knows more about it than John and I. We want everyone's bikes to be in perfect condition before we plan." Jamie said, sipping his coffee.

"Well patience is a virtue Jamie." Sakura said between bites. About five minutes later Tobias and Tomicka walked through the door. More like Tobias carried her through it. She sat in Jamie's unoccupied seat and took the offered food from Eriol.

"How's everyone's morning?" Tomicka asked eating her food slowly.

"As well as can be. You know sis I bet you would be loads better if you would stop attacking poor Toby every night, and actually just lay in bed." Mei Lin said winking at Tomoyo. The girls all laughed at Tomicka's guilty expression.

"I've been trying to tell her that since the night we got home Mei." Tobias said eating his food from the counter.

"It's not my fault that I find you irresistible my love." Tomicka said back smiling. Syaoran just rolled his eyes at his cousin. Sometimes she was over the top gushy.

"You done eating man? I need your help in the garage." Jamie said to Tobias walking toward the far door. Tobias just nodded and kissed Tomicka before following him.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Sakura asked smiling.

"You, Mei and Tomoyo are going to school in an hour, and when you get home we're going to plan. I have to take Cat to the Doctors for a check-up." Syaoran said.

"Awe Syao! Do we have to go to school?" Sakura whined.

"You both have already missed a week. Yes, you have to go. Now all of you go get dressed." Syaoran said smacking Sakura on the ass as she walked out.

Tomoeda Academe

"SAKURA! TOMOYO! MEI LIN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Rika yelled running up to the girls. Chiharu and Naoko on Rika's heal in their cheerleading uniforms.

"We had an issue at the house. Syaoran's cousin got in an accident and we had to help her out at home. How's my squad?" Sakura asked walking into the gym. She saw the girls warming up. They always practiced before 1st period.

"We wanted to show you something Captain!" One of the blondes, Tina, said smiling at her. "We've missed you, but Rika has been making sure we're ready for the competition next month."

"Well let's see it then! And 5, 6, 7, 8!" Sakura counted and clapped as the squad did the routine she had shown them a week ago. They had it perfect, but watching it gave her more ideas on how to make it more complex.

"So since I have been gone for a week, and I feel horrible that I'm being a sucky captain I want to take a vote on if ya'll want to make this harder, or keep it the same. It's up to you because we should all have a say in this routine." The girls just looked starry eyed.

"I want to kick ass!" Chiharu said jumping up and down. All the girls agreed. Sakura just smiled.

"So it goes like this…"

Lunch

"So we're going to go over it after school for an hour. Oh! There's Tomoyo!" Naoko said walking to the table outside.

"Good the whole team is here. Look what I designed in Chemistry!" Tomoyo said showing the girls her picture of new uniform ideas.

"Moyo! Those look amazing! When can you have a demo made?" Sakura asked looking at the design.

"Tomorrow morning. I can make them tonight, and have them ready for pictures tomorrow. I need your measurements after practice today." Tomoyo said smiling.

"Moyo…we have work tonight…" Sakura whispered.

"We have planning tonight Saku. I'll have plenty of time." Sakura just nodded and smiled before eating her lunch.

Li Mansion

Tomicka and Syaoran had just returned from her appointment. She was searching for Tobias to tell him how it went.

"Lian Tobias where the hell are you!?" She yelled throughout the huge house.

"Cat…he's still in the garage. No need to yell. We all know that your vocal cords weren't damaged…" Syaoran said heading toward his office. She walked into the garage to see two pairs of legs under a black convertible. She looked down through where the engine was and smirked at them. They were playing with the transmission having no clue what they were doing.

"That's the clutch in you hand Chan. You're supposed to put that in before you reconnect the transmission." She said. She heard a growl, and then wheels rolling as both men came out from under the car.

"Damn it Cat! You scared me!" Jamie said. Tobias just smiled and went to kiss her.

"Ew! You're dirty. I don't want to get dirty!" She said moving from Tobias. "and why the hell are you letting him play with cars Jamie? You know he doesn't know a wrench from a crow bar…"

"Well…I wanted to try and see if I could fix the car without asking a chick." Tobias said smiling at his fiancée. She was always the car expert. He was the bike expert, and he would rather work on guns then engines any day.

"Lian wanted to learn a few things. And I have a clutch in my hand because we changed out the old one. You wanna test drive it to see how awesome we are?" Jamie asked bringing the car off the lift.

"If I was allowed to drive I would. Toby, why don't you take me for a spin to town?" She asked. He just smiled and nodded.

"Let me go shower and change first. Come with me and tell me about your appointment." He said walking toward the house. He would have held her hand if he wasn't so oily.

Tobias and Tomicka

"So tell me how it went. What did Wei say?" Tobias asked from the shower. Tomicka was sitting on the counter in the bathroom.

"He said that the healing is going well, and that I need to stop 'jumping Tobias's bones' or it's going to take twice as long for the ribs to heal." She said. Tobias just chuckled.

"Did Wei really say that? Doesn't sound like him."

"I laughed at him, and it hurt like hell. He wrapped me up nice in tight, and now it's hard to breathe, but at least they are healing.

"How long do you need to keep the wrap on?"

"Four days. You're going to have to wrap me up before bed, before breakfast, and after lunch. Three times a day to make sure it's tight. And he said that there is nothing wrong with my baby making parts, and it shouldn't be a problem for us to try and have another baby in the future." He could hear her voice get excited about the thought. He could picture her face lighting up at the idea of having his child someday.

"I told you we would be able to try again. And this time we're going to discuss it first. And we aren't making love for the next four days so your ribs will heal. Do you understand me?" He asked looking at her sternly from behind the shower curtain. He watched the blush form on her cheeks.

"I'll try my best not to attack you my love. No promises though." She said meekly. He only smiled back at her.

"I hope I can last too. It's going to be a challenge for both of us I believe my darling." He said grabbing the towel and drying himself off. She just stood from her spot and pinned him against the wall. She kissed him hard on the mouth reaching between them to grab his manhood and lightly stroke it. "That's not helping lover. You need to stop." He said kissing her neck lightly.

"Maybe we should start this after today. Satisfy us until this damn wrap comes off." She whispered kissing his chest. He only groaned before lifting her and placing her on the counter. He removed her pants and panties and kissed her mouth again. She reached up to grab fists full of his hair, bringing him closer to her. He slowly entered her, holding her tightly around the waist.

"My love…"She whispered as she started to move with him. He lifted her from the counter and spun around pinning her to the door so she wouldn't have to move her chest. He drove in her hard still kissing her passionately. She moaned his name in the kiss as she tried to breathe. She could feel herself about to climax, and pulled Tobias tighter against herself. As she reached her peak he moved in her a few more times coming along with her. They gasped in each other's necks as Tomicka ran her fingers through his hair, and he caressed her hips. After their heartbeats regulated he set her down carefully and helped her back into her clothes, and then got dressed himself before they both headed to the door.

Sakura

She was heading to the gym for final practice of the day. School was boring as hell as usual, and she couldn't wait to get back to the mansion and do something interesting. Her mind wandered to Syaoran and what he was doing at that moment. She was so glad that graduation was only a few months away.

"Daidouji Sakura, Please report to the principal's office immediately." Came an announcement over the loud speaker. She made an about face and headed to the office smiling at some of her co-cheerleaders on the way. She had no idea what they wanted.

"Miss Sakura, please head right in." Said the secretary. She nodded and headed right in. She almost passed out when she saw who was there with the principal. Her smile became a hard-core glare.

"What's going on?" She asked through clenched teeth. Her step-mother was sitting across from the principal with a wicked smile on her face. Sakura tried thinking of a million ways her step-mom had found her.

"Miss Daidouji, or should I say Miss Kinomoto, your mother is here to take you home. You are to leave with her and her guards. I'll inform your squad that you will be missing practice." He said smiling at the two women.

"I'm not going anywhere with this woman." Sakura said turning back to the door. Two huge men stood in her way and she could see the Tiger tattoo's on their arms. She was screwed.

"What is the meaning of….BANG." Sakura knew what happened. Tsarina had just shot her principal and was about to kidnap her. She had to think fast. She saw the window in her peripheral vision and ran for it. She heard the gun shooting again as she leapt through the glass, shielding her face. She landed with a roll and got up running. She clutched her bag searching for her cell.

Syaoran

He was calculating the last place Zaun had stopped and how they could attack when his phone went off. He saw Sakura's name and wondered what she would be calling him for. She was supposed to be at practice. He sighed and answered it.

"_Syao! I need help!_" She screamed through the phone. His whole body went ridged. He could hear her gasping breath, and knew she was running.

"Where are you? I'm on my way!" He shouted bolting out of his chair and running for the garage.

"_At school…*gasp*…Tsarina is here with some Tigers and she's trying…*gasp*…to kidnap me!_"

"Start running toward the high way. I'll be there in one minute. Stay on the phone." He said driving the bike out of the driveway. He was driving one handed like a bat out of hell. He could still hear her gasping breath.

"_Syao…*gasp*…I don't know if I can out run them._"

"I'm turning the corner right now. I see you running, can you see me?"

"_Yes…*gasp*…_" He watched her hang up the cell and run at him. He stopped the bike and helped her jump on before he sped off. He could hear the gunshots behind him and headed away from the school.

"Call Eriol and Jamie. Tell them to meet us at the club as soon as possible." He said handing her his phone. He was winding in and out of traffic trying to lose their pursuers.

"They're on their way. And I think our followers have fallen back." Sakura said in his ear hugging him closely. He could feel her shaking, and made a few more fast maneuvers just to make sure before heading to Wolf Club.

Wolf Club

Sakura and Syaoran pulled in the back of the club, cut the engine and rushed in the back door. One of the bouncers met them in the hall and stood by the door with a heavy machine gun and nodded at Syaoran as they passed. They walked into the V.I.P room and found Eriol, Tomoyo, Jamie, and Mei Lin sitting there looking anxious.

"Where are Cat and Lian, and the others?" Syaoran asked the group.

"Tobias and Tomicka went for a drive, and said they'll meet up at the mansion. Mika and Alex took Rika and Naoko to Alex's place to wait for your orders. I told them something bad was up from the way Saku sounded on the phone." Eriol said looking at Syaoran. Sakura had never seen Eriol look so serious before.

"Tsarina tried to kidnap Sakura at her school." Syaoran started.

"She had two large guys with her, and they killed my principal." Sakura finished.

"How'd you get away? Better question… how the hell did she find you?" Mei Lin asked seeing a couple scratches on Sakura's arms.

"I jumped through a window and ran like hell. I have no idea how she found me. I thought Tomoyo and I had covered my tracks well." Sakura answered. She had to sit down. She was exhausted.

"We should get Wei to clean up those cuts, and make sure you don't have glass in them." Tomoyo said looking over Sakura's arms.

"As soon as I think it's safe to head back we will. And then I want a full meeting and we are going have to plan Tiger's destruction soon." Syaoran said. Sakura could see the coldness in his eyes and found herself a little scared of him.

Two Hours Later

"I want us to head out in pairs. Five minutes apart and take different routes home. Eriol go east, Jamie west, and I'll go north. Eriol leave first and I'll go last." Syaoran said walking toward the back entrance. Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and went out first. Then Jamie and Mei Lin, and finally Sakura and Syaoran.

"Syao…everything is ok right?" Sakura asked getting on the bike behind him. He didn't say anything just nodded before taking off. She buried her face in his back all the way to the mansion. Luckily they didn't get attacked the whole way and made it back in record time. "Syao…I'm going to go to bed. Fill me in later ok?" She asked not meeting his eyes, and heading toward their room.

"Saku wait!" He said a little harsh. He watched her wince a little before turning around slowly with her face away from him. He walked up to her and lifted her chin. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" she asked.

"You aren't used to seeing me angry. I'll explain why later, but just know that everything will be all right. I'm not angry with you, and I don't want you thinking that." He said before brushing his lips with hers. She sighed in the kiss. She nodded before heading back to the bedroom. She felt guilty. If she had just stayed away from him, or away from Tokyo, then she would have never put the man she had grown to love in so much danger. Sure he could more than protect himself, but that wasn't the point.

The Gang

Syaoran walked into the living room coming face to face with his close friends and family. He felt like a jerk because he was taking his anger out on Sakura, and he didn't want her to think he was mad at her anyways.

"The girls aren't going back to school until we take care of this. Rika, Naoko, I know you have a competition coming up soon, and practices are going to be observed by at least two wolf guards at all times. You will also have protection on you at all times. You will do all other studies here until we can manage full time body guards for everyone." Syaoran started looking intense. The girls just nodded understanding.

"Mei Lin, Tomicka, and Stacy…you are not to leave the mansion for any reason unless I give you a direct order, face to face, and you'll have someone with you as well. Everyone is to have some kind of protection with you. John I need you to make all the girls one of these, and make each unique." He handed John a small piece of paper. The man just nodded getting up from his seat and heading to the basement.

"We need to take Tiger down Li. How are we going to do that?" Jamie asked in business tone.

"Zaun's last transmitted location was a warehouse located by the east docks. There's about three other buildings there, all abandoned. The one Zaun stopped at is being used as a cargo hold. I'm guessing supplying some of the weapons for Tiger and his empire. In five days is when we'll attack."

"Why five days Xiao Lang?" Eriol asked holding Tomoyo close to himself.

"Tomicka's ribs need at least four days to heal. We need everyone to be 100% for this. We will plan exact strategy in two days. Everyone should get some rest. I'll have Millie cook tonight and have the maids bring everyone food to their rooms. I need to go check on Sakura, and Tomicka needs to get back to bed." Syaoran said getting up and heading out of the room. No one dared to question him, and everyone went off to their own rooms.

"I'm going to get to work on the uniforms Rika. You and Naoko call all the girls you can and tell them to be on time tomorrow morning." Tomoyo said as they headed down the halls.

Sakura and Syaoran

He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her stiffen at his touch and looked down at her.

"Are you scared of me Cherry Blossom?" He whispered turning her to face him. She had tears in her eyes and it made his heart break. "What did I do?" He whispered trying to wipe her tears away.

"I don't want you angry with me Little Wolf. And I know you are."

"Sakura…" He sighed leaning his forehead against hers. "I am not angry with you. I am angry with me."

"I don't understand."

"When you called I thought Tiger had captured you like he had Cat. Every part of me felt cold. I was scared. For the first time since I was little I was terrified. The image of Cat when she was dropped from the van played in my head, but all I saw was your face. I was so afraid that I had lost you, and I realized…" He couldn't continue. He felt his eyes fill with tears. He was trying not to be weak and he was fighting with himself.

"I realized that if I had just left you alone, then you wouldn't have been found." He almost growled. Sakura felt her heart skip. So he was on the same page as her just in a different book. She shook her head at him.

"No it was my fault. I shouldn't have come to Tokyo. I shouldn't have gone after you. You would still be with Tatiana, and I don't know… not worrying about some girl like me." She whispered. She was surprised when he kissed her.

"No. I need to worry. You are the best thing that has happened to me." Syaoran whispered.

"So tell me about the plan. What are we going to do?" She asked playing with his fingers.

"I am going to be with you at all times. You aren't going to school except for cheerleading practice, and you're going to have a gun on you at all times." He said casually.

"Syao…I don't actually have my own gun." She said looking up at him.

"Then I'll just get you one." He said kissing her forehead. Simple as that.

Tiger

"You had her right there with my two best guards, and she still got away? Tsarina you are on my very last nerve." Tiger said growling at the woman sitting across from him.

"How was I supposed to know she would go jumping through a window?" She screeched.

"You should have had me get her Tiger." Tatiana said from the corner of the room. Now that she knew the bitch that stole Li from her was the same Blossom that was Tiger's prized fighter, she had a personal vendetta.

"No one asked you, you stupid slut! You couldn't even crack the Cat." Tsarina shot back.

"Both of you shut up! No more excuses. Li won't leave any of them alone after today. I want both of you to take some of the men and capture whom ever you can. Try for one of these two…" Tiger said holding up a picture of Mei Lin and Tomoyo. "The raven haired one with the violet eyes will be the easiest to get. The other is Cat's sister. She's a fireball, and won't be easy. She's with Chan, and will be harder to capture. Get going, and don't come back until you have one of them." Tiger turned around in his chair and heard the two women leave his office.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Hope you like it. R+R!<p> 


	13. Deadly Dragon

Authors Note: Sorry for the long update. I've been really busy, and I've noticed not a lot of reviews…. defiantly need more of those.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Deadly Dragon<strong>

**Tsarina and Tatiana**

"I don't understand why we are just sitting out here. I'm bored!" Tatiana whined pacing behind the bushes.

"Tiger said we couldn't return without one of those retched Wolves. So we are staking out the school until one of them shows up." Tsarina growled looking through her binoculars once again.

"I doubt the Little Wolf would let any of them leave the mansion alone at all after your mess up."

"Shut up you stupid slut before I shoot you and tell Tiger it was caused by a Wolf. Go scout somewhere else if you're so bored."

"Old Hag…." Tatiana said under her breath as she went to walk around to the back of the school taking a walkie-talkie with her.

**Sakura and Tomoyo**

They had just got to school with Eriol and Jamie guarding them. Sakura could see a couple of the bouncers from the club trying to blend into the students, but their muscles made them stand out.

"So tell me again why I had to baby sit you both?" Jamie whined for the 100th time that morning.

"Because Syaoran had some work to do with John, and Mei Lin needed a break from you. She also had a test she's apparently skipping too." Tomoyo shot back giggling.

"You're just mad that Moyo made you carry her box of clothes." Sakura teased as she walked to her squad.

"Eriol could have carried it." Jamie said glaring at the blue haired man to his right.

"I'll trade. I'm sure these bags are heavier than a box." Eriol said shifting the two large gym bags on his shoulders.

"Well thank you Eriol for carrying our stuff." Sakura said smiling sweetly. Sakura and Tomoyo walked over to the girls that were stretching on the ground. Tomoyo had Jamie put the box on the ground and Eriol dropped the bags.

"Ok girls! Come see what Tomoyo made us!" Sakura squealed as Tomoyo took out her video camera. The girls got up and huddled around the box. Sakura took out one of the uniforms. It was green and black with silver sequence on the outlines. The skirt was short, but not hutchie short and the shirt showed off the girls' flat stomachs.

"Oh Tomoyo they are so perfect! We are gonna look slammin at the next competition!" Rika said starry eyed. Chiharu nodded enthusiastically as the others grabbed their sizes and headed toward the locker rooms. Tomoyo, Jamie and Eriol waited at the field as two of the bouncers went to follow the girls and stand guard.

"Saks, why are those huge guys following us every where?" Chiharu asked as everyone changed.

"Umm…for protection. You know how Tomoyo's boyfriend gets especially after all the gang stuff on the news." Naoko answered saving Sakura. Sakura sent her a wink as the girls just nodded in understanding.

**Tatiana**

She growled under her breath grabbing up her walkie-talkie.

"There's no way we'll get this one. We better hope we can get Mei Lin since Chan isn't with her." She said into the walkie-talkie.

"_Where's Zaun? We need a new plan...got any ideas?_" Tsarina's voice screeched back.

"_I have one…_" Zaun's voice sounded.

"Try it, and don't mess up this time you hear?" Tatiana asked.

"_Yea I gotcha. Gimme a second._" Zaun's voice came back. Tatiana waited for the little bastard to come back with the news.

**Mei Lin**

She was sitting at the pool lounging with her sister. Actually she was currently laughing at her sister.

"Mei Mei…Stop laughing! I do not look that silly." Tomicka said glaring.

"Cat…you should have worn a one-piece since you have to wear the bandage. You look like a mummy." Mei Lin continued laughing. In response Tomicka reached over and pushed her into the pool. Mei Lin's giggles disappeared as she went under. Tomicka started laughing and cringing at the same time seeing her sister resurface looking mad.

"Bitch! You're soooo lucky you're hurt right now." Mei Lin said glaring at her sister, when Tobias walked in carrying Mei Lin's phone.

"Mei… Jamie's on the phone for you." He said looking at them.

"Thanks Toby." Mei Lin said drying off her hands and face and grabbing the phone.

"What's up?" She asked smiling.

"_And hello to you too Trouble._" Came Jamie's voice on the other end. "_Any chance you could meet me at the school? Tomoyo and Eriol wanted to head to the Mall, and Moyo doesn't want Sakura to be left alone with just me._"

"I don't see why not. Let me go tell Xiao Lang, and find someone to ride with me."

"_No need. I already called him. He just wants you to call him as soon as you get here with me. I timed it and you should be here in no more than ten minutes. So get moving._" Jamie said.

"Yea yea…I'm on my way." Mei Lin finished. She heard a soft chuckle before a click sounded. She turned to her sister and Tobias, "I'll be back in a bit. Jamie wants me to meet him at the school. I'll call you guys when I get there. No longer than ten minutes." She winked pulling her clothes on over her damp bathing suit.

"I'm timing you Mei Mei. You know Xiao Lang said we're not supposed to go alone, but since you're going straight there…" Tobias started looking sternly at her. "…Ten minutes from the moment you leave the garage on your bike." Mei Lin nodded and headed toward the garage. She bumped into Syaoran and John on her way.

"Where you going Mei Lin?" Syaoran asked eyeing her curiously.

"I thought Jamie called you saying I was meeting him at Sakura's school." She asked quizzically.

"Oh, alright. Call when you get there please. And here…wear this." He said handing her a ruby-studded bracelet. It was white gold and the rubies were set to look like flames wrapping around her wrist. She looked at him questionably. "It has a tracker in it. For precautions." He said. She only nodded before continuing to the garage. She got on her bike and headed toward the school.

**Sakura**

"Ok…Naoko and Rika over here. Moyo? Do you want us standing or in a pyramid or something?" Sakura asked looking at the raven-haired girl.

"It's up to you. It's your school group shot." Tomoyo said setting up her camera. Sakura nodded and turned back to her squad.

"You're guys' choice." Sakura said to her friends.

"Pyramid!" Chiharu squealed as the girls got into their positions. Two of their gymnasts were in front of the pyramid doing splits, while the others took their places, and Sakura climbed to the top.

"Ok…on the count of 3 everyone say 'Tomoeda All Stars!'…1…2…3."

"TOMOEDA ALL STARS!" the squad screamed as Tomoyo's camera flashed.

**Tsarina and Tatiana**

"_The bitch is rounding the corner on the bike_" Zaun's voice came through the walkie-talkie. Tsarina and Tatiana looked from their hiding spot to see Mei Lin getting off her bike and taking off her helmet. They both looked from each other then back to Mei Lin before smiling evilly. Nodding at each other they swiftly headed for the raven-haired girl.

"Don't scream Bitch…" Tatiana said as she placed a hand over Mei Lin's mouth and a gun to the girls' temple. Mei Lin's eyes held nothing but rage as she tried to struggle.

"No no little girl. Can't have you causing any commotion." Tsarina screeched as she held her walkie-talkie "Zaun bring the van."

"_On my way._" Came his voice. Mei Lin only glared as she struggled some more. Not even a minute later a white van pulled to a stop next to her bike, and she was dragged in.

"You know Xiao Lang is going to know something is up if I don't call him. They timed me." Mei Lin said struggling as Tatiana secured her wrists and ankles with plastic ties. Tatiana just nodded at Tsarina before she gagged Mei Lin.

"Time to be quiet." Tatiana said.

"Hey Xiao Lang! I'm at the school. No worries." Tsarina spoke through a little black contraption that made her voice sound like Mei Lin's. "Yup… safe and sound. There are a lot of guards here, so I don't know why Jamie wanted me to come. Alright Cousin I'll see you later." Mei Lin's eyes widened in horror as she finally realized what was going on. It had been a trap.

"That phone call you got from your precious Chan was actually Zaun using this." Tatiana said with a smug look on her face. All she got in return was a growl from Mei Lin.

**Sakura**

"Any more pictures you want to take?" Sakura asked wearily watching Tomoyo move her camera set up to look over the football field.

"Solo pictures!" Tomoyo squealed looking starry eyed. "Eriol can you run to the car and grab my other film canister?" He only nodded and headed toward the SUV they drove in.

"You know Moyo...this is boring as all hell!" Jamie sighed. He was currently lying in the grass with his hands behind his head looking at the sky. "I could be doing something more productive."

"He means that he could be _doing_ Mei Lin." Sakura remarked getting a glare from Jamie. "Ok I'll go first Moyo." Sakura took her spot in front of the camera and did a split. Tomoyo shot a few frames before calling for the next person. She went to take the picture and then realized she was out of film. She watched Eriol come back, but he seemed distracted, and he had a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong Eri?" She asked taking the film from him and loading her camera.

"Is Mei Lin here somewhere?" Eriol asked looking around not seeing his cousin anywhere.

"No. She's home with Tomicka as far as I know. Why?" Jamie asked sitting up.

"Her bike is here." Eriol said looking in the direction of the parking lot. Jamie just continued to look confused before taking out his cell phone. All he got was ringing and her voice mail. His face turned more serious as he called Syaoran.

"_Li…_"

"It's Jamie. Is Mei Lin home?"

"_Why would she be home? She just called me saying she was with you. She told me she was meeting you at Sakura's school._"

"She's not with me. I never knew she was coming here."

"_Hold on a second…_"

"Syaoran where's Mei Lin?" Jamie was getting mad and worried. "Eriol says her bike is here, but she's no where in sight."

"_I gave her a tracer before she left to meet you. John's searching for her signal now…looks like she's on the move._" Syaoran now sounded as pissed as Jamie felt. Jamie was trying not to punch something. "_Get the girls home now. I'll call you if the signal stops._" Jamie listened to the dial tone before turning to the group.

"We're leaving." Was all he said heading toward the parking lot.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo started as she watched Jamie storm away.

"Come on love. We'll finish the shoot tomorrow or something." Eriol said helping to pack up the camera stuff.

"Girls, we've had a change of plan. Something's come up so we'll meet here tomorrow morning to finish." Sakura said to her squad. They just nodded understanding as Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo headed off to the parking lot. "Naoko! Rika! See you in a few!" She yelled.

**Mei Lin**

She was trying to get the plastic bindings off her wrists with little luck. She was pretty sure she was starting to bleed from trying to at least stretch them to get them off. She had no idea where they were going, and she couldn't reach her cell phone.

"How much longer till we get there?" Tatiana asked. Mei Lin didn't know how long they drove, but she had lost track of how many times they turned about twenty minutes ago.

"Tiger told me to take as many detours as possible." Zaun said taking another turn. "Just knock her out or something and we can go straight there."

"Fabulous idea!" Tsarina said. Mei Lin's eyes widened in horror as Tsarina picked up her gun and hit her over the head. Then Mei Lin's world went black.

**Wolf Mansion**

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Jamie yelled storming into the house. He had had plenty of time to get worried on the ride back to the mansion.

"Calm down Chan." Syaoran said to his long time friend as they met in the communications room. "We've been following her tracker, but they've been taking random turns. It started going in a more defined path about five minutes ago. They seem to be heading toward the same warehouse as Zaun. We won't know for sure until it stops though."

"How did they manage to get her? You know she's a fighter." Jamie said still seething with rage.

"You said you didn't call her, but she said you did." Syaoran said trying to think.

"I talked to you myself." Tobias said standing at the other end of the room. "I was the one that handed her the phone when you called."

"I never called her. Ask any of the people with me." Jamie said getting defensive.

"It's true Lian. He didn't take out his phone once." Eriol said fixing his glasses.

"Why don't you just call the number that called here?" Sakura input looking at the men in the room. They all looked at her in shock. "You didn't think to do that in the first place?" It was amazing how dumb guys could be.

"Here…put it on speaker and hit redial." Syaoran said throwing Jamie the phone. "Make sure you *67 the call so they don't know the number." He reminded as he turned to watch Mei Lin's tracker.

**Phone Call**

"_Tatiana…_" The room gasped in shock. "_Hello?_"

"Where are you?" Jamie asked trying to do his best Tiger impersonation. It must have worked because Tatiana was still on the line.

"_You told Zaun to take detours. We finally just knocked the bitch out. We should be at the warehouse in ten minutes._" Jamie clutched the phone trying not to yell.

"How did you get her?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"_Zaun used the voice modificator and called her phone pretending to be Chan. Got her to the school and we grabbed her. She didn't even know what was coming._"

"And how did you deal with the Little Wolf?"

"_Tsarina called and pretended to be the slut. Let them know she had made it safely to the school. It'll take them hours to realize she's gone._" Syaoran gave a nod signaling to drop the act, which Jamie was more than happy to do.

"Listen here you stupid bitch. We found out a little sooner than you know, and we know where you're going. I'm going to give you two choices…Stop where you are now and let her go, or you'll wish you were never born when I'm done with you." Jamie hissed. All he received was a cackle.

"_Chan! How nice to hear your voice. You all remember that little threat Tiger left you when Cat got grabbed. Do you really think we are just going to let her go just because you've realized she's gone? Be careful with what you do. Next time you see her you're going to need a body bag._" And with that said Tatiana hung up the phone. Sakura took the phone from him before he could break it and looked from Jamie to Syaoran with a lost expression.

"They're at the warehouse." Syaoran said turning to his friend.

"When are we going? We can't leave her too long. Cat was gone what? Like five hours and we saw how badly she was hurt." Jamie said turning burning eyes to Syaoran.

"Chan…we will mobilize as soon as you calm down. We can't have you going in there guns a blaze. You'll end up shooting her with how mad you are." Syaoran said.

"Fuck Off Li! If it was Sakura we wouldn't still be standing here." Jamie said yelling.

"Jamie. You need to calm down." Tomicka finally stepped in placing a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off.

"Chan…just take five minutes to go change and get your guns and amo together and we'll go. You need to calm down." Tobias said bringing Tomicka into his arms.

"Fine…five minutes." Jamie said storming out of the room and slamming the door.

"Cherry Blossom…" Syaoran started hugging her to him, "Go tell everyone to get ready to go." She only nodded, giving him a kiss.

"Okay Little Wolf." She whispered kissing him one last time before her and Tomicka left the room.

**Mei Lin**

When she woke up she was chained to a wall. 'This must be how Tomicka was chained…' she thought lifting her head.

"Awe…looks like the little wolf girl is finally awake!" Mei Lin heard a screeching voice she knew all too well.

"Fuck off Tatiana." She growled trying to attack the blonde. She quickly realized she couldn't move very far at all.

"Such language from such a lovely woman." She heard a man speak. She watched Tiger walk out from the shadows accompanied by Tsarina and Zaun. She only growled shooting him the Li glare. "How's Chan?"

"What do you care?" She retorted still glaring.

"You know…your sister and you are so much alike. Both beautiful, and both needing to be taught a lesson." Tiger said nodding at Tatiana. Mei Lin grunted as Tatiana's fist made contact with her stomach.

"Why not unchain me and fight me man to man? Afraid I'll kick your ass?" Mei Lin asked Tiger.

"Because you'll try to run, and I can't have that. I'll offer you the same deal I offered your sister. Tell me how to get the Cherry Blossom, and I'll let you go. Refuse and…well you saw your sister, and I'm sure you know what happened to her baby." Tiger smirked. "You don't have a baby to kill instead…so we'll just kill you instead."

Mei Lin felt her blood run cold as images of her sister broken and bruised flashed through her memory. Tiger was going to kill her, and she knew it.

"I'm sure I'll respond the same way my sister did. Go to hell." She seethed. She got a punch across the face that time, along with a few kicks to the mid section. She groaned as pain attacked her senses.

"Now, now Mei Lin. She's not worth your life is she?" Tiger asked smiling still. Mei Lin's icy glare met his. She was trying to think. She didn't want to die, but there was no way she was going to give him Sakura either. She was sure that Syaoran's torture would be much worse than Tiger's. She needed a game plan.

"Come on Tiger. Fight me one on one. I won't run away. You can even post guards. Be a man." She challenged. She knew how he hated to be challenged by a woman. She watched a scowl adorn his face and pressed harder. "Unless you're too afraid you'll be beat up by a girl. Shows how weak you truly are." She watched him walk up to her before punching her in the gut once again. "pussy…" she whispered.

"Close all exits and post guards. Then unchain her. This little bitch needs to be taught a lesson." Tiger roared. He didn't see the sly smile Mei Lin held as soon as she heard the words leave his lips. At least now she had a chance to defend herself.

**The Gang**

They had parked their bikes a few blocks from the warehouse. John had given Syaoran a mini GPS that showed where Mei Lin had stopped. They were close to the blinking dot and it was time to put their plan into action. Jamie was still blinded by anger and worry, and had been told to keep in check or he was going to be sent to sit in the vans waiting by the bikes.

"Jamie and Sakura with me. Tomoyo, Eriol, Tobias and Tomicka on the roof. Keep silent, keep to the shadows." Syaoran said as they headed toward the enterences. "Stay close to me. I can't loose you." Syaoran whispered to Sakura holding her hand. She gave him a light squeeze.

"When this is over I'm going to chain you to the bed again my love." She whispered winking at him. He squeezed her hand right back as they headed toward the door.

"Chan…you calm?" Syaoran asked looking at his buddy before they took out the guards at the main door.

"Calm, cool, and collected Li. Let's go." He said putting the silencer on his gun. They nodded and counted off before heading off to take out the guards.

"_Xiao Lang…it's not looking too good from up here._" Came Tomicka's voice through the com-link. Jamie shot both guards in the head before listening to the door. He wouldn't be able to open it without it creaking and giving them away. He could hear grunts and groans and a woman scream a couple times and his body started shaking.

"I want a play by play Cat." Jamie spoke as calmly as he could.

"_You might not want to hear it Chan…_" Came Eriol's voice.

"..…don't make me ask again." Jamie was getting savage.

"_Well she's fighting with Tiger. Hand to hand. It's not looking good for her. He's throwing her around like a rag doll…_" said Tobias.

**Mei Lin**

So maybe fighting one on one with Tiger had been a really bad idea. She wasn't fairing well, and she didn't know how much longer she could last. Fighting Tiger was like fighting Syaoran, except she knew most of her cousins' moves. She was sure she had a broken rib or two. She was praying she didn't have internal bleeding.

"This isn't much of a fight young wolf. I wonder if your precious Chan would still want you knowing what a weak fighter you are. I should have left you chained to the wall." Tiger spat before chuckling and throwing another punch. He was almost shocked when she deflected it and landed a kick on him.

"No Wolf is weak, and I wouldn't underestimate me asshole." She spat before landing a roundhouse kick to his face. His eyes flashed anger as he attacked her again sending her into a wall. She slumped to the ground trying to gain her breath. Her body protested her movement as she made herself stand back up and face him.

**Tatiana, Tsarina and Zaun**

"This is so boring…I want a turn at her!" Tatiana whined. They were currently sitting on some crates watching the fight.

"You know he's going to kill her soon. You wont get the chance. You'll have to wait till we get someone else." Tsarina scorned to the blonde.

"I'm surprised he even unchained her." Zaun but in, arms crossed across his chest.

"She's not stupid. She was pushing his buttons. He wanted to personally kick her slutty ass." Tatiana stated knowing how Tiger worked. They all winced seeing the kick to his face.

"Well well well…the girl can kick." Tsarina added, getting more interested in the fight. "Or not…" She added watching Mei Lin's body hit a wall near them.

**The Gang**

"_We can't wait much longer or he's gonna kill her. Xiao Lang we have to move!_" Came Tomicka's frantic voice. Syaoran had to hold Jamie back as the man tried to wrench open the door.

"No! I'm not gonna leave her in there to die! I can't let her die!" Jamie fought trying to get free, and finally just fell to his knees.

"We're not going to let her die. Take a deep breath and get ready. When I say go we're going to bust in there." Syaoran said. "Eriol…next time she falls say the word, and we're going in. Be ready to shoot."

"_Syaoran…he just hit her hard. One more kick and she'll be down for the count. She can barely stand._" Tomoyo's soft voice said. Jamie started shaking, but calmed himself. Being irrational wasn't going to help Mei Lin.

**Mei Lin**

Oh she was defiantly screwed. Her body ached, and little black spots were starting to enter her vision. She was not only fighting Tiger at this point, but also fighting the blackout she knew was coming. She blocked another kick, and swayed slightly.

"I'm not going to die here." She whispered harshly to herself. She readied herself for the next blow. As soon as Tiger swung she blocked and swung back. She landed a punch to his face, but didn't have time to block the next punch that landed harshly into her stomach. She could taste blood and staggered again. Then came the kick, her mouth opened and a scream let loose as she was sent flying backwards landing hard on the ground.

"What the fuck!" She heard Tiger yell. She heard guns shooting. She heard screaming, and she felt strong arms around her body.

"Mei Lin…" The softest voice she could ever imagine made its way to her ears. "Mei Lin can you hear me?" She wanted to answer. She wanted to hold the voice to her but she felt so weak, and she just wanted to give up. "Mei Lin…my love."

"Jamie…" She managed to get his name off her lips. She felt the strong arms hold her closer, and she felt herself getting lifted.

"Stay with me Mei Lin." She wanted to open her eyes and see his handsome face, but she just couldn't do it. Everything was slipping away. "Say my name Mei Lin. Let me know you're here with me."

"I'm sorry…" And reality was gone.

**Hospital**

Tiger had managed to escape, along with Tatiana and Tsarina. Zaun was captured more or less and placed in the basement jail like area with four guards, but Jamie could have cared less about that right now. All that mattered was that the woman he loved was unconscious in the hospital with severe injuries.

"Master Li." Wei addressed the group looking grim.

"Tell us Wei." Syaoran said holding Sakura close.

"She was beat worse than Tomicka. She's lost a lot of blood from the cuts the bindings made on her wrists. She has a few broken ribs that we had to re-break and set. She has a couple broken fingers, and her neck is sprained and her back is badly bruised." Wei said reading off a clipboard. "I'm sorry Master Li, but things aren't looking so good. She has a 50/50 chance of lasting the night."

Jamie gasped along with the others at this news. He couldn't loose her already. He had just got her back, and now she was slipping away.

"We are very certain, however, that she will make a full recovery if she does last the night." Wei said trying to end on a good note.

"Has she woken at all?" Tomicka asked through tears as Tobias caressed her hair.

"We have her on morphine for the pain. She is awake as of this moment, and is asking for Master Chan." Wei said trying to smile. Jamie was in another world. He didn't even realize he had moved until he saw Mei Lin lying in the white hospital bed with machines hooked up everywhere. A choked sob escaped his lips when he saw her. She looked so fragile. She didn't look like the badass woman he knew; she just looked so small and breakable.

**Jamie and Mei Lin**

He sat in the chair next to her bed and hesitantly grabbed her hand. He watched her eyes flutter open at the contact and tried to move her head to face him, but found it was impossible.

"Jamie?" She whispered. He moved to sit on her bed so she could see him without moving.

"It's me Brat. I'm here." He said trying hard not to cry. He was not succeeding.

"Don't cry. I'm going to be alright I promise." She said quietly trying to wipe his tears. He moved her hand to his face so she could accomplish her goal.

"That's right. You're my strong, tough woman. I'm so proud of you." He said looking at her with loving eyes.

"I got my ass kicked…nothing to be proud of." She said closing her eyes.

"Open your eyes." He said sternly. She opened them slightly lifting a brow in confusion.

"I'm tired Jamie. I just want to sleep." She said again. Sighing in frustration when she noticed something on his face telling her she couldn't. "What's wrong?"

"Wei said you're hurt really bad. He said you might not last the night." Jamie said caressing her cheek. He was shocked when she smiled and laughed, then hissed in pain.

"This must be how Cat felt when she broke her ribs." She growled, "Jamie…I'm not going to die." She said flat out. He looked at her in disbelief. "Was everyone from the mansion in the waiting room when he told you that?" she sounded stronger than she looked.

"Besides Alex, Mika, John and Max yea. Why?" He asked getting confused.

"I told him to say that. I don't think Zaun was the only one betraying us. He had inside help. I told Wei to make it sound like I was going to die as a precaution. I promise I'm not going to die." She said sternly.

"So wait…you want everyone to think that you're going to die tonight?" he asked.

"Well, I figured with Tatiana and Zaun being Tigers, there are probably others that might be double crossing Xiao Lang. This will be the easiest way to find out. We'll trick Tiger into think he's won this round, and then go from there." Mei Lin said. She was getting tired, and she was in a lot of pain. "Can you go along with this plan or not?"

"You want me to go into the waiting room and act like I don't know you're going to live?"

"First I want you to kiss me, then I want you to act like you think I'm going to die…"

"Mei…I don't know if I can do that. Do you have any idea how I felt when I really thought you were going to die?"

"Tell me…" She whispered lovingly caressing his face again.

"It was like a piece of my heart was being ripped from my chest. I love you Mei Lin so much that it hurts." He admitted before kissing her. It was a soft kiss that made her feel drunk.

"Jamie…I love you too. I'm not going to leave you." She said once he pulled away. She realized that this is what her sister felt with Tobias. A deep love that came from the soul. She never thought she would ever have what her sister had. "I need you to do this. Please."

"I'll do it for you, but I don't like it." He said angrily. Trying not to get worked up. He was seeing her bruised body, and feeling it limp in his arms like when he lifted her and brought her here. The images of her looking dead, and pale scared him. He shivered involuntarily.

"You can tell Xiao Lang, Cat, Toby, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol once the rest leave. Wei's going to come out and announce it. I'm not going to really be dead Jamie." She said looking at him with worry. "Jamie?" She was trying to move his hands that had some how managed to hide his face. When he finally looked at her, her worry grew. He was crying and pale as a sheet.

"Mei Lin…I just…seeing you beaten…you looked so pale…and…and you wouldn't wake up…I can't…" He was on the verge of hyperventilating and she needed him to calm down.

"Jamie…oh Jamie…" She sighed pulling him down to her she placed her arms around his neck and held him to her running her fingers through his black hair. His arms went around her waist holding her tight. "Not so tight Jamie…broken ribs remember?" She whispered. He loosened slightly but didn't move.

"Mei…I should have protected you…I wasn't there…and…and you got hurt…I'm going to kill Tiger." He whispered. She could hear the edge in his voice.

"You can't always be there. And it was my fault. I fell into the trap. And you saved me. If you hadn't come in when you did I would probably be dead for real. Don't beat yourself up about this please?" She whispered kissing his hair. She felt him sigh and calm slightly before his lips found hers again.

"You're tired…" He whispered seeing her eyes trying to stay open.

"I'll stay awake for you. I need to know if you can handle this or not. If you can't I'll tell Wei to figure out something else. You're pain is not worth it." She said seriously looking into his beautiful silver eyes. He took a couple deep breaths and looked at her sternly.

"This is a great plan. I can do it I swear. I just have to remember that you're alive and this is just pretend. Tell me what's really hurt on you. It'll help my sanity." He said still trying to block out the images of her body unconscious in his arms.

"Two ribs are broken. I have cuts on my wrists, but I didn't loose much blood. My neck and back are going to be a little sore from being thrown into a wall, but mostly I'm just bruised." She reassured. She watched him physically relax at hearing that she wasn't as hurt as he had thought. "Kiss me?" She asked smiling cutely at him.

"You're a Brat you know that." He said before kissing her.

"I'm you're Brat." She clarified.

"Master Chan…Time to go. I'll come with you, and we'll announce her death. She should sleep now anyways." Wei said from the door.

"Sleep Trouble. Remember I love you." He said. She smiled before closing her eyes. He walked to the door and stood looking at her lying on the bed. Images flooded his mind again and he told himself that she wasn't that hurt. That didn't stop the tears from leaking from his eyes. He was more upset about not protecting her than anything, but figured if anything crying would help the act, so he allowed himself to cry.

**The Gang**

They were sitting around the waiting room getting tired. They all stood when Jamie came through the double doors. Sakura and the girls burst into new tears, and the men froze.

"What is it Jamie?" Syaoran asked fear apparent on his face. Tigers treat ringing in his ears.

'_This is only a taste of what's to come if I don't get the Cherry Blossom the next one wont be sent home alive…_'

He'd known Jamie for years, and nothing had ever made the man cried. Even when Jamie's mother had passed away when he was a child, all Jamie did was frown and sulk, but never tears, and never this much. Jamie was a strong leader, and hid his emotions well.

"Mei…" Jamie choked through tears, but he couldn't finish as he fell to his knees hiding his face.

"I'm sorry Master Li. Miss Mei Lin didn't make it…"

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Sorry for the late update... Review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	14. Deception's Mistress

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait on the update… I've been insanely busy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Deception's Mistress<strong>

"I'm sorry Master Li. Miss Mei Lin didn't make it…" Wei had said it, and as much as Jamie knew it was a lie the tears came harder.

'I couldn't protect her…' He kept chanting in his head. 'She got hurt because of me…I let her down…'

"No…" Syaoran had said in a shocked whisper. His cousin was one of the strongest, fiercest woman he had ever known. He had trained her himself, and felt his anger for Tiger deepen. Not only had Tiger killed Sakura's parents, and His father, but also his dear cousin. His fist made contact with a wall. Sakura was in his arms in seconds holding him back and crying. He held her close, as if trying to protect her from this news.

"Tomicka!" everyone looked to Tobias's shout; only to find Tomicka unconscious in his arms. Wei went over to check her.

"She's fainted Master Lian. She's in shock." Wei concluded. He looked over at Jamie who hadn't moved from the position on the floor. "I believe Master Chan is as well."

"Thank…thank you Wei. Please leave us." Syaoran said. He looked sadly at the Dragon Leader on the floor not knowing what to do.

"Jamie…You need to sit down or you're going to be sick." Eriol said kneeling next to the broken man. Tomoyo was hugging a sobbing Stacy. Jamie fell back and placed his head between his knees. Eriol turned to Syaoran looking just as angry. "I'll call Alex?"

"Jamie…Do you want a punching bag?" Tobias asked knowing where Eriol was going with this.

"I'll want to kill him." Jamie's voice came through.

"And you can…if Lian will let you. We did technically say he could do it." Syaoran said trying to sooth Sakura.

"He's all yours Chan." Tobias said with a cold look on his face.

"Alex has Zaun ready if you want Jamie. Just say the word." Eriol said holding his phone. Jamie looked up with rage in his silver eyes.

"Yes…" Was all Jamie could say. 'This is for her. He'll feel the pain Tiger should endure…' And so they all left the hospital for home with one less Wolf.

**Tiger**

"Tiger, my darling…we just got a call. The little slut is dead." Tatiana said smiling as she placed the phone down. "How's your face?"

"She got in a couple lucky shots. Nothing that wont be healed in a few days." Tiger said angrily. He still didn't have a lead on how to get the Cherry Blossom.

"What do you want us to do now? The Dragon is going to want his revenge for this, along with the Little Wolf." Tsarina said handing him an ice pack.

"There's only one left. Grab her. She'll be easier to crack." He said throwing the picture of Tomoyo down.

"We'll come up with something." Tatiana said as her and Tsarina left the room.

**Zaun**

He was being taken to the fighting room where they usually did sparring classes. He had a feeling it wasn't for sparring, and when he entered the room and found Jamie standing in the center with a deadly look on his face, he knew it wasn't good.

"Chan…how are things?" He asked in a cocky tone throwing Jamie a smirk. Jamie's arms were crossed over his chest and he was in the same black jeans and wife beater from earlier. Zaun's smile widened seeing Jamie's slightly red and puffy eyes. "So the mighty Chan can cry…"

"I hope you realize that you're going to die here." Jamie's voice was deep and harsh. Only as Alex and Max left the ring did Zaun's fear finally seep in.

"What ever happened to sweet Mei Lin?" Zaun asked trying to weaken Jamie. He figured if he could get him to cry some more he'd at least have a chance. He hoped Jamie would be overcome with despair and not be able to fight at 100%. Was he ever wrong.

'Keep up with the lie…the whole mansion is here…' Jamie chided himself. "She's dead…and after I kill you I'm going to kill Tiger." Jamie waited for Zaun to attack first. Zaun didn't disappoint. Zaun lunged at Jamie trying to land a blow, but if anything Jamie was a great fighter. He blocked Zaun and then started punching and kicking him. Images of Mei Lin's limp body in his mind fueled his rage and before Jamie knew what was going on… Eriol and Syaoran were grabbing him and holding him back.

"He's dead Jamie. That's enough." Eriol said trying to calm his friend. Eriol was right. Zaun's body was lifeless and Jamie watched a couple of his and Syaoran's lower ranking men drag the body off. He calmed looking at the clock. He could take a quick shower and make it to the hospital before Mei Lin woke up.

"I need a shower." Jamie said shrugging off his two friends and heading toward his and Mei Lin's room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Eriol asked following Jamie through the house. He was going to check on Tomoyo. They didn't want the girls to see the execution. Jamie realized that Mei Lin had told him to inform their close friends of the plan, and that he hadn't had a chance. If he told Eriol alone then Eriol could spread the word to the right people.

"Actually I do. Come in for a minute." Jamie said stepping inside his room. "She's not dead." He whispered as soon as the door was shut.

"Listen man…I know that you wish she wasn't but Wei said…"

"No! Listen to me." He started to yell, but calmed and lowered his voice again. "She's not really dead. It was a show…a plan she came up with. She's at the hospital sleeping. She thinks that Zaun had some help from someone in here. He wasn't the only one to betray us, and she wants to figure out who."

"Jamie I think your delusional. You're taking this hard…"

"Come to the hospital with me and I'll prove it." Jamie said in a hard voice. Eriol only sighed and nodded before following Jamie to the garage.

**Jamie and Eriol**

"Jamie…" Eriol started, as they were about to enter the garage.

"Not a word Eriol." He said. Too many people were in the house and around.

"Where are you two going?" One of Jamie's men asked. His name was Jared, and he had orange hair and green eyes.

"I need some air. Eriol's making sure I don't do anything stupid. If you need something talk to Akashi." Jamie growled as they left.

**Hospital**

Mei Lin had woken about two minutes ago only to find that Jamie had left. She was currently glaring at her door waiting for him to come in.

"Chan Jamie…You are sooooo in trouble when you get here!" She whispered through clenched teeth. When the door opened she was surprised to see Eriol, and by the shocked look on Eriol's face he was just as surprised to see her.

"You…your…alive?!" Was all the blue haired man could say. Eriol was clearly astonished.

"I thought you told them all before you left…" She growled to Jamie who had walked to her bed and kissed her.

"I didn't get a chance. Had some unfinished business to do. Granted I probably should have let you take care of it…but seeing as you can't fight right now, I had no choice." Jamie said. Seeing that she didn't clearly understand him he chuckled lightly. "Zaun…"

"You killed him didn't you…" She asked in a serious tone.

"I did. I had to do it for you." He said caressing her face. She sighed rubbing her temples.

"It's fine…" she said, still wishing she were the one to do it. "Did you tell the others?"

"No. I only had a chance to tell Eriol. Have a plan?" Jamie asked. Mei Lin only nodded 'no'. She hadn't really figured out what she was going to do.

"I have an idea." Eriol said smiling at the two lovebirds. "I tell Syaoran. He tells the girls, and they tell no one. Then one by one we tell everyone. As soon as Tiger figures out she's alive, then we have who ever is betraying us."

"There's a lot of holes in that plan Eriol." Jamie said realizing that someone could call someone and it would get leaked out before they could control it.

"You have a better idea?" Eriol asked adjusting his glasses. Jamie and Mei Lin only nodded 'no'. This was better than nothing, and they were sure Eriol would make it work.

"I'm not aloud to leave here for at least another day. I have my phone on me. Call me with what's going on ok?" Mei Lin asked looking from Jamie to Eriol. She reached up and kissed Jamie before he got up from the bed.

"I'll be in the waiting room. Say a proper farewell Chan." Eriol said smirking.

**Mei Lin and Jamie**

She had pulled him back down to the bed and looked at him with eyes full of worry.

"Jamie…" She sighed when she watched him close his eyes and turn from her. "Tell me what's the matter." She encouraged.

"I feel like I don't deserve you. It's my fault that this happened to you." He said starting to shake.

"You need to stop beating yourself up about this. I already told you that you can't always be there. Jamie Please…" She begged looking at him with concern. "You are a wonderful boyfriend, and I know I deserve the best." She heard him chuckle at her joke.

"Are you saying that I'm the best?" He teased.

"Yes, and you are mine! So stop sulking before I get out of this bed and kick your ass." She said glaring. She sighed when he leaned in and kissed her. "Go home, and get this plan in motion."

"You got it babe." He said and then kissed her again more passionately gaining a moan from her. "I love you Mei."

"I love you too Jamie." She winked at him as he left the room.

**Syaoran and Sakura**

With the news of Mei Lin's death, they realized how precious every moment together was, and retreated to their room. They were currently having a heated make out session, with Syaoran's shirt and Sakura's top already discarded.

"hmmm…" Sakura moaned as Syaoran's hand cupped her breast and massaged it. Her small hands moved down his chiseled chest to cup his manhood through his jeans. A small hiss escaped him when he felt his pants grow tight.

"You are so beautiful." He mumbled moving to her neck. She raised her head allowing him better access. His hands fumbled to her leather pants feeling the tight material. She helped him get them off, and then pulled him back to her lips in a tantalizing kiss. He pulled her right leg tight around his waist before grinding into her causing another moan to escape. She tacitly switched positions with him so she was now straddling him on the bed. She moved her hips against his hardness causing him to moan in response.

"God Sakura!" He moaned gripping her hips to try and stop her. She proceeded to kiss down his torso while unzipping his pants and pulling out his throbbing staff. She locked eyes with him before bringing it into her warm mouth causing his hips to buck into her mouth. "N…no…" He tried to reason, wondering how long he could last with her doing that.

"You taste amazing Syao." She winked before sucking some more. Finally feeling him get harder she stopped before stripping his pants and boxers from his form. After catching his breath he leapt from the bed and pinned her to the nearby wall kissing her hard. He easily lifted her and threw her onto the bed causing a yelp of shock to leave her lips.

"My turn." He said huskily grabbing her ankles and pulling her toward him. He could smell the sweet scent from her lower nether region, and licked his lips. He slowly bent toward her and kissed her inner thy, slowly moving toward her center.

Sakura screamed in pleasure when his tongue licked her. She shivered from the intense emotions racing through her from his tongue. "Onegai…" She moaned as he continued his torture. He started kissing up her stomach, and then attached himself to her breast sucking hard. Her hands found his hair, and he shivered feeling her nails move over his scalp. He moved up her neck, and she felt his hardness brush against her. Reaching down she placed it at her entrance before moving farther down forcing him to enter her.

"Saku…" He moaned feeling himself enter her. He finished filling her completely, them both sighing from the contact. He started moving against her feeling her shiver as he continued. Her moans filling his ears. She pulled him closer and he got the idea to switch placing her on top. She moved her hips in circular motion, and he used his hands to help her. She smirked as he moaned before he lifted his upper body to kiss her again. His left hand found her hair holding her lips to his, as his right hand held her body close. He flipped her back over and started moving harder and faster waiting to hear her scream his name.

"Syaoran!" She finally screamed, tightening her legs around his waist as she reached her first orgasm. He moved, if possible, even faster getting lost in her. When she shuddered against him again he released himself in her. It was like an explosion of pure love and pleasure hearing her moan his name again. He chuckled lightly when she whined in protest to him moving out of her. He laid his head on her chest and held her body trying to breathe normally. She placed kisses through his hair. She knew she loved him, and she wanted to tell him. Especially with everything going on, but it was the wrong time. She also didn't want to be the one to say it first. She wanted him to say it.

"I'm scared Sakura." He admitted to her, breaking her of her thoughts. He felt her stiffen beneath him.

"You're not scared of anything Syao." She joked.

"I'm scared that Tiger is going to get you. That I'm going to loose someone else I care about." Sakura sighed. She was glad he was finally showing his feelings about loosing Mei Lin.

"Syaoran…Tiger is not going to get me. And if for some reason he does, then you'll find me like you found her. There was nothing you could do to save Mei Lin. She was too badly injured." Sakura said feeling tears form in her eyes. She frowned when he got up from her and walked to the dresser. "Come back!"

"Calm down my Cherry Blossom. I was grabbing something." He said returning to her on the bed. She looked down at her neck when something cold rested on it. It was a gold necklace with a diamond wolf pendant. "Don't take this off. I'll feel better if I know I can find you."

"If it will easy your worry." She smiled lovingly at him.

"I told you that I can't loose you. If anything were to happen to you like Mei Lin I don't know how I would survive." He said hugging her to him.

"You'll never have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered. They both looked at the door when there was a knock.

"Hold on." Syaoran yelled getting up from the bed. Sakura wrapped the sheet around her, and Syaoran put on his boxers before answering the door. He raised a confused eyebrow seeing Jamie and Eriol standing there.

"Can you and Sakura meet us in the communications room in five?" Jamie asked smirking.

"Sure." Syaoran said before closing the door and running a hand through his hair. "Come on… something's up." He said putting on jeans and a green shirt. Sakura got out of bed putting on a skirt and pink top before grabbing hold of his hand and leaving the room.

**Communications Room**

Syaoran and Sakura entered the room finding their close friends sitting there. Tomicka didn't look too well, and Tobias was holding her close running his fingers through her hair.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked looking at Jamie's face. He thought that his friend would either be pissed or depressed, but he was neither. Did he really even love Mei Lin, or was it just a ploy to get into her pants.

"Mei Lin's not dead." Jamie said. They all watched Tomicka jump out of Tobias's arms and slap Jamie.

"This is not a time to be funny Asshole!" She screamed, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Lian…control your woman." Jamie said sternly watching Tobias pull her back to his arms.

"I'm not being funny. She's at the hospital, and she's alive. This was a plan that she came up with because she thinks that Zaun had an accomplice in capturing you." Jamie said looking straight at Tomicka as he spoke.

"It's true. I saw her myself." Eriol said holding tightly to Tomoyo. "She wanted us to know so we could, one by one, tell the gang members to find out if her theory is correct. We have to move fast. She's getting released from the hospital tomorrow."

"You're telling me…that you…lied about my sister being dead!" Tomicka screamed about ready to attack Jamie and Eriol. "That is just sick!"

"_It was my idea…_" Came a voice from behind Jamie. Tomicka and the others froze hearing Mei Lin's voice.

"Mei Mei?" Tomicka squeaked.

"_Don't be mad Cat…I told Wei and Jamie that they had to play along. I didn't mean to upset you. But if we don't pull this off I have a feeling either Tomoyo or Sakura are gonna be next._" Eriol unconsciously pulled Tomoyo closer to himself, kissing her neck.

"I want to see you." Tomicka whispered. Syaoran was in shock.

"_You can. A couple at a time so no one at the mansion gets suspicious. Is Xiao Lang there? I haven't heard him yell yet…_" Sakura had to elbow him lightly since it looked like he was still in shock.

"Mei Lin…" Was all that came out. He was holding a sniffling Sakura close to him.

"_Man I wish I was there to see the Li Xiao Lang speechless!_"

"He's just in shock like the rest of us Mei Lin." Sakura helped out.

"Mei Lin…I'm…I'm glad that you're alright." Syaoran finally managed.

"_You're all not mad at me are you?_" Mei Lin asked.

"No Mei Mei…this is a great plan…just…" Tomicka started.

"We just wish we were in on it sooner." Tobias finished for his fiancée.

"_Well… I had to make sure the whole mansion knew. Jamie was supposed to tell you all at the hospital, but you stupid boys are too quick about revenge he didn't have time._"

"You're right. It is a good plan." Syaoran said finally getting over his shock, and getting down to business. "Who came up with the one by one idea?"

"_Eriol did._" Mei Lin answered. Everyone looked at Eriol with a smirk.

"Mei Lin…what did you mean by either Moyo or Sakura were going to get captured next?" Eriol asked kissing Tomoyo's cheek.

"_I figured that they took Cat first, and then me. They're trying to get the females close to Sakura. If they can't get her then they're going to get her closest friends. I just figured that Tomoyo was next on Tiger's hit list._" Mei Lin deducted. It made sense. "_I'm tired guys, and Wei wants me to rest. Call me with updates._" Mei Lin said.

"Take care of yourself Mei Lin." Tomoyo said smiling.

"I'll see you soon sis." Tomicka chocked out through happy tears.

"_Bye_" And with that Mei Lin hung up. The girls were all smiling and hugging their men.

"Who's going to tell everyone?" Syaoran asked kissing Sakura lightly. He was so much happier knowing his cousin was really alive.

"No one will believe me. They'll think I've gone crazy knowing that I love her." Jamie said. He had a good point. No one would believe him.

"Hey…what better way to spread gossip than to have a girl do it?" Tobias asked looking at his fiancée who was still crying happy tears.

"As great as that idea is…Tomicka and Tomoyo are the only ones that know all the members, and if Tomoyo is on Tiger's hit list, we can't chance her doing the job. And the same idea that keeps Jamie from doing it keeps Cat from being able to do it. No one will believe her." Eriol said looking at Tomoyo.

"Sounds like you have an idea…" Syaoran said looking curious.

"I'll tell them. I know everyone, and no one would doubt me." Eriol said getting serious.

"But Eri…" Tomoyo started to protest. "I could do it."

"NO!" He yelled. She looked at him shocked at his outburst. "I wont risk your safety like that."

"He's right Moyo. If Tiger wants you or me, then we can't be doing anything that could put us in danger." Sakura tried to sooth. Tomoyo only nodded looking down. She didn't want Eriol to feel the need to protect her in their own house.

"It's a plan then. Start with our members. Then Jamie's. Start with people we trust the most. Leave about a five-minute interval between each member." Syaoran stated looking sternly. Try to listen out for people leaking the information to other members, and for anyone being suspicious on their phones. Let's catch this mother fucker."

"Ok…I'll start in a little while. I need to go talk with Tomoyo." Eriol said leading his girlfriend out of the room.

**Eriol and Tomoyo**

Tomoyo was sitting on their bed still looking at the ground as Eriol paced back and forth.

"I'm not some weak female Eri. I can protect myself." She said quietly. He only groaned with annoyance. "It's not dangerous for me to just walk around the mansion telling people that she's alive."

"It's not about you being able to protect yourself. I know you can. But you saw Mei Lin and Tomicka. They are two of the best fighters here and look how badly they were injured. I'm not as strong as Jamie and Tobias when it comes to you." Eriol said kneeling in front of her. She met his eyes and frowned seeing his worried eyes.

"Eri…nothing is going to happen to me." She said caressing his cheek. His hand held hers in place.

"I'm not strong enough to see you hurt like they were. You are my everything Tomo. Please let me do this for you. Let me protect you as much as I can." He pleaded. Her heart broke seeing tears form in his eyes. She pulled him to her and kissed his lips softly.

"All right." She agreed after pulling away. "If it'll make you feel better then I'll let you do it."

"Thank you." He whispered kissing her again.

"I don't want you thinking I'm some fragile doll that needs you to do everything for me." She said sternly. He only chuckled at her.

"I know you aren't weak or fragile sweetheart. I'm just worried, and I want to protect you." Her fingers brushed the tears from his eyes as her gorgeous smile greeted him.

"You do protect me Eriol. And I love you so much. Sometimes you have to let me protect myself."

"Not when it comes to something as serious as the possibility of you being taken from me. The thought of you being beaten alone kills me. I know you can kick ass. I know you can wield a gun. But so could the others, and that didn't stop Tiger."

"I know."

"Then you won't fight with me about this anymore?"

"No I wont. You're right, and so is Sakura. If Tiger really wants me, then I shouldn't take chances. Just be careful Eri."

"I'm the safest person around. Why don't you go with Cat to see Mei Lin. I'm sure she would love to see you, and I'll feel better knowing that you're not here like a sitting duck."

"If it'll put your mind at ease I'll go. But you'll call me as soon as you're done so I can come back."

"I will. I promise." He kissed her again and brought her into his arms where they just held each other. "I love you Tomoyo."

"I love you too Eriol. I'll see you in a little while." She said as they left the room together.

**Tomicka**

She was crying and yelling and crying some more.

"Cat you really need to calm down. We can't go anywhere with you in hysterics." Tobias soothed grabbing a hold of her. She took a couple breaths before a new set of tears came.

"I'm just so confused and angry and happy all at the same time." She whispered. "I want to see her right now." She said determined. She got up from his arms and walked to the door. When she opened it to walk out she almost ran Tomoyo over. "Sorry Moyo!"

"That's alright. I was wondering if you wanted to go see Wei with me." Tomoyo said thinking of something to say so the gang members that were around the mansion wouldn't hear Mei Lin's name.

"Eriol's letting you leave?" Tomicka thought Eriol would want Tomoyo on lock down.

"He doesn't want to risk me being a sitting duck. He told me to go with you if you don't mind."

"No it'll be good for us girls to go. Should we grab Sakura?"

"Wei said not a lot of people at a time remember?" Tobias but in. "Plus I think Li has her occupied at the moment."

"Toby will you go with us?" Tomoyo asked smiling sweetly.

"Like I would let you girls leave here alone. Come on." He said grabbing his leather jacket and heading toward the garage. Tomoyo eyed some of the men in the mansion she didn't really know wondering who was betraying them. "Company…" Tobias whispered low seeing a couple Dragons approach them.

"You all going out? I thought Li and Chan said no one could leave?" The same kid, Jared, said looking them over.

"Tomicka needs to go sign the death certificate, and Tomoyo's going for moral support." Tobias answered tightly. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No sir. But you got a fax from Hong Kong." Jared said handing Tobias a piece of paper, and then walking off. Tobias read over the paper and a smile touched his lips.

"What is it baby?" Tomicka asked grabbing the paper, and then squealing in delight.

"Some of my gang members are coming out to help. Two of my most trusted. The twins, Rowe and Ryo. Remind me to tell Xiao Lang when we get back." Tobias said continuing toward the garage.

**Hospital**

"I should have kept your sister in here like I'm doing for you. You're ribs are healing up nicely. How's your neck and back feel?" Wei asked Mei Lin as he finished her physical.

"Still a little sore, but much better than yesterday." She said smiling. Wei moved his fingers over her spine watching her face for pain. "Ow…right there still smarts." She said when he reached her mid back.

"Is that where you first hit the wall?" He asked lifting her shirt and seeing the purple bruise. She nodded hissing as he lightly poked it. "It's still tender, but it's healing."

"Sorry Doctor but the Misses has some visitors." A nurse said poking her head through the door.

"Send them in. I'll be back to check on you later." Wei said leaving. Mei Lin's face lit up seeing her sister, Tomoyo and Tobias.

"Hey guys!" She said happily. "Can't…breathe…" She gasped when Tomicka rushed to her and hugged her tight.

"Sorry Mei Mei!" Tomicka said tears falling. "I'm just so happy!"

"It's ok." Mei Lin said hugging her sister again.

"By the way…NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Tomicka screamed to her sister.

"My bad…" Was all Mei Lin could say. Her sister only laughed. "Don't I get hugs from you two as well?" She asked sarcastically. They just laughed before hugging her. "So who's conducting the interviews?" Mei Lin asked.

"Eriol's doing it. He wouldn't let me because he was afraid I'd get taken." Tomoyo said in an angry voice. Mei Lin just looked sadly at her friend.

"He just wants to be cautious. He knows you can do it, but you also know how in love with you he is. Don't worry so much about it. You'll get your chance to be a badass." Mei Lin said winking at Tomoyo. Tomoyo only sighed finally agreeing that there was nothing she could do about it now. She would have other times to prove herself.

"So anyways…how are you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Two broken ribs, but mostly just a lot of bruising. Especially on my back from where I hit that wall. I told Wei to exaggerate a little bit to make it sound like I could possibly die. Sorry about making you all think I was dead." Mei Lin said looking sad.

"We understand why you did it Mei." Tobias said hugging Tomicka. They all jumped hearing Tobias's phone go off. "Lian…"

"_I just finished the Wolf members, and nothing as of yet has come up. Syaoran is having me wait another ten minutes before starting on the Dragons._" Came Eriol's voice. Tobias only nodded.

"Is Xiao Lang there with you?" Tobias asked taking out the paper that Jared gave him earlier. He heard a shuffle of the phone.

"_Li here…how are things where you are?_" Tobias knew he was wondering about Mei Lin.

"Everything is fine. I got some news for you. The Twins are coming into town." Tobias smirked.

"_Good. We're going to need all the help we can get. Did you fill them in?_" Syaoran asked getting into business mode.

"Not yet. I've been dealing with women since I left." He got a soft punch for that as he winked at Tomicka. "I'll call them when we've figured out who's not trustworthy in the mansion. I figure we'll just stay here until Eriol's done."

"_Might be for the best. I'll call you as soon as he's done. Shouldn't take much longer._"

"Alright." And with that they hung up.

**Mansion**

Eriol had spoken to every Wolf and was just about to start on Jamie's Dragons. None of the Wolf's seemed to believe the story, but no one showed any signs of suspicious behavior. He was sure Syaoran was relieved that he hadn't been betrayed again. After talking with Tobias and handing the phone over to Syaoran he heard about Tobias's men coming in and prayed they would find the imposter. He decided to start with the Jared kid that always seemed to want to know what was going on. He was standing with Akashi in the corner of the garage having a beer. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"Hey Jared. Can I talk to you a minute?" Eriol asked politely.

"Yes sir?" Jared asked. Eriol didn't miss the hesitant look cross the boys face.

"Top secret news. You have to swear on your Dragon oath that you wont share what I'm about to tell you. We don't know who we can trust right now." Eriol said in a serious voice whispering.

"Why are you telling me?" Jared looked skeptical, and that is the first thing that tipped Eriol off.

"Because I know how much you want to prove to Chan that you're loyal. He asked me to specifically tell you only. Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Yes sir. I'll guard this secret." The boy said.

"Mei Lin is still alive." Eriol's frowned deepened when the shocked look crossed the boys face. But there wasn't only shock it seemed that there was fear apparent too. Most of the members showed shock, it was to be expected. Most just said that if this was a joke it was cruel, but if it was true then they wanted to know when they would get to see her, and how much they missed her. Some even asked if Jamie knew yet.

"But Wei said she died…Are you sure she's alive?" The boy asked in a squeaking voice.

"Positive. I've seen her myself. Remember what I told you. Keep it to yourself." Eriol said. The boy only quickly nodded before leaving the garage fast.

"There is something I don't trust about that kid." Akashi stated walking over to Eriol.

"Me either. Hold on a second." Eriol said whipping out his phone. "Jamie…get on the camera's and keep an eye on Jared. Something's up."

"You told him about Mei Lin didn't you." Akashi spoke. Eriol only nodded. Jamie had first told Akashi knowing that he could trust his second in command with his life. "He was out here on his phone when I came in. When I asked him about it he got all defensive."

"You think it's him?" Eriol asked walking into the house with Akashi.

"If I were a betting man…yea I think it's him. Him and Zaun were pretty close if I remember. What do you think?"

"I think I'm glad that Tomoyo isn't here right now."

"She still pissed?"

"Yea…I'll have to make it up to her somehow." They stopped seeing Jared on the phone in the corner of the kitchen.

"She's alive I tell you! I don't know…she's stronger than he thought…No I haven't seen her myself…I don't want to end up like Zaun…no she's not here either…I have to go." Jared hung up the phone.

"I believe that a Black Wolf just gave you secret information, and I believe you just gave that information up." Akashi's harsh voice sounded from behind Jared. He watched the redhead Dragon freeze and turn around with terror all over his face.

"I…You…I had no choice!" Jared yelled grabbing for his gun. He held it up to the two men shaking from fear. "Tiger's going to kill me! You don't understand!"

"No…Tiger's not going to get a chance to kill you. I'm sure Jamie will do that instead. Put the gun down." Eriol said holding his up along with Askashi. Jared's scared eyes turned to the door when Jamie appeared along with some of the other Dragons.

"If I'm going down I'm taking one of you with me!" And he pulled the trigger. An array of gunshots sounded throughout the mansion as they all shot at Jared and Jared's gun in turn fired off round after round not caring where the bullets went.

**Aftermath**

Jared's body fell to the kitchen floor. His eyes were glazed and his body was bloody. He had been shot about thirty times by his fellow members. The bullets from his gun mostly went into the ceiling.

"Eriol!" Jamie and Akashi yelled grabbing the blue-haired man who was on the ground as well. Jared's first shot had hit him on the left side of his stomach and there was blood starting to pool.

"Eriol you need to keep your eyes open. Get Xiao Lang here right now." Jamie growled to his members closest to the door. They nodded and rushed out of the room.

"Tomoyo…" Eriol whispered.

"She's safe. She's still with Tobias at the hospital. I'm going to apply pressure to your wound and it's going to hurt." Jamie said taking the kitchen towel that Akashi handed him and put it on the gun wound. Eriol yelled in pain.

"Ambulance is on the way." Mika said from the other side of Eriol.

"What happened?" Syaoran's voice was heard from the door. He quickly knelt next to his cousin.

"Jared shot him. He's loosing a lot of blood." Akashi informed as Jamie applied more pressure causing Eriol to scream again.

"Eriol…Stay strong. Talk to me. Keep conscious." Syaoran ordered.

"I'm…I'm really glad I…didn't have…Tomo do this." Eriol whispered through clenched teeth.

"She's not going to be happy that you got shot." Syaoran joked.

"Better…me…than…than her." Eriol spoke again. "Fucking hell…that hurts." Syaoran and the others only chuckled at Eriol's words.

"You must be in a lot of pain. You're swearing." Jamie joked.

"Who else…got shot?" Eriol asked closing his eyes as another wave of pain hit him.

"He nicked Akashi on the arm, and one of the bullets ricocheted off the fridge and hit Sage in the leg. You got the worst one. Sorry dude." Mika said from next to Syaoran.

"Damn…just…just my luck. Moyo…she's…she's going…to kill me." Eriol said through a slight chuckle.

"Just hang in there buddy. The medics are here to take you to the hospital. I'll call Tomoyo and let her know what's going on." Syaoran said taking out his phone.

"Don't…don't make her…worry." Eriol said as the medics got him on a stretcher.

"She's going to worry. She's Tomoyo." Jamie said following Eriol's stretcher.

"Good point…" Eriol hissed.

**Hospital**

"Tomoyo…you need to sit down." Tobias said after hanging up the phone. Tomoyo complied looking scared and confused. The girls had just finished playing cards and they were waiting for a call so they could go home.

"Something's happened to Eriol hasn't it?" She asked meekly. Scared violet eyes met Tobias's sad ones.

"He's fine. He got shot." She gasped in horror at Tobias's words. "It's nothing serious. They just got here, and he's in surgery. He'll be out in twenty minutes. He's on the next floor." Tobias had to yell the last part because Tomoyo had booked it out of the room and was running toward the stairs.

People and rooms blurred past her as she ran toward the floor Tobias had said Eriol would be on. Tears weren't helping her see very well, but all she cared about was seeing her love. "Eriol…"

"Tomoyo?!" Jamie's voice shocked her out of her run. He grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling. "Hey! Calm down he's fine!"

"What happened?! How did this happen?!" She was hysterical and shaking.

"He found out who was on Tiger's side and confronted the man with Akashi. It was the boy, Jared. He got scared and shot off his gun. It was a lousy shot, and only hit Eriol in the side. The Doctor said it wasn't even near any organs." Jamie explained trying to calm the crying girl.

"What happened to that Jared kid?" She asked eyes ablaze.

"Eriol shot him dead." Jamie confirmed making her relax.

"Is he ok? Is he in pain?" Meaning Eriol.

"Well he cursed a couple times on the way here…but mostly he was just worried about you, and he didn't want to upset you." Tomoyo sighed letting her tears fall some more.

"Master Chan…Miss Daidouji…Master Eriol is awake. Everything went fine." Wei said with a smile. Tomoyo hurried behind him as Jamie headed to see Mei Lin.

**Eriol and Tomoyo**

He was sitting up in his bed waiting for Tomoyo to burst through the door and start yelling at him for being stupid. He was shocked when her raven head peaked through the door and she looked scared.

"Can I come in?" She asked softly. He only smiled and nodded to her. He held his hand out to her waiting for her to come into his arms. "You're not hurt?" She asked quietly taking his hand in hers. She seemed afraid to touch him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to lay with him on the bed.

"I was expecting you to come in yelling at me for being stupid." He whispered placing a kiss on her head.

"No. I'm just worried." She sighed snuggling up to his good side. He tightened his hold on her.

"I'm sorry to worry you. Tell me how I can make it up to you."

"Don't get shot anymore." She joked and he chuckled lightly.

"I'll try my best sweetheart. I'm so glad you were here when everything happened."

"I know you are. And as much as I wish I could have been there when you got hurt, I understand that I would have only added stress to you. I didn't want to get in your way."

"You never get in my way darling. I would have just been so worried about him getting to you. I'd rather get shot knowing your safe, than risk your life." He felt her arms tighten around his waist. He cringed a bit from the wound, but didn't move her.

"I know Eri. And I promise to do whatever you need me to do so that you won't worry about me. But I want you to also promise that you won't just keep sending me away. I want to help."

"And I'll let you help. But…nothing too dangerous alright?"

"I think I can agree with that. Can we go home now?" She asked cutely smiling at him. He nodded as she handed him his clothes to change into. After changing he took her hand in his and they left together.

**Tiger**

"Well…not only is the Wolf Bitch alive, but our only other contact is now dead. What do you propose we do now Tiger?" Tsarina asked getting annoyed. She couldn't understand how Tiger kept failing.

"We need to get one of these two, or all of them. Capture anyone you can. I'm done playing. Get me the Cherry Blossom!" Tiger yelled. "I want the Little Wolf to suffer…"

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Hope you like it…I made it really long. R+R!<p> 


	15. Unknown Destiny

Authors Note: Ok…so I really don't know how many people are reading this, but I hope I start getting more reviews. Thanks for those who are reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Unknown Destiny<strong>

It had been pretty quiet around the mansion the past week. Sakura and Tomoyo continued to go to school with bodyguards, but there was no sign of Tiger or any of his flunkies. Mei Lin had opted to be home schooled for the rest of the year seeing as she was recovering from being hurt. It was currently Wednesday and the mansion was pretty quiet.

"Yo! Is anyone home?!" A man with long black hair and piercing blue eyes yelled walking in the door followed by another man that looked the same in facial features, but his black hair was cut short and spiked.

"Dude…are you sure this is the right place?" The spiked hair cut guy asked.

"Rowe…This is the address Tobias gave me. I even used my GPS!" The first one said.

"I'm telling ya Ryo…No one is here!" Rowe said dropping his bags on the steps. Just as he was about to whip out his cell phone a man with black hair came running around the corner being chased by a woman with long raven hair and crimson eyes.

"CHAN JAMIE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The woman yelled. She stopped mid attack seeing the two men at the door. "OH MY GOD! Rowe! Ryo! You're here!" She screamed running to the two and jumping onto Ryo giving him a tight hug, then turning to give Rowe one as well.

"What did Chan do now Mei Lin?" Ryo asked seeing Jamie walk up to them and give them a handshake before running his hand through his hair.

"We were training and her and Cat were going at it, and I kind of helped Tomicka cheat." Jamie said smiling.

"He stole my sword so I was defenseless." Mei Lin said glaring at Jamie.

"I think he just likes having you chase him." Rowe smirked. "Where's everyone else?" he asked looking around the room.

"Still in the training room. Lian and Li are going at it." Jamie said walking back toward the back of the mansion.

"Sweet!" Rowe said following Jamie as Ryo and Mei Lin brought up the rear.

**Training Room**

"You know Li…I think you're getting lazy…" Tobias said as he landed another punch to Syaoran's gut.

"What ever helps you sleep at night Lian…" Syaoran said through gritted teeth as he attacked Tobias and landed a couple kicks and a punch, sending Tobias to the floor hard. Before Tobias had a chance to get up, Syaoran lifted him by the collar and sent him flying into the near by wall. "Still think I'm lazy?"

"Where the hell did that come from? I thought I had the upper hand." Tobias whined as he dodged another attack.

"It's called sizing up your opponent." Syaoran said holding Tobias to the floor once again. "Call it…"

"Yea yea…you win." Tobias said as Syaoran helped him to his feet.

"Xiao Lang! Toby! Look who's here!" They both looked up hearing Mei Lin's voice, and caught eyes with the two identical men standing with her and Jamie. Smirks adorned both their faces.

"About time you two showed up." Tobias said walking up toward the group.

"Sorry Sir. Traffic…" Ryo said chuckling lightly.

"Yea Sir. Taking a plane here held up the roads." Rowe said elbowing Ryo.

"Come on guys. I'll show you both to a room." Jamie offered.

"Meet back in the living room in an hour." Syaoran said walking off toward his room.

"What's up with Li?" Rowe asked.

"We've been on edge lately with Tiger shit. I'll fill you in after you get settled into your rooms." Tobias said walking with the gang.

**Sakura**

"God I hate math!" Sakura whined as she walked toward the cafeteria.

"Be careful Sakura. If Tiger finds out about your hatred of math he's going to start torturing you with equations." Naoko teased as they looked for Rika and Tomoyo. Sakura just glared.

"So how are things with you and Mika?" Sakura asked stopping at her locker.

"I don't get to see him much. My mother found out that I was hanging around 'dangerous people' so she put it, and has made sure I had a full schedule everyday after school the past week. I haven't even had time to call him. I hope he doesn't think I'm ignoring him…"

"How about we fix that problem right now." Sakura said whipping out her cell phone. "What's you house number?"

"355-0157. Why?" Naoko asked as Sakura held up a finger telling her to shut up.

"Sono-san? Hai this is Sakura, Naoko's cheerleading captain. I'm good thank you. Naoko mentioned that she had prior plans today after school, but I've decided to extend practice today a few hours. If it's all right with you I can have her call you tonight when she gets back to her dorm. Yes ma'am I understand. Arigato Sono-san." Sakura smiled at Naoko before dialing a new number.

"Mika? No! No…everything is great. Hey are you busy right now? Good. Come pick Naoko up from school. I got her the whole night free to spend with you. Yea yea…I know I rock. Hurry up and get here Romeo. Bye." Sakura smiled looking at a teary-eyed Naoko.

"Sakura you are the best!" Naoko screamed hugging Sakura tightly.

"He's going to meet you up front in ten minutes. Tomoyo will cover your spot in practice, and I'll see you at the mansion later. I told your mom I'd have you back to the dorms by 10:30pm at the latest, so have some fun." Sakura winked before heading off toward the cafeteria once again.

**Cafeteria**

Sakura walked to her friends smiling, before winking at the guards standing by the door, trying to blend in.

"Hey Sakura! Where's Naoko?" Tomoyo asked looking around for their friend.

"Did you know her mother has basically had her on dorm arrest?" Sakura asked sitting down. Tomoyo only nodded yes as she continued doodling. "Well I called the woman and fed her some bullshit about Naoko needing to practice, then called Mika and had him come get her. She was upset cuz they haven't had time to spend together."

"Yea Mika's been sulking around the house all week. He told Alex that he thought Naoko didn't want to be with him anymore. I told him to stop being a dumb ass." Rika said.

"Well, at least that's fixed. How's Eriol?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"Pissed…Syaoran wont let him fight until Wei gives him the green light since he got shot. He's not a happy camper right now." Tomoyo said looking sad.

"I'll talk to Syao about it. See if we can at least get Eriol into training. Besides being pissed about not being able to fight how are things?"

"I don't know…I still feel really useless around him. Like some fragile doll that will break if a Tiger shows up with a bat. I can fight, and I can handle big girl toys, but I'll never get to prove it because Eriol is too worried I'll get hurt." Tomoyo vented. "Maybe I should go back to Okinawa and transfer to the school there… it's closer to my parents…"

"Oh Tomo…I'm sorry you feel that way." Rika said trying to comfort her sad friend.

"Have you tried talking to him about this? And you're not allowed to go back to Okniawa… I moved here to be with my favorite cousin, and I'd miss you too much." Sakura said as they all headed toward their next class.

"I'll try talking to him later tonight. Thanks Saks." Tomoyo said smiling before heading toward her music class.

"Any idea who's picking us up after school?" Sakura asked Rika as they headed toward English.

"Probably some of the lower ranking members again. Alex says that everyone else is busy trying to heal from something lately. Mei Lin and Tomicka still have ribs to heal. Eriol, Akashi and Sage have shot wounds. I swear…something is always going wrong. How about some good news once in a while?!" Rika said giggling.

"Not to mention Syao isn't letting us ride to or from school alone… I miss Shade…" Sakura whined thinking of her beautiful motorcycle that was permanently parked at the mansion.

**Syaoran and Eriol**

"Xiao Lang…I am perfectly capable of at least training." Eriol said glaring at his cousin.

"Wei hasn't confirmed that, and until he does you're not fighting." Syaoran said glaring back. "You got fucking shot Eriol!"

"This isn't the first time I've been shot and you know it."

"That's true, but this is the first time you've been shot somewhere that could have been serious. You can argue with me all you want, but I'm not letting you fight until Wei says so. End of conversation."

"I'm going to pick up Tomoyo. I need some air." Eriol said stomping out of the room. Syaoran just sighed as he watched his best friend storm out of the mansion. He winced when the door slammed.

**Ryo and Rowe**

The Twins sat in the communications room with Tobias, Tomicka, Mei Lin, and Jamie.

"So what's the low down?" Ryo asked sitting in one of the chairs.

"Tiger's after Syaoran's girlfriend. He's already captured Mei Lin and Cat once. We're pretty sure he's going to get anyone he can after these two escaped from him, and are still alive. He's already threatened that the next girl he captures won't be sent home alive. He's pissed that Mei Lin survived." Tobias said looking serious.

"We have a feeling he's going to try and grab Tomoyo next, and Eriol has gone super over protective about it. There are about ten guards at their school at all times." Tomicka said sitting on Tobias's lap fiddling with his fingers.

"So what can we do to help?" Ryo asked arms crossed like his brother.

"Syaoran wants us to scope out the warehouse that we found Mei Lin at. See if we can't get any ideas on what Tiger has planned yet. He hasn't made a move in about a week. He went from trying to capture one of the girls every day to nothing, and we don't like the idea of him planning." Jamie added.

"And I'm guessing Tomoyo and Xiao Lang's girlfriend don't know about this plan…" Rowe stated raising an eyebrow.

"Eriol's afraid Tomoyo would want to help out, and Xiao Lang knows Sakura is gonna want to use herself as bait." Tobias said holding Tomicka close.

"I like the sound of this Sakura." Ryo smirked. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Syaoran's pissed that at least three people in this house were spies for Tiger. We want to get a spy in there. Tiger knows you two, but I know for a fact that your pretty sister isn't known." Mei Lin winked.

"You want Kari to infiltrate Tiger's gang…" Rowe didn't look happy about that idea.

"She's the best spy I know, and she doesn't have a gang brand, so she shouldn't be found out." Syaoran's voice came from the door.

"Let me make a call…" Ryo said taking out his cell phone.

"_mushi mushi!_" Came a woman's voice.

"Kari I need to talk to you about something important. You alone?" Ryo said.

"_What's up big bro?"_"

"Kari, it's Li. We need your special talents in Tokyo. Think you could get here tomorrow?"

"_Ooooo! A project? What do I get to do?_"

"Infiltrate and spy of course." Tomicka said smiling.

"_Undercover?! Rock on! Lucky for you, I'm already in Tokyo. Decided to take a vacation. Guess I'll have to extend it. See you in an hour._"

"Sounds good. Bye sis." Rowe said hanging up the phone. "She's only 18 Xiao Lang…You sure she wont get hurt?"

"You know I can never guarantee safety. We'll enroll her at Sakura's school, and that will help her get in good with Tiger. Mei Lin and Cat…I need you to go set up a room." Syaoran said looking at the clock. The girls just nodded before heading out.

"Wait… what about the dorm room problem?" Mei Lin asked turning back to her cousin. Not like she ever actually stayed in her dorm room.

"Staying in the dorm is an option. I kept you there cuz it gave me a break." Syaoran smirked, then chuckled seeing Mei Lin's middle finger, before she left the room.

**Sakura and Tomoyo**

They were sitting outside waiting for their ride to get there. Practice had gone well without Naoko there, and Rika was heading their way when a black car pulled up. Eriol stepped out looking even more pissed off then the morning. Tomoyo's smile turned sad when he opened the back door and motioned for them to get in. Sakura and Rika got in first and Eriol just about slammed the door before turning to Tomoyo.

"Eri what's the matter?" She asked reaching for him.

"Nothing. Get in the car." He said angrily. Tomoyo physically flinched at his cold tone.

"Eri talk to me…Did I do something wrong?" She asked as tears brimmed her eyes. A sad sigh left his lips as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's not you. I'm just in a bad mood. Come on sweetheart." He said opening the door for her. She reluctantly got in the car as he shut the door and got in as well before driving off.

"So Eriol…are there any plans in motion for getting back at Tiger yet?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Not that I know of. Everyone's just been training as far as I know." Eriol said turning onto the main road. He looked into his rearview then reached under his seat. "Speak of the asshole and he shale come…"

The girls looked confused before looking behind themselves. They all grabbed their bags and ruffled through them before taking out their guns. Tomoyo grabbed the one Eriol had reached for before rolling down the window and leaning out.

"Eri hold us steady." She said before taking aim and shooting at the motorcycles behind them. Rika went up through the sunroof and Sakura through her window like Tomoyo, and began shooting. The three girls screamed and ducked back in when the guys on the motorcycles started shooting back.

"Hold on…" Eriol yelled as he weaved in and out of traffic. The girls leaned back out and aimed again.

"Call it…two" Sakura said reloading.

"One and a half…" Rika said scowling.

"Two…" Tomoyo smiled before nodding at the girls and shooting again.

"I got Rika's other half." Tomoyo smiled.

"One…" Rika added.

"One…" Sakura said before screaming as the back window blew out.

"Xiao Lang's going to be pissed… He just got this car's windows tinted." Eriol said handing the girls more rounds from the glove box. "How many more?"

"Five…" Sakura said feeling her adrenalin pumping.

"Call Xiao Lang and let him know we're coming." Eriol said handing his phone back. Rika grabbed it pressing speed dial.

"Li? It's Rika…We're being chased by Tigers on the highway. Well there are five left. Awesome…" She closed the phone and threw it back up to Eriol. "He said to get off the highway and head home. He's got guys waiting to back us up." Eriol just nodded before taking the next exit and heading toward the mansion. The girls took cover again as they heard bullets hit the car.

"Count…one." Rika started.

"Fucker! God damnit!" Sakura yelled holding her upper arm that was now bleeding. She turned back around and shot again. "One now…"

"Missed…You get hit Kura?" Tomoyo asked trying to see Sakura's wound. Sakura gritted her teeth and nodded. Tomoyo felt her heart drop seeing more bikes pull behind them.

"Calm down Moyo. That's Syaoran and the boys." Sakura said seeing her cousin's pale face and the new bikes. She smirked watching the last three Tigers go down before they were escorted into the mansion.

**Mansion**

When they pulled into the mansion and got out of the car they took a damage assessment. The car was totaled as far as Sakura could tell. Syaoran took off his helmet along with Tobias, Jamie, and two twin guys Sakura didn't know.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked looking worried seeing her arm bleeding.

"It only grazed me." Sakura assured before cocking an eyebrow. "Who are our guests?"

"Saks these are the Twins from Lian's gang. Rowe and Ryo Torrent. Twins, this is Sakura and her friend Rika." Syaoran introduced. "I'm going to take Sakura to get bandaged up." He finished leading her inside.

"So much for quiet…" Rika commented before heading to find Alex.

"I didn't know you were coming." Tomoyo said looking at the Twins.

"We just got here a couple hours ago. Eriol wasn't home when we got here. How have you been?" Ryo asked giving Tomoyo a hug.

"Alright I guess." Tomoyo smiled before hugging Rowe. "Who else is here?" She asked knowing that the Twins usually brought a whole group of people with them.

"Just us. Kari should be here in twenty minutes or so." Rowe said smiling.

"You don't look too thrilled about her coming, but I'm guessing she's psyched..." Tomoyo giggled.

"Yea well…It's the over protective big brother in us…" Ryo said.

"What ever you say Ryo…" Tomoyo smiled. "I've got home work. Coming Eri?" She asked looking at her boyfriend.

"In a minute honey. I'm gonna get filled in on the game plan." Eriol said smiling and giving her a quick kiss.

**Syaoran and Sakura**

He was cleaning her wound and bandaging it looking pissed.

"Ouch!" She yelled, as he pressed a little hard. Sure she had been beaten up, and scratched, but a bullet was new for her. There weren't any guns in pit fighting… She didn't think it would burn so much!

"Sorry…" He said grimly trying to be gentler.

"What's wrong Syao?" She asked seeing his pissed off expression.

"You got hurt that's what's wrong." He said grimly wrapping it carefully.

"Hey I got like four of them. If this is all I got for doing that then I'm happy. It could have been worse."

"You're right, but that doesn't change the fact that you got hurt. I'm starting to think maybe you shouldn't be with me. You were perfectly fine before meeting me." He said trying not to look at her hurt expression. He felt his heart break seeing her tears.

"You listen here Li! You want to get rid of me then fine, but if I hadn't met you then I'd be in Tiger's hands right now just remember that!" she said getting angry. She felt hurt and pissed all at once. She went to storm out of the room when he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He said hugging her. She melted into him sighing as she cried.

"You really don't want to be with me?" She asked feeling her heart shatter.

"No…I do want to be with you. I just hate that you're always in danger around me."

"I was in danger before I met you remember…"

"But now it's worse. I don't want to loose you."

"Oh Syao… you're not gonna loose me." She said tiptoeing to kiss him. He held her closer and deepened the kiss. "Come on and fill me in on what those Twins are doing here." She said holding his hand as they walked toward the living room.

**Tomoyo and Eriol**

She was sitting at her desk in their room on the phone almost crying when he quietly walked in.

"Yes mother I think I'm going to come home soon…no I'm just in the way a lot…it'll give me a chance to help you out more I suppose…no Eriol doesn't know yet, he's been busy…" Eriol felt himself freeze listening to her talk to her mother about leaving Tokyo. "Yes mother, but I don't want to be a burden to him, and I'm always being sent away so I don't get to help out, so I don't see a point in staying here…well yes I'm going to talk to him about it first…ok ja ne."

Eriol couldn't breathe. She wanted to leave. He really made her feel the need to leave?! What kind of boyfriend was he? He didn't even realize when she turned around and looked shocked seeing him there.

"How long have you been standing there?" her voice made it to his ears. He sat at the edge of their bed putting his face in his hands.

"You're leaving me?" was all he could manage.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm leaving Tokyo. I don't want to be in your way."

"But you're not in my way!"

"Yes I am. You don't talk to me, you don't let me help out, and you're always sending me away. I'm in the way Eri. You won't worry as much if I'm not here."

"No…I need you here with me." He didn't know what to do. How to keep her there with him. "You keep me from doing stupid things. You're my strength Tomo." He pleaded. He felt her move behind him on the bed and felt her arms wrap around him. "Please don't leave Tomo…please."

"Eri…I love you. But I can't stay here and sit home or in my dorm room all the time while you're out with Xiao Lang killing Tigers."

"You wont. I'll let you help, I said I would."

"You said I couldn't do anything too dangerous, but things are getting dangerous, and if I don't leave then you'll get so worried about protecting me that you'll end up sending me away."

"I won't send you away." He was begging now. "I'll let you help with whatever you want." He felt her sigh.

"If I stay…will you let me do dangerous things? Let me help like Mei Lin and Cat?" She asked getting serious.

"Yes! Anything! I know you can shoot, and I know you can be safe. Just please don't leave Tomo." He turned to face her with pleading eyes and she just smiled before caressing his cheek.

"Alright Eri…I wont leave." She said. He just smiled before kissing her. She giggled in the kiss as he laid her on the bed. "Eri you're still hurt." She whispered as she felt his hand travel up her stomach.

"No I'm not." He said trailing kisses down her neck. "I'm fine." She shivered against him when she realized he had gotten her shirt and bra off. Her brain was going fuzzy feeling him caress her skin with his mouth.

"Eri…" she whispered as his cool skin pressed against her flush skin. Her small hands moved down his chest toward his pants, then skillfully got his pants off and threw them on the floor before looking into his eyes with an evil smirk.

"What are you thinking?" He asked kissing above her breast moving south.

"Nothing…" She said a little too innocently before wrapping her legs around his waist and switching to being on top still wearing her school skirt.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" He asked before groaning in pleasure feeling her grind against him.

"Training against Mei Lin." She answered grinding against him again. His hands came up and held her waist from moving. "Don't like it?" She asked raising a brow. In answer her flipped her back over and silenced her with a kiss. While he kept her occupied he got rid of her skirt and panties. He moved back to her neck before he entered her. He smirked, hearing the half gasp half moan escape her lips.

"Make that noise again." He whispered huskily in her ear. He saw her face flush at his request and moved out of her slowly then back in receiving the sound he wanted. "I love hearing that sound come from your lips." He whispered kissing her again before he set his pace. He could feel her quiver beneath him and started moving faster. He knew how she could keep up with him in everything including sex, but that didn't mean he wasn't marveled at her moves. He was gasping with her and groaned when he felt her walls tighten around him.

"Tomo…" He groaned as he released inside her. He was kissing her anywhere he could find and trying to regain his breath. She was running her fingers across his back as her breathing regulated.

"You're the best Eri." She whispered, a content smile on her face.

"Well, you're better." He whispered back laying his head on her chest feeling her fingers run through his hair.

**Living room**

"So the Twins are here to help out how?" Sakura asked for the tenth time. Syaoran was sweating in his seat trying to keep the truth from her. "You can stop lying to me. You've already changed the story five times Syao." Just then a girl with hot pink hair and blue eyes walked into the room.

"Hey everyone!" The pink-haired girl said smiling. Syaoran smiled in relief at her entrance.

"Sakura this is Kari Torrent. The Twins' sister." Tobias said trying to help out Syaoran..

"Sakura, Kari is going to spy for us." Ryo spoke.

"Hi! Wait…spy how?" Sakura asked as the Twins finally finished hugging the girl.

"Good going Ryo…" Syaoran said glaring.

"Li Xiao Lang! You had better tell me what's going on right now!" Sakura said glaring at her boyfriend. He sighed before shooting another glare at the Twins.

"Kari is going to infiltrate Tiger's gang, and spy on him for us. She's going to go to your school, and tell Tiger a bunch of shit to make him think she's on his side so she can get in good with him. Then we're going to set a trap and finally get rid of that asshole." Syaoran answered.

"That sounds really dangerous…" Sakura added looking oddly at the smiling girl.

"No that sounds like fun to me!" Kari said high-fifing Mei Lin. "Don't tell me my brothers didn't tell you about me?"

"Didn't have time. Xiao Lang was trying to hide the real plan from Sakura. He's a horrible liar when it comes to her." Rowe answered.

"Well Sakura…I am the BEST spy in Asia. And undercover jobs are my favorite!" Kira said smiling. "It's a family thing…" Sakura and Rika were just shocked.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to fill them in on your background before you all got here." Tobias said hugging Tomicka.

"Come on Kari…we'll show you to your room, and fill you in on the Tiger situation while the guys figure out a way to get you in." Tomicka said as the girls followed her up the stairs leaving the boys alone.

"Where's Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as they left.

"With Eriol." Jamie laughed winking.

"You're just jealous that they're getting it on, and you and Mei Lin are busy working." Sakura giggled before the girls ran up the stairs before Jamie could catch them.

**Tiger**

"Failures! I'm surrounded by incompetent idiots!" Tiger yelled before punching a wall and flipping over his desk in rage. Tatiana and Tsarina just stood at the doorway looking bored at Tigers' outburst.

"What do you want us to do? They've found all our undercover members, and beat the last group of people we sent after them. We need to recruit more members…" Tatiana said folding her arms across her chest.

"Then go find some!" Tiger yelled. Both women just nodded before leaving.

"He's gone crazy…" Tatiana whispered as they headed for the communications room.

"Just shut up and get on the radio. Let some of the underground know we're recruiting. Set up a competition for tomorrow night. At the docks say 10:30pm." Tsarina said, watching Tatiana type out the message and send it.

"I'm going to go tell some of the guys to start setting up. Call me if there's another melt down." Tatiana finished before leaving the mansion.

**Wolf Mansion**

"So Akashi just got a hit from an underground website. Tiger is planning on having a competition to recruit new members. It's tonight at 10:30pm. Seems it was sent yesterday around 8:00pm." Jamie said reading the report.

"So as soon as the girls get home from school we can prep Kari. We'll send Sage with her just in case, and the rest of us can watch from strategic places. I know the Twins won't let her go alone to a fight." Tobias said smirking at the boys.

"I just don't like the idea of my little sister being around Tiger…especially with us not there. You would be the same way if you had a little sister too Sir." Ryo said looking grimly his leader.

"Hey I have a little sister, and I know Kari, and I know she is going to be perfectly fine!" Tomicka said smiling sweetly. "If it makes you feel better, Mei Mei and I will train with her before she goes to this meeting at the docks."

"Yea! I haven't fought with her in a while. It'll be fun!" Mei Lin cheered smiling like her sister.

"I want to see that Sakura fight!" Rowe said smirking at Syaoran's glare. "Oh come on Xiao Lang! You know you want to see your girlfriend kick butt…or maybe get her butt kicked." Rowe shot Jamie a confused look when the man burst out laughing. "What?"

"You haven't told them?!" Jamie laughed looking at Syaoran who shot yet another glare.

"Told who what?" Sakura's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Rowe here thinks you're going to get your butt kicked if you fight against Kari. And Syaoran doesn't seem to have much faith in you either." Ryo chuckled watching Sakura raise a questioning brow at her boyfriend. Unless Kari could kick Syaoran's ass, then Sakura couldn't figure out why Syaoran would doubt her. She had already kicked his ass once.

"Well I'll just have to fight Kari and see who's better and prove one of them wrong. Come on Kari…Let's go get ready." Sakura said walking right past the guys and toward the training room.

"Sakura…" Syaoran started, but stopped seeing her angry glare. He glared at all the men in the room that were laughing at his predicament.

**Training Room**

Sakura was in a pink gym outfit, and Kari was in a lime green one and they were both stretching as the training room filled with members from the three gangs.

"So how long have you known Syaoran?" Sakura asked Kari.

"Since I was eight. How long have you known him?"

"Like four or five months."

"Are you mad that he thinks you're gonna get your butt kicked by me?"

"No…I just like him to think I'm mad at him. He got his butt kicked by me the first time I met him. He knows I can fight."

"Why do you want him mad?"

"Because then he grovels, and that means that I get to be in on the plan to get Tiger. And the make-up sex is great!"

"Oh…very nice!" Kari said with a wink.

"Okay girls…lets have good _**clean**_ fun. You can start whenever you're ready." John said from beside Syaoran, whose arms were crossed across his chest. Sakura and Kari both nodded to each other before getting into a stance.

The fight started off pretty even. Kari would throw a punch and Sakura would block it, then vise verse. They were landing blow for blow, until Kari left her guard down for a second too long and Sakura sent her flying into the nearby wall.

"Don't leave your guard down. Especially when you're around Tiger." Sakura informed as Kari attacked again and sent Sakura flying across the floor landing hard. The wind knocked out of her, but she managed to roll out of the way from Kari's foot slamming down. Sakura flipped up and attacked again trying to land a blow. They were both tuning out the yelling onlookers. "It's time to end this…" Sakura whispered to herself before blocking Kari's attack and landing a couple punches and a kick, then finally pinning the pink-haired girl to the floor.

"Fine you win…but I almost had you!" Kari giggled as Sakura helped her up.

"Kura that was awesome!" Tomoyo's voice rang out. Sakura turned to see her cousin videotaping the fight that had just ended. Sakura moved her eyes to look at Syaoran. Her smile turned into a frown at his expression. He looked surprised and pissed at the same time. Without another word to her friends she left the training room and headed back to the room she shared with Syaoran to pack.

"So was I good enough to go on this adventure tonight?" Kari asked with a cute smile.

"As long as you don't leave your guard down, I don't see a problem." Tobias commented looking at Syaoran for confirmation.

"Get her ready." Syaoran said leaving the room as well.

**Sakura and Syaoran**

Sakura was changing trying not to scream in frustration as Syaoran joined her.

"Sakura…" He started but stopped seeing the hostile look on her face.

"Don't _Sakura_ me! What the hell is your problem!?" She screamed venting her frustration. "First you tell me you don't know if I should be with you. Then you think I'm going to get my ass kicked, then after I win the fight you act pissed off. What the HELL do you want from me?!"

"I'm not pissed off!"

"Bull shit! You think I'm some weak child that can't handle her own. Admit it."

"I almost wish you were! Then I wouldn't have to deal with your outbursts."

"You make me so angry!" Without knowing what was going on Syaoran pulled her into a tight hug that she struggled against, but finally calmed down and began to cry. "All you've done lately is make me feel worthless. I did all I could to get away from that woman and you're here making me feel like I should have stayed with her."

Syaoran just stood still and silent waiting for her to finish. He started kissing her neck and hair holding her tighter against him.

"You know I would never want you to feel worthless…especially by me. And I don't want you to think for even a second that I'd rather you with her than with me. I'm still getting used to this pit fighter side of you. And I already told you that I'm sorry for saying that shit about us not being together. Please calm down." He whispered, as her sobs became hiccups.

"Why can't you just be proud of me and stop being angry with me?" She whispered back.

"I am proud of you." He started turning her to face him. "I care about you." He said placing a kiss on her lips. "And I am not now, nor have I been angry with you…at least in the past three months." He smirked at the joke as she playfully smacked his arm and then hugged him again sighing.

"Look at me…I'm a mess…" She said whipping her tear-stained face.

"No you are beautiful." Syaoran said, drawing her into another passionate kiss.

**Tobias and Tomicka**

"So…are you going to let me snipe?" Tomicka asked in a child-like voice as they looked for clothes to wear.

"Xiao Lang said no one is to shoot unless someone pulls a gun on Kari. So no." Tobias said as he looked over his guns.

"Awe! That's no fun…what if Tiger is there?" She pouted.

"Then maybe." He smirked. "Think you can snipe with your 9mm?" He winked at his fiancée.

"Baby, you know I can shoot with a BB gun…smart ass." She said straddling him, an impish look on her face. He grinned at her before lifting his hands to her face and pulling her into a kiss.

"You promise me you'll be cautious tonight." He whispered millimeters from her lips.

"Promise." She whispered back before kissing him again.

**Jamie and Mei Lin**

"I think you should stay here." Jamie said sternly standing in front of his girlfriend.

"I think you've lost your mind." She shot back folding her arms looking back just as sternly.

"You're still hurt, and I don't need you doing anything stupid." He started yelling.

"And I don't need YOU doing anything stupid!" She matched.

"I can't stand the thought of loosing you!" He screamed before falling on the bed. "I can't stand it Mei." He finished whispering. She sighed in frustration. She loved him so much, and apparently he loved her too.

"Jamie…" She sighed kneeling on the floor to look at him face to face. "Do we have to go through this again? You are not going to loose me. We're going to watch. No action. We'll be in the shadows." She said running her fingers through his hair. He pulled her to him holding her close. "Ribs Jamie…" She reminded him.

"I'm sorry Mei…I know nothing is going to happen. I just worry. I love you Mei Lin." His said hugging her carefully.

"I love you too Jamie." She said kissing him. "You know…we still have a little while before we have to meet up downstairs…" She whispered in his ear before licking his lobe, causing him to shudder. Then pushing him down on the bed kissing his neck, her hands moving over his chest and under his shirt to feel his abs.

"Mei…" He whispered as his hands caressed her hips, and he shuddered feeling her soft lips kissing his heated flesh. He groaned feeling his pants tighten.

"Let me show you how much I love you." She whispered in a sexy voice before kissing him again on the lips and slipping his shirt over his head. He shivered feeling her kiss down his stomach and stop at his waistline. He groaned again as she massaged him through his pants making him harder. Her lips found his again and he used the chance to flip her onto her back. His lips moved down her neck and right above her breast.

"And I'll show you how much I worship you." He whispered back before stripping her. His breath caught at the sight of her naked form. "You are beautiful." He spoke before capturing her hard nipple. She moaned from the sudden contact. She yelped in surprise as his fingers attacked her lower lips. She moved her hips against his fingers trying to reach a release.

"Please Jamie…" She begged feeling her orgasm build. He stopped his torture, and returned to kissing her. She was wondering what he was doing when a loud moan left her lips as Jamie penetrated her. "Oh yes…" She moaned as they moved together. He groaned and gasped as he moved with her loving the sound of her sweet moans. His left hand massaged her breast as his right carefully held her body close. She arched herself into him as she reached her first orgasm, screaming in pleasure.

"Mei…" He gasped her name feeling her tighten against him. He moved faster in and out of her feeling himself about to release. He hid his face in her neck as he finally reached his peak. He moved her on top of him as his heart thudded against his ribcage. He chuckled lightly as she drew small circles across his chest, small giggles leaving her lips.

"Oh my Jamie…" She whispered snuggling up to him. "Let's just lay here together until we have to leave. Please?" She asked cutely as he chuckled again.

"I was just about to suggest the same thing." He whispered as he kissed her lips again and held her close.

**9:00pm**

The gangs were all assembled in the living room waiting to leave for the docks. Kari and Sage were dressed in matching orange shirts and black leather pants so they would stand out.

"Sage is your body guard. You don't look like siblings so you're going as a couple. These are your fake paperwork. Ids, social security cards, backgrounds in martial arts and artillery. Neither of you have living family, so they can't trace you back here. Kari's necklace and Sage's earring have trackers in them so if something were to happen we have a way of finding you. You're guns are loaded and ready. Sage…this mission won't be a problem? Did I ever have you get a tattoo?" Wolf stated as John and Max gave them the paperwork.

"No sir. I never got the tattoo. Always wore a Wolf pendant instead. You said you may have to use me for undercover since I blended in so well. I can handle this." Sage explained as he handed Max his Wolf chain and gun, receiving a black 9mm in replacement.

"And that's why I picked him Wolf. Even Tatiana does not know him. You only brought him back after she was gone." Syaoran said holding onto Sakura.

"Good…good…" Wolf said looking over his notes. "Kari, the signal is a gun shot in the air, to let us know you're in trouble. If you think for any reason you've been found out you call us here. The name is Sonata in your phone. Other than that…you're on your own as far as the competition tonight goes. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Of course! Easy peasy!" She said smiling. She fixed the orange halter-top to show a bit more cleavage.

"Don't push it Kari…" Ryo said looking sternly at his little sister.

"Will you and Rowe chill? Seriously, I'm not a child!" She said making sure she had everything memorized.

"Let's move out and get into position before Kari and Sage leave for the docks. Take the black bike in the driveway and leave about five minutes after us. Understand?" Tobias asked as the girls grabbed their jackets and hugged Kari good luck. The two just nodded as everyone left.

**Kari and Sage**

"You excited?" Sage asked smiling at the girl next to him.

"Absolutely!" She said getting starry eyed. "Hey, you're not like…nervous about us pretending to be a couple are you?" She asked looking him over. His green eyes looked at her from under his curly, brown hair. His tan complexion contrasted with the orange muscle shirt that showed off his six-pack. She averted her gaze trying to hide her blush from checking him out. She hadn't realized that at the same time he was checking her out as well. He liked how her pink hair complemented her deep, blue eyes, and how every time she smiled the room seemed to brighten. Her body was lean and her legs and arms were toned. He was sure she could kick his ass.

"Na…this should be fun." He said smiling at her. "But we'll have to act like a couple. May I have the pleasure of holding your hand?" He asked with a charming wink. She only giggled and nodded, neither of them missing the spark that happened when he took her hand in his.

"Come on. We should get to the docks. Don't want to be late." Kari said smiling before dragging Sage out the door toward their waiting bike. She climbed on after him and held him around the waist, not at all hating the feel of his abs at her fingertips. He didn't hate the feel of her arms around him either, but shook his head of the thought. She was the Twins' little sister. He had no right to find her attractive…

**Tsarina, Tatiana and Chaz**

"Looks like we're getting a good turn out." Chaz spoke looking at all the hott girls and the built guys.

"Too bad for you Chaz. All those girls aren't here to enter." Tatiana said laughing at Chaz's face fall.

"Looks like there's one more bike pulling in." Tsarina said ignoring the other two's banter. She watched the two people; a tall man and a short girl wearing orange get off the bike and head their way.

"Hello there hot stuff…here to compete?" Tatiana asked strutting up to Sage, ignoring Kari.

"No, she is." He smiled looking down at Kari and winking.

"Awe is this your little sister?" Tatiana asked looking at the lovely pink-haired girl.

"I'm his girlfriend…" Kari responded glaring at Tatiana. "My name is Kari Zen. This is Sage Gato. I'm here to join your gang."

"What makes you think you're strong enough to be a Tiger?" Tsarina asked looking the girl over more closely.

"Because I'm awesome." Kari responded winking at Chaz. '_and because no Lion is weak…_' she thought. "Let's get this show on the road." She smirked looking at all the muscle head idiots. She was pretty sure they were all brawn and no brain, and the little sluts with them didn't look too bright either. Yup…defiantly Tiger standards…

"Alright everyone!" Chaz called getting the attention of the thirty or so people standing around. "I need all the competitors to stand to the right and everyone else to the left." The group divided. Sage and all the girls went to stand on the left while Kari joined all the guys on the right. Sage was trying his hardest not to go and punch out all the guys checking her out.

"I think this lil girl is lost. Shouldn't you be over there with the other chicks?" One of the muscle idiots commented to Kari. She in turn smiled sweetly before punching him in the gut and bashing his head into her knee. Sending him to the ground moaning.

"Don't call me a chick…" she stated flipping her hair and winking again at Chaz, then secretly winking at Sage. Most of the muscle men standing by her took a step back.

"Well…I've decided how we're going to do the competition. Last one standing makes the gang." Tatiana screeched looking deadly at Kari's smirking face. She looked back at the man that came with her, licking her lips. That Sage boy was sure a looker, and Tatiana was determined to steal him away from the pink-haired bitch.

"Sounds like fun to me." Kari smiled looking at the men standing around her. She giggled taking down another one when they tried to attack her from behind. Sage just stood back smiling at his pretend girlfriend as she kicked ass.

**The Gang**

"She's kicking butt down there!" Sakura whispered looking through the binoculars. She smiled at Syaoran as Kari took down another big, muscular guy.

"She's using their weight against them." Syaoran commented. "What do you think Twins?"

"Yea yea…she's doing good." Ryo's voice sounded.

"I still don't like the fact that only Sage is with her." Rowe added, not taking his eyes off his sister watching her take down two more guys while laughing.

"_Tatiana doesn't seem too happy about Kari winning…_" Mei Lin's voice sounded through the headset.

"_Looks like Tatiana's eyes are more on Sage than Kari_." Tomicka giggled.

"_Looks like Sage is doing his job by watching out for Kari though._" Jamie added. The Twins nodded in agreement seeing how Sage's eyes never left the small girl who had just taken down the last guy.

"Looks like Kari is their new Tiger. Finally something is going right!" Tomoyo said with a smile on her face.

"We don't leave until they leave." Ryo stated watching Kari and Sage talk to Tsarina, Tatiana and the guy with them.

**Kari and Sage**

"Looks like you've proven yourself after all." Tsarina said looking at the men trying to pull themselves off the ground as Kari hugged Sage. "The rest of you can take your leave."

"That sure was fun!" Kari said holding Sage's hand trying to hold down her blush.

"Hey you did great." Sage complimented kissing her cheek. "We need to watch out for Tatiana…" He whispered in her ear before pulling back.

"Now that you've proven you can be one of us, we're going to head back to base so you can meet Tiger. He's the one that gives the final okay on letting you both join." Chaz said as they headed for their bikes. "Don't worry though, Kari. I don't see why he wouldn't want a beautiful girl like you in our gang."

"Thanks. That's sweet." Kari replied getting on the bike behind Sage, making sure to put on a com-link system to talk to her brothers.

"And I'm sure Tiger could always use another faithful man on his team. Especially one that's so handsome." Tatiana said to Sage licking her lips. He hid his disgust with a smile.

"Tiger seems to have a lot of pretty ladies around. This doesn't seem so bad to me." He said trying not to throw up at his lie. He smiled again at Tatiana before putting on his helmet and com-link system, then following them out of the dockyard.

**Communication**

"_Kari are you alright?"_ Rowe's voice rang in her ear as they rode.

"Not even a scratch. Those boys were pitiful!" She giggled hugging Sage tighter. "They're taking us to Tiger's HQ."

"_We figured. John is tracking both of you on the computer."_ Syaoran sounded.

"Great. How do you want us to handle Tiger Sir?" Sage asked as they continued to follow the others through Tomoada.

"_Don't let yourselves known. If he wants to know how you heard about the competition tell him you have your hand in some underworld trading. It'll show up on the computer as so. Other than that play dumb. If he keeps you make sure you contact us. If he decides he doesn't want to shoot off your gun, and get out of there. Don't leave each other alone. And watch you back."_ Wolf said.

"_I'm holding you responsible for Kari's safety Wolf boy!"_ Ryo warned.

"_You better keep her safe."_ Rowe added.

"I'll protect her with my life Lions." Sage vowed, and smiled receiving another tight squeeze from Kari.

"Brothers you're going to scare Sage. Be nice!" She giggled again.

"_If he's scared that means he wont mess up."_ Rowe stated.

"_Enough!"_ Wolf's voice sounded. _"You both be on guard and keep us updated."_

"We will. And it looks like we're here." Sage said as the bikes ahead of him came to a stop at a small sized mansion.

"This place looks like shit…" Kari groaned. "Bye guys." She finished before turning off the com-link and taking off her helmet.

**Tiger's Mansion**

"Eww…and it smells!" Kari whispered to Sage. He smiled at her and grabbed hold of her hand.

"I'm here with you. Don't worry." Sage comforted. "But you're right. This place sucks."

"So how do you like our digs?" Chaz asked coming up to the two.

"It's gorgeous." Kari said with a smile, lying through her teeth.

"Glad you like it. Come on and meet Tiger." Chaz said grabbing her around the waist and leading her in. Sage grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Hey man…hands off my girl." Sage warned pulling Kari close.

"No harm dude. My bad!" Chaz said putting his hands up in defense. "Right this way." Kari and Sage just nodded before following him in, being followed by Tatiana and Tsarina.

"This is the main living room." Tatiana said plopping down on a couch. "Kitchen's through that door, and rooms are upstairs." The place was set up similarly to Wolf Mansion, but it was about half the size, and about ¼ the cleanliness.

"And here comes Tiger." Tsarina said causing the two to look up to the face of their enemy. Sage had to hold Kari tight to make sure she didn't attack him. "Tiger, this is Kari, the winner, and her boyfriend, Sage." Tiger took his time looking over Kari, and smirked seeing something he liked. Then he quickly glanced over Sage before turning back to his gang members.

"It's my pleasure to welcome you to my gang." Tiger said kissing Kari's hand. "I've had Tao run their background checks, and they're clean…" He chuckled at his joke. "Well as clean as crooks can be." The other gang members joined in on his laugh.

"Glad everything is to your liking." Sage stated.

"Now that everything is settled. Kari, I hear you go to Tomoada Acadame?" Tiger asked looking at the young woman again.

"Yes sir." She said smiling.

"There's a young woman there by the name Sakura Kinomoto. Do you know her?" He asked as they all sat down.

"No sir, but I'm sure I can if you would like me to." Kari knew what he was getting at, and was making sure to play his game. She took the offered picture of Sakura.

"Yes, quite. I want her. I bought her from her mother." Tiger pointed at Tsarina who smiled wickedly back. "You must be careful though. She's part of the Wolf gang, and is very hard to capture. I want you to befriend her, and help us find a way to capture her once and for all."

"What!? You can't be serious, Tiger! She doesn't know anything about undercover jobs. You're having her catch the Cherry Blossom?" Tatiana screamed getting angry,

"You had your chance Tatiana. You blew it." Tiger said getting angry.

"Don't worry Tats…I'm sure I can handle the job." Kari spoke smirking at Tatiana was a smug smile. Tatiana just screamed and threw a fit before storming out of the room.

"Get used to that…" Chaz said running a hand through his hair.

"Tsarina will show you to your rooms." Tiger said about to leave as well.

"Rooms?" Sage asked wondering why they weren't sharing one.

"Would you prefer to share a room?" Tiger asked raising a brow.

"We haven't slept in separate rooms in years…" Kari started, but stopped when Tiger put up his hand to silence her.

"Then by all means…Tsarina will show you to your shared room. Get some sleep, because tomorrow I want you to start on your mission." Tiger finished. Kari and Sage just nodded before following Tsarina and Chaz up the stairs.

**Kari and Sage**

After saying goodnight to Tsarina and Chaz, they made sure they weren't being listened to, and finally relaxed a bit. They looked around the small room, which would make a closet look huge and frowned.

"You can have the bed. I'll take the floor." Sage said, not happy about their living situation. He missed his room at Wolf Mansion.

"We could have had separate rooms Sage…I don't want you sleeping on the floor." Kari said looking disgusted at the room.

"I promised the Twins I would protect you. And I do NOT trust this place, or these people. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Well then we'll share the bed." She shrugged.

"I don't want your brothers to kill me…"

"I wont tell if you don't. You can't sleep on the floor…they probably have bugs…" She did have a point. Sage just sighed in defeat.

"Alright you win. Call your brothers before they freak out. I'll use the sorry excuse of a bathroom." Kari giggled before dialing the phone, and waited, staring at the bathroom door.

"Hey Sonata! We're here, and in our rooms." She giggled at the idea of her brothers knowing she wasn't actually in her own room. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm heading to bed. I have school tomorrow. Love you two. Ja!" She hung up and turned to grab her PJs, but stopped gasping in shock. Sage had come out of the bathroom wearing pajama pants only. She took her time looking over his upper body, and had to remind herself to shut her mouth and look away.

"You alright Kari? You look a little red." He said looking at her with concern.

"Fine…fine! I'm going to go change." She stammered before hiding in the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later in a lime green pajama set and her hair up in a messy bun. "Good night!"

"Night. If I hog the bed just push me or something." He joked before turning out the light after Kari got under the covers.

**Syaoran and Sakura**

They were lying in bed cuddling together trying to get to sleep.

"I'm worried about Kari, Syao…" She said cuddling closer to him.

"Sage is a good Wolf, and he'll watch over her. Plus you know she can kick ass. What's to worry about?" He asked caressing her back.

"What if Tiger finds out she's really a Lion?"

"Even if that could happen, we have people watching Tiger's mansion at all times to help her out if she were to need it. Now get to sleep. You can talk with her tomorrow at school. You know Tiger is going to want her to 'befriend' you so he can plot to capture you. Everything is going to be alright." His whispered the last part before kissing her.

"Good night Little Wolf." She whispered back. Once he was sure she was asleep, he whispered to himself.

"Wo Ai Ni Cherry Blossom. Tomorrow is going to be a long day…"

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Sorry for the late update. Hope everyone likes it! Read and Review, and I'll update again as soon as I get a few reviews!<p> 


	16. Mission Changed

Authors Note: yea…. need some more reviews so I know if people actually like this story or not…so yea…R+R

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Mission Changed<strong>

Sage's eyes opened to a bunch of pink hair in his line of sight. Kari was still asleep, except she was snuggled up to him, and his arm was wrapped around her. Cursing silently he untangled himself from her and got up from bed. Today was their first day as "_Tigers_" and the only thing he was looking forward to was making it back to Wolf Mansion and taking a shower in a nice bathroom, and maybe a nap on his nice bed. He went to change in the bathroom to allow Kari a little more time to sleep before he had to take her to school.

Kari kept her eyes closed until she heard the bathroom door shut, before rolling over and opening her eyes. The bed may not have been the most comfortable, and she was defiantly on edge being in the same house as Tiger, but for some reason she was pretty content waking up next to Sage. He made her feel safe. She got up with a sigh and reached for her cell phone to call her brothers.

"Sonata! How's your morning?" Kari said in a quiet voice since she didn't know how shallow the walls were.

"_You're on speaker here. I'm assuming Tiger is having you befriend Sakura today._" Ryo asked, but Kari knew that Rowe, Syaoran, Tobias, and the girls were at least there.

"As far as I know. I'll fill in when I get there. School should be loads of fun."

"_Just remember to be cautious. We'll have Sakura get the information from you, and see if we can't get you away for a little while. Get dressed and to school as soon as you can._" Syaoran said before the phone died.

"Yea yea…bye…" She said rolling her eyes and looking toward the bathroom when Sage emerged. He was wearing a lime green shirt and khakis. "No shower this morning?" She winked at him trying to hide her giggle.

"Yea right…if I wasn't afraid cockroaches would come out of the facet I would have. I'll take one later, unless I smell bad?"He said smirking. He froze when Kari got up from the bed and walked over to him smelling him.

"Hmmm…you smell yummy." She said before turning to the bathroom and going to change as well. She emerged a few minutes later in jeans and a lime green top to match him. "I'm making sure I can find you. We'll be a matchy-matchy couple."

"Let's go down for breakfast…" Sage said taking her hand.

**Wolf Mansion**

After getting off the phone with Kari the whole mansion was getting ready to figure out a plan to capture Tiger. Sakura and Tomoyo were going to school with bodyguards as usual, but the guards were consisting of the Twins, Tomicka and Mei Lin at the very least. Mei Lin just hoped her teachers wouldn't make her attend class…

"I hate that she has to live there…anything could happen to her there." Ryo said in an angry tone as he paced around the living room.

"Sage is a good Wolf. He'll protect her." Syaoran said sitting with Sakura.

"Ryo knows that. Just after all the threats from Tiger, we really don't want her to get caught." Rowe said watching his brother continue to pace.

"Once they get to the school, we're going to see if we can't get Sage back here for a while to get the scoop on Tiger's plan. If we can't get him here then we'll all have to wait to hear from Kari. We have to assume that Tiger is going to have other people go with Kari to school just like we do." Wolf said stepping into the room. "Now everyone get to your respective jobs, and try to relax just a bit before everyone starts having panic attacks."

"Yes Sir. Twins…call the house as soon as you see Kari. Eriol and I will be here all day." Syaoran said before kissing Sakura goodbye. "Be safe Cherry Blossom."

"I'm always safe Little Wolf." She said winking.

**Tiger Mansion**

Sage and Kari made it to the kitchen in a detoured route making sure to scope out the mansion. They found Tatiana, Chaz, Tiger and a few other members in the kitchen eating breakfast. Kari had to try not to gag at the messy kitchen. Dirty dishes pilled in the sink, and counters stained with old food.

"What's for breakfast?" Kari asked sitting next to Tiger as Sage stood behind her leaning lightly against the wall.

"Chaz hasn't gone shopping yet, so whatever you can find." Tatiana said through mouth full of cereal.

"Got any coffee?" Sage asked looking around. Chaz just got up from the table and grabbed a cup and poured Sage some coffee. Sage sipped it trying not to cringe. He would be sure to get real food and coffee at the school. Maybe one of his fellow Wolf's would get him some Starbucks.

"I trust you both slept well." Tiger's voice interrupted Sage's thoughts.

"Oh yes!" Kari smiled happily. Sage could tell it was fake. "That bed was very comfy."

"I'm glad you liked it. I noticed neither of you brought many things clothes wise. I've had Tatiana take time off today to take you shopping after school. I assume Sage will be guarding you today." Tiger spoke.

"If that's ok with you Sir." Sage added looking straight at the enemy.

"I expect nothing less. I'll have Chaz go along with you. Scope out the Wolf's they have there guarding. See if you can't find a hole in which to grab the Cherry Blossom." Tiger said handing Sage a picture. "That's her. Be expected that she will be heavily guarded."

"Understood." Sage said. "I don't think Kari will have a problem befriending her."

"Definitely not. This will be fun. What exactly do you want me to do?" Kari asked smiling brightly. Tiger just smiled at her in return as Tatiana shot daggers at her.

"Find out as much as you can. Her schedule, her activities. Anything you can find out about the gang. I want you to become her best friend. If you don't think you can get her away from the rest of them for us to capture try taking this one." Tiger handed her a picture of Tomoyo. "She'll be easier for us to crack, and I have no doubt that we can trade her for the Cherry Blossom. Tatiana seems to think the girls' boyfriend is very protective, and will do _anything_ for her."

"You got it! And when are we going shopping? Maybe I can interest the Blossom into coming along with us." Kari asked wondering how much of a window they would have.

"Right after school. We'll meet at the mall. Chaz can show you the way. By the way…who were you on the phone with this morning?" Tatiana asked smirking at the girl, then growling when Kari didn't even flinch.

"My brother. He was wondering where I was, and what I've been up to. He's very over protective. I told him I'm living with some new friends and going to a new school. He lives in Baton Rouge. He's a drug dealer." Kari said without skipping a beat. "That's not a problem is it?"

"No it's not a problem. We're very into family around here." Tiger said smiling and putting an arm around Kari's chair. "You are welcome to call him from the house phone as well."

"That's really sweet, but he gave me this phone," Kari took out her pink cell, "just to call him. Doesn't cost a thing, and it's a private number so he can't be found. I'm sure you all understand how it is."

"Absolutely, and shame on Tatiana for intruding on personal family business." Tiger said glaring at the blonde.

"No not at all. I'm sure anyone would be the same way with new faces living with them. I totally don't blame Tats! In fact I admire her for her excellent eavesdropping skills." Kari smiled.

"Sage you're very quiet." Chaz noticed, looking at the tall man standing behind the hottie.

"Sorry…I'm more of a fighter not a talker." Sage said in a monotone voice.

"Awe honey…" Kari said grabbing Sage's hand. "He'll open up more once he gets used to everyone. He's shy."

"Well you all should be off to school. I expect a full report when you get home." Tiger said getting up from the table.

**Tomoeda Academe**

Sakura and Tomoyo were trying to keep the Twins calm since school started in about twenty minutes, and Kari still wasn't there.

"Hey! No news is good news!" Tomoyo kept telling them.

"And you know you can't be out here when she gets here. We aren't supposed to know who she is, and no one knows if only Sage is bringing her. So go jog around the school or something." Sakura said as she heard bikes pull up. "NOW!" And with that Sakura and Tomoyo shooed the Twins away from the front of the school.

"So what will you boys be doing while I'm _making friends_?" Kari asked as she got off the bike.

"Walking around. I'm going to run to the warehouse for some weapons for Tiger quickly. I should be back by the time you go on lunch, and get whatever info you have for me." Chaz said not getting off his bike.

"Awe! I want to go to a warehouse! No fair…damn school!" Kari said having a fake hissy fit. "Well I guess my job is important on its own. Get me a cool toy will ya?"

"You got it babe. Have fun you two." Chaz said before riding off. Both Kari and Sage sighed in relief, before turning and strolling into the school. As soon as the doors closed they were both yanked into a deserted classroom. Rowe and Ryo stood against the wall, and Sakura, Tomoyo, Tomicka, Mei Lin, and Tobias all sitting at desks. They noticed two big members standing guard at the door.

"Brothers!" Kari said running to them and hugging them. Everyone watched the Twins visibly relax. Sage just took a seat by Tobias still watching Kari.

"You know Sage, you're with us; there's no need to keep watching her." Mei Lin said smiling at the brown haired boy. Sage blinked a couple times before turning to her.

"Sorry…force of habit. We have until lunch before Chaz gets back. Please tell me someone has coffee." Sage said running a hand down his face. "I desperately need a shower too…"

"Brian brought you coffee, and you can go use the shower in Sakura and Tomoyo's dorm. We'll talk to Kari while you go and then we'll talk to you." Tobias said as Sage walked out of the room with the dorm keys. "Kari are you alright?"

"Besides the fact that Tiger's Mansion is disgusting…yea I'm fine. I'm hungry though. They don't have any food that's not past expiration. I think I might need a tetanus shot too…" She giggled. Sakura took a muffin out of her backpack and handed it to the girl. "Oh I love you Sakura!"

"So what's Tiger's plan?" Ryo asked.

"Oh yea! He wants me to friend you and Moyo. Find loopholes in security here and capture you. Or at the very least find a way for him to get Moyo. He wants me to know everything about you. And Tatiana is taking me shopping for clothes after school. I told Tiger I'd ask if you want to come." Kari said in between bites when Sage walked in. His hair was uber curly since it was wet, and he smelled like soap.

"Want some?" Sage asked seeing her eye his coffee. She smiled sweetly and took it from him, offering him her muffin in return, which he took.

"You guys really have this couple thing down." Tomoyo noted as she videotaped everything. She watched the two blush slightly. "Kawaii!"

"Anyways…Sage what's your job?" Tobias asked.

"Guard Kari, and scope out the guards. At least that's what Tiger wants me to do." Sage said taking back his coffee. He watched Kari run out of the room, probably to go shower as well.

"They're having this kid, Chaz, stay with me here and watch Kari. He went to their warehouse for weapons. I'm more worried about Tatiana. She's not stupid that's for sure. She asked about Kari's phone call to you his morning. The walls there are very shallow." Sage said looking angry.

"Obviously you didn't get caught since you're both here." Tomicka pointed out.

"Kari fed them some bullshit about her calling her brother in Baton Rouge. Told them he's a drug dealer." Sage said, and watched Rowe take out his cell phone.

"He's telling Jamie to fill her personal file with a missing brother. Putting up a few warrants out for him, but no clue where he can be found." Ryo said waiting for his twin to get off the phone.

"As for now try to keep on Tatiana's good side. Think you can handle living there about a week, maybe two weeks?" Tobias asked. Sage shuddered.

"We'll at least need cleaning supplies for the room. That place is a trash hole." Sage said. He missed how the Twins both turned to glare at him.

"Room? As in you're sharing a room?" Ryo asked as they both inched closer to Sage.

"Hey you told me to protect her. I'm not sleeping with her or anything. Unlike Tiger, I respect women." Sage said standing his ground. Kari looked at the scene when she returned with her wet hair in a messy bun.

"You weren't supposed to tell them we're sharing a room." She whined before standing in between her brothers and Sage. "It was my idea by the way!" That stopped the Twins as they looked at her in shock. "We're supposed to be a couple. It would have looked suspicious if we had separate rooms. Will you relax already? Sage is the perfect gentleman!" With that said the first bell went off.

"Come on Sakura and Kari, we have class to get to." Tomoyo said getting up from the desk. The two girls followed her out as everyone left the classroom.

"Just keep your hands off our sister Wolf Boy." Rowe said as they left. Sage just grumbled as he followed Kari to her first class.

"I'm going to take Tomicka back to the house and fill in Xiao Lang. You two keep your distance. No need to go overprotective on her here where she's watched. Sage is her bodyguard. Let him do his job." Tobias ordered before he left with Tomicka.

**Tiger**

He and Tsarina had finished going through Sage and Kari's room only to find nothing.

"You really need to stop listening to Tatiana. You know she's just jealous cuz the new girl is pretty." Tsarina said as they left the room.

"You're right. Tao checked the girls' family and it does say she has a missing brother wanted on felony drug charges and money laundering. So it seems like she's clean. It's the boyfriend that bothers me. He's too quiet to be with a girl that hyper." Tiger added as they walked to the study.

"Opposites attract Tiger. And from our underground resources, that boy is one hell of a fighter. And he's not too bad to look at." Tsarina said licking her lips at the thought. "Think they can pull off the job?"

"I'm desperate at this point. Tatiana has failed so many times, and you're track record isn't too good either. Maybe some new faces will help us out." Tiger said. There came a knock at the door and Tao entered. "What is it?"

"You have a call from the girl. She's on line one." Tao added taking a seat next to Tsarina.

"Tiger here." He answered putting the phone on speaker.

"_This is Kari. How is your day going?_"

"You tell me."

"_The Blossom is very easy to friend. All I had to do was find out that she loves cheerleading, and ask to join her squad for us to become friends. Sage says their security is very tight, and they seem to have added more guards. Those girls are wrapped up tighter than a present at Christmas._"

"What does Chaz think of the situation?"

"_Chaz isn't here. He left after we got here to go to the warehouse. He told us you sent him. He said he would be back by lunch, so we're expecting him in the next hour._"

"I see. What else do you have for me?"

"_As far as we can tell…I'm going to have to find a way to get her to leave the school with me. I think I'm going to have to earn her trust before that's a possibility._"

"That's fine. Keep me posted, and thank you for the call." Tiger said.

"_Any time! And don't go having fun without us!_" Kari said before the line went dead.

"Either of you tell Chaz to go to the warehouse?" Tiger asked looking angry.

"No, but Tatiana went that way this morning. Think something's up?" Tsarina asked looking at Tiger.

"Let's take a drive and find out." Tiger said getting up from his chair and heading out the door.

**Wolf Mansion**

"Tiger is way too trusting of people. What else do we know about the Mansion?" Syaoran asked sitting in his study with Tobias and Tomicka sitting across from him, and Jamie standing in the corner.

"Apparently it's disgusting from what Sage and Kari say. They asked for cleaning supplies. I gave him some cash to get what he needs. The Twins weren't happy about them sharing a room, but I think it's smart." Tobias said levelly.

"It is smart. Couple's share a room, and the Twins should understand that. Sage is doing his job, and they should be grateful he's so dedicated. As for the uncleanliness, I'm sure they can deal. We'll make sure to get them checked up. They're doing great. Just make sure the Twins don't over do it." Syaoran added.

"I'm sure they'll calm down. Sage seems very fond of Kari. He's just as protective." Tomicka stated smiling.

"Good. Keep me posted." Syaoran said as they all left the room.

**Chaz and Tatiana**

"I have to be back in the next twenty minutes." Chaz said glaring at the blonde in front of him.

"Listen. You want the girl, and I want her boy. Let's work together!" Tatiana screeched.

"And how do we do that. From what I gather they've been together for years."

"Every couple has a weakness. Let's find theirs, then we can both be happy. All you have to do is make the boyfriend think she likes you, and he'll get so pissed off he'll dump her, and I'll be there to comfort him, and then she'll need someone to comfort her."

"It's not a bad plan. All right I'm in. Now I have to go." Chaz said walking toward the exit when the doors opened and Tiger walked in. "Tiger!"

"Is there something you two are planning that I should know about? I don't like secrets." Tiger grumbled walking up to the two.

"Actually it was just us trying to figure out a way to break up the happy couple. Nothing you need to worry about." Tatiana said coolly smiling.

"I don't care about your personal life, but next time, do it when you're not supposed to be on a mission. Get back to the school and watch them. She already called me to update on the situation." Tiger said before leaving.

**Tomoeda Academe**

"Heads up, Chaz just pulled in." Sage whispered to the girls sitting at the table. They watched a kid with black hair walk their way.

"We don't know him so we'll act like we don't, and I fill Syaoran in later." Sakura whispered. The others just nodded understanding.

"Hey Chaz!" Kari waved, as Chaz approached.

"Hey Kari, Sage. Who are your friends?" He asked playing dumb, but the group knew this and played along.

"I made some new friends. This is Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko. Girls this is my housemate, Chaz." Kari introduced. "You're back late. Everything all right?"

"Perfect. I'm going to take Sage and walk around the grounds. I promised _Big Brother_ we would watch you. Especially with all those gang shootings." Chaz played off. Kari gave him props he wasn't as stupid as he looked.

"Sorry girls…I always feel silly when I think about bodyguards." Kari said fake blushing. Chaz smiled at her.

"It's ok Kari. We have bodyguards too. Our boyfriends are a little over cautious." Tomoyo soothed playing along. "You boys should meet them and work out a schedule. I'm sure you all could swap secrets."

"Sounds like a good idea. Come on Chaz. Kari, don't be late to math." Sage said kissing her cheek.

"I won't. Bye!" she giggled, flushing feeling her cheek tingle.

**The Girls**

"Black hair, black eyes, not totally stupid…well I suppose Tiger needed at least one good member." Sakura commented. "Just incase you haven't noticed, I think Sage likes you."

"Haha! No he's just playing his part." Kari argued trying to keep the blush from her cheeks.

"Kawaii! You are so cute when you blush!" Tomoyo giggled.

"Oh my gosh! She likes him!" Rika announced.

"Shut up! I do not!" Kari said smacking the girl.

"You so do! Your brothers are gonna flip out!" Sakura laughed.

"Ok maybe I like him. Don't tell the Twins! They'll kill him…Let's just get through this mission." Kari added as they got up to walk to class.

**Sage and Chaz**

"So how long have you and Kari been together?" Chaz asked as casually as possible. Sage could tell something was up.

"Awhile I guess. Seems like just yesterday though." Sage said. Wasn't a total lie.

"She sure is something."

"Yea she is, and don't go getting any ideas. She's my girl…don't forget it." Sage said glaring. Chaz raised his hands in defense.

"Hey man I'm just saying. This is a crazy world we live in and that's one hot girl. What if she wanted to be with me instead of you?"

"I'd fight for her, and if she still chose you, then I would let her go. But no offence…I doubt she'd pick you." Sage said as they reached three guards standing outside the main entrance.

"Hey guys how's it going? I'm Sage and this is Chaz. Heard you were bodyguards to my girls' friends. Was wondering if we could swap ideas." Sage said smiling at his long time buddies.

"I'm TJ." Said a muscular bald guy. "That's Jonny." He pointed to a skinny brunet guy. "And that's Danny." He pointed to a built blonde next to Jonny. "You're Kari's boy? She's a nice girl."

"Yea she is. So what kind of surveillance do you all do?" Sage asked after shaking all the guys' hands.

"We have a grid system set up. We monitor all entrances and exits of the school along with cameras posted in strategic locations." TJ stated being as vague as possible knowing that Sage was with a Tiger.

"Maybe we could all work out a schedule and take turns that way all of us don't need to be here at the same time." Chaz suggested.

"Thanks for the offer, but our bosses pay us to be here. We would be happy to watch Kari for you though." Danny said not moving from his position.

"Well Sage, you and I could talk to our boss, and maybe we could take turns watching Kari. That way you would have some time to yourself." Chaz added, '_and it would give me a chance to steal her from you…_' he thought.

"I'll talk it over with Kari." Sage said knowing that there was some kind of ulterior motive, but he knew that Kari was in good hands being around the Wolf Guards. "You guys don't mind if we're sticking around do you?"

"Not at all." TJ spoke. "Jonny…go grab these gentlemen some walkies." Jonny only nodded before heading down the hall.

**Mei Lin**

She was walking around the field as the girls' classes were in session. She had met Jonny at the end of the hall and they were walking toward her old dorm room for the walkies.

"Chaz is sneaky, and defiantly not as stupid as Tiger's normal flunkies." Jonny spoke as they entered the dorm, and headed to her non-used room.

"That's what Sakura was telling me on the way to her class. It makes me uneasy thinking that there might be brains in his gang." Mei Lin shuddered grabbing a walkie. She pulled out a screwdriver and took off the faceplate, adding a tracker into the wiring.

"You're gonna bug him while he's here?" Jonny asked raising a brow.

"Even with this much security, you never want to be relaxed and allow for a slip. I want to know where the scumbag is at all times when he's here." Mei Lin grumbled as she put the walkie-talkie back together.

"Good point. Sage is a better actor than I would have thought." Jonny added as they left.

"He likes Kari, and I think it's helping him out. As for everything with Tiger…you don't know his background but I'm personally impressed at his restraint. No Wolf is weak, and Sage continues to prove that with every gesture he makes."

"What kind of background?"

"Not my place to say. That's something you need to talk to Sage about when this is all over. For right now just keep up the act. I'll see ya'll back at the mansion." Mei Lin said as they parted ways and she went to her bike.

**Kari and Sakura**

"So what's the deal with that Chaz kid?" Sakura asked in a whisper during math class.

"He likes me, and Sage doesn't like that fact. He's probably the smartest person in that whole gang. He's defiantly a major threat." Kari said writing down the complicated math problem.

"I understand. Just don't let Sage get too upset with Chaz's flirting. If anything that might work to our advantage. He may let something important slip if you get in a good grace with him."

"Ew…I don't want to get any closer to him than I have to."

"Think of it as part of the mission. If you could get their security code for the mansion, or even the warehouse, that would be helping a lot. We could take down Tiger from the inside out." Sakura put in. Kari only scowled.

"They didn't make you a leader for nothing Saks…fine! But for the record…I am soooo not happy about this." Kari added. "And Saks…you suck at math."

"I know…help me please!" Sakura whined before the two broke out into giggles. "So you and Sage are sharing a room? He's very handsome." Kari's cheeks tinted remembering how she woke up in his arms, warm and comfy.

"It's only so we won't get separated in that house, and he offered to sleep on the floor, but I'm pretty sure they have bugs. We went to sleep on separate sides of the bed." Kari blushed more.

"And?! I want to know more!" Sakura squealed before getting shushed by the teacher.

"Nothing happened, but when I woke up I had his arm around my waist, and I swear I felt safe." Kari swooned.

"I think you should tell him you like him. And couples who have been together for as long as you two supposedly have don't just kiss on the cheek."

"I don't want to make him uncomfortable, and who knows what's going to happen once this mission is over. Besides…who knows if he even really likes me. You all just say that, but you don't know for sure."

"Oh Kari…you know what. Think what you want, but I can't wait for the day I get to say '_I told you so_' when he proclaims his undying love for you!" Sakura said getting starry eyed.

"Haha…whatever you say Saks."

**Sage**

Sage was sitting outside Kari's math class watching her and Sakura giggle. He couldn't help but smile when he watched her blush at something Sakura said. He was going to be sure to get their room clean and sanitary before she returned home from her shopping trip with Tatiana. He wanted to surprise her with something that would make her stay in a good mood. He knew how uneasy she felt about them staying on Tiger property. Even if she didn't voice it he could tell by the way she would fidget.

"You know Sage…I really appreciate how dedicated you are to watching her. Even if I hate the idea of you sharing a room." Ryo said from beside him. The Twins had split up to get Sage away from Chaz for a little while to calm him down. Rowe had taken the Tiger around the school grounds for surveillance.

"I promised to protect her and that's what I'm going to do. You and Rowe having nothing to worry about. And sharing a room _was_ my idea. If you want to kick my ass for that then do it, but I'd rather share a room where I don't have to worry about her being alone in a house full of enemies, then spend all my nights freaking out thinking of worst case scenarios." Sage said in a level tone. "If it'll make you feel better I'll sleep on the floor for the rest of the mission…after I clean it."

"You remind me of Xiao Lang…no wonder he recruited you. Listen kid…as long as you respect her then I'm fine with whatever decisions you both make. But fair warning, my sister isn't some chick you can just use. Just remember that the two of us will kill you if you hurt her." Ryo threatened. He smirked noticing how Sage didn't even flinch.

"I wouldn't hurt her. Now start talking about security cuz Chaz and Rowe are coming." Sage motioned as the two turned the corner.

"Nice peripheral vision." He whispered. "So we won't be here tomorrow. Hope you understood everything I told you.

"He giving you the security details too, Sage?" Chaz asked as they approached.

"Yea. Sounds like a bunch of mumbo-jumbo to me. How did your tour go? As boring as mine was last period?" Sage asked with a board tone. He wouldn't have minded being alone with Ryo for just a while longer so he could watch Kari without having Chaz breathing down his neck.

"Everything seems pretty basic to me. So what are your plans while Kari's shopping later?" Chaz asked as they left the Twins and headed down the hall toward the parking lot. School would be getting out in the next ten minutes.

"Cleaning the room. Kari wanted me to unpack our stuff and make the room look more like we live there, not like we're staying in a hotel. How about you?" Sage asked sitting on his bike.

"Fixing up my bike, filling Tiger in on all the stuff we learned today. By the way do you know who those guys were that we were just talking with?"

"I'm guessing you're going to tell me." Sage stated waiting for the information he already knew.

"They're called the Twins."

"Wow they're twins? Couldn't tell…how about something more in depth." Sage said sarcastically.

"Smart ass…I'm getting to that. They're part of the Lion Gang, which means Lian Tobias is still here. They're some of the best fighters and snipers. Tiger's going to be upset that they're here too."

"Well I'm sure whatever Kari found out about Sakura will lighten his mood." Sage added as Kari started toward them. Sage just smiled seeing her smile at him, but didn't miss Chaz's glare.

**Kari, Sage, and Chaz**

She was blushing slightly remembering her conversation with Sakura when she came up to the bikes. Chaz was glaring at Sage, and Sage was just smiling at her, making her smile more. He was so cute, and she was still pissed that she was going to have to get in good with Chaz to find out anything about Tiger.

"Hey boys! How was your day?" She asked when she reached them. She took a deep breath and decided to take some of Sakura's advice, and went to put her arms around Sage's neck. He responded automatically by putting his around her waist wondering what she was doing.

"Boring…" Sage said looking to Chaz.

"But at the same time very educational. How was your day?" Chaz asked feeling jealous seeing her hugging Sage.

"Like you said Chaz…very educational. Let's go to the mall, and I'll fill everyone in when me and Tatiana get back." She said smiling. Chaz put his helmet on and Sage waited for Kari to get on. He raised a curious brow when she didn't move.

Kari took another deep breathe before pulling Sage's head closer to hers and kissing him lightly on the lips. She quickly let go and got on behind him, missing his shocked look. He masked it quickly, putting on his helmet and com-link. He pulled out behind Chaz and waited for Syaoran's voice.

"_Where are you headed now?_" Syaoran asked.

"I'm going clothes shopping with Tatiana, and Sage is going back to Tiger HQ." Kari answered for him. He was grateful since he was still slightly in shock from her kiss, and his lips were still tingling.

"_Are you sure you should be with Tatiana alone? I'm not sure I like the idea of you two separating._"

"I agree with you Sir." Sage finally spoke. He had been debating it all day, and he really did hate leaving Kari alone. Even though he knew she could kick Tatiana's ass, he didn't want to chance her getting hurt. "Kari…I think I should stay at the mall with you."

"Not a chance. Xiao Lang…girls talk, and Tatiana has a thing for Sage. I'm sure I can use that to get some information out of her. She won't talk about much, and if Sage is there she'll spend the whole time ogling him. Trust me!" Kari pleaded as they drove into the entrance of the mall parking area.

"_As much as I hate the idea…Kari has a point. She'll be fine at the mall. Sakura told me about it earlier, so I sent Alex and Mika there. Sage…can you hold your own at Tigers?_"

"Not a problem. If there is one I'll be sure to get word out." Sage said stopping the bike.

"_Alright. Stay safe and I'll talk to one of you tonight_." Syaoran finished before the line went dead. He took off his helmet and took Kari's, strapping it to his bike.

"Have fun." He said placing a hand on her cheek, caressing it. '_Don't fall for her Sage…she's too good for you…_' He chided himself.

"Will do! I love clothes!" She said getting happy. Even though she was shopping with the enemy, she was still shopping. "What are you gonna do while I'm here?"

"Stuff." He said smiling. "There's Tatiana. See you in a few hours." He finished as Tatiana reached them.

"Hey Sage! Kari…" She greeted. "Ready to get this over with? I want to get back."

"Sure. Bye guys!" Kari waved as she headed inside the mall.

**Wolf Mansion**

After ending the transmission with Kari and Sage, Syaoran decided to go find Sakura and spend some quality time together. When he entered his room he found her taking a nap on the bed, and decided to lay with her. As soon as his head reached the pillow he felt her shift closer to him, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"This is a nice change. What made you decide to cuddle with me in the middle of the day?" She whispered, not opening her eyes.

"I've missed you today, and decided to come spend some time with you." He said kissing her shoulder.

"So you're going to nap with me?" She giggled softly.

"Unless you don't want me to." He chuckled back. She only cuddled closer to him, intertwining their legs.

"I'm totally for this idea of us cuddling in bed together. Now close your eyes and relax with me." She whispered again kissing his neck before drifting off to sleep. He soon found himself nodding off as well.

**Kari**

After hitting American Eagle and Victoria's Secret, Kari was starting to wonder how she was ever going to get Tatiana to spill information. She figured the best possible way would be to offer the bitch something she wanted as bait, but hated herself for what she was going to do.

"Sage and I are fighting." She spoke as she looked through a rack of clothes at DEBS. That seemed to catch Tatiana's attention.

"Didn't look like it from they way you were both acting outside." Tatiana shot back.

"He doesn't like people to see that we're fighting."

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because you're the reason we're fighting." Kari shot back glaring. Tatiana just raised a brow in confusion. "He's been telling me since we met you all last night that he thinks you're '_mad hot_'. Starting to piss me off. I made him sleep on the floor."

"I hope you don't expect me to apologize." Tatiana smirked. "Maybe you two should take a break from each other. Chaz thinks you're hot. Why not see what other fish are in the sea?"

"I was thinking about it. I need to talk it over with Sage first, although I'm sure he won't mind a chance to experience new things. But the walls in our room are so thin, and I don't need the whole gang to hear us screaming at each other." Kari played off. "By the way…blue is totally your color." She complimented the ugly excuse of a shirt.

"Thanks…you know, if you're really serious about talking to Sage about taking a break you could use the communications room. I'll give you the pass code for it. It's a sound proof room." Tatiana stated, adding the shirt to her pile of clothes.

"I am serious. I think we need a chance to be with other people, and if we decide that we like being with each other more, then we can always get back together. But are you sure we could use the communications room? I don't want anyone to get into trouble." Kari stated adding a sage green skirt to her pile as they headed for the register.

"If anyone asks tell them I gave you the ok. The code is 20817. After we talk to Tiger, you can put your stuff away then go use the room." Tatiana said as she handed the cashier her credit card. "As long as you won't hate me for going after him once ya'll are separated."

"Of course I won't hate you! You're taking me shopping against your will, and you're being super cool about me doing this job. If anything I owe you." It wasn't a total lie, and she was getting some good info. "Let's head back to base."

**Sage**

He had finally finished cleaning the entire room, and the adjoining room he had thought was a closet. It actually smelled good, and the carpet was clean. It was gross how the carpet went from a burgundy red to a bright red just from a little shampooing. He had told Tiger a vague explanation of the security guards at the school, and even managed to get Tiger to agree to give him tomorrow off for himself, and letting Chaz be Kari's guard. Him and Chaz would take turns "watching Kari" so they both wouldn't have to waist their day. That gave him a chance to get back to Wolf Mansion and spend some time with his real friends.

"Oh my God! You did all this?" He heard Kari's voice from behind him, and he turned to smile at her. She looked so happy, and she had about thirty shopping bags in her hands.

"Surprise! How do you like it?" He asked taking the bags from her and placing them on the made-up bed. "I even cleaned the adjoining room so if you don't want to share a bed I can sleep in there, and that way we still have a door connecting us."

"It's fabulous! Oh and I bought you some clothes. I hope they fit." She said still awe struck at the amazing job he had done cleaning. She handed him two huge bags, which he riffled through fast still smiling before putting the clothes in the other room. "Oh we have to talk by the way. Come with me." Her voice had gone hard and he looked at her confused. Had he done something to upset her? He had no idea, but followed her down the hall to a locked door. He watched her punch in a code, and walk into the room. He quickly followed and shut the door behind him, hearing it lock.

"What's the matter? And where are we?" He asked looking around the room full of computers, phones, and radios.

"I got Tatiana to give me the code to this room. It's their communications room. I also was able to slip this in." Kari answered smiling sweetly before pulling out a scrambler. She laid on the dirty floor and scooted under the desk to the back where all the wires were before installing it and hiding it within the mess. "I told her that you and I were fighting, and that I was thinking about us taking a break cuz you kept saying how pretty you thought she was. She gave me the code to this room so we could _talk_ in private."

"Are we fighting?" He asked masking his hurt and confusion with a void face. "And I do NOT think she's pretty."

"I know you don't, and as far as Tiger knows we are fighting. Sakura thinks that if I start flirting with Chaz then we'll be able to get some more information. More codes to secret rooms and such. I think the same concept would work for you and Tatiana." Kari stated folding her arms over her chest looking sternly back at Sage. She felt sick to her stomach knowing that on some level she was hurting him.

"If those are Sakura's orders then I will follow them, but let me ask you just one question. Why did you kiss me in the parking lot?" That question caught her off guard, and she blushed remembering how bold she had been. She turned to glare at him though. His question may have made her blush, but the tone he used while talking to her was cold and mean.

"Because I can. Have a problem with that?"

"I know that we're only pretend dating _Torrent_, but that doesn't mean you have permission to use me as you please." He said getting angry with her. She had no right to kiss him if it was just for the fun of it.

"For your information _Aki_…" If he was going to call her by her last name then she would return the rudeness, "I told Sakura I was only going to do this because she's a leader and I don't really have a choice. I'm not happy about the situation either."

"Then we better get this mission over with fast. I promised your brothers I would protect you, and I will continue to do that. But don't kiss me again." He said turning from her missing the hurt look that crossed her face. "And I guess it's good that I cleaned the extra room."

"Sage…" She stopped in her tracks seeing his eyes portraying hurt, but his face portraying anger.

"Don't Kari…just don't. You better go find Chaz and see what you can get out of him. I'll go find Tatiana and do the same." He said not looking at her. He was kicking himself mentally for thinking that she had ever even liked him. It was a mission and she was playing her part. "I'll be sure to inform Wolf tomorrow when I go over there. Chaz is going to school with you. I have the day off. Tiger wants us to take turns, and at least this will make things easier."

"What do you mean by easier? And how are you supposed to protect me if you're not going to be with me tomorrow?" She asked getting sadder by the second.

"It'll make it easier for me to get over you if I'm not around you for the day. Get my head back on the mission at hand. As for protecting you while you're at school…well you'll be surrounded by our gangs there. I'm not too worried." He finished then opened the door and left the room. She was left standing there in shock. Where was Sakura with her '_I told you so_'?

"Oh Sage…I think I'm falling for you, and I hate that I have to do this…" She whispered to herself before turning on the scrambler box and leaving the room as well. The box would make it easy for Syaoran and the guys to hack into Tiger's mainframe computer.

**Wolf HQ**

"Hey Tobias! Have you seen Syaoran?" Jamie asked coming into the living room.

"He's taking a nap with Sakura. Alex and Mika just got home from the mall. Kari got some information. They said to check Tiger's mainframe in about five minutes." Tobias said getting out his laptop. "Looks like she installed a scrambler. I knew she was good!"

"Mei Lin told me that some Chaz kid that works for Tiger is pretty smart. What's your take on him?" Jamie asked reading the screen from over Tobias's shoulder.

"I didn't see him, but Rika said he's a threat." Tobias said. "I'm sure we'll find out more once Sage and Kari call."

"That's why I was looking for Syaoran actually. I got a txt message form Sage. Him and Kari had to alter the mission, but I guess Sage will be here tomorrow while Kari is at school to explain." Jamie added, not seeing the Twins walk into the room.

"Why wont he be at school watching her?" Rowe asked sitting down with his glaring brother. "He's supposed to be protecting her."

"He said she'll be fine at school since there will be Wolf's there to watch her. He'll pick her up from school." Jamie added watching the Twins nod in understanding.

"That's fine. We'll be looking forward to hearing what information he has for us tomorrow then." Ryo said before leaving the room.

**Sage**

He was sitting in his own room with the adjoining door closed. His new clothes were put away, and he was contemplating going to thank Kari for her great choices. He had decided against it for now because he was still upset. He knew she was in her room because he could hear her stereo playing. He couldn't believe he let himself get hooked on her so fast just to have it thrown in his face.

"It's my own fault," he whispered to himself looking at the ceiling from his lying position on the bed. "It's just a mission. I should have known things would be changed."

He knew there was a chance this dating thing wouldn't work out the way he had wanted. He already missed her lying next to him in bed. He shook the thought from his head. He had gone to talk to Tatiana after leaving the communication room. It hadn't gone bad, but he still hated how he would have to flirt with her for the next two weeks. It was hard enough getting her to understand that he had errands to run so he wouldn't have her following him to Wolf Mansion tomorrow. That conversation had gone crazy fast.

_**Flashback**_

_"I'm sorry we can't hang out tomorrow Tatiana. Things with Kari are a little rocky, and I have to run into the city to deal with some of my other work. We can hang tomorrow after Kari and Chaz get back from school though if you would like." He said smiling as sweetly as he could._

_"Maybe we can go to the movies tomorrow night since you're busy during the day, I don't want to get in the way." She had said touching his arm and trying to look sexy. He had to hold back from gagging._

_"A movie would be great. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he had retreated to his room._

**_End Flashback_**

If only he could have found a way to do this flirting while still being able to be with Kari. He knew she was too far out of his league, but he had hoped.

"Stupid me for liking a girl like that. Thinking I even had a chance to be with someone like her." He thought aloud before yelling angrily aloud at himself.

**Kari**

She knew Sage was mad at her for this new mission they had, but it wasn't like she could argue with a Black Wolf. Her music was blaring, like Sage's was, so she wouldn't have to think easily. She giggled to herself when she heard Sage's frustrated yell from his room. Her conversation with Chaz had gone better than she would have guessed, but she still hated that she had to do it. They had a date set up for after school tomorrow and she was only looking forward to it in hopes of getting information out of him.

"I'd rather be able to stay _dating_ Sage…" She thought aloud as she searched her computer for a story. Jonny had asked her about Sage's mysterious past, and it made her curious. She had no idea what he was talking about, but was determined to find out, so she was googling it on her computer.

"Finally!" she said when she found a story on Sage Aki.

'_**12 year old only survivor after gang attack on family**_' read the headline. She read down the page, and found a picture of a young Sage, and knew it was what she was looking for.

'_Police respond to a 911 call at Aki residence only to find Aki Satoshi (age 35) and Aki Sachiko (age 34) dead at the scene. Aki Sage, age 12, was the only survivor of the gang attack. The family, known prominently as Wolf members, were murdered in their home Friday night by the Tiger Gang. No leads as to why the boy was left alive. There's speculation that he was hiding from the attackers and not found. Also there are reports that since he was left alive, the Tiger Gang is offering rewards for his death. He had witnessed the murders of his parents, and has been taken in by the Wolf leader, Mitsuru Wolf. There is no address listed for Matsuru, and no known whereabouts for 12-year-old Aki at this time. Our hearts go out to Aki Sage.'_

Kari had tears running down her cheeks as she finished reading the article. There were pictures of his parents, and even a family photo that had been taken. Her heart broke knowing that she had caused him pain, and that this mission was taking an even bigger toll on Sage than most people realized. She even wondered if Li knew how hard this was for him.

"I have to go talk to him…" She decided getting up form her bed. She was still crying but she didn't care as she opened the door to their adjoining room without knocking.

**Sage and Kari**

Sage looked up hearing his door open, and looked concerned seeing Kari crying.

"What's the matter?" He asked getting up from the bed and rushing to her thinking that something had happened to her brothers.

"Sage I am so sorry…" She started.

"Don't worry." He breathed thinking she was talking about the new mission. "It's just dealing with Tatiana…I'll get used to it."

"No…that's not what I meant." She said sitting on his bed.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked kneeling in front of her, whipping the tears from her face.

"I never knew how hard this mission was for you. I'm sorry about your family." She whispered not meeting his eyes. She looked up into his green pools when he raised her chin. He was smiling sadly at her.

"How did you find out about my family?" He asked sweetly.

"I read it online. I didn't know that Tiger's had killed your parents…"

"That was a long time ago. You don't have to feel sorry for me."

"I admire you Sage. I don't know how you can stand it."

"You want to know the truth…?" She only nodded yes getting lost in his gaze. "It's easy to cope with when your mind is on more important things."

"I don't understand…"

"I haven't had time to think about it because I've been busy watching you."

"Oh…but this afternoon…you got so upset with me, and even now you're being so strong."

"That's because as much as I hate the situation I'm still more worried about you then about revenge. Wolf's don't act on revenge." He whipped her tears again, still looking into her blue eyes. Before she could stop herself she moved forward and kissed him again. She waited for him to push her away, or even stop her, but he just moved his hand behind her head and kissed her back. She slid off the bed into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, as his moved to her waist holding her close to his body.

"Kari…" He whispered when they pulled away for air. "We shouldn't do this…we have a mission."

"Shut up Sage." She whispered before pulling him into another heated kiss. She had decided that all she wanted to do was kiss him, and feel his arms around her all the time.

"What about Chaz and Tatiana?" He asked when they separated again. "We're supposed to be separated remember. It's not going to be convincing if we go around kissing."

"We'll keep it a secret. We're good at keeping secrets aren't we?" She winked placing her head on his chest. He hugged her close to him, running his hands up and down her back.

"Kari I don't want to get attached if this is going to end after the mission." Sage stated closing his eyes. He felt her giggle.

"Who said anything about this ending?" She asked looking at him again.

"I'm not going to like seeing you with Chaz either…" He said getting serious. "But officially I do want to date you. For real, not because we have to for this mission."

"Well I'm not going to like seeing you with Tatiana either, but we can't get around that. It's just a game with them, but officially, yes I want to be your girlfriend Sage." She said just as serious. "And I want you to come back to sharing a room with me."

"Alright." He agreed easily.

"I missed you lying next to me. Even if it's only been a few hours." She winked. He only chuckled in return.

"I was thinking the same thing actually." He said smiling at her. "Can I kiss you again Kari?" he blushed slightly.

"We're dating Sage…you don't have to ask." She giggled before he kissed her. She sighed in the kiss allowing her fingers to play with his curly hair. She continued to play with the curls at the base of his neck after they broke apart.

"You should get to bed. You have school tomorrow, and I have a fun filled day of being stuck with Tatiana." He said helping her up from the floor. He didn't remove his arms from her waist, but held her closer. "I still don't like this idea of you being around Chaz more than you need to."

"You're just like the Twins. You all need to relax. What could happen?" She said pulling him back to her room. "You should get to bed too."

"I was in bed if you forgot."

"I meant my bed with me. Keeping me safe." She said getting under the covers. He waited until she was in the bed before turning down the music and getting in the bed as well. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. He felt her relax and place her hand over his. "Good night Sage." She whispered.

"Good nigh Kari. I'll be here protecting you." He whispered back before falling asleep.

**Tatiana and Chaz**

"You're in a good mood." Chaz said watching Tatiana prance into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"Apparently Sage thinks I'm pretty. Him and Kari are separated, and we have a date tomorrow when ya'll get back from school." She said looking through the fridge.

"So you're plan actually worked because I have a date with Kari tomorrow night too." Chaz said form the kitchen table.

"Everything is going to work out. Tiger is finally going to get the Cherry Blossom, we both got dates with the people we want. I don't see how anything could go wrong." She said sipping some water.

"Me either. For once the Tiger's are going to come out on top!" Chaz said toasting his glass in the air, Tatiana mimicking him.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Ok I need to know what ya'll think, so leave me some reviews. Sorry but the next couple of chapters are mostly going to be Sage and Kari, and Syaoran and Sakura. Hope you like it!<p> 


	17. Undercover Love (Part One)

Authors Note: Ok…Sage is 19 and Kari is 18. Sorry if I didn't make that clear. Hope you like it. Also, Happy Christmas Eve!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Undercover Love (Part One)<strong>

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_ was the sound coming from Kari's cell phone on the nightstand. She was still completely asleep, but the annoying sound woke Sage.

"Sage here…" He answered in a tired voice trying not to wake Kari.

"_Where's Kari?_" Came one of the Twins on the other line.

"She's asleep. What's wrong?"

"_Sakura informed Rowe and me that she was to start hanging around Chaz more. I don't like the idea._"

"I already know about it, and we've worked things out. She's right…you two worry way too much."

"_How are you supposed to protect her if she's hanging around that Tiger kid?_"

"She can handle herself, and I'm still going to be protecting her. Now I'll see you later today. I can still sleep for an hour before I take her to school." Sage finished before hanging up and pulling Kari back to him.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked putting her head on his shoulder with her eyes still closed.

"Your brother freaking out." He answered, kissing her hair. "Go back to sleep you still have an hour."

"Nope…I'm awake now." She said sitting up on his chest smiling at him.

"Then why don't you shower and get ready to go, and I'll let everyone know we'll be early to school. Give you more time with the mission." She had a feeling he was talking like this to keep eavesdroppers from understanding the conversation if Tatiana was listening.

"Ok…see you down stairs." She said kissing him. He held her to him, kissing her longer.

**Tiger**

"Oh what a glorious day!" Tatiana sang coming into the kitchen. Tiger was reading a newspaper, which he put aside to stare at the blonde.

"And why is the day so glorious my dear?" he asked as she sat across from him.

"I have a date with Sage tonight, and Chaz has one with Kari." She spoke smiling brighter.

"Congratulations. Kari says the mission is going well. Don't let this interfere with me getting the Cherry Blossom. And Chaz says the Twins are here." As he spoke the name Sage and Chaz entered the room.

"They are here. When I'm in the city today I'm going to talk to some of my underworld connections about a way to get rid of them." Sage said, leaning against the wall. Tiger eyed him carefully.

"Good to know you're making use of your day off. I hear you and Kari are split up." Tiger answered watching the boys face for change. He was actually agitated to find none.

"She wants to try seeing other people, and I'm fine with taking the lovely Tatiana out on a date." He said smiling at the annoying blonde.

"And where is _my_ lovely date for the day?" Chaz asked not seeing Kari anywhere. It was a good thing Sage was trained in not showing emotion, but on the inside he was pissed.

"I think she's showering. I heard water running when I came down." Sage answered. Not even a minute later Kari pranced into the room wearing her sage-green skirt and a beige halter-top.

"Morning everyone!" She said sitting next to Tiger. "Chaz, are you ready to hang out with me today?"

"Absolutely! And we have our date tonight too! I'm going to take you to a club if that's alright." Chaz said.

"Sounds fun! And it is Friday!" She spoke wondering what club they were going to, and how she could get news to her brothers. She giggled softly remembering that Sage would most likely tell them for her. "Let's get to school. It'll give me extra time to get Sakura to trust me!"

"Yea let's go. Sage, you going to follow us there?" Chaz asked as Kari led the way out of the kitchen.

"Yea I guess. I'll see you later Tatiana." He spoke like a gentleman. "I'll call and let you know what I find out sir." He added to Tiger before they all left the house.

"I still don't trust that boy. No living family, and he looks very familiar." Tiger grumbled drinking his coffee.

"You're being silly. You don't trust him because he's quiet and mysterious just like you." Tatiana added. "I'm going to go find Tsarina. Have a fun day."

Sage and Kari Com-link

"I still don't like you spending the whole day with him, and going to a club." Sage spoke as he watched Kari on the back of Chaz's bike.

"It'll be fine. You'll let the Twins know, and then Wolf will send people to watch me, and you'll be busy cracking Tatiana." She said softly.

"If you kiss him…don't tell me. I don't want to think about my girlfriend kissing a scumbag all for a mission." He growled.

"Ew…I refuse to kiss him. And I don't care the reason; I don't like the idea of you kissing Tatiana." She spoke back.

"I'm not kissing her. I'd rather botch the mission then have to kiss that annoying piece of shit. Have fun at school Kari. Stay safe without me." He spoke as he watched her and Chaz pull into a parking spot. He watched them take off their helmets and wave at him before he waved back and left.

**Wolf Mansion**

The Twins were sitting in the living room with Syaoran and Jamie waiting for Sage to show up. They heard his bike pull in and watching the door open with Sage entering. He had a pissed off expression.

"You're letting her spend the day with him? I thought you were sent on this mission as a couple…" Ryo yelled getting off the couch and getting up in Sage's face. Sage just glared back.

"Sakura thought it was a good idea for us to flirt with Chaz and Tatiana to gain information. We already got the pass code for their communications room, and set up a scrambler. I don't like the situation any more than you do." Sage spoke back evenly.

"Xiao Lang?! I think this is bogus!" Ryo said turning to look at Syaoran before venting back at Sage. "You're supposed to protect her and watch her at all times!" That was the last straw for Sage as he released all his anger to the Lion in front of him.

"You listen here _Ryo Torrent_! I do NOT like the idea of her being with him. I wish I didn't have to do this, but we don't really have a choice. A Black Wolf gave us an order. I care about her more than you could possibly understand. Nothing is going to happen to her as long as I'm around, so get off my back!" He roared before storming out of the room and to his own bedroom.

"Ryo…I understand that you're worried about your sister, but I don't appreciate you taking your anger out on one of my members. Sage is doing his job, and you're just going to have to live with the fact that Kari is not a child. She can take care of herself." Syaoran spoke looking at the angered twin. "I'd appreciate you going and apologizing to Sage for being rude. And I will be telling Tobias about your actions." Ryo just nodded and left the room, as Tomicka entered.

"What's with him?" She asked sitting next to Syaoran.

"Angry about the altered mission. Do me a favor and go get Sage. He needs to fill us in on the current situation." Syaoran said. She agreed and left to get the boy.

"This is one stressful mission." Jamie spoke from the chair. "What's your opinion Rowe?"

"Ryo's really overprotective, as am I, but I know that Sage cares about Kari, and I know he'll protect her. Ryo's just frustrated and taking it out on anyone he can." Rowe answered as Sage and Tomicka came in along with Tobias and Mei Lin. "Sorry about my twin."

"I understand. It's ok." Sage amended as he took a seat. "So the idea is for us to be _'fighting_' right now. We're staying in an adjoining room right now so it looks like we aren't together, but I still stay with her. And before you and your twin freak out, we are actually dating. And No, we aren't _sleeping_ together." He said before Rowe could interrupt.

"And Tiger isn't wary of either of you? He completely trusts you?" Mei Lin asked a little skeptically.

"I noticed when I cleaned our room yesterday that it had been riffled through, so I don't think Tiger totally trusts us. Well I don't think he trusts me any ways." Sage answered. "But Tatiana and Chaz are defiantly convinced we're on their side. Also, Tiger now knows that the Twins are in town. He thinks I'm talking to my underworld connections about a way to get rid of you both."

"Obviously Chaz is the brains as Sakura stated." Tobias said trying to think. "I knew allowing you both to the school was risky. I didn't think you would be noticed. Guess I was wrong."

"Well on top of that, and fake dating Tatiana, Chaz is taking Kari to a club tonight for their date. I don't like that idea, but I can't go. It'll be too suspicious since we're supposed to be separated." Sage said crossing his arms over his chest. Everyone in the room looked angry.

"Any idea which club he's taking her to?" Tomicka asked getting serious.

"Not a clue. I expect her to txt or call me with the information, but I have a feeling he's going to wait and let it be some kind of surprise." Sage informed.

"We'll set up two guards at every bar in town. When they show up we'll be ready." Syaoran stated getting Okays from both Jamie and Tobias.

"Anything else you have for us?" Jamie asked looking at Sage.

"Not right now. What do you want me to tell Tiger about the Twins?" Sage asked not having any clue on how to get around it.

"I'll go talk to Wolf and see what he thinks. Why don't you go to your room and relax for a bit." Syaoran said seeing how worn out Sage looked. "I'll come up and talk with you in a while." Sage just nodded before taking his leave.

**Kari**

She had finally managed to ditch Chaz. He had basically been her shadow, breathing down her neck since they got to school. She had TJ take him on a perimeter check just so she could get away. It was getting close to lunch, and she was getting sick of Chaz's clinginess.

"You look upset." Sakura stated sitting next to her in History with Tomoyo on the other side of her.

"Chaz is soooo suffocating!" She whined taking out her notebook. "By the way, you owe me an '_I told you so_'. Sage and I are dating…for real. But it's in secret." Kari whispered watching Tomoyo go starry eyed, and Sakura smile happily.

"I knew it! I did tell you so!" Sakura said clapping happily. "But wait…why is it a secret?"

"You told me to flirt with Chaz, so we're pretending to be separated, and we're both going on dates tonight. I'm being dragged to a club, and poor Sage has to go to a movie with Tatiana." Kari giggled.

"That is unfortunate. I give that boy mad props." Tomoyo stated. "His restraint in this mission is impressive." Kari just nodded, and Sakura looked confused.

"I don't understand. What am I missing out on?" Sakura asked looking between the two girls.

"Tiger killed his parents seven years ago, and he witnessed it. They've been searching for him ever since, but since his parents were Wolf's that made him one. Wolf himself took him in. At least that's what I read online." Kari spoke looking sad.

"That's why Wolf never had him get a tattoo. He was worried that he'd be found. As soon as Wolf took him in, he sent him to Hong Kong to train until right after Syaoran got rid of Tatiana. Around the time you and Syaoran started getting chummy." Tomoyo finished with a wink.

"That's so sad…" Sakura spoke looking down at her desk.

"I talked to him about it last night, and he's actually pretty content with the mission at hand. He said he wasn't even thinking about it because he was more worried about me." Kari spoke blushing.

"Hey since TJ is taking Chaz for a walk why don't you call Sage? It's obvious to anyone with a brain that you miss him. I mean…he is your boyfriend after all." Sakura said winking at the pink-haired girl.

"That's a fabulous idea. I'll be right back." Kari spoke walking to the back of the classroom.

**Sage**

He was lying on his bed in his room wondering what Kari was doing. It felt so nice to be in his clean room at Wolf Mansion. He had taken a shower in a real bathroom, and decided to sprawl out on his king-sized bed. He grabbed his cell phone when it went off.

"Sage here…" He spoke lying back onto the bed.

"_You sound bored_." Came Kari's voice.

"And you sound like you ditched Chaz."

"_I made TJ take him on a walk._"

"That makes him sound like a dog just so you know." Sage chuckled.

"_He's nothing more than that in my opinion._"

"So why'd you call?" He wondered aloud hoping he didn't offend her.

"_I've missed you. I just wanted to hear your voice._" He heard her sigh. He was sure she was blushing.

"I've missed you too Kari." He said in a soft voice feeling his heart tug as he thought about her. "Have you found out where you're going tonight? You're brothers are freaking out."

"_No…Chaz won't tell me. I wish you could be there._" She whispered.

"Me too. I'm sure your brothers wish they could be there as well, but I've seen you fight, and I have no doubt you can take care of yourself." He said with confidence. He listened to her giggle on the other end.

"_I can take care of myself, but I like having you here. You make me feel safe Sage._" She admitted. That made him smile.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Now I know you're in History, and I have a feeling class will start soon. You should go take your seat." He hated the idea of hanging up with her, but he didn't want her studies to fall.

"_I'd rather talk to you…_" She said barely audible. "_What are you doing till I get to see you again?_"

"Right now I'm lying on my bed at home thinking about you. I'm waiting for Syaoran to come talk to me about more mission plans, and then I'll probably just enjoy my time home with our friends."

"_Lucky…a clean house and people we trust…must be nice. You get to relax while I'm stuck with the most suffocating person on the planet next to Tatiana._" She sounded agitated. It made him chuckle.

"I'll see you soon I promise."

"_I can't wait. Bye Sage._" He smiled listening to the affection in her voice. That girl was certainly something special.

"Goodbye Kari…" He heard her phone click and knew that she had hung up. He turned to stare back at his ceiling missing her even more. "What's wrong with me…" he asked himself.

"Sounds like you're in love to me." Wolf answered from the door. Sage jumped slightly, and then hurried out of his bed to stand in front of his leader. "I'm sorry to scare you. I did knock, but you seemed quite infatuated with your conversation." He wasn't sure if Wolf was joking, but it sounded that way.

"Sorry Sir." He spoke seriously bowing his head. Wolf just smiled at the boy.

"Nephew…there is no need to apologize. Kari Torrent is a lovely young woman."

"Uncle…we've only started dating. It's a little soon to be falling in love with her." Sage spoke sitting down on the bed as Wolf came to sit next to him.

"Sage I've had you with me since you were 12. I know you… and weather you want to believe it or not, you are falling for her. And as you can obviously tell, relationships within Gangs do happen a little faster than normal."

"Whatever you say Uncle. I like her a lot, but I'm not in love with her." Sage spoke almost glaring at the man that was basically his father. "I thought Syaoran was coming to talk to me."

"I decided to come instead. You are just like your mother you know. I'm worried about how this mission is affecting you mentally. I promised your mother, my sister, that I would look out for you." Wolf said seriously.

"I know you did, but to be honest, I've been too busy watching Kari to even think of it. I mean, I would love to just pull out my gun and shoot Tiger, but you always taught me that revenge isn't the Wolf way." Sage said just as seriously.

"I'm very proud of you Sage. I know your parents would be just as proud." Wolf said in a caring manner.

"Thank you."

"Now as for what you're to tell Tiger about the Twins…" Wolf got up and started pacing the room. "We're going to set up a fake killing. Tell Tiger some of your underworld mob connections are going to snipe them out tonight. We'll be sure to get it in the papers, news channels, anything we can, with Tobias making an official announcement."

"I have a feeling you're going to be making the Twins lay low for a while." Sage spoke.

"Yes. We don't really have a choice. We don't want to do anything that will keep us from the current mission."

"They're not happy about that are they?" Sage asked having a feeling that the Twins were fuming somewhere in the mansion.

"No they aren't. Especially because it'll keep them from watching Kari for the remainder of the mission. Xiao Lang has already informed me of Ryo's rude attitude toward you this afternoon. Unfortunately I fear that they're going to become harder on you. They're relying solely on you to protect their sister." Sage sighed running a hand through his hair thinking of the Twins' attitude becoming worse. "If they go off on you again you let me know. They don't understand the stress you're already dealing with. It's not fair to you."

"Life is never fair Uncle. You should know that. As for their attitudes, I expect nothing less from devoted brothers. I would rather they vent at me, then take out their anger on Kari, or someone else in the Gang. I can handle this Uncle. You don't have to worry about me so much. I'm not 12 anymore." Sage said seriously, smirking at Wolf.

"Fine. I'll let you handle this for yourself. What are your plans until Kari's out from school?"

"Hanging out with everyone here. Being able to relax in my home is such a nice feeling. Maybe con Syaoran into a sparring match. We haven't fought since I was…what…15…I think?"

"Well, I'll be happy to watch that match. Enjoy your day, and stop worrying about Kari. TJ's at the school watching her." Wolf smirked before leaving the bedroom. Sage just shook his head before following Wolf out of the room, and looking for Syaoran.

**Kari and Sakura**

They had left History about twenty minutes ago. Chaz was walking next to Kari, and Sakura was on the other side of her.

"So Sakura, I'm taking Kari on a date tonight to a dance club. You and Tomoyo should grab some of your girlfriends and join us." Chaz suggested as the girls sat down for lunch.

"Awe that's really sweet of you to offer Chaz, but I'm going on a date tonight too. My boyfriend and me like to have us time once a week. And no offence, but I thought Kari was dating that Sage guy." Sakura played off. Kari snuck her a wink before answering her.

"We decided that we need a break. He's going on a date with another housemate, and I'm going out with Chaz. I'm excited to find out where we'll be going." She spoke smiling at Chaz as sweetly as she could muster. She was still pissed that he had basically been her shadow since he came back with TJ.

"I can't tell you. It ruins my surprise!" He spoke trying to put his hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned and waved behind her.

"I see Tomoyo coming!" She said waving again as Tomoyo looked in her direction and waved back. She inwardly sighed when Chaz put his arm down. She couldn't wait to see Sage. She was literally counting down the minutes.

"Hey everyone!" Tomoyo said sitting down next to Sakura.

"Are you busy tonight Tomoyo? Chaz wants you to join us tonight at a dance club." Kari spoke. Tomoyo smiled sadly at her.

"Sorry, but no. I have a huge test Monday that I need to study for, and I haven't spent time with my boyfriend at all this week. Maybe next time." Tomoyo answered before eating her lunch. Kari caught Chaz's face get slightly angry before he masked it.

"Well that's ok. Taking Kari alone will be just fine with me." He said putting his arm around her waist. She inwardly cringed feeling his arm there. She tried pretending it was Sage, but that didn't work. If anything it made her miss him more. She couldn't wait for school to be over.

"I love dancing! We are going to have so much fun." She said before eating as well.

**Syaoran**

He was in the living room with Tobias, Tomicka, Eriol, Mei Lin and Jamie watching TV when Sage walked into the room.

"Is this some kind of leader meeting I shouldn't be in on?" Sage asked, making everyone look at him.

"No, we're just waiting to here from Sakura." Mei Lin said raising a questioning brow at the curly-haired boy.

"So you're not busy?" He asked looking directly at Syaoran.

"Should I be?" Syaoran asked standing up.

"I was thinking that maybe we could have a sparring match like the old days." Sage said, running a hand though his hair.

"Oh! You two haven't sparred in ages!" Tomicka said jumping off Tobias's lap.

"I call winner!" Eriol said standing as well.

"Alright, but don't expect me to go easy on you. You're not 14 anymore." Syaoran said with a smirk. "I won't let you win either." Sage just growled in response.

"We'll see…" He said before they all headed toward the training room.

**Training Room**

Syaoran was in his forest green training outfit, and Sage was in his lime green outfit and they were both standing across from each other. Jamie had informed the mansion of the fight, and everyone was present. Wolf was going to referee the fight.

"I want you both to fight fair. I know it's been a while since you've fought each other, so enjoy the lessons I'm sure you're both about to learn." Wolf spoke before allowing the fight to begin.

"I want to fight Sage after this match." Ryo said to Wolf as they watched the two fight.

"And why's that?" Wolf asked as Syaoran landed a kick sending Sage a few feet across the room.

"I want to know for myself if he can really protect my sister." Ryo spoke coldly. He was still pissed about being out of the mission for the next week, along with his twin.

"Eriol has already called winner. Talk it over with him." Wolf said knowing that there was no way to argue with the enraged twin. Eriol was looking just as angry, but for another reason.

"Syaoran won't let me fight anyways. Wei hasn't cleared me for combat. Syaoran's worried I'll rip out my stitches again." Eriol spoke in a grave tone.

"How'd you rip them out already?" Mei Lin asked her cousin.

"Mika and I were battling the other night, and I over extended. Wei had to re-stitch me. Syaoran was pissed, and I still haven't heard the end of it from Tomo. Don't you have studies Mei?" Eriol answered. Ryo just smiled. He ignored her "bite me" as she sat to watch the fight.

"Well then I get my fight with the kid." Ryo spoke in a happier tone. They all cringed when Sage got in a good punch to Syaoran's face. Syaoran countered with a swift kick, that Sage blocked. He didn't however block the second kick, and landed hard on his knees. Pain was apparent on his face, but he just flipped up and attacked again.

"Syaoran's going easy on him." Tobias noted seeing Syaoran take a kick he could have easily blocked.

"That's because Sage is like a little brother to him." Tomicka retorted with scoff. They all cringed again when Syaoran blocked Sage's kick by grabbing his leg and swinging him into a nearby wall. Sage called it at that point, picking himself up from the floor. Him and Syaoran shaking hands.

"Don't leave the floor Sage." Jamie yelled making Sage stop in his tracks looking confused. "You have to fight Ryo." Jamie almost laughed seeing Sage's face harden as he looked at the long-haired twin.

"Fabulous…" Sage said under his breath as Ryo entered the room in a red outfit.

**Kari**

She was sitting in math, watching Chaz from the corner of her view. He was watching her from outside the classroom, and every wink he sent her made her cringe.

"Just think about Sage, and ignore Chaz." Sakura whispered without moving her lips. Kari just blushed and smiled. She noticed Chaz smile at her thinking she was blushing for him.

"Easier said than done I'm afraid. He gives me the creeps." She hissed.

"That's because he is a creep. Just think, in less than an hour you'll get to see Sage." Sakura smiled. Just as she said the words Kari's phone vibrated with a txt message. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked noticing Kari's face turn sad.

"Sage won't be coming to the school. Mei Lin just sent me a message saying Sage was going to see me when I get to Tiger's. That means I'll only get to see him for maybe an hour before he goes out with _Tatiana_." She spoke the name like it was poison. "I wonder what's going on that he can't come here…"

"I'm sure he's just caught up with Wolf stuff. You can ask him when you see him." Sakura whispered turning her attention back to the teacher.

**Sage and Ryo**

Sage was clutching his stomach and glaring at Ryo as he got up to his feet yet again. He knew Syaoran had taken it easy on him, but Ryo was doing no such thing.

"Had enough yet?' Ryo asked taking aim to punch him again. Sage blocked it and retaliated with a kicking and punching combination, finally landing a blow.

"Not a chance." He spoke. His training top had been ripped mostly off at this point, and his right eye was starting to swell.

"I don't think you're strong enough to date, let alone protect my sister. I thought you were some great fighter…" Ryo spoke angrily blocking Sage's kicks. He grunted in pain when Sage punched him hard in the stomach, then kicked him into the wall. Sage was pissed.

"I'm not weak. No Wolf is weak." Sage spoke attacking again. He yelled out when Ryo charged him back and sent him to the ground.

"You don't deserve her _Aki_." Ryo seethed, trying to kick Sage again. He wasn't able to because Sage grabbed his foot and twisted it also sending him to the ground. They wrestled on the floor, almost seeming to try and choke each other. Sage finally pinned Ryo to the floor. He didn't notice the tears leaking from his eyes. Ryo froze.

"_You don't think I know that?!_" Sage yelled back. "I know she's too good for me!" He punched Ryo in the face, and they wrestled some more. He was finally pinned to the floor because he couldn't see anything. He waited for Ryo to punch him, but nothing came.

"I know I don't deserve her, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop protecting her Ryo. I care about her." He whispered, trying to take deep breaths to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and pictured Kari's smiling face, and it helped. He felt Ryo get off him.

"Alright Sage…you win." Ryo spoke, making Sage's eyes snap open in shock. "I believe you can protect her." Ryo extended his hand to help Sage up. Sage just stood there confused as Ryo left the room, and everyone else slowly filed out. He looked to the clock and realized he would have to change and get back to Tiger's if he wanted to beat Kari back.

**The Twins**

"What did you say to him Ryo?" Rowe asked outside the room. "You let him win."

"No brother, he did win. I think he's in love with Kari." Ryo answered as they headed down the hall. Rowe stopped dead in his tracks and looked angry.

"He's not good enough for her." Rowe growled. Ryo glared back.

"Believe me brother…that boy will do anything for her."

"He's allowing her to go to some club unprotected with a Tiger."

"He doesn't have a choice and you know that. And from what I can tell…he's really hating the idea of being separated from her."

"Alright fine. So he cares enough to want to keep her safe. I don't think that constitutes him being in love with her, and it doesn't convince me that he's good enough to date her." Sure Rowe's conversation with Sage earlier was civil, but he agreed 100% with his twin about Sage and Kari dating…or at least he thought he did.

"Just trust me. You didn't see what I did when I was fighting him. He doesn't think he's good enough for her either. I don't even think he knows that he's in love with her yet. I think we need to put a little faith in him." Ryo said leaving his brother to stare at his back, as he entered his own room.

**Tiger**

"I'm guessing your underworld friends weren't so happy with you when you went to visit today." Tiger said looking at Sage's bruises, and black eye.

"They were little more than thrilled to see me, but they agreed to help us with the Twins." Sage said putting a piece of steak to his eye that Tatiana handed him. He knew Kari would be home in ten minutes, and wanted to be in his room by then.

"And how are they going to do that?" Tiger asked lighting a cigar.

"They have a spy in the Wolf house from what I hear. The Twins are going to be in the city tonight. My ex-mob boss has set up snipers in the area the Twins will be in. The job should be done before 11:00pm. It should be in the morning paper." Sage said smirking. At least he could use his pain to hide any lies that Tiger could possibly read from his face.

"Perfect!" Tiger said patting Sage's shoulder, making him cringe slightly. He had been thrown into one too many walls. "You're turning out to be very useful. Kari and Chaz should be back soon. I'll fill them in. You should go rest for a while."

"Yes Sir." Sage said getting up from the chair he was in. "Tatiana…I'll come get you for our date at 6:00pm." He said smiling at her.

"You sure you still want to go? I don't mind postponing it." She said following him to his room. He entered through his own door so she wouldn't know him and Kari were still sharing a room. He turned to her so she wouldn't walk into the room.

"No, I want to go. I'll be by your room on time." He smiled. "I'm just going to lie down until then. Maybe take a bath to soak my bruises."

"I still can't believe your ex-boss did that to you just because you left them for us."

"If you think Gangs are bad, the mob is much worse." He spoke gravely. He could hear Kari enter the house downstairs and wanted to get Tatiana to go away. "I'm really sore Tatiana. I promise I'll see you at 6:00pm."

"Alright! Bye!" She said happily before leaving to her room. He sighed and shut his door before going to lie on Kari's bed.

**Kari**

"I'll be ready to go dancing at 10:00pm. Don't be late Chaz…we do live in the same house. Don't make me come hunt you down." She spoke with a wink as she went to head up the stairs to her room. Tiger had informed her of Sage's mob connections plans to deal with the Twins, and she wanted to know what Wolf's plan really was. Chaz moved to kiss her, but she turned her head and received the kiss on her cheek instead. She quickly went up the stairs and into her room.

"You're home late." Sage spoke quietly. It still made her jump. She turned to yell at him, but her words caught in her throat seeing his bruises and black eye. She had to stop herself from screaming.

"What happened to you!?" She whispered in near hysterics as she rushed to his side. He smiled at her, reaching up to caress her cheek. His other hand took her hand and brought it to his lips where he placed a soft kiss.

"I did a little sparring today." He said smoothly.

"With what?! A bus?" She asked moving his shirt up to assess the damage. He had a few purple bruises forming on his abs. She had to hide her blush as she ran her hand smoothly over his 6-pack.

"Not quite." He chuckled softly enjoying the feel of her hand on his flesh. "First it was a match against Syaoran. He went semi-easy on me. Then your brother decided he wanted a chance at me. _He_ didn't go easy on me."

"Ryo or Rowe?" She asked knowing their fighting styles were different. She would be sure to kick their asses for hurting Sage so much.

"Ryo…he wanted to make sure I was strong enough to protect you." He hissed lightly when she gently pressed on a bruise.

"He's an asshole." She grumbled before looking into his eyes. She smiled sweetly as his hand came back up to her face, then slipping to the back of her head pulling her to him.

"Maybe. But I don't blame him for doing it." He whispered against her lips. He just wanted to kiss her, but Ryo's words kept running through his head. Telling him he didn't deserve her. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Are you going to kiss me?" She whispered with her eyes closed as well. He seemed upset about something. Like he was trying to pull away from her, but couldn't.

"Ryo's right…" He whispered, ignoring her question. She barely heard him, but opened her eyes. She reached up and carefully brought his gaze to hers. She looked at him confused and almost hurt.

"Ryo's right about what?" She asked, upset. All day she had been stuck with the annoying Chaz, and all she wanted to do was have him kiss and hold her. Apparently her brother had said something to upset her boyfriend, thus preventing her from attaining her kiss.

"I don't deserve you…" He spoke looking sadly into her eyes. She only smiled back at him, moving her fingers through his hair.

"How about you let me decide who I deserve." She spoke with a wink. "Right now I just really want to kiss you." With that said she pulled his lips to hers and closed her eyes. She felt his arms move around her waist as she was pulled onto his body. She sighed in the kiss as he held her tighter. A light moan left her throat as she continued to kiss him, letting her hands roam.

All thoughts of earlier with her brother left Sage's mind as he got lost kissing her. His lips moved to her neck, and he smiled hearing her moan quietly. He gently rolled her to her back, kissing her collarbone. Her fingers lightly ran through his hair as he laid his head on her chest, holding her tightly to him.

"What time's your _date_?" She asked loving the feel of his soft curls.

"Not until 6:00pm…and yours?"

"Around 10:00pm. What are you two going to see?"

"What ever she decides." He gently shrugged, running his hands up and down her sides.

"That's very sweet of you." She smiled.

"And where are you going tonight?"

"He won't tell me. I'll txt my brothers and let them know when we get there. By the way…what's Wolf's real plan for them?" she inquired.

"Faking their deaths, and they're basically on house arrest until the mission gets basically finished." He chucked softly, nuzzling her chest. "Do you mind if I lay here just like this before I have to go? If I'm too heavy I'll move."

"I'm extremely comfortable. You're not heavy at all, and I wouldn't mind staying like this until you have to leave." She whispered. "You know I'll probably be at that club until early morning…" Sage growled slightly.

"Yes I've figured that. I'm not happy about it. Unfortunately there's nothing I can do about it." He said with a sigh. "I'll be in my room when you get back that way Chaz won't see me sleeping in your bed. Just come in and wake me. I'll see if I can't get us the day off tomorrow so we can go to Wolf Mansion."

"Sounds great. Now close your eyes and rest. I set my alarm for 5:45pm so you can get up if you fall asleep." She whispered kissing his head after setting her phone.

**6:00pm**

Sage had woken up from a great nap only fifteen minutes ago, and he was now standing outside Tatiana's door. He was in khaki pants and a blue polo with his hair semi-gelled to keep his curls from frizzing. He knocked quietly.

"Right on time!" Tatiana said opening the door. She was in a skimpy black dress and high heals. She came up to about his eye level, and Sage was afraid she was going to pop out of her dress at any wrong move. He hid his disgust with a smile.

"You ready to head out?" He asked holding out his hand for her. She took it happily as they walked out to a car Tiger had let them borrow for the evening. It only took them about ten minutes to get to the theater, but Sage could not wait to get out of the car. Tatiana had spent the whole car ride trying to kiss Sage, and he spent the whole time politely telling her to back the fuck off.

"What do you want to see?" She asked looking at all the choices.

"Whatever interests you." He smiled hoping she would pick something she would get bored with so he could grill her on Tiger information. She chose "Transformers 2", but it didn't start for another twenty minutes, so they decided to sit in the theater and watch the commercials.

"I see your eye isn't swollen any more." She spoke sipping her soda. They were whispering since there were a few other people in the theater, but mostly it was just them.

"Yea I'm a pretty fast healer. So how long have you been working for Tiger?" He asked trying to get some information out of her, knowing that once the movie started he wouldn't be able to talk easily.

"Oh gosh…two years now." She said trying to think. "Yea two years."

"I hope you don't mind, but I looked up your personal info earlier. I was intrigued to know about you. I'm also impressed that you kept that from your former boyfriend for so long. I can't believe you dated the leader of the Wolf Gang!" He smiled. She smiled back happily taking that as a compliment.

"If you wanted to know about me all you had to do was ask." She said wrapping her arms around his arm, and placing her head on his shoulder. He inwardly cringed wishing he could get her off him.

"Well I can only find out about small things, how bout you tell me more about yourself and about Tiger. If I'm going to be sticking around I'd like someone else's opinion of my boss." He spoke carefully. She smiled bigger.

"Well if you're going to stick around we'll have time to get to know each other." She said tracing her finger on her chest. He had to force himself not to smack her hand away.

"That is very true, but I would like to know more about the man I'm going to be working for, and why you trust him. Maybe it'll help me trust him more." This was working out better than Sage thought. In the fifteen minutes before the previews started he soon knew everything there was to know about Tiger. She gave him passwords, codes, even secret personal information that apparently only people that have slept with Tiger would know. Eww.

"The only thing I don't understand is why he wants the Cherry Blossom so much. I mean I know she can shoot, and fight, and she's pretty, but so are a lot of girls…" She finished.

"I agree. I think you're pretty, I don't understand why he would want someone else. I mean honestly Tatiana; I don't understand what he sees in her anyways. I think you're prettier." He said with a wink.

"Sage you are so sexy…" She whispered licking her lips. She moved to kiss him when the movie finally started.

"Hey the movie's starting. I heard if you miss the beginning, then you can't follow the plot." Sage interrupted, turning toward the screen. Tatiana giggled before turning her attention to the movie. '_Thank god! Saved by the movie…_' Sage thought.

After the movie, they headed back toward the mansion. Sage drove as fast as possible so she wouldn't try anything again. He was pretty sure she was trying to grope him during the movie, but was glad that she was actually interested in the movie. He couldn't wait to see Kari before she left for her _date_ with Chaz.

"You're a shy guy aren't you?" Tatiana asked as they stopped outside her door. Sage was doing the gentleman thing by walking her "home", but all he could think about was running away.

"Yea…hope that doesn't bother you." He said not looking at her, hoping she would maybe just leave him alone. She cocked her head to the side smiling sweetly…at least she was attempting to look sweet.

"No…I think you just need someone to wild you up." And as she finished her sentence she jumped on him and kissed him. He wanted to gag… When she finally released him, he wasn't smiling, and that made her smile falter.

"Please don't do that again…I'm not the kind of guy to kiss on a first date. I want to get to know you better first." He spoke before walking away as quickly as possible.

**Kari**

She was finishing up her makeup when she jumped slightly, hearing Sage's door slam shut. She finished her mascara and checked her reflection again before going to their adjoining door. She adjusted her tight black top and skirt before entering the room. She found Sage sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"What's the matter? The movie couldn't have been that bad." She joked standing in front of him.

"The movie was informative. Everything was actually going good up till about two minutes ago." Sage spoke angrily, and then looked up at her. "You look beautiful by the way." She smiled at him, moving to sit in his lap.

"What happened two minutes ago that was so bad you had to slam the door?" She asked playing with his curls. She looked at him confused when he didn't put his arms around her. "Sage what's wrong?"

"Tatiana kissed me…" He spoke through clenched teeth. Kari just smiled at him rolling her eyes.

"Well she is a slut…I expected nothing less. I'm amazed she only got to kiss you once." Kari giggled. Sage raised a confused eyebrow at her wrapping his arms around her waist at last.

"Believe me…she tried. I was able to stop her, but this last time she just jumped me. I'm sorry Kari…" He apologized. She giggled at how cute he was being.

"You are too cute…honestly. I'm not mad at you." She spoke. And to prove her point she brought his lips to meet hers in a complicated kiss, causing him to moan and hold her tighter. When she pulled away they were both breathing hard. "But after this mission is over I _will_ kick her ass for kissing my man." He chuckled softly hugging her close.

"You have to go in an hour." He whispered.

"And how do I look for my night at the club?" She asked moving from his arms to stand and twirl around the room. She was wearing a black halter-top that tied up the front, and a short, leather mini-skort. Sage was glade there were shorts connected to the skirt. She struck a sexy pose, blowing him a kiss. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling his pants tighten.

'_You've only been dating for a couple days…_' Sage chided himself. '_…but she's so sexy it should be illegal…_' "I don't think I should allow you out of the room like that." He spoke as levelly as he could. He watched her frown slightly.

"I don't look good? I thought you would like it…" She said sadly trying to fix her perfect outfit.

"You look amazing and sexy. That's why I shouldn't let you leave. I'll be spending the whole night worrying about you getting jumped looking like that." He said, not taking his eyes off how wonderful she looked. She smiled again before strutting to him. All he could do was stare at her as she straddled him and moved to whisper in his ear.

"Now Sage…" Her breath tickled his ear, and sent a pleasant tremor through him. He gripped her waist tighter. "You _are_ going to let me leave aren't you?" She licked his lobe making him shiver.

"Not if you keep this up. You'll miss your date for sure." He said breathlessly. She giggled softly tickling him again. He closed his eyes trying to think of anything other than the woman on his lap, who was turning him on, and making him dizzy.

"You know I can't do that. We need information." She whispered placing a kiss on his neck making him groan.

"I got information…" He whispered back trying not to moan out loud when she gently grinded against him. '_Do NOT move…the Twins will kill you…_' He thought trying to keep his mind from going hazy.

"You got information from a slut that wanted to jump your bones." She whispered again. "I'll get everything from Chaz. Don't you agree?"

"In that outfit he'll tell you the pin to his bank account, give you his credit card, and not care if you run away with all his money." He spoke. He shivered again when her fingers started running through his hair. "Kari…"

"What do you want Sage?" She asked in a sexy voice.

"You…" He answered simply moving his hands slowly up and down her back.

"And what will you do to have me?" She asked smiling at his ear before kissing it.

"Anything…" He spoke in a partial moan as she grinded against him again.

"Will you let me go out tonight to get information from Chaz?" In part of his mind he knew this was a trick, but the other part of his mind was hazy with lust.

"You'll make him sing like a canary…" He admitted. "You're not going to do _this_ to him are you?" She smirked knowing that the thought of her duplicating her current actions on Chaz was making him jealous. She giggled softly before looking him in the eyes. She smiled wider noticing his half open eyes.

"No this was just for you, and just so you'll let me leave the room." She smiled. She watched, as his eyes seemed to clear up after realizing he had been tricked.

"That was NOT nice Kari Torrent…" He spoke angrily. "You didn't ha…" She stopped him mid sentence by capturing his lips in another kiss. She broke the kiss before he got a chance to pin her to the bed. She got up from his lap and fixed her outfit.

"Now I have to go fix my makeup, and Chaz will be at my door in less than ten minutes." She spoke walking toward her room. He only glared at her. "I'll see you when I get back." She winked before going into her room, and leaning heavily against the door. She smiled, feeling her lips. They were tingling from her kiss with Sage, and her body was cooling off from its risen state.

"_Kari? It's Chaz…ready to go?_" She heard from the other side of the door. She rushed to her mirror and reapplied her lipstick, before checking her hair and outfit one last time. She opened the door with a fake smile on her face.

"All ready!" She spoke, but all she could think about was the man in the other room, and how all she wanted to do was continue what she started.

**Wolf Mansion**

"What's the plan for tonight Syao?" Sakura asked leaning on his chest. They were sitting in the living room with Tomoyo and Eriol.

"The Twins are getting 'murdered' in about an hour. We have to make a formal announcement about it. Then I figured we'd go to whichever club Kari is going to and see if we can't convince her _date_ to let her come over here tomorrow. She needs a break." Syaoran spoke to her, smiling.

"Are we going to stay till she leaves?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No, we can't." Eriol spoke from the couch. "That will give Chaz too much time to get backup, and out number us. We can't chance something like that."

"Damn…How long can we stay then?" Sakura asked.

"Depending on the club, no longer than twenty minutes." Tomoyo answered before getting up. "Let's go get ready Kura!" Sakura got up from Syaoran's side and headed up the stairs with her cousin.

"We might as well go get the announcement of the Twins 'death' done before we head out. Did you find out where she's going?" Syaoran asked as he and Eriol walked down the hall to the communications room.

"Some new club called **Vinyl Underground**. It's ten minutes from Tiger's mansion, and about twenty minutes from here. I sent TJ, Danny, Max, Alex, and Rika there already. We'll head out as soon as we're done here." Eriol spoke putting his phone away.

**Tiger**

"_We have reports of shooting in the downtown west side area of Tokyo. Torrent Ryo and Rowe, known as the 'Twins', were brutally murdered after leaving a restaurant. It seems the Twins were being tracked since around 3:15pm, and were shot by snipers from an undisclosed location. Police are still searching buildings for any evidence to capture the murders. It is believed that the mob was involved in the hit. We have Makoto Mana on the scene…Mana?"_

"_Yes Shin. I am here with the Twin's leader, Liam Tobias, and his fiancée, Li Tomicka. Mr. Liam, as an undisclosed leader of the Lion Gang, what are your feelings on the murder of two of your most prestigious members?"_

"_We are saddened by the news of their untimely demise. We appreciate the help of Tokyo PD, but we also have men out looking for the killers. We won't rest until they are found and brought to justice."_

"_Back to you Shin…"_

"_If anyone has any information the police ask that you please call 355-9985. You can call anonymously. In other news…_" Tiger turned off the TV with a smile on his face.

"So that Sage boy pulled through. Still having doubts about him?" Tsarina asked from behind him.

"Are we sure they're really dead?" Tiger asked turning to face her.

"Yes sir. Tao and Sho were at the scene and saw the bodies for themselves."

"I'll have to be sure to thank Sage in the morning. For now why don't you come join me in bed?" Tiger asked leading Tsarina to his bed.

**Kari**

She was actually having a lot of fun dancing at the club. Chaz was sitting at the bar, while she danced with some other girls. She danced her way over to him with a smile.

"Are you having fun?" She asked, well yelled over the music.

"Yea, are you?" He yelled back smiling at her. She gave him props. He wore a black polo and dark jeans, with his hair jelled in spikes. He wasn't horrible to look at, but he wasn't Sage either.

"Yea, can you get me a drink? Sprite if they have it?" She asked fanning her heated face. She watched Chaz whisper to the bar tender, and turned back to the dance floor when one of the girls pulled her back to dance. She spun around again when Chaz tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a drink. She thanked him and chugged it. His smile widened.

"Hey, there are Wolf's here…" He whispered to her before handing her another drink. She spun around pretending to dance as she spotted Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol. She had already spotted Max and the others hiding out in the shadows earlier. She smiled at him feeling hotter.

"Just act natural. I'll wave them down." She winked at him. She waved at the girls, and received smiling faces and waves back. "Hey guys!" She yelled over the music once again.

"Hi Kari! Chaz!" Sakura played along. "This is my boyfriend, Syaoran, and Tomoyo's boyfriend, Eriol." Sakura introduced.

"Nice to meet you! I'm glad ya'll came!" Kari said moving slightly with the music.

"Come on girls, let's go dance!" Tomoyo hollered grabbing the girls' hands.

"Hey Chaz…I hate to bother you, but could you get me another drink…I am so thirsty!" Kari begged before being pulled onto the floor again. She knew her feet were going to hurt tomorrow.

"I'm Chaz. Syaoran and Eriol right?" Chaz asked playing dumb. Eriol and Syaoran both smirked. The boy knew how to act that was for sure.

"Yea. Nice to meet you. I hear you're Kari's bodyguard." Eriol spoke watching the girls.

"Yea, and she's kinda my girlfriend." Chaz said ordering Kari another drink. Syaoran rolled his eyes, making sure Chaz couldn't see him when he did it. The boys turned to the girls when they walked up.

"Syaoran, Sakura's feeling sick. I think we should take her home." Tomoyo said playing along. Kari frowned.

"You've just got here though!" She whined knowing the drill. She knew they were just checking on her.

"Sorry Kari…I think I ate some bad shrimp." Sakura said faking ill.

"Maybe next time ya'll can stay longer." Chaz said before watching them all leave. "Damn…I didn't get a chance to have Tiger send people. We could have gotten them all at once."

"Like you said…there's always next time!" She smiled, glad that they had left. She drank down the drink he handed her, wondering why she was so warm. She figured it was from the dancing. "They need bigger cups…" She whined before heading back to the dance floor. A few minutes later Chaz was dancing with her, handing her a larger cup of Sprite with no ice.

"You get more liquid without ice." He spoke to her. She smiled before drinking and dancing some more.

"So tell me about Tiger." She spoke. She hated the she had to get close to him in order to talk, but the music was so loud.

"He's a pretty cool guy. What do you want to know?" He asked pulling her closer to him. She hid her cringe.

"Anything…I want to trust him, but I don't know anything besides the current project." She took another sip. She was feeling giggly, and really warm.

By 1:00am Kari's world was spinning a little, but she was feeling wonderful. She really wanted to see Sage, and she was proud of herself. She had gotten a lot of information out of Chaz. She was ready to call it a night, and be out of his presence.

"Hey, can we head home? My feet hurt." She lied hoping he would agree to leave, which he did. After the ten-minute drive home she was feeling antsy about seeing Sage. That was directed, however, when Chaz tried to make her kiss him. She realized she had been so caught up in thinking about Sage that it took her a minute to figure out his hand was slowly climbing up her skirt. "What are you doing?!" She screeched moving away from him.

"Sorry Kari…I didn't mean to cross any lines." Chaz amended opening the door for her. She climbed out angry walking into the house. Chaz went to follow her to her room when she turned around, swaying slightly.

"I can find my own room thank you. Good night." She spoke before storming to her room. She just wanted to see Sage so bad.

**Sage**

He had fallen asleep around 11:00pm, after watching the news of the Twins' deaths, and a very cold shower. He was having a dream about killing Tiger and being with Kari, when he felt someone climb on him. His eyes shot opened and he flipped the person over, pinning them to his bed. That's when he realized the person was Kari.

"Kari…you scared me." He spoke, releasing her wrists and pulling her up. He didn't notice the look in her eyes, but was confused when she suddenly pushed him back on the bed, pinning him down instead.

"Sage…" She whispered in his ear, licking his lobe. "Did you miss me?" He had to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"I did. Did you have fun?" He asked trying to figure out what was happening. He stifled a moan when her pelvis grinded into him. He closed his eyes trying to calm his racing heart.

"It would have been more fun if you were there." She said in a sexy voice. She continued to place soft kisses on his neck as her hands started feeling his chest and abs.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there. How can I make it up to you?" He asked, running his hands over her back.

"I'm sure I'll think of something." She spoke before her hands found his waistband.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Hope you like it! Let me know!<p> 


	18. Undercover Love (Part Two)

Authors Note: I look forward to many more reviews! MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: Undercover Lover (Part Two)<strong>

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there. How can I make it up to you?" He asked, running his hands over her back.

"I'm sure I'll think of something." She spoke before her hands found his waistband. His eyes snapped opened when she went to reach inside his pants. He grabbed her hands and flipped her onto her back, pinning her beneath him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, but then he smelled the alcohol on her breath, and noticed her dilated blue eyes. "You're drunk." She looked back at him confused.

"I can't be drunk. All I had was sprite." She giggled trying to release her hands and pull him back to her.

"Your sprite wasn't just sprite." He spoke in a sad voice. He had figured out what had happened, and he was getting pissed. "Did _you_ order your drinks?" His voice was grave and low.

"No Chaz did. I told him sprite. It tasted like sprite." She spoke, struggling to get to him. "Sage! Kiss me!" She begged. He looked away from her so he wouldn't be tempted.

"I can't. Chaz ordered you drinks with vodka in them. You're drunk, and I don't want to do anything that you might not have done sober." If he weren't so pissed he would have laughed when she shot a glare at her.

"I want you to kiss me damn it!" She said in an angry voice.

"No…because you're not in your right mind." He sighed trying to reason with her.

"_Aki Sage…if you don't kiss me I'll start yelling it, and blow our cover._" She threatened through clenched teeth. He glared at her before crushing his lips to hers. He decided to take a different approach. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist, to prevent her from being able to go farther than kissing, and kissed her with as much passion as he felt. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and her fingers were in his hair holding him tight to her.

"Kari…" He murmured between kisses. He was starting to lose his control, and knew that he had to stop. This new approach wasn't going as well as he had planned. She was intoxicated, and he wasn't the kind of guy to take advantage of the situation. He cared about her.

She could feel the giddiness starting to ware away, and her bearings were returning. Sage was kissing her deeply, and she loved every minute of it. She heard him call her name between kisses and knew that he wanted to stop her from doing anything stupid. She pulled away from the kiss staring into his green eyes.

"Chaz spiked my drinks…" She whispered trying to control her breathing. She watched Sage smile and nod. "That really pisses me off." And it did, except she was so content at the moment she couldn't muster a pissed off look.

"It pisses me off too." He whispered back, moving a hand to caress her face. She smiled sweetly at him, pulling him back down to her for another kiss. This one was sweeter, and softer than the previous. Mid-make out Kari's phone started blaring from the other room, then Sage's started going off. Sage groaned, before grabbing his phone off the night stand.

"Sage here…"

"_Aki…where's my sister?! TJ said she left the bar stumbling!_" Rowe yelled over the phone. Kari's was still blaring in the other room.

"Tell Ryo to stop calling her. She's right here with me." He answered winking at the girl beneath him.

"_Did that Chaz kid do anything? Is she alright?_"

"She didn't realize she was drunk. He spiked her sprite with vodka. She's fine. As far as I can tell he hadn't tried anything." Kari shook her head with a dark look on her face making Sage frown. "Hold on Rowe…"

"He tried something in the car…" She whispered so her brother wouldn't hear her through the phone.

"What did he do?" Sage asked darkly, his mood dropping by the second.

"He tried to kiss me, and feel me up my skirt." She admitted with shame, not meeting his eyes. He smiled sweetly at her, turning her face back to his and kissing her lightly.

"It's fine." He whispered.

"_Hello?!_" Rowe yelled over the phone.

"Yea, everything is fine. I'll handle it." He spoke to Rowe, still caressing Kari's face.

"_I want to talk to her. Put her on._" Sage handed the phone over, and started kissing her collarbone and neck.

"What?" She asked, agitated, into the phone.

"_What happened? I know something happened…_" Rowe and Ryo both said at the same time.

"Don't worry about it. Sage is going to take care of it." She answered rolling her eyes at her brothers.

"_I don't care what you think Aki will do. I want to know what happened._" Rowe grumbled.

"Chaz tried to kiss me in the car. It was nothing. Now both of you calm down. I'll see you tomorrow if we can manage it." Kari spoke before hanging up on her brothers. She tossed the phone to the end of the bed and decided to just enjoy the feel of Sage's lips on her skin.

"You should get some sleep." He murmured, still placing butterfly kisses along her neck. She ran her fingers over his bare chest and abs, loving the feel of his toned muscles.

"As long as I get to stay here with you." She said, stifling a yawn. Of course he mentions sleep and she suddenly feels tired.

"Whatever you want." He smiled. He rolled off her and brought her to his chest, pulling the covers over her. "Don't bitch about it being warm cuz once that alcohol leaves your system you're going to be cold."

"That's what you're for. To keep me warm." She smiled, nuzzling her head in his chest.

"Go to sleep sweetheart." He whispered placing a kiss on her head. She only nodded before closing her eyes.

**Wolf Mansion**

The Twins were fuming after getting off the phone with Kari and Sage.

"This is why he's not good enough for her Ryo. He doesn't care that Chaz tried something." Rowe yelled.

"You don't know what his reaction was. You heard him talk on the phone. For all you know he could be going to pummel the asshole right now." Ryo said with arms crossed.

"I bet he just brushed it aside. He doesn't care."

"I assure you brother that he does care. He was trained by Wolf…he's just like Syaoran. They're very good at hiding their emotions. Just try to calm down." Ryo said trying to leave his twins room.

"After this mission is over we're shipping Kari some place far from Tigers, and that Aki kid." Rowe said making his brother turn and glare.

"Do you think that's fair to her? We don't know how she feels about Sage. She could be just as in love with him as he is with her." Ryo defended. In truth he hated the thought of Kari falling in love so young, but it was her life. It was funny how just a few days ago he would have been agreeing with his twin about this.

"I don't like him." Rowe said, stubbornly.

"That's because Kari's our sister, and we're her older brothers. We're not supposed to like the guys that she does. You liked him before the mission."

"That's because he wasn't _dating_ my little sister. Don't get me wrong…he's a good Wolf, but I don't like him as her boyfriend. He doesn't deserve to be with her."

"And why not?" Ryo asked. He was mad because Rowe was saying what he had said during his sparring match. All he could do was picture that boys anguished face as he admitted, himself, that he didn't think he was good enough.

"She's our sister. She deserves someone that can take care of her, love her and protect her. He hasn't proved that he can do that to me."

"Give the kid a chance. Mei Lin was telling me about his past. He's been through a lot. Just promise me that if they come over tomorrow you'll be nice." Rowe looked confused but reluctantly agreed. Ryo left his twins room quickly. Rowe went to his computer to try and find out more about Sage Aki.

**Chaz and Tatiana**

"So how was your date?" Chaz asked the next morning smiling at the blond.

"Fabulous! I even got a kiss!" She said happily. "And yours?"

"Almost fabulous." He chuckled. "I got her pretty drunk, but I still wasn't able to get a kiss. I'm hopping for better next date."

"I'm hoping to get farther than a kiss on my next date!" She winked. Just then Tiger and Sage walked in the room through separate doors.

"Good morning lady and gentlemen." Tiger said sitting at the table.

"Sir would you like some coffee?" Sage asked from the counter.

"Please. Two sugar, no cream." Tiger said. Sage brought him his cup and sat next to him.

"Sir…I know Kari and I aren't together anymore, but my ex-boss that helped out with the Twins wants us to meet up with him for a while today. If it's alright with you, we really should go see him." Sage said not breaking eye contact.

"Absolutely. I'm surprised you even want to go seeing how you came back yesterday." He said looking serious.

"I promise it will be much worse if I don't go. Besides, he doesn't do any physical injuries when women are present, and he's very fond of Kari because of her brother. Unless you have something planned for us today." Sage continued.

"No…I can't think of anything. Did you want to take Chaz or Tatiana with you?" Both looked at him smiling, and Tatiana was about to jump out of her seat with joy.

"I wish I could. He doesn't like new faces unless he has for warning. I'll talk to him about it, and maybe I can set something up for everyone to meet him. He likes to know who he's '_helping out'_…if you know what I mean." Sage said gravely, as Kari walked in smiling.

"Morning! What's up?" She asked knowing full well she had interrupted their conversation.

"Good morning Kari." Chaz said kissing her cheek.

"I'd love to meet your ex-boss. He sounds like someone I would get along with. You two have fun." Tiger said getting up to leave the room.

"Where are we going?" She said partial glaring at Sage. This was all part of the act.

"Tatsuya wants to see us. He was angry that you weren't with me when I went yesterday." Sage said glaring back. He smirked watching her face pale. She was such a good actress.

"Tat-Tatsuya?!" She squeaked. "When did he want us there?"

"As soon as possible. He called me this morning. We should get going as soon as you're ready." He spoke standing at the door.

"I'm ready. Let's get going." Kari said walking with him toward the garage to get their bike. "I'll see you later Chaz!" She yelled before leaving.

**Wolf Mansion**

Sage and Kari pulled up to the house about thirty minutes after leaving Tigers'. Kari was so excited to be home she could hardly contain herself. She practically jumped off the bike before Sage could stop it fully, and rushed to the front door.

"Hello?! Ryo? Rowe? Anyone?!" She yelled after opening the front door. She smiled brightly seeing her brothers on the couch watching TV. She ran to them and hugged them tightly. They hugged her back just as tight smiling for once. "Where is everyone?"

"Syaoran and Sakura are enjoying a swim in the pool with Tomicka and Tobias. Mei Lin and Jamie are spending '_personal time_' together in their room." Rowe answered smiling at his sister. His smile faltered when Sage walked into the room, staring at Kari with a warm smile.

"Hey Sage…thanks for bringing her over. And thanks for keeping her safe." Rowe said not meeting Sage's eyes. Sage raised a confused brow, and then looked at Ryo.

"No problem?" He said wondering why Rowe was suddenly being super nice to him. Rowe walked over to him and pulled him aside while Kari hugged Ryo again.

"I'm sorry for how me and Ryo have been acting. We just worry about her. You're a good guy, and you're doing a great job watching her." Rowe said running a hand through his hair.

"Why are you suddenly being so nice? Yesterday you could have given two shits if I did a great job or not…what's going on?" Sage asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've just realized that we have been being unnecessarily harsh to you, and you didn't deserve it." Ryo added coming up with Kari. That's when it clicked to Sage. They had found the same article Kari had. He chuckled shaking his head. He didn't know if he was pissed off or relieved with the situation.

"Who gave you the idea to look up my history?" He asked as Kari came to wrap her arms around his torso looking sad. She knew that he was upset. He hugged her to him still looking at the Twins waiting for them to answer.

"Mei Lin mentioned something about us adding more stress to your already over stressful mission, and we didn't understand what she meant. We took the liberty to look it up. We didn't realize…" Rowe started not knowing how to finish his sentence.

"Don't worry about it. Just…don't go pitying me for it." Sage said, looking down at Kari with a smile.

"Ha! I see it now Ryo…damn you were right…" Rowe grumbled.

"See what?" Kari asked looking as confused as Sage.

"Nothing sis! Let's go find Tobias and the others." Ryo said dragging his brother along. Sage and Kari just shrugged and followed.

**Pool**

Sakura and Syaoran were playing a game of 'Chicken' against Tomicka and Tobias when the group walked in. Tomoyo was taping from a sun chair with Eriol sitting behind her.

"Say hi to the camera!" Tomoyo said taping Kari and Sage holding hands with the Twins smiling behind them. Kari waved and blew a kiss, and Sage just smiled. The Twins put bunny ears up behind them before running to the other side of the pool before Kari could chase them.

"We have a bunch of information if you're interested." Sage said watching Sakura take down Tomicka and win the game.

"Now that we've lost I think that's a wonderful idea." Tomicka said after resurfacing. Tobias helped her out of the pool, and everyone dried off.

"What do you have for us?" Syaoran asked getting down to business as Sakura sat in his lap. Sage took out a paper from his cargo pocket and handed it to him.

"Gang bank account numbers, security pass codes, and Tiger's everyday schedule." Sage said, as Sakura and Syaoran looked it over before passing it around. Kari handed them one as well.

"Tsarina's schedule, private hideout addresses, warehouse pass codes, and shipping locations with shipment times." Kari smiled putting her head on Sage's shoulder. She was so glad to be home around her family and friends. She could finally relax. Syaoran, Eriol, and Tobias were all smirking after reading the papers.

"You both did great." Eriol said adjusting his glasses.

"Thank you sir." Sage said, glad that he hadn't had to suffer through Tatiana's suffocation for nothing. Kari giggled.

"You are too formal Sage. We've had you with us for how long?" Syaoran asked smirking at his friend he considered to be like a little brother.

"Sorry…blame Wolf. You know how he is." Sage said blushing slightly. They all nodded.

"So now all we have to do is come up with a plan to get Tiger." Tobias said trying to think.

"Actually I think I may have an idea." Sage spoke up. He was smiling at Kari who was smiling back.

"Do tell!" Sakura and Tomoyo said together then broke out in giggles. Mei Lin and Jamie walked in just then wondering why Sakura and Tomoyo were laughing.

"What's going on?" Mei Lin asked sitting between Tomicka and Tomoyo.

"Sage was just about to inform us of a plan he has to get Tiger." Ryo spoke, rolling his eyes at the female Wolfs laughing like hyenas.

"Oh good! We haven't missed anything important then." Mei Lin said looking at Sage.

"We told Tiger that we had to go see Sage's ex-mob boss. That's how we were able to come here." Kari started for him.

"After the beating I got from Ryo he was curious as to why I would even go. I fed him some bullshit, but the point is that Tiger is interested in _meeting_ my ex-boss." Sage said.

"Brilliant!" Eriol spoke understanding the idea.

"So we have you take him to a place of our choice, thinking he's going to meet this mob boss, and BAM!" Rowe said punching his fist.

"It's a good idea." Jamie spoke up after thinking it over. "But when would we do it? I'm sure Tiger knows some mob people himself. What name did you give him so I can make sure Akashi puts it in the system?"

"Tatsuya…" Sage answered simply. Jamie took out his cell calling Akashi and letting him know.

"Ok…Akashi says that it would have to happen in a couple days. Three at the least. We need to plan it out, get guys in there to set up, and he says that when mob bosses meet new people, gang leaders or not, they like to take time to scope them out before agreeing." Jamie said after hanging up the phone.

"So we'll plan it for the Wednesday after next Wednesday. That gives us a week and four days to hack their computer, get people to follow Tiger and Tsarina around, and make sure that if this does backfire, you and Kari don't get found out. We want to make sure there's room for error." Syaoran stated looking serious. "If something were to go wrong we want you two to be able to trick Tiger into thinking that you're still one of them. We can't let him know you're with us until we're sure he can't get away."

"Right." Sage and Kari said together.

"Now that business is out of the way. How are you both? TJ said Kari left the bar a little tipsy last night." Tobias said looking at his member, and the Wolf boy protecting her.

"Chaz must have slipped vodka into my drink without my knowledge." Kari said almost annoyed.

"Did he do anything else?" Syaoran asked angrily

"Nothing that Sage can't handle." She spoke not meeting the Wolf leaders' eyes.

"Kari…sweaty…you can tell us." Sakura said sweetly when she noticed how embarrassed Kari had become. Sage held her closer, encouraging her to share what happened with their family and friends.

"Well, on the drive home I was so busy thinking about Sage, and getting away from Chaz…" She started.

"…and you didn't know you were drunk…" Sage added. She nodded in agreement.

"…that I hadn't realized that he had started feeling me up my skirt until he leaned over to try and kiss me." She said looking at her hands. Sage reached over with his free hand, taking her small ones into his.

"That bastard is lucky we're in the middle of a mission, or else I'd kick his teeth in!" Mei Lin said in rage.

"So what are you going to do about him?" Syaoran asked Kari, ignoring Mei Lin.

"I'm going to tell him to fuck off in the nicest way possible. Unless you need more information out of him." Kari said hoping she was done '_flirting_' with the scumbag.

"No I think we have all we need." Tobias said, hating himself for putting one of his female members in a position like this. He watched Kari sigh, knowing that she was relieved.

"I was planning on going up to him later today after we get back and tell him to leave her alone. I'll let him know we got back together, and that she's off limits." Sage said, and then kissed her temple. He cringed listening to the other girls '_awwww_' at his public display.

"How long before you have to go back?" Tomoyo asked. Sage looked at his watch noticing that they had only been gone an hour, and smiled.

"We have at least another hour before we have to leave." Sage said, happy that they would get a chance to relax.

"Great! Kari lets go upstairs and hang out!" Sakura said happily, pulling the pink-haired girl out of Sage's arms.

"I'm going to take Sage to see Wolf. We'll be back in a few minutes." Syaoran said, getting up with Sage and walking out of the room. Once out of the room, Tomicka turned to the Twins.

"I'm very proud of you boys." She said smiling.

"Why?" The Twins asked at once.

"You weren't glaring at Sage for kissing your sister." Mei Lin noticed as well.

"He's in love with her. You do realize that don't you?" Jamie asked smirking.

"Oh we know." Ryo said, waiting for Rowe to growl or something, but he did nothing. "Impressive Rowe! You're ok with this?"

"I don't really have a choice. She seems to be just as in love with him." Rowe said with a defeated look.

"The funny part is that they don't realize they're in love with each other." Eriol said with a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry Eriol. I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually." Tobias said looking at his members for assurance.

"If they don't figure it out on their own, then we'll make sure they do. Right Ryo?" Everyone was baffled at Rowe's attitude.

"That's right Rowe!" Ryo said high-fifing his twin. They all looked to Eriol when he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jamie asked.

"I've figured out why they're so okay with Kari loving Sage. Honestly, didn't he tell you not to pity him?" Eriol asked looking amused.

"Ohhhh…Eriol's right guys. Sage would be pissed if he knew you pitied him." Jamie agreed. Tobias just shook his head at his members.

"Twins…don't do this just because you feel sorry for him." Tobias stated closing his eyes.

"We're not." Rowe said getting angry. "Honestly, we're doing this more for Kari. We want her to be happy."

"Yea, and we know that Sage can protect her. She obviously feels safe with him." Ryo agreed. The boys just shook their heads in disbelief. At least the Twins wouldn't be freaking out anymore.

**Sage and Syaoran**

"Uncle Wolf isn't home today…what's going on Syaoran?" Sage asked as they walked through the back gardens.

"I wanted to get you out here to talk. Sakura and the girls are worried that this mission is affecting you. I know that Mei Lin's big mouth has the whole house knowing about your parents. I want you to honestly tell me how you're doing." Syaoran said getting serious. Sage sat on a nearby bench, and Syaoran joined him.

"Not as bad as I thought I was going to be." Sage admitted. "Mostly because of Kari. She keeps my mind off everything. She keeps me calm."

"And when she's not around?" Syaoran asked smiling at the boy.

"When she's not around I'm constantly thinking about her. Really Xiao Lang…I know you and Uncle are worried, but I don't have time to think about the past. I'm too worried about Kari to care. You gave me a job, and you've always taught me to do my job correctly." Sage said seriously.

"Are you in love with her?" Syaoran asked already knowing the answer.

"I care about her a lot, but I think it's too early to be in love with her. You sound like Uncle." Sage said smirking.

"Think what you want Sage, but don't realize it before it's too late. What have I always told you about emotions?"

"Never let people see them, but live every day with no regrets." Sage quoted almost exactly.

"You are a master of hiding your emotions. That makes you a great Wolf. But don't hide them from people you care about. Don't ever be afraid of letting those you trust know your feelings. It may save your life some day." Syaoran said as serious as he could. He didn't want Sage to miss out on love like he almost had.

"Is that why you're so sappy with Saks?" Sage poked fun. Syaoran grinned.

"Yes. If it wasn't for her I would probably be dead by now. _She_ keeps me from doing anything reckless. Just think about how you feel about Kari, and don't worry about the Twins' retaliation. They should know better."

"It's fine. I promise not to let them affect any decision I make concerning my and Kari's relationship. But to be honest with you, I don't think I deserve her…she's so full of life and she's gorgeous. Why would she want to be with a guy like me?" Sage asked, running his hand down his face.

"Sage…she would be lucky to have the chance to be with you. You're a great Wolf, a great fighter, and you're smart. No Wolf is ugly, so don't go thinking you're below her standards on looks."

"I have no family. I have nothing to offer her." Sage said through clenched teeth. Syaoran smacked him upside the head.

"You have family, and you know it. I'm sorry we can't replace your parents, but I think of you as my brother. And you have plenty to offer her. You're a Wolf, and she should be so lucky. So stop this bullshit. Seriously…I don't know how you don't see that you're in love with her…" Syaoran glared. "Come on… let's go find the guys." Syaoran finished dragging Sage from the bench in a headlock.

**Tiger**

"I tell you Sir…I don't know how he did it, but Tatsuya Yutaka is one of the biggest mob bosses in the underworld. Only few have actually met him and lived to tell the tale. Apparently Sage Gato and Kari Zen were two of his highest-ranking hit men. The only reason they're even alive is because Tatsuya admires them, and apparently Sage and Kari saved his daughter from some other mob. He owed them a favor." Tao stated reading an underworld blog.

"I like these two more and more. Does it say why they decided to leave?" Tiger asked reading over Tao's shoulder.

"No, but according to speculation…they were engaged and wanted to start a family. They didn't want to worry about hits being sent out against them." Tao read in amazement. "I have sooo much more respect for those two."

"You said they _were_ engaged?" Tatiana asked walking into the room after overhearing the conversation. She was not happy about hearing it.

"Well, says that, '_soon after leaving Tatsuya Yutaka, Zen and Gato joined a local gang, where they found interest in other people, they called off the engagement._' It also suggests that the only reason they even got together in the first place was because they had to work together for Tatsuya for so long it was natural for some feelings to develop." Tao read, impressed. Tiger was smiling and Tatiana was fuming.

"I'm a lucky guy. Li's not going to know what hit him. With those two on our side we'll take over Tokyo and finally be rid of Wolf and his annoying pups." Tiger said laughing evilly.

"Tao…do you think there's a chance they'll get back together?" Tatiana asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know Tats…seems they _have_ been working together for a long long time…like four or five years. I wouldn't get your hopes up about permanently dating Sage." Tao said waiting for her to start her tantrum.

"Don't even think about doing something to get rid of Kari either. We need her." Tiger said before she started.

**The Girls**

"You know Rika, it's a good thing Chaz doesn't know many people in our gang cuz I recognized you and Alex basically stalking me as soon as you came in the club last night." Kari said as she braided Sakura's hair. Rika giggled from the bed while Naoko braided her hair.

"We were worried. Alex was getting txt messages every five minutes from your brothers." Rika said.

"Are you sure you're ok Kari?" Mei Lin asked with a partial glare. She did not like how the mission was progressing.

"I'm fine really. Sage was so mad when he found out I was drunk." She blushed slightly as she tied off Sakura's hair. "I was so embarrassed."

"What exactly did you do when you got back from the club?" Tomicka asked sitting next to the girl, watching as she blushed more.

"I kind of attacked Sage." She said giggling slightly. "He had to hold me down so I would stop trying to get his PJ pants off."

"He's not the type of guy to take advantage of the situation." Mei Lin admitted.

"I figured that. Not saying that I would have minded though…" Kari said rolling her eyes.

"If you want to sleep with Sage, then do it." Tomoyo said taping the girls. "But do it when you're sober. He won't let you do anything if he thinks your drunk."

"And it's not something you have to rush into either." Sakura said turning to look at the girl.

"I know…" Kari said sighing.

"You shouldn't take that step until you know how you really feel about him." Sakura said putting a reassuring hand on Kari's shoulder.

"Kura…she's in love with him. It's so obvious!" Tomoyo said getting starry eyed.

"I am not in love with Sage." Kari said defensively.

"Do you miss him right now?" Tomicka asked crossing her arms. Kari only nodded.

"Do you think about him all the time, even when he's in the same room as you?" Mei Lin asked with her hands on her hips. Kari nodded again.

"Do his caresses make you feel tingly?" Rika asked smiling brightly. Kari nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Do his kisses make you weak?" Sakura asked waiting for Kari to get the point. Kari nodded waiting for them to _make_ their point.

"And you don't think you're in love with him?" Naoko asked, realizing that Kari was almost as dense as Sakura could be.

"I am not…in love…with Sage…" She said thinking about what they were saying when her eyes widened. "Holy Cow! I am!" She squeaked. The girls only giggled. "What do I do? What if he doesn't feel the same way?" She started going into hysterics.

"Kari…you are as dense as Sakura." Tomoyo said through giggles.

"Sage is in love with you too." Mei Lin pointed out.

"He cares about me, but I don't think he's in love with me." Kari stated.

"Toby's told me that when Ryo was fighting Sage, Sage was literally in tears because he doesn't think he's good enough for you. That boy is totally in love with you!" Tomicka agreed with the other girls.

"But what if you're wrong? What if I say something and he rejects me?" Kari asked looking down at her hands.

"If you're that worried about telling him, then you'll have to just be patient and wait for him to tell you." Sakura said sweetly.

"Yea! Wait for him to figure out he's in love with you, and he'll tell you, and it'll be so romantic!" Tomoyo said all giddy. The others just rolled their eyes.

"You girls are right. I'll just wait for him to tell me his feelings. I don't want to scare him away." Kari said blushing.

"Everything will be alright Kari." Naoko said, standing from the bed.

"Yea, and we should get down stairs. You have to leave soon." Rika said looping arms with Kari and Naoko.

**Down Stairs**

"So we'll call you with the details of when and where to bring Tiger on Wednesday night." Syaoran said when the two were ready to leave.

"What about Chaz and Tatiana?" Kari asked looking from her leader to the Wolf leader.

"Oh we both figured that one out." Ryo stated looking at his twin.

"Tell them that Kari told you about what happened at the meeting, and that you've realized that you care for her more than you thought, and that you two are going to try and make it work." Rowe finished for his brother.

"Oh and just so you wont be caught off guard…I put on the underworld blog that you two used to be engaged." Akashi said smiling. The two's mouths dropped open in shock.

"You what!?" Sage asked taking a step toward the Dragon. Kari held him back trying not to giggle.

"It's fine Sage!" She said while pulling him toward the bike. "Akashi just made it easier for us to fool Chaz and Tatiana. Come on."

"You're lucky we're on a time crunch. Next time I see you I'll kick your ass, Akashi." Sage said getting on the bike with Kari behind him. Akashi just chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll thank him some day Aki." Jamie said as they all waved. "Soo…what did Kari say to you girls?" He asked turning to Mei Lin.

"She's totally in love with him." Sakura sighed, hugging Syaoran. She looked to the Twins, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Damn…I knew it. You owe me $5 Rowe." Ryo said as Rowe took out the cash.

"That's it? No screaming or blowing up cuz your sister is in love with Sage?" Mei Lin asked raising a brow.

"Na, we're cool with it. As long as she's happy, and he doesn't hurt her." Ryo added. The group just shook their heads at the Twins.

"You two are weird." Mika said as they all headed inside the house to start planning.

**Tiger**

They had everything planned out for when they walked in. Sage and Kari got off the bike, knowing that both Tiger and Tsarina would be in the living room watching the news. They only hopped that Chaz and Tatiana would be there as well. Kari walked in first, being followed by Sage, who put and angry look on his face. As expected, Tiger and Tsarina were on the couch. Tatiana was in a chair with a leg swung over the arm, and Chaz was just walking into the room. Sage brushed past Kari and walked straight up to Chaz, and punched him in the face.

"You fucking asshole!" Sage yelled going to punch Chaz again when Kari grabbed his arm to hold him back, and Tatiana went down to Chaz to help him up.

"What's going on?" Tiger asked getting up from his seat as well. Sage '_struggled_' against Kari's hold. He defiantly didn't mind taking some of his stress out on the Tiger in front of him.

"Chaz spiked Kari's drinks last night and tried to take advantage of her in the car on the way home." Sage growled. Tiger turned to glare at his member.

"Is what he says true Chaz?" Tiger asked looking angry. The last thing he wanted was to piss off Sage, since he was so well connected in the underworld. Tiger was counting on Sage and Kari to take down that damn Little Wolf.

"Kind of…I stopped though!" He defended.

"Yea, after she screamed at you. I don't know why she didn't punch you right then." Sage seethed.

"See this is why I didn't want to say anything." Kari said looking upset. Tiger raised a brow. "Tatsuya made me tell him. He's not someone you can really say no to. Sage had us leave early so he could talk to Chaz. And you said talk! Not punch!"

"He's lucky it's me punching him, and not Tatsuya." Sage said in a growl.

"Your friend, Tatsuya, isn't going to take any action against Chaz is he?" Tsarina asked looking worried.

"No. I told him I'd handle it." Sage said calming down, but still glaring at Chaz. "You stay away from her."

"Hey man…she's not your girlfriend. Let her make her own decisions." Chaz said from half behind Tatiana.

"Actually, I am." Kari spoke placing her hand in Sage's. "Sorry Tatiana, I know you really like Sage, but we've decided that we're going to try our relationship again."

"You're not getting engaged again are you?" Tatiana asked trying to hide her anger.

"No…we have to get used to this life and see if this will work out before we talk engagement again." Sage said looking to Kari.

"I'm happy for you both. It probably wouldn't have worked out between us anyways." Tatiana waved off. "You're too shy for me." Sage just chuckled.

"Thanks Tatiana. That's sweet of you." Sage said smiling at her.

"And what does Tatsuya think of everything?" Tiger asked.

"He wants to meet you. Well all of you actually. He's going to give me details in a couple days, but it's set up for a week from Wednesday night if that's ok with you." Sage said getting into business mode.

"It would be our honor to meet with him. I'll let Tao know." Tsarina answered for Tiger before leaving the room, smiling.

"Yes, an honor indeed. You'll let me know." Tiger said following Tsarina out. Sage just glared at Chaz before leading Kari up the stairs.

**Sage and Kari**

"I think you took it a little far by punching him." Kari said looking mad.

"I don't think I took it far enough." Sage said looking just as mad. "Why are you mad about it? Did you want to keep fake dating that guy and give him another chance?" Kari looked shocked and angry.

"You know that's not what I meant. I just don't think you should have punched him." Kari said trying to make sense of what was going on.

"You're right. I shouldn't have punched him." She smiled listening to him agree. "_**You**_ should have punched him last night when it happened." Her face fell.

"As if you forgot…I wasn't in my right mind last night. All I kept thinking about was seeing you." She said getting angrier.

"Why?" Sage asked in a soft voice. It caught her off guard.

"Because you're my boyfriend."

"Is that the only reason you were thinking about me?" He asked bringing her into his arms. She looked confused as she brought her arms up to his shoulders.

"Isn't that reason enough?" She asked back feeling herself getting breathless just being in his presence. She now understood what the girls were talking about, and she was kicking herself for not noticing it sooner.

"Kari…I…" He was looking in her eyes getting lost. All anger he felt disappeared with her there in his arms. Everything his Uncle and Syaoran had said kept running thought his mind. '_Am I really in love with her? I care about her. I enjoy her company. Could I possibly be in love with her this fast?_'

"Sage?" she was wondering what he wanted to say. Her heart seemed to be beating out of her chest. Instead of saying anything he just brought her lips to his in a kiss. He brought his hands down her back to her butt before lifting her off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed him deeply. He gently placed her on the bed, running one hand up and down her leg, and the other one holding her waist.

"Kari…this isn't going any farther." He warned breathlessly. As much as he wanted her, he couldn't allow himself to go farther without figuring out how he really felt. He wanted to make sure he really loved her, and that he didn't just lust after her.

"Whatever…just kiss me." She said pulling him back down. He groaned when she grinded against him. His shaky hands gripped her hips. He heard her moan when she was able to do it again. Her hands had made it to the hem of his shirt, where she pulled it up and over his head. "You have a great body." She whispered in his ear, her fingers feeling every muscle. Her touch made him shiver and groan. He shut his eyes trying to ignore the feel of her body beneath him.

"You're making it difficult for me…" He whispered, placing kisses on her neck. His hand had found its way under her shirt, trailing up to her breast. She gasped feeling his hands on her body.

"How long do you think you can resist me?" She whispered, part moaned. She knew she loved him, but did he really love her like the girls had said?

"That's my problem…I can't." He spoke capturing her lips again. Her fingers moved to his hair, holding his lips to hers.

"What are your feelings for me?" She asked between kisses. They broke apart, breathing heavily. She could tell that he was trying to decipher his feelings for her.

"I care about you." He answered, looking into her eyes. "I don't know…" He admitted. She smiled at him giving him a soft kiss.

"Until you know for sure how you feel about me, then I agree that this shouldn't go any farther." She said looking at the relief on his face.

"Don't be offended. Please…" He begged, knowing that she was probably upset with him for this. She only smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm not offended. I'm impressed and flattered." She spoke caressing his cheek. "I know you won't take advantage of me, and I'm glad that you want to wait to do anything until you know how you feel."

"I don't want you to think I'm using you." He spoke laying his head on her chest, waiting for his heart rate to slow down.

"This proves to me that you're not." She spoke combing her fingers through his curls. "Get some sleep Sage." She whispered, smiling at her boyfriend. '_I love you Sage_' she thought as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Sweetheart." He whispered. She looked at him with love in her eyes as she watched him sleep.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Another end to another chappie!<p> 


	19. Detective Duty

Authors Note: Happy New Year's EVE! We survived the Apoclips! This is coming to you from good ol' Ireland! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Detective Duty<strong>

"What exactly are you doing my dear?" Tiger asked, watching Tatiana rifle through papers in his office.

"Looking for someone to take my anger out on, since I can't do anything to Kari." She said with a wicked smile before grabbing a file folder. "Chan Marni Mame? She related to the Dragon?"

"Oh Mame…She was his grandmother. She passed away a few years ago. I haven't gone through these in years. Pull another one." He said sitting down watching her pick another folder.

"Chun Ching-Lan. Says she moved away from Beijing to somewhere in Japan, and that's why she's still alive. So why didn't you set a hit out on her?" Tatiana asked looking at the girl in the picture.

"She was the daughter of one of the families that betrayed me. The father shipped her off to Tokyo, and I lost her. She'd be about 18 years old now." He spoke lighting a cigar as Tatiana's smile grew.

"How about I take this and do some research on it, and see if I can find her for you?" Tatiana said taking the folder, kissing him on the cheek and walking out of the room as Tsarina walked in.

"What's she so happy about?" She asked sitting on Tiger's lap.

"She found an old case folder and wants to kill someone. She gave me an idea though. I should go through those and clean it out." He spoke looking at the file cabinet.

"Do that later. Chaz says that they need you at the warehouse. And Sage and Kari got invited to Sakura's competition next Friday night." Tsarina spoke smiling evilly.

**Kari and Sage**

It was starting out to be a nice day at school. Chaz wasn't with them for the day, and the Twins were home planning Tigers' downfall. Sage had has arm around Kari while she and the girls ate lunch.

"So how are my brothers' handling the house arrest?" Kari asked as she munched on her salad.

"Not too bad. Syao is letting them do a lot of the planning." Sakura answered with a smile.

"And how are things with Eriol?" Kari asked turning to Tomoyo.

"Better. He's still real upset that Syaoran wouldn't let him fight, but Wei cleared him this morning, and he's been a lot cooler about me helping out ever since he heard me talking about leaving." Tomoyo answered before returning to the drawing she was working on.

"So, Tiger thinks we're going to the cheerleading competition next Friday. Hopefully he'll be gone by then, and we won't have to worry about watching our backs." Sage grinned as he stole some of Kari's salad. She playfully smacked his hand away from her food.

"I think the plan is going well. Mei Lin and Tomicka are working on it as well; trying to find some good snipers other hit men." Sakura said with a smile as Naoko and Rika joined them.

"Alex told me that everything was almost set." Rika said before biting into her sandwich.

**Tatiana**

She was peering through her binoculars at a girl with dark brown hair and matching eyes. The girl was smiling and flirting with some football jock about fifty yards from her hiding spot. After calling in a few favors she had located the once known Chun Ching-Lan. The girl, ironically, went to the same high school as Kari and the Cherry Blossom. If Tatiana could line her shot up correctly she could at least take out her target and Kari all at once. She would just tell Tiger that the bullet went farther than she had thought. Kari was a casualty of the assassination. She would have to take time with this, however. Planning and learning the girls' schedule and new name wouldn be simple. All she would have to do is break into the schools office that night. She took out her camera and took a couple candid shots of the girl with the football player before taking out her cell.

"Tiger? You'll never guess who I found!" She screeched in what she thought was a whisper.

"_Who's that my dear?_" His voice came through the receiver like a growl.

"Chun Ching-Lan! She goes to the same school as Kari. I'll be able to take her out within the next few days." She almost giggled.

"_Sounds good my dear. You have until next Wednesday night. Enjoy yourself._" He said before hanging up. She smiled wickedly before dialing Sage's number.

"_Sage here…_" Came his deep voice. She tried not to swoon. If everything went as planned Kari would be out of the way soon and Sage would be all hers.

"Do me a favor and look at the couple behind you kissing…" She spoke watching as he turned, pretending to talk to one of the girls, and look at the couple. "Find out their names for me please."

"_No problem, I'll be able to do that when I get home. Are you going to explain as well?_" He asked knowing that he was trying to sound nonchalant.

"Absolutely! Maybe I'll even let you help!" She giggled before hanging up and following the girl into the school, unnoticed.

**Sakura**

She watched Sage's eyes land on one of her cheerleaders across the quad and waited as he finished his call with Tatiana. She knew it was her by the slight sign he gave her when answering it. After he hung up the phone and turned back to the group, she could tell from his eyes that something was up. After all…he was just like Syaoran…

"The cheerleader making out with the football kid…" Sage started looking serious. Sakura knew who he was talking about having watched one of her friends making out behind Sage and Kari.

"What about her?" Sakura asked getting into business mode.

"Tatiana wants her name…which means something's up…" Sage continued.

"Which means that Tatiana is here somewhere at school." Kari added as Tomoyo texted the guards close to her.

"Which also means that I need to find out why Tatiana is interested in her before Tatiana gets to her…" Sakura said smiling at Rika and Naoko. "Emergency Cheerleading meeting after last period girls…spread the word!"

"You got it Captain!" Naoko said before running off toward another group of girls.

"I'll stay close to Chiharu." Rika said getting up and walking off into the school building.

"Tatiana said she _might_ tell me why I need Mihara's name…but I don't trust it." Sage said looking at Kari.

"We know she has it out for me too…you should call Xiao Lang and my brothers." Kari stated looking at the clock, knowing that lunch was just about over. Sakura was already way ahead of her waiting as the phone rang.

"_Yes Cherry Blossom_?" Came Syaoran's soft chuckle.

"We have a situation at school…" Sakura said with all cheeriness out of her voice. She could hear Syaoran's chuckle immediately halt.

"_Are you alright? What happened?_" He stated and she could hear him moving.

"Don't come over here it's nothing to do with me." She heard him stop moving. "Tatiana called Sage, inquiring about one of my cheerleaders, Mihara Chiharu. We think she's in danger. I called an emergency squad meeting after school so I'll be home late. We also believe that Tatiana is at school somewhere…Tomoyo sent Jonny and Danny to look. Be prepared…we might bring Chiharu home."

"_I'll have Eriol look into it, and I'll tell everyone to expect you and a guest._" Syaoran spoke. "_Are you sure you're ok Sakura? You know I can be there in minutes._" Sakura giggled as the bell rang.

"I'm fine Little Wolf. I'll see you at home." She spoke hanging up before he could respond.

**Syaoran**

"_I'm fine Little Wolf. I'll see you at home. __**CLICK**_" And Sakura's phone went dead.

"Love you too…" He sighed before looking up at the men in his office.

"What was that all about?" Mika asked with a slight smirk.

"Sakura said that Tatiana is interested in a girl at her school. Mihara Chiharu is the name. Eriol…I need you to run a background check. Tomicka…I need you to run one on this Chaz character. Mei Lin, I need you to go to the school and help keep an eye out for Tatiana. If asked say you're getting more work for your homeschooling." Jamie was about to interrupt when Syaoran lifted his glare to his friend, effectively shutting him up. "Jamie will go with you, since I know he'll bitch and moan if I don't let him."

"What about Mika and I?" Alex asked thinking about his girlfriend that might be in danger.

"Go help the Twins with their planning. They should be with Wolf in the study. Tobias, you and I are going to Tigers' warehouse and see what we can dig up…" Syaoran said grabbing his keys. Tobias only nodded, giving Tomicka a quick peck before following Syaoran to the garage.

**Rika and Chiharu**

"Hey Chi! Tak! Wait up!" Rika waved running down the hall toward the couple.

"What's up Rika?" Chiharu asked smiling at her friend. Her boyfriend, Takashi, kissing her cheek before heading into a nearby class.

"Sakura just announced and emergency Squad meeting after last period, and I wanted to make sure to tell you so it wasn't too last minute." Rika said as the girls continued down the hall, the bell ringing for the end of lunch.

"Oh, well good thing you caught me. I was going to grab Takashi and go to the mall, but he said he might have practice. I'll just txt him during history and tell him." She said with a smile as the girls entered the classroom. They both stopped giggling seeing a blonde sitting alone in the room smirking.

"Shit! Run!" Rika said pushing Chiharu out of the room as Tatiana lifted a gun and started shooting. Chiharu didn't wait for further instructions as they both ran up the flight of stairs to the second floor. They could hear people screaming, no doubt from the gun shots and the crazy blonde with a gun running after them. Another set of shots could be heard and the girls ducked down another set of stairs at the end of the hall, and out an '_**Emergency Exit**_' door to their right…right into two people…really big people…

**Mei Lin**

They had just arrived and heard some shots being fired and kids running like crazy all around the school.

"Mei, call Xiao Lang! I'm gonna go find TJ." Jamie said as they sprinted in the opposite direction. She didn't get a chance to tell him she forgot her phone, and started sprinting toward a familiar brunet in the crowd. Running up to Sakura, she could see her glaring at Danny as he held her back from going into the building.

"What's going on?" Mei Lin asked, not daring to pull her gun out right now.

"Tatiana is in the building somewhere, I think Rika and Chiharu are her targets. TJ went to see if he could find them." Sakura said in an angry tone. Mei Lin nodded looking around for the others.

"Where are Naoko and Tomoyo?" Mei Lin asked not seeing the two girls anywhere.

"Well…they didn't want Tatiana to be the only one shooting at people, so they went after her. Sage told Danny to hold me back…WHICH IS BULLSHIT SINCE I'M YOUR FREAKING LEADER! Then he and Kari went after Tatiana too…Kari was hoping to shoot the bitch and tell Tiger it was an accident. They went the opposite way of Moyo and Nao…" Sakura finished still trying to struggle.

"Well…I understand why Danny is holding you back…Syao would kill him if anything happened to you. I'll stay out here with you. Call my cousin…I forgot my cell…" Mei Lin said as Danny finally let Sakura go. They could hear sirens in the distance.

**Jamie**

He had grabbed TJ and was heading for the side door when the '_**Emergency Exit**_' door to their right opened and two girls ran right into them. Jamie noticed the girl in TJs' arms as Rika and wondered who the girl in his was. Picking both girls up, they quickly booked it back around the other side of the school. The girl in his arms tried to struggle, but Rika just smiled at TJ in relief.

"It's ok. I'm a friend." Jamie whispered, making the girl stop struggling.

"Oh my gosh! Takashi is still in the other class! What if that crazy blonde chick shot him!?" The girl started freaking out. Jamie wondered who the hell this Takashi person was, but nodded at TJ, who put Rika down and headed back toward the door. Rika started running again with Jamie, as they headed toward the group of kids, and Sakura. Jamie gulped seeing Mei Lin glare at him…oh he was going to have some explaining to do later…

**Sage and Kari**

They found some random kid in one of the math classrooms. Kari realized it was Chiharu's boyfriend, Takashi. The kid had been shot a couple times, but looked more pissed off than hurt.

"You ok kid?" Sage asked.

"Up the stairs to your left. She went after my girlfriend. I'll kill the bitch for shooting me!" They heard him yelling as Kari grabbed his good arm and helped him, while Sage went up the stairs looking for Tatiana.

**Tatiana**

Who the fuck was shooting at her? Oh it was that Daidouji bitch and some other wolf bitch she didn't know. She had lost Chun Ching-Lan when they had gone to the second floor. She probably would have been right on their tail if it wasn't for that damn jock that came out from the classroom across the hall and tried to fend her off with a math book and something pointy that he stabbed her with. She had shot him twice…once in the left arm, and once in the left leg.

"Fuck!" Tatiana screamed feeling the bullet lodged in her shoulder. One of those bitches was shooting at her again. She was now stuck on the third floor, wondering where the hell Sage and Kari were.

"Tatiana?" Sage's voice rang down the hall. "Where the hell are you? We gotta get outta here! The cops are on the way!"

"Where the fuck have you been?" Tatiana asked as she came out from one of the closets. She watched him run over to her and grab her good hand as they ran down the stairs he had just come up.

**Sage**

He smirked seeing Tomoyo land a shot on Tatiana before he caught up to them, with the blonde running up the stairs.

"Nice shot." He whispered seeing the smug look on Tomoyo's face. "I'll get her out of here…"

"Too bad you couldn't just shoot the bitch." Tomoyo said hiding her gun as she and Naoko turned to run back the way they came. Sage just nodded in agreement as he ran up the stairs. He wished he could shoot her, but they needed info, and he needed to stay in good graces with Tiger.

"Tatiana? Where the hell are you? We gotta get outta here! The cops are on the way!" He shouted down the hall. Where the hell was the idiotic girl. She just loved causing chaos whenever she came to this school. Couldn't just sit and be patient. "That's what makes her a Tiger and not a Wolf…no fucking patience." He said under his breath about to call her again when she stumbled out of a closet down the hall.

"Where the fuck have you been?" She asked gripping her shoulder. He suppressed a smirk, and the need to roll his eyes at her. He just grabbed her good hand and started back the way he came, knowing that Tomoyo and Naoko were both back outside. He was going to have a talk with her and Tiger about this. Like they needed anymore shit to worry about.

**Mei Lin**

"There's Jamie…" Sakura whispered after about ten minutes. Mei Lin was about to relax when she saw him carrying some chick. She glared at him, starting to fume. She saw Tomoyo and Naoko come out of the school about five feet behind Jamie, carrying some kid with Kari. She assumed Sage had left with Tatiana as the cops finally showed up. Kami they were slow as hell!

"Mei Lin…don't glare at Jamie." Sakura whispered placing a hand on her right shoulder.

"Why is he carrying her?" She whispered back, harshly. Knowing that it was just her jealousy kicking in, she tried to cool down as the group approached.

"Where are the damn teachers?" Naoko asked holding Takashi as Jamie placed Chiharu down. She immediately ran to Takashi.

"They're over in the corner talking to the cops." Jonny said showing up with a gun wound as well. "They have no clue what's going on, and the cops want to question everyone. I suggest you all get home. I already pulled the attendance records. I hope they don't check your dorm…"

Mei Lin watched the group nod as she turned to glare from Jamie to the girl he had been carrying.

**Sakura**

She was done trying to figure out why Mei Lin was fuming, but figured if Syaoran was carrying some chick she'd be pretty jealous too, so she just let Mei Lin glare. Jonny had told them to get going, so she nodded agreeing. Speaking of Syaoran…he was a millisecond away from coming to her school. He stayed away only because she mentioned the cops.

"Put Takashi in my car with Chiharu. Take their keys and drive their cars to the house. Book it to the house right now!" Sakura ordered as she helped Tomoyo with Takashi and Rika and Danny made sure Chiharu didn't go running.

"Kura…I'm gonna head back to get Sage. I'll try to call you tonight." Kari said. Sakura only nodded as the pink-haired girl ran off toward the street pulling a cell phone out. After getting Takashi in the back seat with Chiharu, she and Tomoyo jumped in front. They pulled out following Jamie and Mei Lin.

"Saks…where are we going?" Sakura heard Chiharu's meek voice from the back seat.

"Somewhere safe. There are some people that need to have a talk with you. You're going to have a lot of explaining to do Chi…" Sakura said as nicely as possible. "Tell Eriol that we're about a minute away." She said to Tomoyo who was still on the phone. Tomoyo relayed the message.

**Wolf Mansion**

"They're here." Eriol said looking out the window as an onslaught of vehicles pulled into the driveway. The guys all looked to the door as Jamie and Danny carried some kid in and Jonny following with blood dripping down his arm, with a fuming Mei Lin glaring at the back of Jamie's head. Sakura and Tomoyo came in escorting some girl, with Naoko and Rika flanking them.

"Chi, have a seat between the Twins." Sakura ordered. They all watched the timid girl nod and sit between the identical brothers. "Mei Lin?"

"I know I know…I already called Wei…" She spat angrily from where they had sat Takashi down on the floor so he wouldn't bleed on anything.

"Let's get down to business…" Syaoran said sitting across from Chiharu with Sakura next to him, and Eriol on the other side. Everyone was staring at Chiharu. "What's your name?" He asked her. He watched her look to the boy then back to him.

"M-Mihara Chiharu…" She whispered. Tobias handed Syaoran the papers that Eriol had previously given him. Syaoran glared at the girl causing her to shake and sink back.

"Let's try this again…what is your real name?" He asked a little harsher than he had meant. Chiharu's eyes went back to the boy.

"Takashi?" Rika asked seeing the two exchange the look.

"You're not going to hurt her are you?" He asked glaring at Syaoran. Syaoran smirked giving the little punk credit for holding his glare.

"No we aren't going to hurt her. We just want to know what Tiger wants with her." Tomicka answered. They all noticed Chiharu wince at the name.

"Chi honey…it's ok." Sakura tried, glaring at Syaoran, clearly telling him to calm down.

"I want your word!" Takashi stated, not backing down. He almost flinched seeing the Twins pull their guns on him. Chiharu's "NO!" screaming as she broke into tears. Takashi just fixed his glare at the brothers.

"Everyone needs to calm down!" Mika said walking over to Ryo as Alex did the same with Rowe.

"Ryo, Rowe, put your guns away." Tobias ordered his members. Syaoran got up from his spot and walked over to Takashi on the floor. He placed out his right hand to the boy.

"I, Li Syaoran, Leader of the Wolf Clan, give my word that no harm will come to the girl." Syaoran stated, "Unless she decides to lie to us." Syaoran finished. Takashi looked at the offered hand in disgust. The word of a Wolf was law; he just didn't like the last part of this deal. Takashi looked toward Chiharu's crying face seeing her nod to him.

"Fine…" Takashi said shaking Syaoran's hand. Syaoran took the opportunity to lift the kid to his feet, seeing where he had been shot. Takashi leaned against Rika, not moving his eyes from Syaoran. "It's ok babe…They won't hurt you." He spoke to his girlfriend. He saw her nod as everyone sat back down and looked to her.

"My n-name is Chun Ching-Lan. I'm from Beijing, China. My parents were Chun Huang and Chun Ching-Lin. My parents were Chinese spies trying to get inside information on Wong Tiger. Tiger found out that my parents were spies and killed them. When he tried to come after me, Takashi brought me here. Changed my name and kept a low profile. I don't know how Tiger found me." Chiharu finished. Everyone turned to look at Takashi who was still glaring at Syaoran.

"Then what's your real name?" Syaoran asked. Takashi just smirked.

"Yamazaki Takashi. I didn't have to change my name. No one knew I was her fiancée. I'm from here." He challenged. Syaoran turned back to Chiharu.

"How old were you when this happened?" She gulped looking back to Takashi who nodded again.

"Ten…it was the first time I had met Takashi. His dad was the one that got us the plane and got us out of the country. I've been Mihara Chiharu ever since, and I never had a problem until Sakura got here and people started snooping around." She spoke angrily. She didn't want to blame Sakura but she was mad. Sakura looked shocked that Chiharu was blaming her, although it did kind of make sense.

"Listen Chi…we weren't the ones snooping. Tiger sent one of his flunkies snooping. She called one of our undercover members asking about you. You weren't even supposed to get involved." Sakura stated.

"So what are we going to do now?" Takashi asked.

"You, young man are going to follow me to get fixed up." An elderly man spoke from the door. Jonny followed without word as Jamie and Danny grabbed either side of Takashi.

"Don't worry hero boy, she'll still be here when you get back." Jamie spoke seeing Takashi look back.

"Well…looks like you're going to be staying here for a while until we can figure out how to protect you." Syaoran said setting his sights back on the girl who had stopped crying and just looked mad. "Is there someone we need to contact for you?"

"No…Me and Takashi live together in our own place." She spoke looking back at the leader of one of the most dangerous and prestigious gangs in the world.

"Since you're parents were spies, I don't suppose you would have any information for us?" Mei Lin asked, arms crossed over her chest. They watched Chiharu sigh and look at her hands.

"Yea, I suppose I know some stuff. Before we get all show and telly though, can I check on Tak and change or something?" She asked passing a hand through her hair. Sakura elbowed Syaoran looking at him.

"Rika will take you to Takashi, and the other girls will get your room set up. We can meet back here in about thirty minutes." Syaoran said nodding at Rika. She nodded back, taking Chiharu's hand, while Naoko grabbed the other.

**Sage and Kari**

After bringing Tatiana back to Tiger's place, he had to turn around and go pick up Kari. Tatiana hadn't told him anything about the Chiharu girl at all, and he figured if she wouldn't tell him then he would go talk to Tiger. Currently, however, he and Kari were thinking of a way to go to Wolf mansion. They were on her bed cuddling and thinking.

"Any ideas?" Kari asked.

"We could use the mob boss thing again. Might work…" Sage said looking down. She sighed and nodded in agreement as they got up and headed to find Tiger. He was in his study looking through a bunch of folders. He looked up smiling, seeing the two enter.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Tiger asked looking up from the file in his hand.

"I'm assuming you heard about what happened at school today." Kari asked sitting down, with Sage standing behind her. Tiger nodded.

"Tetsuya isn't very happy about it." Sage spoke watching Tiger tense a bit. "He wants Kari and me at his place as soon as you'll let us."

"Then I suggest you go before he comes looking for you." Tiger spoke back.

"There's a catch…" Kari spoke. "And I have a question before we go." She spoke playing with a file folder that caught her eye. "Make that a couple questions."

"Anything my dear…the catch first though." Tiger said sitting down. Sage, too, was wondering where she was going with this.

"The catch is he wants us to stay the night. He's not a happy camper, and he's worried about me. Sage too I guess, but me the most." She said cutely causing Tiger to chuckle.

"Alright…I can understand that. I'll see you after school tomorrow then. And your questions?" Tiger said smiling at the cute girl.

"What was Tatiana doing? What are all these things?" She started still playing with one of the folders.

"She got bored and wanted something to do, so she was looking up an old hit. She said she found the girl. I'll have a talk with her later about what she did today. And these are old hits from China. I've been going through them all day. Throwing away some and getting some ready for searching." Tiger answered.

"Well in that case…I want one. Not fair that Tatiana got to do one and not me." She pouted cutely, putting on the charm. Sage looked to the folder she had pulled and stiffened a bit. All he heard was Tigers' chuckle as he sat back down.

"As long as it's a good one." Tiger spoke, lighting a cigar and looking at her expectantly. She looked up on cue, still smiling.

"Aki Sage?" She asked, putting on the 'who's that' face. Tiger's smile faltered a bit.

"He's Wolf's nephew. I lost him seven years ago." Tiger went to grab it, but Kari closed it and smiled again.

"Good! I can one up her! We'll see you tomorrow!" She spoke walking around his desk, kissing Tiger on the cheek. Sage tried not to glare, or gag. Kari tried not to gag as well, as they left the house with a small backpack of clothes, and the file.

**Com-link**

"That was a little too close for comfort…" Sage spoke as they weaved in and out of traffic. They would drop the bike off down town, and pick up their hidden bike.

"I know…When I saw the file I knew I had to get it before he had a chance to look in it. No offence hun, but you don't look any different from your picture." She spoke holding him tighter.

"I know…that's why I started thinking of a millions ways to get out of that house before Tiger could kill us." Sage spoke as they started for Wolf Mansion.

"We'll talk to my brothers and see what we can do…" She spoke. He nodded as he sped up, wanting nothing more than to feel the safety of his own friends and family.

**Wolf Mansion**

"Chi I'm fine! I can walk on my own…" Takashi spoke as they walked back to the living area. Chiharu had had time to change and eat before Takashi was done. He had been bandaged and redressed as well. They had both had to borrow clothes from the gang.

"Well I still want to be right with you…I'm scared…" She spoke as they sat together, with the rest of the gang sitting around. "Mr. Li…I know there are too many people here to be just your gang." She spoke looking around the room.

"I told you she was smart Syao…" Skaura giggled looking to the Wolf leader.

"You would be correct. There is also the Dragon and the Lion clan here." He spoke making the couples eyes widen. They hadn't realized the danger they were in till then. "So why don't you give us the information you know." Just as she was about to open her mouth, the room of fifty or so heard a bike pulling up. The Twins were the first to the door, holding up guns.

"Just so you know…I'm a better shot than both of you." They heard as Sage and Kari walked in. Ryo and Rowe lowered their guns glaring at Sage.

"Wanna make a bet Aki?" Rowe asked before joining the group. Sage only laughed.

"What are you two doing here?" Ryo asked hugging his baby sister.

"Well, found out that Tatiana was bored, so she had been going through Tiger's old hit files. That's why she was at school. Also found out Tiger was going through said files, and I happened to find this one." She spoke putting the file on the coffee table. Syaoran grabbed it, and looked at it along with Sakura, Tobais, Jamie, Mei Lin, and Tomicka. He then handed it to Eriol and Tomoyo, who handed it to Chiharu. "We told Tiger our old mob boss wanted us to stay the night. We're here all night."

"Kari was coy. She got it away from him before he could look at it and realize what was going on." Sage spoke looking at the couple on the love seat curiously. "So what's their story?"

"Sage, Kari, meet Chun Ching-Lan. Tatiana's hit. Her parents' were Chinese spies. She now goes by Mihara Chiharu. Her fiancée, Yamazaki Takashi. Chiharu, Takashi, This is Torrent Kari, and Aki Sage." Jamie spoke.

"Chiharu was just about to tell us some info on Tiger." Tomicka spoke turning back to the couple. Chiharu looked up from the file in her hands, looking shocked.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Aki." Chiharu smirked, sending looks back and forth between the two.

"Same here Chun…" He spoke angrily before exiting the room.

"What was that all about?" Kari asked now glaring at Chiharu like Mei Lin.

"My dad and Sage's dad were best friends. We were supposed to get engaged, but Sage was sent to Japan, and my parents changed my engagement to Takashi." Chiharu smiled at her fiancée.

"So then why is he pissed?" Syaoran asked.

"So his parent's died seven years ago. He blamed me cuz if my parents hadn't gotten caught he seems to think his parents would still be alive." She spoke, brushing it off. "He'll get over it. Anyways…information. I suppose you've tried finding info on the one they call Chaz?" She inquired. Syaoran looked to Tomicka.

"Nothing I could find." She spoke.

"That's because Chaz isn't his name. It's Chance Azari. He's an undercover operative for the Asian CIA. They've been trying to bust Tiger for years. So try not to kill him…He's a good guy." Chiharu spoke looking at Kari. Kari and the others looked surprised! Kari would have never thought nasty Chaz was a good guy….she would have to corner him sometime.

"Kari…stop spacing…" Rowe spoke nudging her. She looked back to the girl on the love seat.

"He has been there for about four years though, so I wouldn't go blowing your cover to take sides with him." Chiharu spoke making Kari frown…there went her plan.

"Akashi…go run a check on this Azari Chance." Jamie spoke to his second in command.

"Now, I don't know anything on this Tatiana chick. I assume she was the blond bitch that was shooting at me. But Tiger's second, Tsarina…she's freaking crazy." At the name Sakura looked up.

"She killed off Saks mom about 2 years after Sakura was born, and she did it without anyone suspecting. Then she weaseled her way into Kinomoto Fujitaka's family, and murdered him about 2 years later, playing it off as his broken heart made him commit suicide. The only ones that had any clue was Li Yelen. I'm guessing that's your mom." Chiharu spoke pointing to Syaoran. Sakura was crying in his shoulder after finally hearing how her parents had died.

"She is…" Syaoran confirmed.

"Anyways…Then Tiger found out that instead of Tsarina keeping Sakura as his winning pit fighter locked up, Sakura had ran away and was in Japan. I had a feeling it was you when you showed up at the school. Tsarina wants Sakura dead."

"And Tiger wants Sakura to warm his bed." Kari spoke after. Syaoran growled low, tightening his hold on the girl crying into his shoulder.

"How do you even know all this anyways?" Mei Lin asked.

"I got a hold of one of my dad's old buddies from the department. Told him that I wanted any and every detail on Tiger so I would know how to keep away from him. I know all his bars, and hideout locations that the CIA has on file. But that's all I know. I'm sure you know more than I do." She spoke feeling tired.

"Some stuff we didn't. You two can go to your room. Naoko and Rika will show you the way. When we figure out what to do with you we'll have someone come for you." Tobias spoke. Chiharu and Takashi just nodded before getting up and leaving the room.

"Kari, go find Sage and make sure he's alright. I'm going to take Sakura to our room for a bit. Meet me in the library in twenty." Syaoran spoke. Kari nodded leaving right away, as the others dispersed.

**Sage**

He was lying on his bed looking at a picture he always carried in his wallet. It was the last one taken of he, and his parents. He sighed remembering the stupid girl down stairs. If her stupid dad hadn't slipped up his parents would still be alive. He groaned hearing a knock on his door. It was probably Wolf.

"It's opened…" He spoke sitting up. He was surprised to see Kari. He blushed slightly as she came up to him after shutting and locking the door.

"Hey baby!" She spoke smiling at him. She pulled him into a hug feeling his arms around her waist. "What's the matter Sage?"

"Her parents are the reason mine are dead…" He spoke angrily. He fought against her slightly as she pushed him down on the bed and straddled him.

"Now Sage…you don't really wanna hold a grudge against a girl whose parents are gone too? That's not the Sage I know and love…" She spoke then froze like he had under her. He flipped her over quickly staring at her.

"What did you say?" He asked looking her in the eyes. She mentally punched herself for letting it slip. She looked in his eyes more scared then when she had to face Tiger for the first time.

"Nothing…" She spoke smiling. She felt his hand slide under her shirt, caressing her skin. "Sage…I know you…" Her words were cut off as he kissed her. She sighed in the kiss, wrapping her legs around his torso.

"I love you as well." He whispered as he kissed her neck. She was so happy she didn't know if she was going to cry or not. She pulled his head up and kissed him deeply. He groaned as she ground into him. His other hand now traveled up her school skirt, massaging her thighs. "Tell me to stop…" He groaned as he latched onto a sensitive spot on her neck. She went to respond, but moaned instead.

"Don't stop…" She got out through a moan as his hand reached her breast. She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt, pulling it off him. Her hands moved over his smoothed skin down to his pant line. She didn't even realize her shirt and skirt were gone as Sage's mouth made contact with her left breast. "Sage…" his name was whispered, and it made him crazier. He wanted her, needed her. Like a starving man needed food. Like a fat kid on a diet wanted cake. He felt her unbuckle his belt, and unbutton his pants.

He pulled his pants off and threw them like he had her skirt and shirt. He watched her dilated eyes look over him and felt a blush come to his cheeks as he too looked over her beautiful body. He climbed back over her and kissed her again. He moaned in pleasure feeling her caress his hardened member. He could tell she was nervous, and smirked knowing she had nothing to be nervous about.

"Kari…are you sure?" He got out breathing hard. He chuckled seeing determination in her eyes. She giggled, caressing his cheek.

"Do you really love me? Are you sure?" She asked back, millimeters from his lips. _I am sure I love her…she's the only one I want…why did I ever doubt it?_

"I am so in love with you…" He spoke as serious as he possibly could. She grabbed a handful of his curly hair and pulled him roughly to her in a demanding kiss, flipping him over. He chuckled as he watched her evil smirk. She moved down his body causing friction, making him groan again. She moved her hands down and removed his boxers, finally releasing his throbbing shaft. He tensed feeling her lightly move her hand up and down it, adding pressure and making his hips buck.

"Show me you love me, Sage…" She whispered in his ear. Her hair tickled his heated skin. Her hand was so soft on him. He had to close his eyes to center himself, with little success. If she continued he would surly lose it. Shooting up like lightening he grabbed her hands, removing them gently and threw her against the mattress. He climbed over her, holding her hands above her head. Settling between her legs he positioned himself at her entrance.

"This might hurt…" He spoke looking worried at her. She nodded telling him to continue. He kissed her deeply, and entered her swiftly. He pulled away to moan at how tight and wet she was. It was the exact meaning of intense pleasure. He was more fixated on her pain stricken face then the feeling he was having. He moved out slightly and then back causing her face to contort in pain again.

"Don't stop…" She got out in a painful gasp. He moved again as slow as he could. After about six more times of this pain-stakenly slow movement she finally released her breath and seemed to relax. Testing it he moved a bit faster and heard her intake of breath. It didn't sound painful, but he couldn't be sure, so he moved more and set a pace. He realized she was no longer in pain when she wrapped her legs around his waist and met him in his thrusts. Groaning in delight he picked up speed, enjoying the pleasure he was feeling from her. He felt her shudder as she spoke his name. He felt her walls tighten around him and moaned himself as he picked up pace yet again.

She was now screaming his name, and he was speaking hers with all the love in his heart. He was kissing her neck, her face, and she was grabbing him tightly as she reached another peak. He noticed her satisfied eyes and felt himself cum. She held him to her as they both shock with the aftershock of pleasure. She started giggling as he kissed her and she played with his hair.

"Sage…I really do love you…I didn't just say that to get you to sleep with me." Kari spoke looking up at him. Then she looked at the clock. "Oh shoot…we were supposed to be downstairs fifteen minutes ago." He chuckled and pulled off and out of her.

"I love you too Kari. I didn't just say it either." He spoke handing her the clothes he had taken off her. He helped her get dressed, and she him while kissing each other the whole time. "And if we're late…oh well."

"Sage…" She started a little scared. "What are we going to tell them?" He smiled holding his hand out to her.

"Whatever you want to tell them." Sage answered caressing her hair.

"I don't want to tell my brothers yet." She said timidly. "But I don't want you to be offended. I just want this to be between us for a while." He kissed her again to shut her up.

"I agree." He spoke. He was pretty sure her brothers would kill him. "Lets' get down stairs." She agreed as they unlocked the door and headed to the living room.

**Living Room**

They were waiting for Sage and Kari wondering what was taking them.

"I'm gonna go get them!" Ryo said as he started for the stairs. Akashi grabbed the back of Ryo's shirt and threw him back.

"Think not kid. Kari is trying to cheer him up. Give them a minute." Akashi spoke. As if on cue, the couple came back smiling brightly holding hands. "Told ya…"

"So what are we going to do with Chiharu?" Tomoyo asked looking at Syaoran and Sakura. She was glad her best friend had finally stopped crying.

"We're making them Wolves."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Hope you like it!<p> 


	20. Pesky Preparations

Authors Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013! From Dublin, Ireland! I spent the New Year at a concert with 10,000 other people! How did you spend the New Year?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: Pesky Preparations<strong>

"We're making them Wolves." Syaoran spoke, not missing the hard look on Sage's face at the news. He knew that the boy blamed Chiharu for the death of his parents, but she was too valuable an ally to just forget. He ran a hand through his hair trying to think of a way to not have Sage completely pissed off for the rest of the mission. He had enough to worry about.

"That's great!" Sakura spoke trying to lighten the mood. "She can help get us a location since she has connections with the CIA." Sage sat on the couch next to Rowe with Kari on his lap, caressing her thigh as he listened to his leaders. He closed his eyes remembering what Kari said. He couldn't hate someone that lost their parents too. That wasn't fair. Chiharu was a nice girl, and she was nice to Kari.

"Sage?" Kari spoke trying to get her boyfriends attention. She noticed that he had spaced out. Shaking his head lightly he looked at her in question. She simply giggled. "Li was talking to you." Sage turned his gaze to his leader.

"Sorry Xiao Lang…what were you saying?" Sage asked, turning serious yet again to make sure he got the important information he needed.

"Wednesday night, we will have you bring Tiger to the meeting area, somewhere in the downtown area. We will already have everyone in place, and ready to attack. John and Akashi will be in place to meet you and bring you to '_Tatsuya'_. In retrospect…you won't make it to the door. We will have everyone start firing on Tiger as soon as you give the nod." Syaoran explained. It was a good plan. Not only were they going to outnumber Tiger, but they were going to kill him fast.

"Alright. That sounds good to me. Tsarina, Tatiana and Chaz will most likely be coming along." Sage spoke, hoping that they were the only ones coming. Syaoran nodded.

"Knowing that Chaz may be a spy, we will try not to shoot him." Jamie spoke from the door with a smirk. Kari had a scowl on her face, like her brothers. She still remembered how he had gotten her drunk, and then tried to take advantage of her. She really wasn't opposed to him getting shot. Casualty of war.

"What time do you want us to bring Tiger to the site?" Kari asked, trying to get her mind off Chaz. Akashi walked over with a few papers and pictures. Most likely the site of the meeting.

"You're going to bring him to the same area you all leave that bike of yours. There's a bunch of abandoned buildings, so we'll have plenty of cover." Tobias spoke as he pointed out all the buildings.

"We figure that dark is the best time, so we want you to bring him around 9PM." Syaoran added. "We will have snipers in range, and make sure that everyone else it well hidden."

"And what are we to do if for some reason this plan backfires on us?" Sage asked raising a brow. The plan was pretty solid, but then again…every time they had a solid plan something went wrong.

"As soon as you nod to Akashi, we're going to have the snipers take a warning shot. At that point you are to duck and hide. Make sure you are away from Tiger. All our eyes will be on him and his group." Jamie spoke this time, moving from the door to stand behind Mei Lin.

"And make sure you protect my sister _Aki_." Rowe spoke. He wasn't trying to be harsh, but this was a dangerous situation.

"Nothing will happen to Kari." Sage glared back as he held her closer. He felt her sigh and lean into him.

"Well if that's all, I'm going to go grab Chi and Tak and take them to see John." Sakura spoke getting up from Syaoran's lap with a stretch. "Rika, Naoko, you want to come?" The two only nodded as they headed toward the stairs.

"Hey wait for me! I love seeing people in pain!" Kari said as she jumped up from Sage's lap. Everyone just laughed at her as the girls disappeared.

"Aren't you two going to join them?" Tobias asked his fiancée. She smiled sweetly shaking her head.

"Nope…we're going to grab Tina and Stacy and go practice shooting. I can't wait to snipe!" Tomicka spoke in a sigh. Mei Lin only rolled her eyes at her sister before they too headed out of the room.

**Sakura**

After grabbing Chiharu and Takashi, she promptly led the group to John's Tattoo room. Sakura smiled sweetly seeing the smirk on John's face.

"I brought you two new victims!" Sakura spoke. John could only chuckle.

"You know me too well Saks." John said as he grabbed a stencil of the Wolf tattoo. Chiharu visibly gulped in fear and Takashi gently squeezed her hand. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first so Chi can see how much it doesn't hurt." Takashi spoke the lie with ease. Sakura only giggled again. Takashi took off his shirt and sat in the chair. After John applied the stencil, he quickly got to work on the tattoo.

"I wish everyone I tattooed had your skin. It's like painting…you're one lucky bastard." John gruffed as he quickly tattooed. What usually took John two hours of work only took him about 30 minutes. "Alright. Keep the bandage on it for about an hour, then make sure to put A+D cream on it at least 3x a day. Don't itch it, and clean it 2x a day."

"See Chi…that wasn't so bad." Takashi spoke as he took the cream from John, putting his shirt back on in the process. Chiharu tried to calm down as she took her shirt off, leaving her in her bra. She faced the same direction Takashi had, and closed her eyes.

"It helps to breathe little lady." John joked, noticing how she hadn't exhaled. Chiharu grabbed Takashi's hand as she heard the needle start. She scrunched her face in pain as the needle dug into her skin.

"Mother Fucker! You son of a BITCH! This hurts like hell!" She screamed toward Takashi as John continued. Sakura smirked seeing the evil smile on John's face. He was having way too much fun with Chiharu.

"It's almost done Chi…" Sakura tried to sooth. Chiharu's face reminded her of when she had gotten her tattoo.

"Yea, and it's looking great!" Rika butt in. Naoko was holding Chiharu's other hand while Tomoyo taped.

"I've only got to finish the tail and then shade and you're all done." John spoke, still smirking as he worked. Kari took a small amount of pleasure watching the girl wreathe in pain. She would be sure to tell Sage…maybe it would make him feel a little better.

**Tomicka and Mei Lin**

"I can't believe I got dragged into this." Rowe complained from his lying position on the ground at the sniper range. Tomicka and Mei Lin on his left, Stacy and Tina on his right all holding snipers while he held binoculars.

"Oh come on Rowe…Sniper poker is the best!" Stacy giggled as she took aim for her next card.

"And Jamie or Tobias would have helped Cat and Mei cheat!" Tina spoke as Stacy hit the Ace of Hearts.

"Yea yea…Stacy has three Aces. Your turn Cat." Rowe spoke as he waited for her to shoot.

"I'm going for that Royal Flush." She whispered as she aimed then hit the King of Spades. Mei Lin growled as she went for her four of a kind. She growled as she missed her card and hit a 7 giving her two pair. Tina giggled at Mei Lin as she tried for the girls straight.

"Ya'll are rusty." Rowe spoke as Tina got her straight. They all glared at him as they got up from the ground.

"Not my fault Toby never lets me practice any more…" Tomicka growled as they headed for the house to shower. Tomorrow would be another training day. "At least we can practice some more later and tomorrow."

"I'm definitely going to need the practice." Mei Lin spoke as they walked into the kitchen through to the hall. They saw the boys leaning over something on the table talking with Sage. The other girls were missing.

"What are you all doing?" Stacy asked as she walked over to the group. Tomicka took a seat on Tobias's lap, and Mei Lin on Jamie's.

"Trying to figure out where everyone will be for next Wednesday night." Akashi spoke as the others pondered. Little plastic people were sitting on the map, some off the map.

"We'll put Tina and Stacey here, and Mei Lin and Cat here." Tobias moved four little people.

"What about Moyo?" Eriol spoke, "I don't want her on the ground."

"We'll put her and Sakura with Tina and Stacey." Syaoran spoke moving another two people. "Jamie and Tobias will be on the roof opposite Cat and Mei." Syaoran moved another two people.

"We'll bring Tiger in from here." Sage spoke moving six little people to another corner of the map.

"And John and I will be waiting here." Akashi spoke moving yet more pieces.

"Rika, Naoko, and the others will be in this building ready to fire at Tiger." Syaoran spoke looking at Sage. "You will only have seconds to get out of the way before we all open fire."

"Don't worry about us." Sage spoke with an identical smirk.

"Just watch out for Kari." Ryo and Rowe said at the same time.

"What about me?" Kari's voice sounded from behind the group. Sage smiled at the Twin's guilty looks. She moved to Sage's lap, and his arms went around her waist, holding her in place.

"They're giving me the safety briefing." Sage whispered causing her to giggle.

"Like I believe that for two seconds." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Anyways…Chiharu and Takashi have their tats done. Sakura says it's getting dark and we all should be getting to bed shortly. I laughed and told her it wasn't even dark yet, but she didn't care. I think she wants time with Syaoran." Kari winked in the leaders' direction. He got up with a nod and headed off toward his bedroom.

"We'll talk more tomorrow." His voice sounded from down the hall. The group just shrugged at him.

"I'm taking that as meeting over." Eriol said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He was not looking forward to this mission; more so, he was not looking forward to Tomoyo being there. With a sigh he, and the rest of the group, got up to go find something to do.

**Sakura and Syaoran**

Syaoran walked into the dark room looking for Sakura. A wave of cherry blossoms hit him, and he turned to look at the bathroom. An orange-ish glow was coming from the room. He opened the door to find Sakura in their huge tub that was filled with bubbles. Her auburn locks were sticking out of the middle. She had obviously not heard him come in.

"You had better strip down and join me Little Wolf." He voice sounded. So she had heard him come in. He smirked as he did as he was told and stepped into the hot water. The jets were on, adding to the bubbles. He leaned against the tub and drew her to him.

"This is nice." He spoke a few moments later as his hands ran up and down her skin. She sighed as she cuddles closer to him.

"I thought a nice bubble bath would calm your nerves about the mission." She whispered as she started kissing his neck. He stifled a groan as he pulled her to straddle him in the tub, his member already hardening at her caresses.

"Why don't you think I'm calm?" He got out between stifled moans as she teased him. She smiled, caressing his face.

"Because I'm involved, and I know you're never calm about a mission if I'm involved." She said before bringing him in for a kiss. He growled from deep in his chest as he finally penetrated her. He felt her shiver against him and moan. Their love making was slow and sensual this time. Syaoran buried his head in Sakura's neck as he worked her body. His hands massaging her lower back as he pumped in and out of her. Sakura's head shot back as she reached her orgasm, pulling Syaoran tighter to her. He groaned as he too came. Her satisfied emerald eyes met his happy amber ones.

"I am nervous about your safety." Syaoran finally said minutes later after they came off their high. She was still straddling him, but he had moved out of her and they were just enjoying each other's warmth. "I wish I could tie you to the bed and keep you from going with us, but at the same time I don't want you to stay here without me." He heard her sigh.

"I'm nervous about you too my love." Sakura spoke as her eyes locked with his again. He saw tears welling up. "This is a dangerous plan, and I don't want to lose you." Syaoran sighed and ran a wet hand through his hair.

"I know Cherry Blossom. But this is a chance to get rid of Tiger, and if I can do that and make you safe, then I'll do it."

"I understand that. And I'm happy to help Stacy and Tina." Sakura spoke smiling at his shocked face.

"How did you know I was putting you with them?"

"I heard you from the hall way on my way here. I'm sure I'm more ok with it than Tomoyo is right now." Sakura giggled. "Come, let's get out of here."

**Tomoyo and Eriol**

Another object came flying at his head as a hot tempered Tomoyo threw whatever she could find.

"HIDING ON THE 3RD FLOOR?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screamed again. He was lucky he wasn't deaf by now…he was also lucky that no one had come to their room to find out what all the noise was. Eriol figured that everyone already expected this to happen.

"Moyo my dearest…it's for safety." Eriol tried to reason as something else came at him. A vase he realized as it shattered against the wall.

"I knew it!" She shouted, and he could hear tears in her voice, "I should have left Tokyo!" He frowned at her, thinking back to that conversation.

"Don't even go there!" He growled as she threw something else at him. He caught it and threw it to the floor, the remote for the TV. He stalked up to her, and pinned her arms to her side, before roughly throwing her to the bed. She "eeped" and bounced slightly before he was back over her, pinning her hands above her head. "I'm not in the mood for this bullshit." He seethed. Her eyes widened in fear at his tone. He had never acted like this.

"Yo-you promised I could help." She whispered, as her tears fell. He growled and bowed his head. He was angry, she realized…really really angry.

"I _AM_ letting you help. You and Sakura along with Tina and Stacy are going to cover us from the room. We're even giving you sniper rifles." He said through clenched teeth. She thought for a moment, frowning.

"Oh…" was all she could say. She had misunderstood the situation. He was probably mad at her for throwing things at him. "Sorry Eri…" She felt him sigh, and kiss her neck.

"It's fine…just no more throwing things at me." He whispered. She smiled, and then frowned when she still couldn't move her hands. "No way angel…" he mused. He moved both her hands together and pinned them with only one of his, while his other hand moved down her side, to her stomach, stopping at her school skirt. She shuddered feeling his hand move under it and up to her wetness.

"I love you." She whispered part moaned, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, using her feet to pull off his pants. He pulled her panties to the side, and slid his boxers down before thrusting into her. She moaned loudly at the feeling. Eriol wrapped his free hand around her slim waist as he worked her body.

"Say my name Tomo." He growled as he kissed her neck. She knew she would have a bruise there later. She opened her mouth, but he was plowing into her so hard he was literally taking her breath away, then just as she was about to speak her body was rocked with the most intense orgasm she had ever had and she screamed his name. He thrust into her a couple more times before releasing her hands and relaxing on her. Both their bodies were shaking and he was chuckling lightly. He kissed her skin, anywhere he could without moving and she was still trying to catch her breath.

**Tiger**

He had gone through so many files, his eyes were hurting.

"Aren't you bored with that yet?" Tatiana's annoying voice spoke from the door. He resisted the urge to shoot her, knowing that she was a good tracker and kidnapper. He also loved her body, and enjoyed picturing her as the Cherry Blossom when he took her.

"Just because I'm bored doesn't mean I can stop. Besides you were the one to start it." He spoke, lighting a cigar.

"Oooo the Twin's file!" She spoke with bright eyes.

"Yea I didn't even bother to look at it." Tiger spoke waving a hand. Tatiana opened it, looking at the gorgeous twin brothers. She licked her lips wishing they were still alive. She would have loved to sink her teeth into them.

"Says they have a sister. _Unknown_." She spoke looking through the other files, but finding nothing. Tiger swiveled in his chair with an eyebrow raised. He pushed a button on his phone.

"Tao…do a search for Torrent. Look for anyone related to the Twins." Tiger spoke.

"_Right away Sir_," Came Tao's response. Tiger's frown never left his face. How had he not known that the Twins had a sister? Someone was slacking on the intel.

"You didn't know that they had a sister?" Tatiana asked as Tsarina and Chao walked into the room.

"Who has a sister?" Tsarina asked, taking the empty chair next to Tatiana, Chao leaned against it.

"Apparently the Twins have a sister…" Tiger growled. Both looked stunned. "I'm having Tao do a search for her."

"Why are we just now hearing about this?" Tsarina asked looking as pissed as Tiger.

"Lion and his pride kept her a secret apparently. Tatiana just told me. How did you know my dear?" Tiger asked, as all three turned their gaze to the blond bimbo.

"I had overheard it ages ago when I was still at Wolf mansion. I never actually met her. I don't know her name or anything. Just heard about her." Tatiana shrugged as she threw the file back on the desk.

"Well there's nothing we can do until Tao gets me some information. You all should be getting to bed. Chaz will meet up with Sage and Kari at school tomorrow, and the rest of us will prepare to meet their ex-boss." Tiger spoke. The others nodded and headed out of the room.

**Chaz**

He walked swiftly to his room, and shut the door. He opened his laptop, securing the system and logging into the CIA. He typed quickly looking up this unknown person. No one had talked to him from the agency in what felt like years. He looked at the calendar. 3 years 7 months and 22 days he had been undercover. All to bust Tiger, who was virtually unbustable. He typed in the information he had received in Tiger's study. The burro may not be talking to him, but he was still going to do his job.

_Tiger meeting with Mob Boss __Tatsuya Yutaka. Meeting at unsure location with gang members Tatiana, Tsarina and self. Request transfer from current placement. Stage death or other operation in order to get out._

His hands moved quickly against the keyboard. He waited patiently for any kind of response, knowing that it could be days, even weeks.

_Request denied. Must catch Tiger in act. Will have units standing by. Need more information._

Chaz almost growled at the small computer. He sighed and started again. Since they were being chatty.

_Request information on kin of Ryo Torrent and Rowe Torrent (A.K.A: the Twins)_

He leaned back in his chair, grabbing a pen and paper. Maybe he could find the girl and get himself out of the mess he was in. He had been going by Chaz for so long he almost didn't remember his real name.

_Information on subject requested…_

_Name: Kari Capri Torrent_

_Age: 18_

_Date of Birth: October 31, 1989_

_Height: 5'5"_

_Weight: 120lbs_

_Last Known Residence: Hong Kong, China_

_Last Spotted: Tokyo, Japan_

_Family: Ryo Strata Torrent (deceased); Rowe Trident Torrent (deceased); Katalina Capri Torrent (deceased); Cie Rowan Torrent (deceased)_

_Guardian: Tobias Lyon Lian – leader of the gang, Lion_

_Hobbies: Snipping, Undercover Operatives, Martial Arts, Dance, Art_

_Other Information: Tried to aquire subject to join burro in 2005. Guardian would not allow. Lost track of subject 2 weeks ago when she took on new mission for Wolf Gang._

_Picture attached…_

Chaz's eyes almost popped out of his head as he gazed at the Kari he knew and had a crush on. Kari Zen was actually Kari Torrent. He blinked a few times, millions of thoughts running through his mind. Did Sage know that his girlfriend was a fraud? Was Sage a fraud? What if Tiger found out? Would he kill her? Thinking back to Sage, he typed again.

_Information on Sage Gato requested…_

The computer seemed to take forever.

_No information on Sage Gato…_

Chaz slammed his fist down, until he remembered something Tiger had said a couple years ago.

_Information on Sage Aki requested…_

Again the computer sat as if it had froze.

_Information on subject requested…_

_Name: Sage Wolf Aki_

_Age: 19_

_Date of Birth: November 11, 1988_

_Height: 6'2"_

_Weight: 175lbs_

_Last Known Residence: Unknown_

_Family: Satoshi Chichi Aki (deceased); Sachiko Wolf Aki (deceased); _

_Guardian: Mitsuru Miko Wolf – leader of the gang, Wolf_

_Hobbies: Undercover Operatives, Martial Arts, Knife Handling, Music_

_Other Information: Was taken into hiding at age 12 by Wolf. Suspected to be working with subject Kari Torrent on undercover assignment by Wolf gang. Last known picture taken at age 12 and enhanced to what is believe to look like now…_

_Picture attached…_

Chaz didn't know whether to growl or be shocked as he looked at the same Sage that lived here. He was tempted to go and tell Tiger right then and there. Obviously Tao wasn't very good at doing background checks.

_Tiger is requesting information on both subjects. Looking to take them out. How should I proceed?_

He so hoped he could take out Sage, but at the back of his mind he knew it was just Tiger talking. He wasn't a cold blooded killer like he was pretending to be. He had yet to actually kill someone, except one of Tiger's old seconds. His bullets were all hallow or tranquilizers called "blood splatter darts". Made it look like he killed the people he shot. Tiger was ignorant to everything it seemed. He did really like Kari too. She was beautiful, smart, and apparently very deadly. He wondered if Sage and Kari were actually a couple. Maybe it was just show, but he quickly erased the thought. The way Sage looked at her, anyone could tell he was in love with the pink-haired girl.

"Who wouldn't be…" Chaz whispered to himself as the burro took extra time in responding. They were probably thinking of a way to handle the situation. It was obvious that no one expected a Wolf and Lion to actually penetrate Tiger's HQ, let alone get away with it for two weeks.

_Do NOT reveal subjects to target. If possible, request assistance from said subjects. Proceed with caution. Good Luck Agent Azari…__**END TRANSMISSION**_

Chaz let out a huff of breath he didn't know he was holding and looked at the now blank screen. So he wasn't allowed to give up their identities…that, in some way, made him happy. He didn't want to be the one to kill them. Sure he wanted Kari, but he knew she would be devastated if Sage were to die. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Kari thought he was a scum bag after the incident in the car. He was just playing his role. He hated being a Tiger…the whole lot of them were nasty, disgusting, sluts. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sage's number.

"_Sage here…_" Came the mans voice. Chaz smiled, wishing he could see Sage's face at the moment.

"We need to talk…NOW! Meet me at the corner of Yin St. and Main St. in 20 minutes." Chaz spoke, grabbing his gun and jacket. "She can come too…don't say any more over the phone." And with that he hung up. He made it to his bike without being spotted. Wrote a quick note for Tiger saying he felt like a bike ride to get ready for Next week. Bunch of bull shit that Tiger wouldn't care about.

**Sage and Kari**

"What's going on?" Kari asked as they got dressed. Sage had received a weird call from Chaz, and insisted they get dressed and head out. She was slightly pissed at the intrusion, since they had just finished making love.

"Not sure, but Chaz wants us to meet him and it sounded important…I'm curious…" Sage spoke as they headed toward his bike. Kari only shrugged at her brothers as they passed. The Twins didn't even try to stop them, seeing the determined look on Sage's face. They rode through the streets and ended up by some office-looking building. They both looked around confused, searching for Chaz. He rode up a few seconds later, and beckoned them around behind the building.

"What's going on Chaz?" Sage asked as they gathered in a dark, unlit area.

"Welcome to CIA headquarters." Chaz spoke. He frowned noticing that neither of them reacted. "I know all about both of you Aki and Torrent." That got a slight response. Chaz wondered if he should be fearing for his life.

"And we know about you too Agent Azari." Kari spoke with a glare. It was Chaz's turn to look shocked.

"Then perhaps we can work together." He spoke, wondering how they found out. Of course they were Wolves…they had nearly unlimited resources.

"Work together how? How do we know that you haven't completely become a Tiger?" Sage asked arms around Kari as if he could protect her at any moment. They watched Chaz cringe slightly.

"Just because I have been there for a while doesn't mean I'm a Tiger. I play my part, and try not to blow my cover. I've only ever killed one person in my life. How many have you killed Wolf boy?" Chaz asked looking mad. Sage and Kari just smirked.

"You know I should still kill you for what you did to her the night of your 'date'…" Sage spoke, ignoring Chaz's question.

"I apologize for that. Tiger thinks all his flunkies are just out to get some ass. I had to play along." Chaz commended looking at Kari.

"Understood, but if you really want to help us. Don't blow our cover." Kari spoke, about to turn away.

"I was never going to. Even if the agency had said to I wouldn't." Chaz spoke making them stop. Kari looked at Sage, and he only nodded to her. He prayed he was right in this decision.

"Make sure Tiger shows up Wednesday night. Don't let him suspect anything. And don't worry about your safety. Just duck and cover when the time arises. No one is going to aim for you, but I'd watch your back for Tiger." Kari said looking him in the eye. "We're counting on you to keep up the act, oh and Tatiana is mine…" Chaz nodded.

"I'll help as much as I can, oh and Tiger is having Tao look for you. As far as I know, they haven't figured you out yet. They just know that the Twins have a sister. They don't know your name or what you look like. I'd have your friend that made up your background make sure that Tao doesn't find anything." Chaz added. He needed their trust as much as he wanted to trust them. Sage nodded again as they headed to the bikes. He watched Sage hang up the phone.

"Everything is set. We'll see you at school tomorrow. And be careful." Sage spoke as they started the bike and sped off. Sage just sighed in frustration before heading back to Tigers. Things were getting heated real quick, and he hoped these kids knew what they were doing…

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Sorry for the short chappie... they will be longer, this is more a filler chappie! Review Please!<p> 


	21. War Napped

Authors Note: I hope everyone had a fabulous New Years! What fun things did you do?! I spent the time in Ireland! I am now back in Germany and back to work. I am also moving back to the good ol' US of A in a couple months! So if I can't post new chapters right away, just bare with me. I actually have about 3.5 more chapters finished, but I'm waiting for some more reviews. So tell you friends to R+R! Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One: War Napped<strong>

"Where were you?" Tatiana asked as Chaz walked into the house around 3am. After being in the fresh air for so long he could smell the musky, garbage smell that resonated from the Tiger HQ. He wondered how Kari and Sage could even handle it. They probably just got used to it like he had. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh as he turned to look at the stupidest blonde he had ever met.

"Oh ya know… still kinda bummed about the whole Kari thing so I went for a ride, then grabbed a bite. Took a walk. Just boring stuff." He lied. Well partly lied. He was upset about Kari having to be a part of Wednesday night. He had gone for a ride and grabbed some McDonalds. And then he had to go for a "walk" up 7 flights of stairs to talk to someone from CIA about getting him a new job.

"Well Kari and Sage are staying at their mob bosses tonight so we got the house to our selves. Tiger and Tsarina wanted 'alone time'. Like eww… she's like 40 and Tiger's only like 35." Tatiana jabbered all the way to Chaz's room.

"Tatiana has anyone ever told you that you are ridiculously annoying sometimes?" He asked as he flopped down on his bed. He just wanted to sleep! But of course Tatiana just had to come in and talk his ear off at 3 in the morning…

"All the time, but I figure they're just jealous of my awesomeness!" She continued as she hoped on the bed and straddled him. He glared at her wanting her off.

"Get off me."

"Oh come on Chaz. I know you want me! I'm bored and I want sex!" She said fiddling with his pants as he tried to throw her off.

"Oh hell no! After all the guys you've been with… I don't want to catch something." He spoke finally throwing her to the floor. He almost felt bad when she cried out from landing hard on her ass. She glared at him from his floor before attacking him again as she planted a kiss on him. He tried not to gag, tasting the stale cigarette on her. He now understood the whole kissing an ashtray thing. He pushed her again, basically throwing her into the wall across the hall from his room. "Stay away from me you psycho bitch!" With that he slammed his bedroom door and locked it.

**Wolf HQ**

"He said he wasn't going to give up our cover to Tiger, and that he wanted to help." Kari spoke from Sage's lap. Her brothers were seething across the room, but had yet to blow up at Sage for holding Kari, so that was a good thing. Tobias was pacing and Syaoran had Sakura on his lap. Jamie and Mei Lin were both leaning against the wall, and Tomicka was sitting next to Sage and Kari on the couch.

"I still don't like this idea!" Tobias all but yelled. "You're only 18, and this shit with Tiger is too damn dangerous!" Kari rolled her eyes, and then turned to look at her brothers. They were shaking their heads in agreement.

"Seriously yall are getting really annoying with this whole over protective thing! Seriously I'm 18 and an adult! So with all do respect fuck off. I'm finishing this mission." Kari spoke as sweetly as possible. Mei Lin and Sakura burst out laughing at the red faced boys. Kari just smiled as her brothers and Tobias stormed out of the room with a giggling Tomicka following.

"As much as I know you're an adult, Kari, I do agree that this might be getting a little too heated. I know Sage can protect you and that you can protect yourself, but I really want you to be on guard now." Syaoran spoke to the pink-haired girl. The laughing and giggling died down as he finished speaking.

"I know, and we will be. Wednesday all I have to do is get through a couple hours after school, then bring Tiger, then it'll be all over! Till then we'll just continue what we've been doing."

**Tiger**

"Seriously Sir… I can't find shit on this supposed sister of the Twins." Tao spoke from his passing position in the office.

"Maybe it was all bullshit to keep you distracted from finding Wolf's nephew?" Chaz said from the chair. He could see Tiger turning redder and redder. It was almost comical.

"Alright… no more of this bullshit with the dead Twins. I want the Cherry Blossom and the Cat. I want to torture them in front of the Little Wolf and Lion! And after we meet the mob boss tomorrow we'll finally have all the help we'll need to pull it off!" Tiger spoke in a roar.

**One Week Later**

"I'm sorry Syao, but we have a competition on Friday… that's in two days from now! We have to practice after school." Sakura spoke as she packed her book bag and duffel.

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of tonight." He said from the bed watching her scrambling around the room. They had spent too much time this morning in bed. Sakura had woken him up with his cock in her mouth, and it just escaladed from there. Now Sakura was the one paying for it by being late for school. "You know you can skip today and we can play more in here."

She turned and smirked at him with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Don't tempt me Little Wolf. I need to be at school." She was saying it more to convince herself then anything. "Kari and Sage already left. Rika is waiting down stairs." Syaoran only sighed as he watched her change into her school uniform.

"Did you want me to take you?" He offered as he put on jeans and a shirt. She smiled brightly at him as she grabbed her backpack.

"No you go finish planning with the Twins. Me and Rika are going to take the Mustang." She giggled as she left the room. He ran a hand through his has as he watched her and Rika leave, before heading to the coms room.

**Kari and Sage**

She was leaning into his arms, kissing his neck, as they were waiting for school to start.

"You're going to make me take you somewhere and do some inappropriate things for school to you if you don't stop." He breathed as he cupped her butt, and brought her closer. She moaned into his ear feeling his slight hard on.

"We could always skip school. Or go make use of Sakura's dorm room." She whispered. She smiled feeling him chuckle at her suggestion.

"I love you ya know." He spoke looking into her eyes. She smiled at him wondering why he looked so concerned.

"What's wrong Sage?" She asked playing with his curls. Something had been bothering him all week. He hadn't slept well, and it had her worried.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight." He spoke, kissing her hand as it passed his lips.

"How so? You're not worried about little ol' me are you?" She questioned, batting her eyelashes. She giggled seeing his flustered look.

"Hell yes I'm fuckin worried! If it were up to me I'd kid nap you and fly you as far from Tiger as I could!" She sighed, shaking her head at his words. He was just too cute. "I'm also worried that something is just going to go wrong, and we're going to lose this one."

"We have a basically fool proof plan with everything in place. I honestly don't see how anything can go wrong." She responded. "But I appreciate how much you care about me. Makes me love you more. And after this is over you are welcome to fly me anywhere you want." She winked. He chuckled lightly. She could always make him feel better. Hearing the bell they headed off toward Kari's first class.

**Sakura**

She was smiling as she looked at Kari and Sage having a cute, couple moment. They were all a little on edge about tonight's' plans. She had a feeling that Sage was a little more on edge than the majority of people carrying it out. Not only was he worried about Kari, but he had the Twins breathing down his neck, Tiger right on his back, and now Chiharu's past bringing up bad memories. She was going to have to talk to Syaoran about giving the kid a nice vacation or something after this.

"They're so cute together." Rika spoke from Sakura's side. Sakura only sighed.

"With all this shit going on it makes me happy knowing that they still have each other. Makes all this crap kind of worth it in some way." Naoko added from Sakura's other side. Sakura smiled still looking at Kari and Sage.

"When this is all over I hope we can all be more lovey with our guys. I'm looking forward to this crap being over with after tonight. Then we have prom and graduation… I have decided that things are looking up!" Sakura spoke as the bell rang. She headed towards math with the girls.

**Tiger**

He was getting his men armed and ready for the night. He would make sure to have the extra fire power with going up against a Mob Boss.

"What do you think will happen if this guy finds out you're bringing more fire to his party?" Tsarina asked as she made sure her guns were clean and loaded.

"I'm sure he'll do the smart thing and kill us all." Tiger voiced. Tatiana cringed hearing that, and was seriously thinking about skipping out on tonight.

"Well as long as we're careful, I'm sure that he won't really notice. It's not like you're bringing 50 people. It's only us and like 5 more?" Chaz asked from the door.

"Us 4, Tao, Derek, Kyle, Christian, and Tray. I already told them as soon as I shake hands with Tatsuya, they are to leave as quickly and quietly as possible." Tiger responded. The three of them just nodded at their leader before heading out to get ready for tonight.

"I'm going to go meet up with Sage and Kari at the school. Sage said earlier that there weren't as many guards there today. Maybe we can snag the Blossom quick?" Chaz asked still leaning against the door frame. He tried not to shiver seeing Tiger's sad excuse for a smile.

"Absolutely try my boy!" Tiger spoke to him like a father would a son. "I'm not too worried though. After getting Tatsuya on our side it should be like cake! But go and let them know that we're going to be ready to go right at 9pm! I need them back here so we can follow them." Chaz only nodded, and then headed out the door.

**Chaz**

He was headed to his bike when Tatiana's nasty perfume reached his nose.

"You can't come." He said, grabbing his helmet and keys. It was almost like he could hear her frown as she followed him to the garage.

"Why can't I come along? I can hide out or something! I'm bored here!" She screeched as she flipped her fake hair.

"Because last time you went, you shot one kid, missed your target, and got a whole lot of people freaked out. Now Tatsuya is apparently pissed off because Kari's cover was put in jeopardy, and you're too damn trigger happy." He barked as he got on his bike. She pouted again, and he just wanted to punch her.

"What am I supposed to do here?" She asked again. She was starting to act like a 5 year old.

"Go practice shooting. Kami knows your aim sucks." He spat as he revved his bike. He chuckled watching her stalk back into the house, fuming as he drove away toward his allies.

**Tomoeda Academe**

When Chaz arrived, he knew that Kari would be on lunch, and most likely would be with the Wolves too. He walked toward the outside lunch area, trying to spot the pink hair he knew so well. He found her of course, cuddled up to Sage, and sitting across from the Cherry Blossom and her girls. He noticed Sakura's skeptic look when he approached, but she didn't glare like that Mei Lin chick, so that was a plus. Kari turned and smiled at him. It nearly made him fall over. She was gorgeous, and she simply glowed. Sage even graced him with the hint of a smile too.

"Afternoon." Chaz said as he sat next to Kari.

"You look stressed…" Kari spoke as she sipped her juice.

"Yea man… what's wrong?" Sage asked looking genuinely concerned. Felt nice having people truly care.

"Well besides Tatiana trying to jump me this morning… again…" He glared at Sage who started laughing, "Tiger's going to bringing 5 extra people to our little meeting, and having them hide out in a building." That shut Sage up fast.

"What do you mean 5 more people?" Sakura asked getting serious.

"Some flunkeys he's bringing to get his back in case things go south. I don't know which building or what… and Tiger wants yall back to prepare for our meeting at 9pm." Chaz watched Sage get up and make a call. Most likely to the Little Wolf to let him know about the new arrangements.

"Well that's annoying…" One of the girls spoke. She was cute. Blonde, but natural, not like Tatiana's.

"Oh! Tina, this is Chaz! Chaz, Tina!" Sakura spoke smiling her lovely smile. At least Wolf women were beautiful… not like Tiger's sluts.

"My pleasure to meet you." Chaz spoke. "And my name is Chance actually." Kari smiled again.

"Oooooo I'm so proud! First step in the road to recovery is telling the truth." Kari giggled as she spoke. "Well since Tina is on free period and guard duty, you can walk around with _Chance_."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Tina spoke smiling at him. Kari and Sakura smiled watching the two walk off chatting away.

"He seems like a good guy." Sakura said as the two disappeared. Kari smiled nodding. "So, are you and Sage doing ok?"

"He loves me!" Kari gushed looking scary like Tomoyo did when she talked about dresses.

"Of course he does! We all told you that!" Sakura giggled. She sobered seeing Kari frown. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel good all a sudden." Kari spoke looking around for Sage. "Must be the nerves setting in. Whenever I get super excited about something my stomach kinda knots."

"Maybe you're just in love and it scares you." Sakura winked causing Kari to giggle again. That seemed to help her feel better.

"I'll just go with that." Kari spoke.

"Go with what?" Sage's voice rang. Kari visibly relaxed against him as his arms came around her waist.

"Nothing. Girl talk." Sakura covered. "What did Xiao say on the phone?"

"He's obviously not too happy about it, but now that he knows, he's going to be sure to do full sweeps of the buildings so we're not surprised. I'm sure he's also worried as all hell about you." Sage spoke stealing some of Kari's juice.

"Oh babe don't. I think I'm getting a bug." Kari said grabbing back the drink. She looked down seeing him frown.

"Well if I get sick from you it'll only be fair. What hurts?" He asked with a cute smirk. Sakura took this as a cue to head off to practice.

"Just my stomach. I'm sure I'm just nervous about tonight." She spoke taking another sip of her drink.

"I'm going to protect you Kari. There's nothing to worry about." Sage said caressing her cheek.

"I know. I'm more worried about you actually." She said blushing. He chuckled softly before kissing her.

"We'll protect each other." He whispered after the kiss. She smiled and nodded, then pulled him into a tight hug.

**Wolf Mansion**

"Well that complicates things slightly, but at least we were warned." Syaoran said as he looked over their model. He figured Tiger would have the 5 men placed in a building at Tigers' back.

"I'm sure these guys will suck at shooting." Tobias voiced, leaning on the table.

"They'll probably be the worst at hiding out too." Eriol added, knowing that Tiger was stupid, and so his men were probably even more stupid.

"So we'll just reinforce our firepower." Jamie said smiling like the Twins.

"What have you done?" Tomicka asked from the chair.

"I'm sure we have no idea what you're asking." Rowe said from next to his twin.

"You really think we believe that?" Mei Lin asked looking sternly at her boyfriend from where she was doing some homework. Jamie just smiled bigger. The Twins did as well, especially when there was a knock at the door. Everyone drew their guns, except Jamie and the Twins. Eriol went to open the door. He lowered his gun, and smiled looking at the group, before throwing the door open. About 20 big guys were standing outside all wearing leather biker jackets, all looking dangerous as hell, all with a huge shit grin on their faces.

The guys all winced hearing every girl in the room squeal. They quickly moved out of the way as the girls ran to hug the people waiting outside.

"You think they were missed?" Syaoran whispered to Tobias as Tomicka started chatting it up with some of the people. Chiharu and Takashi, who had skipped school because of the upcoming mission, looked confused as all hell when the group of new faces settled around the room.

"Oh right!" Mei Lin spoke just realizing that the two newbees were completely out of the loop. "Chi and Tak, these are some more of Jamie and Tobias's gang members." There were far too many of them for introductions, but Chiharu and Takashi could tell by tats who belonged with whom.

**Sakura**

She and Kari were in English with Sage outside the door chatting with TJ when her phone started buzzing in her pocket. Luckily the teacher hadn't come in yet, so she quickly answered it.

"Mushi mushi, Sakura speaking." She answered.

"_You're such a bobble head…_" Mei Lin's voice sounded from the other line. "_Is Tomoyo or Kari near you?_" Sakura only rolled her eyes toward Kari.

"Yes Mei, Kari is sitting right here." Sakura spoke with a giggle.

"_Let her know that Dragons and Lions are in the house!_" Mei Lin spoke with a crazy accent before the line went dead. Sakura sighed audibly when she closed the phone and turned to Kari.

"Mei Lin wanted me to inform you that Dragons and Lions are here." Sakura said, then plugged her ears as Kari squealed. This of course caused TJ and Sage to come running in thinking something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Sage asked looking at his excited girlfriend. He tried to calm his racing heart thinking she had gotten hurt.

"Some more members showed up. We just got the call!" Kari spoke in hyper mode. Sage sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Next time don't sound like a Tiger just ran into the room and shot up the place when you get good news." TJ gruffed, before going back out the door. Kari turned a few shades of pink before turning back to Sage.

"Tell him I'm sorry. I'm just really excited." Kari explained. Sage just smiled at her, understanding.

"I know you are sweetheart. Just maybe switch to saying 'kawaii' like Tomoyo so we can tell the difference." Sage spoke before winking and going back out with TJ. Sakura and Kari just burst into giggles while the teacher walked in looking confused, but knowing how weird high school girls could be he just shrugged it off and started the lesson.

**Tiger**

"I KNEW IT!" Tiger yelled throwing something heavy across the room. Tatiana just smirked before walking out of the room. Tonight was going to be interesting.

**Wolf HQ (1 hour before the war begins)**

Everyone was dressed in Black, ready and armed to go. Syaoran was making sure everyone knew where their place was.

"Tiger will probably position his men here, here and here." Syaoran said pointing to the buildings.

"The girls and snipers will be here and here, with another group over here as soon as the building is deemed clear." Tobias said.

"Kari and Sage should just be getting to Tigers' and heading out. We all leave now and we'll beat them there. The Twins and TJ are going to go through with a group of you to clean the buildings before we set up." Jamie spoke looking at the huge group they had.

"Let's move out!" Sakura yelled heading out the door behind Syaoran. Tonight would end this ridiculous feud! It would also free her from her past forever… she hoped.

**Sage and Kari**

"Now I don't know if Tatsuya is going to have everyone there tonight, but I know he'll probably have at least four people. His two main guards with him, and then two hiding in the shadows. I wouldn't get too worried though. There are only maybe ten men in his family." Sage spoke from the wall in the kitchen. He and Kari were wearing dark green sweaters with bullet proof vests underneath, and dark jeans. All Tigers group were wearing black with giant tigers embroidered on the backs. Kari was pretty sure Tiger was stupid, but hey… whatever.

"The four men I'll have in hiding won't be seen at all. I don't want to upset Mr. Tatsuya." Tiger spoke from his chair by Kari.

"As long as they're not seen I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem. Tatsuya isn't known to check meeting places too thoroughly. I've always warned him that it is an unwise move, but I'm just a girl." Kari sighed from her seat.

"Then let's get this show on the road. We'll fallow you." Tiger spoke, getting up from his seat as they all headed to the garage. Sage and Kari got on their bike, while the rest of the small group got on their bikes. Tonight was going to be interesting.

**Warehouse District**

As they rode closer and closer to the warehouse they were to meet "Tatsuya" at, Sage felt his heart rate speed up. This mission was putting Kari in a lot of danger, and he may be willing to risk his life, but not hers. Of course he had a feeling that Syaoran was feeling the same way as him. As if she could read his mind, Kari's arms tightened around him in a soothing motion.

"_We're all set up for your arrival Sage."_ Came Syaoran's voice through the com-link system in his helmet.

"ETA two minutes." Sage said, speeding up slightly.

"_All Tiger's men have been dealt with. Four in total. We are assuming he will be bringing more."_

"We have Tiger, Chaz, Tatian, Tsarina and Tao following us. Tiger and Tsarina are in a black BMW. We are not aware of any other people joining the party." Kari spoke. Sage could hear the slight fear in her voice.

"_Copy that. We hear you coming. Game On!"_ And with those last words, the communication was done and the com-link was disconnected. Sage was truly hoping that things were going to go the right way on this mission…

Four bikes and a black BMW pulled to a stop in front of a rather run-down looking warehouse. There were two men in black military gear standing out front as if waiting for them. Only Sage and Kari knew that Akashi and John here the men behind the battle gear. They all got off their bikes, and Sage motioned for Tiger to wait in the bullet-proof car. It was all a ploy of course, but Tiger didn't need to know that. Kari started walking to the men as Sage had Tao stay with the car. He, Chaz and Tatiana walked together to the men Kari was giggling with.

"We've been expecting you, Gato." One of the men spoke. Sage was glad to hear them using the undercover name. He nodded lightly to them.

"Mister Tatsuya will not be pleased you brought more guests than requested." The other spoke. Sage could see Tatiana visibly tense before setting her charms to poor Akashi and John.

"Maybe you could put in a good word for us then. I'm sure he'll understand that we only wanted to meet such a wonderful man." Tatiana purred… at least that's what Akashi assumed she was doing. He had to suppress his shudder of disgust, but smiled as best he could, while moving away from her.

"I'll inform Mr. Tatsuya of your arrival. Wait here, and bring the rest of your group over." John spoke as he and Akashi walked back into the building. Sage and the group turned back to walk to the BMW. Sage's nerves were buzzing with anticipation and fear.

"Tatsuya's guards say we are to meet them by the door. They also expressed that they were sure Tatsuya wasn't going to be happy that more than just you came." Sage spoke through the crack in the car window.

"I did a quick surveillance check of the area, and I don't see anyone lurking." Kari spoke next. Tiger turned his head to Tao for confirmation.

"I haven't seen movement of anything either and it's a full moon, so we should at least see shadows, but there's nothing. I can only see our four in the building over there." Tao said as he nodded toward the buildings behind the car. Sage suppressed a smirk, knowing full well that they were not Tigers men lurking in the night.

"Very well." Tiger agreed, and then got out of the car. He followed directly behind Sage and Kari, with Chaz on one side, Tsarina on the other, and Tatiana with Tao behind him so they made a circle around him. He would be on defense.

"_Five… four… three… two…one…_" Syaoran's voice sounded in every ear piece in the area, and like a bolt of lightning, the sky lit up with guns shooting, bullets flying, and Tiger's flunkies going down before they even made it half way to the door. Sage, Kari and Chaz immediately hit the ground before the shooting started, like they were supposed to, and that left Tiger and the four losers with him prime targets.

Unfortunately Tiger had made sure to send in backup. He had used Tsarina's body as a shield as he waited for the help he called moments before to arrive. As if the gods, or devil, had heard him, a flood of men ran into the war zone and started firing everywhere. Tiger cared little for who lived or died. All that mattered was finding Sage and Kari. He had seen them duck and run in a northern direction, so that's where he was going.

Syaoran was so glad Jamie had called in reinforcements when he had because Tiger was obviously not as stupid as most thought. They had to have been Snakes, or Scorpions, or a mix of a few gangs Tiger was in league with.

"Everyone! Evasive action! Kill anyone that comes into range… Sakura if you can hear me, you and Tomoyo get your asses out of here. Cat and Mei Lin you join them! And don't even dare…" Syaoran's rant ended and the fighting seemed to stop as Tiger came out holding Kari hostage. Her pink pony-tail in one hand, and a gun pointed to her head in the other. Where the fuck was Sage?

"I have the girl, and my associate has the Cherry Blossom." Tiger's voice ran out through the silence. Syaoran felt his heart stop as Chaz came out holding a pissed off Sakura the same way as Tiger was holding Kari. But seriously… WHERE WAS SAGE?!

"I've killed wolf's nephew…" Tiger spoke again. Syaoran and the gangs watched as Kari froze and tears started to pour down her face. She didn't make a single whimper though… she got points for that. "… and I won't hesitate to kill these two either." Tiger was backing toward the car.

"Let them go Tiger." Syaoran's voice yelled from the main warehouse. He walked out slowly, gun raised at Chaz's head.

"_Chaz is on our side still… don't shoot him. I told him to do this to save Kari."_ Sakura's voice whispered through the com-link. Syaoran slowly moved his gun to point at Tiger… making sure to switch between the two men as to not give way. At least Chaz was trying to help…

"I have over 100 guns pointed at you Tiger… let them go, and I'll let you live." Syaoran said. Sure Sakura wanted to help and put herself in danger… why couldn't he just have fallen for a weak female? Oh yea… because weak females bored him…

"Not a chance… we'll be in touch Little Wolf." Tiger said, throwing Kari into the car and getting in followed by Chaz and Sakura. Guns started shooting again as the car sped off. As soon as it was out of sight the firing stopped and Syaoran heard about 30 roars of anguish. One being his own. Sage… right…

"_We have to find Sage…" _Eriol's voice sounded.

"_When I do he had better be dead, or I'll kill him!" _One of the Twins spoke. Syaoran was sure it was Rowe.

"Spread out and search… and give me a count while you're at it." Syaoran said as he started over by where the couple had last been seen running.

"I found him!" Tobias's voice shouted from a few yards to Syaoran's left. Syaoran ran to the spot, finding Tobias on the ground with an unconscious Sage, and the Twins around with a few others. Syaoran knelt next to Sage and did a once over. He had been shot about 6 times in the chest. Good thing the vest was there.

"Sage? Can you hear me? SAGE?!" Syaoran shook his 'brother' until Sage let out a groan. Syaoran heard a sigh from the group. Tobias and Tomicka gently helped Sage sit up as he came around.

"Mother fucker… what happened?" Sage groaned. He looked around at all the people, then Syaoran saw the panic set in. The Twins beat him to it as Ryo grabbed Sage's choler and yanked him up.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ryo hissed before pulling his hand back to punch Sage. Jamie grabbed Ryo arm stopping him, and Eriol was holding back Rowe.

"Where's Kari?" Sage asked, still panicked, and still looking around.

"Tiger captured her and Sakura. Luckily Chaz is with them." Mei Lin spoke softly. The color drained from Sage's face and his knees hit the ground.

"No… NO!" Sage yelled. "That's not possible! She got away. I made sure she was gone before I faced off with Tiger."

"We saw her. She thinks you're dead." Tomoyo spoke up.

"He knows… Tiger knows who she is. He knew who I was." Sage said. "Let the Twins go." Jamie and Eriol just looked at each other then back at Sage like he was crazy.

"We're going to get her back Sage. Both of them!" Syaoran spoke. But he could tell that the words were lost. He could tell what the boy was thinking. He had failed. They both had failed.

"Let the Twins go…" Sage said again, harshly. Syaoran only nodded at Eriol and Jamie, as everyone stepped back. The Twins were about to pummel the kid to the ground when Sage lifted the most pain stricken eyes to them. "What are you waiting for?"

"You get her back…" Ryo spoke with tears in his eyes.

"And we'll help you do it." Rowe spoke holding out his hand to Sage. Sage grasped it tightly.

**Kari and Sakura**

After being man-handled, told the love of her life was dead, shoved into a car, then bound and shoved into a cage… Kari was a bit pissed off and ready to kill someone. Sakura sat like she did in a separate cage across a small isle. The cages were outfitted with small cots, bolted to the floor, and a toilet, also bolted. Seeing as she couldn't muster any more tears, she only glared at the locked door.

"Chance is helping us get out of here." Sakura spoke. She could tell Kari's heart was broken.

"You should have just let Tiger take me and kill me." Kari's cool glare hit Sakura. Luckily Syaoran's glare was worse, so Sakura just brushed it off.

"I would have never been able to forgive myself if I let that filth take you alone. Sage wouldn't want it that way."

"I'm going to kill him Sakura… I'm going to rip the bastards' non-existent heart out!" Kari seethed. Sakura understood her pain.

"I'll help you." Sakura promised. They both shut up hearing the heavy door open. Tiger was lucky the girls were chained to a wall because Kari would have attacked him right then and there.

"Tsarina and most of my members are dead thanks to your Little Wolf…" Tiger turned to Sakura, "…and your Lion Pride." He finished looking at Kari. A wicked smile playing on his face. "At least I got Wolf's nephew in the process. Aki Sage is no more!" Tiger laughed as Kari tried to attack him, the chains holding her three inches from the bars of the cage.

"You took away the only man I have ever loved, and I will take great pleasure in torturing you before I kill you." She growled. She looked every bit as ferocious as a real Lion, Sakura noted.

"My dear… I will be the one torturing you. Just as I did with Cat and her sister." Tiger said in a laugh. Kari and Sakura only glared. "By the time I'm done with you you'll either be begging for death, or begging to be with me." That alone brought up Kari's gag reflexes.

"I am already dead… and I would gladly choose death over your nasty ass." Kari spoke again, before moving back to the wall and sitting down.

"Syaoran and the others will be coming for us Tiger. You can bet your ass on that." Sakura said from her spot on the wall.

"I surely hope so." Tiger laughed all the way through the door. Sakura turned her eyes to Kari.

"And now we plan…" Sakura said. Kari nodded as they both decided that escape was evident. At least they had an ally on the inside. They both stopped talking when the door opened again, and Chance came in with some food. Another flunky behind him with blankets and pillows.

"Enjoy your meals ladies." Chance spoke, dropping the trays in the little opening by the floor, and then pushing in the blankets. After he and the weird kid left, Sakura and Kari both grabbed the trays. They threw the gross looking food into the nearby garbage, looking for a note.

"Got one!" Sakura whispered. "Called Li. They're preparing to come rescue you both. It's going to take some time. Tiger is moving us to another location in the morning. As soon as I know where I'll get back in touch with Li. Also, sorry for the food. I'll bring take out next time."

"How long is a while? A week? A month? A year!?" Kari whined as she grabbed the blankets. She could tell they were from her and Sage's bed… that almost started the tears again.

"It'll be alright Kari… We'll be fine. First chance we get, we're out of here!" Sakura vowed.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Again… hope you enjoy! R+R!<p> 


	22. Moving

Authors Note: So if there's a lot of typos in this chapter or the last one it's because I was typing fast, and want to get this story done for yall! Also I've been up till 1am writing these two… hope you enjoy! Since I only got like 2 reviews I'm being nice in posting this early… More reviews please!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: Moving<strong>

First chance they got wasn't happening any time soon from what Sakura could tell. They had been dragged into some range rovers around 6am and then properly blindfolded. Chaz/Chance hadn't been able to find out anything, and neither she nor Kari had eaten in about 12 hours. When her alarm on her cell went off signaling time for school, Sakura knew that they had been driving for about 2 hours. Her stomach was growling, and she had a feeling that Kari's was as well.

"How are you feeling Kari?" Sakura whispered to the girl tied to her back. Kari had been pretty quiet.

"Car sick… luckily no food in my stomach to throw up…" Kari whispered back. This was getting ridiculous! They needed to stop for a break, and Sakura needed to pee.

"Not that you care, but is there somewhere we can stop before we have and accident in your car? Also maybe something to eat?" Sakura shouted over the blaring music. She couldn't hear a response, and figured it was a hell no. She was almost surprised when the music quieted and the SUV slowed down.

"We're stopping in 30 minutes for your break. Don't think about running. There won't be anyone around for miles." Tiger's voice spoke. Great… nowhere to go. At least she would get a chance to stretch her legs. And fresh air would do Kari some good too. Of course it was at least an hour later before they stopped the vehicle. Tiger opened the back where she and Kari were seated. Their blindfolds were removed, and Sakura had to blink a few times to see through the blinding sun. They were in some kind of forest area. Tiger and three huge guys pulled her and Kari out of the back. Kari was looking a little green, but she still looked ready to kill. A few minutes later two more range rovers pulled up and stopped too. Chaz/Chance got out of the driver's seat of one, and some ugly chick out of the other.

"Girls meet Tara and her sisters." Tiger spoke as five more girls got out of one SUV. They all looked relatively the same, save for Tara who was petite, and the others looked almost like they could pass for guys. "They will be escorting you to the bathroom." As if Sakura and Kari didn't have a choice, Tara's sisters grabbed Sakura and Kari and walked them away from the group into a clearing.

"And why can't we just kill them now sis?" One of the sisters asked Tara. So she was Tiger's new slut. Figured.

"Because he said not to. He has plans for the brunet, and the pink is for leverage." Tara spoke as Sakura and Kari quickly took care of business. They walked back to the SUVs and Chaz/Chance handed them some McDonalds bags. Sakura almost said something nice, but remembered that Tiger was there, and so she just glared and took the bag.

"Eat fast… we're leaving in five minutes." Chaz/Chance spoke. Sakura sighed, before grabbing her necklace and playing with it. Wait! Her necklace! She looked up at Kari, and their eyes met. They both hid their smiles. Even if they couldn't call for help… Syaoran knew exactly where they were.

**Syaoran**

Sakura's tracker hadn't stopped moving after their little brief break. He was going out of his mind. Bad enough he was worried about her, but he was also worried about Sage. The kid was beating himself up… literally. The kid barely ate or slept. He was always in the training room or going on low level missions. He was completely distraught.

"Let me know the second it stops for more than twenty minutes." Syaoran said to Akashi, who only nodded, and took up Syaoran's spot in front of the computer. Syaoran headed toward the training room, not surprised to see Sage there beating the shit out of a heavy bag. With another sigh, he walked over to the man and grabbed the bag. He saw Sage look up at him as he stopped, but it was evident that he wasn't going to break for long.

"Lift up your shirt." Syaoran spoke making Sage look confused and pissed at the same time.

"What? Get out of my way I'm training." Sage spoke about to hit the heavy bag again. Syaoran moved the bag and tapped his stomach making Sage groan in pain and double over.

"Lift your damn shirt!" Syaoran yelled this time. Sage's face turned murderous, but he did as was asked and Syaoran suppressed a growl seeing the deep bruising from where the vest had stopped the bullets. "Damn it Sage! Get your ass to the infirmary."

"I'm fine." Sage spoke standing again.

"You can't save Kari if one little tap doubles you over. Now as your friend and your leader I am ordering you to go see Wei and get some rest. If you don't then I will not let you know where they are and you will have no part in rescuing them. Do I make myself clear?" Syaoran hated having to threaten Sage, but if the boy wouldn't listen then it was the only way. Sage only nodded and left the room. Syaoran sighed again. Sage was way too much like him… With a punch to the bag he left to go find out the extent of Sage's bruises.

**Kari  
><strong>

By the time they had stopped it was dark out. They were obviously very far from Tokyo, and Kari still felt like shit. She was never very good about car rides, but this time was the worst. All the off roading, and Tiger's sucky driving did not help her at all. They were dragged out of the range rover and thrown into another set of cages in some rundown log cabin in the middle of nowhere. At least Chance had gotten them some food, though how she kept it down was a mystery to her. The only chance they had was the tracker in Sakura's necklace. Though after they were rescued she had little will left to live. Sage was gone.

"How are you felling?" Sakura's voice rang out to her from the other cell. She was so sweet and she really shouldn't have been here.

"In pain. Tired. Feel like throwing up, and wanting to shoot Tiger." Kari answered. Her stomach was still knotted from the car ride. Her heart was completely broken. "I miss him Sakura."

"I know there's nothing I can say to make it any better. But I do know how you feel, and I can promise that it gets easier." Sakura was saying some nice things. It wasn't helping, but Kari appreciated the thought. "Tell me how Tiger caught you." Ahh… the story.

"Well…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Aki Sage and the Twins sister… under my roof for over 3 weeks." Tiger's voice sounded behind her and Sage. They both stopped and turned around facing the disgusting man._

"_Kari… go to your brothers. I'll deal with him." Sage spoke to her, pushing her behind him._

"_No we'll protect each other remember?" She spoke grabbing for her gun… realizing too late that it was not there. It must have fallen when they rolled out of the way. Shit._

"_If you love me you will go get to safety so I don't have to worry about you." He spoke to her, grabbing his gun. Sure his was still there._

"_You come find me the second you're done here. I love you." She spoke before heading off. She hadn't gone to her brothers though. She had gone around some garbage cans and watched. She couldn't hear the words said, but she watched in horror as Sage went to lift his gun to shoot, Tiger shot him at least six times. Then she watched him fall. She had run over to Sage's body, checking for a pulse, but finding none, and he wasn't even breathing. She could also feel blood._

"_No! SAGE!" She had screamed, but he was gone. And then she felt Tiger pull her up by her hair. She had landed a punch, and then the gun was pointed to her head. "Pull the trigger you bastard!"_

"_No… you are worth more to me alive. I will get a pretty penny for you." He spoke as he back handed her, then dragged her away from her love._

_**End Flashback**_

"I wish you hadn't come here Sakura. You should have stayed where you were." Kari glared again. "Where ever here is anyways."

"Were half way up Mount Fuji." Chance's voice sounded from the door way. Kari turned her sad, angry eyes to their ally. "There's zero communication, so I can't get word out to Li."

"He knows where we are." Sakura spoke, once again playing with her necklace. Chance didn't ask questions. He put a bag of food into each of their cells. At least he had kept his word about take out. "Any clue how long we're gonna be here?"

"No… Tiger's saying a week. I think he's got some bigger plans, but I don't know anything. And that Tara chick is crafty. If I hear anything else I'll get word to you." He said before leaving. Kari and Sakura just sat there as they munched on their food.

**Sage**

"Those vests may help keep you alive, but they don't keep you in one piece. You're lucky it's only bruising." Wei spoke to him. Every time he lightly poked a bruise, Sage had to keep from yelling out. It hurt like a bitch. "If you rest for at least a day, maybe two then you should be good as new."

"So go up and get some sleep before I make Wei drug you unconscious." Syaoran's voice sounded from the door behind him. He suppressed a growl, knowing that if Kari were here he would listen to her. She would tell him to rest and then get to business. So he nodded at his leader.

"Yea I will." He said to make sure Syaoran understood. Just as he stood to go get a shower and some sleep, Akashi came to the door, and said some words to Syaoran. "What did he want?" Sage asked as he put on a shirt.

"Sakura's signal has stopped. There's some jamming equipment that's making it bounce, but he's sure he can get through it and locate the girls. It's going to take a couple days. So go rest." Syaoran said, then promptly left the room so Sage couldn't argue. With a sigh, he left the infirmary and went to his room.

His tears came when he fell on his bed and smelled Kari. He had been without her for over 20 hours, and already missed her like crazy. She was prisoner to a lunatic, and being held somewhere, and thought that he was dead. Things were not looking up for him.

**1 Week Later**

"Finally!" Akashi shouted as he got through the jamming equipment. Syaoran and Sage were training as far as he knew, but this information would stop them. He wrote down the coordinates and rushed out of the com room and toward the gym. The two men were in the middle of a sparring match, and normally it would be something he and the rest of the house would want to see, but these circumstances were different. There was just no time. "Li!"

Syaoran looked up to Akashi's excited face, and held a hand up to Sage, signaling a pause. It was all he could do lately to keep himself and Sage from going crazy waiting for Sakura's signal to actually work.

"What's up?" He asked as he downed some water and threw a bottle to Sage. Akashi was smiling… that had to be a good thing.

"I found them!" Akashi's words hit both the men like a jolt of lightning. They ran from the floor and up the stairs to where Akashi was pointing to some numbers on paper. Latitude and Longitude.

"Mount Fuji? They're half way up a mountain?" Sage asked as he used his towel to soak up his sweat. He felt more at easy just knowing where Kari was. "So what now?"

"Akashi, go get Jamie, Tobias, Eriol, the Twins, and the girls. Tell them to gear up and meet on the heli pad. We are leaving right now!" Syaoran said as he grabbed his towel and left the room. Sage didn't hesitate to rush to his room and gear up either. Akashi just smiled, as he went and delivered Syaoran's message.

**Sakura**

A whole damn week… actually 8 days, 13 hours, 24 minutes and counting as far as Sakura was concerned. She and Kari had made sure to not give up hope. Chaz/Chance had said that there was no communication up here, which probably meant jamming equipment. She also knew that Syaoran would not stop until he found her. Kari was over in her cell doing another set of push-ups while Sakura stretched. They had also made sure to keep up with as much training as they could in their cramped cells.

"What do you think Tiger's going to use us for?" Kari's voice sounded, breaking up Sakura's thoughts. Tiger had not bothered to come in at all since they got here. Only sending in Chance or the Tara chick with some food. "He was always saying how he wanted you… well he has you… so why keep me alive? Why not kill me at least since he has you?" So Kari still had her death wish… at least the girl wasn't being creepily silent like she had the past three days.

"You probably didn't know, but I used to be Tiger's top ranked pit fighter in China. This was before I knew anything about gangs. I'm assuming he wants me pit fighting again." Sakura said, wishing she could go for a run or something…

"He's going to sell you both on the black market." Chance spoke from the door. Gods Sakura hated when he snuck in like that. "After he kills Li. That's what I've heard anyways. He figures you'll get him a lot of money and respect." Chance handed them some clean clothes and food. "Kari… do you need to talk about Sage?" Ooooo… that was a bad thing to ask. Sakura watched Kari's eyes turn cold as she glared at their only ally.

"Don't even speak his name." Kari seethed. Sakura suppressed a giggle watching Chance back away from the irate girl. "If you know what's good for you _Chaz_, then you won't even think his name, or ever bring him up around me. Clear?"

"Chrystal…" Chance spoke as he continued to back away from pissed off Kari. "But just for the record, I'm sorry for your loss." He finished before leaving the room. Sakura figured if Kari had something heavy to throw she probably would have aimed for Chance's head.

"Kari?" Sakura looked over to the girl who was changing into the clean clothes. She wished she had the right words to make her feel better.

"Please don't Sakura." Kari whispered as she pulled a shirt over her head. Sakura could see the tears that Kari was holding back.

"When we get out of here… if you don't cry I'm going to kick your ass until you do. Got it?" Sakura asked as she too got dressed. She heard Kari's slight laugh.

"Yea… you got a deal." Kari agreed, opening her bag of food. "Got a note… 'I think Tiger is getting suspicious of me. Going to have to send Tara for a while. We also might be moving again, but not for a couple days. I sure hope Li gets here soon.'"

"That Tara chick creeps me the fuck out! And her sisters look like dudes." Sakura spoke, digging into her lo mein. She stopped with a mouth full of food hearing a helicopter? "What the hell?" She and Kari locked eyes hearing a bunch of yelling coming from the main house. Something was up.

"Time to go ladies." Tiger spoke in fake calm as he walked into their cell area with 6 guards. "Somehow your Little Wolf found you, that means it is time to leave. Grab them." Granted Tiger knew she and Kari would fight tooth and nail the whole time, but that didn't stop him from getting them bound and gagged again. Tiger stopped in front of her grabbing her necklace. "Chaz, or shall I call him Chance? He should have known that I keep my safe houses bugged. I've dealt with him. Now for this?" He yanked off her necklace and threw it on the floor of their cell before having them yanked along as they went through a tunnel and into some hummers. Syaoran had been so close. Now was her turn to hold back the tears as they drove through some tunnel that was cut into the mountain. They came out the other side… she couldn't even see the helicopter from the road they were on.

**Syaoran**

"Surround the house, and on my go, we head in." Syaoran spoke through his com-link. The house was darker than he wanted, and he couldn't hear or see anyone inside. "GO!" He shouted as he and the others infiltrated the house where Sakura's signal was coming from. Akashi and Sage were with him, Akashi holding some computer gadget that had Sakura's strong signal on it.

"_Kitchen CLEAR!"_ Came Mei Lin's voice.

"_Living room CLEAR!"_ Came Eriol.

"_Bedrooms CLEAR!"_ Came Rowe.

"_Basement is clear, but you might want to come down here."_ Came Ryo's voice. Syaoran felt the panic set in, and could see Sage go as ridged as he was. They all walked toward the basement and headed down the stairs. Syaoran held back a yell seeing the cells. No doubt that was where the girls had been held. In one there was a body lying motionless.

"It's too large to be one of the girls." Syaoran spoke more to ease himself. Sage walked over, and moved the body revealing Chance. The CIA undercover agent was barely alive. In his hand he was clutching Sakura's necklace.

"Chance? CHANCE? Wake up man!" Sage was lightly shaking the man who was covered in blood and sporting a few gunshot wounds. Chance made a gurgling sound and opened his eyes slightly. Then widened them seeing Sage.

"Dude… you're dead! Kari…said you… were dead!" Chance spoke. Well sort of spoke.

"Na man… bulletproof vest. Knocks you on your ass, but saves your life." Sgae spoke holding the man up. "Where's Kari and Sakura?"

"Tiger took… them. He… found out I… was on your side. The place… is bugged. He took them. China… I think? It's so… cold man." Chance spoke looking as if he was about to lose consciousness.

"Hold on Chance. We're going to get you to a doctor." Syaoran spoke from next to Sage. He grabbed the offered necklace, placing it in his pocket before addressing the group. "Back to the mansion… we have more problems now."

**Kari  
><strong>

Her motion sickness was setting in again as Tiger drove like a bat outta hell toward some unknown destination. She suppressed more tears. Chance was dead. Their only ally was gone, and the only tracker they had was gone too. She also hadn't been able to grieve for Sage. If she and Sakura didn't get some good news soon, she might just go insane. She and Sakura's gags had slipped off, but she was afraid to talk because her lo mein was threatening to come up.

"How's the car sickness Kari?" Sakura whispered as Tiger swerved again.

"Worse than last time. Any clue where we're going?" She asked trying to take slow breathes. The SUV took a sharp turn and the girls went tumbling on the floor and rolling. The car stopped harshly, rolling Kari into the back of the seats, and Sakura into Kari. "Mother fucker!" She cursed when something scratched her. Tiger's men and Tara with her sisters came around and pulled her and Sakura out of the SUV. They were at some private airfield. She was shoved into a jet and into a seat on the plane. Sakura sat across the aisle from her. Both had a huge guy sitting with them. Things were just getting better and better…

**Wolf HQ**

"I can't find anything about planes leaving the country. We're going to have to wait for some kind of word from the girls. They're smart… they'll find a way." Eriol spoke fixing his glasses. Syaoran and Sage were both filled with rage and sorrow. A deadly mix. "How's Chance?" Maybe something else would get their minds off the girls.

"Wei said he may pull through. Tina seems a little upset, but she's watching him." Sage spoke, still pacing like Syaoran. "Maybe we should start in China like he said?" Syaoran only shook his head.

"We can't risk going there and him being wrong. He was mostly dead when we found him. When he wakes up and is more alert we'll try and ask him again. Right now as much as it pisses me off we are going to have to wait for word like Eriol said." Syaoran answered, finally sitting down in a chair.

"We all need some rest. We should get some sleep." Ryo spoke from the wall. He frowned seeing Sage still pacing. The kid definitely loved his sister. You could tell just by how much it was driving Sage mad.

"You guys go. I'm going to stay up for a while." Sage said as he continued to go crazy. He looked up to meet Ryo's fist in his face.

Ryo frowned as he caught the unconscious Sage before the kid hit the ground.

"Sorry kid… there wasn't an option." Ryo spoke as Rowe helped pick him up. "Now if he had been well rested he would still be conscious."

"I'm going to have Wei give him a sedative too. I understand that he's distraught, but he's not taking care of himself either." Syaoran responded. The Twins nodded before heading to the infirmary to get the sedative before Sage came around.

"A little harsh don't you think?" Tomoyo asked from Eriol's lap. She looked concerned, and a little sleepy. No Sakura was causing a lot of people pain. No Kari wasn't helping either.

"Sage wouldn't have gone to bed. He would have stayed up till next week if he could." Mei Lin said. Jamie's arms were protectively around her. The guys were not leaving the girls for longer than five minutes if they could help it.

"I told them to do it." Tobias spoke from the wall where Tomicka was hugging him close.

"It was a mutual agreement." Syaoran said from the couch. "I informed Tobias that if Sage wouldn't listen to reason then the Twins needed to help him. Apparently it was a good idea because that one punch shouldn't have knocked him out like that."

"He's in his room with a nice sedative from Wei. Wei says it'll wear off in about 9 hours." Rowe said coming back into the room. "Hope Ryo doesn't leave a bruise."

"Sage will understand someday. Just be prepared for him to be super pissed when he wakes up. For now, everyone to bed." Syaoran said as they all got up to head to bed. "And keep your phones on and charged just in case."

**The Girls**

Oh Sakura knew right where they were as they flew. She had left from here months before. The flight back seemed shorter than the one she took to Tokyo the first time. Beijing… Tiger was flying them to Beijing. Good thing Tsarina was dead, or else Sakura might have actually been worried.

"What's in Beijing?" Sakura asked Tiger, feeling bold and definitely healthier then Kari looked. Poor girl was not liking the flying. Tiger looked at her almost stunned. Then he just smiled and looked out the window.

"My main operation is out of Beijing, why do you think Tsarina kept you pit fighting here?" Tiger answered her. She was actually surprised he even bothered, but then figured that he wasn't planning on her going anywhere that would need discretion. How was she going to get a hold of Syaoran?

She usually loved flying, that's why she always went on out of town missions. However, the thought of Sage and Chance gone, her and Sakura kidnapped, and possibly being sold on the black market as sex slaves no doubt, her stomach just wasn't holding tough. She had also heard Sakura say Beijing. That was good to know. The plane jerked as they started their landing process. She gripped the arm rests while trying to breathe and not throw up her in-flight meal. She had a plan on hand… she just hopped that it would work.

10 days 6 hours and 14 minutes since she had last seen her love. And that had been the last time she ever would. He was probably properly buried by now. Kari held back tears yet again. She didn't even have a picture of him. His curly, brown hair and beautiful green eyes that always looked at her with so much love. Now all he was was a memory. She would save Sakura though. She owed it to Syaoran.

The landing was the worst she had ever experienced. Sakura seemed to think so too if the look on her face meant anything. As soon as they were at full stop, she started to fain sicker than she was. She was always a good actress. Her dumb as a box of rocks, body guard didn't bother to bind her hands like Sakura's were. That helped for when she "accidently" bumped into Tiger and stole his tiny cell phone. Mei Lin had taught her some great pick-pocketing skills. She used the feel of the keys to dial one of her brothers' phones. At least she had memorized one of them.

As soon as she stepped off the plane it was go time. She hit send on the phone, elbowed the idiot with all her might and ran like hell listening to the phone ring.

"Fucker pick up the phone!" Kari yelled as she ran.

"_Hello?"_ Ryo answered.

"Ryo! Beijing! We're in Bei..AHH!" Kari screamed and dropped the phone as a bullet went through her upper arm. Tiger had shot her, and didn't kill her. She could still hear her brother yelling over the phone, but Tiger showed up in her vision, and one of Tara's man-sisters bound her hands with duct tape behind her back. Tiger picked up the phone and closed it before dropping it back on the ground and crushing it. Kari only glared. "You should have just killed me."

"My dear Kari, I already have buyers lined up for you. I'll be sure we get that bullet out and your arm fixed before you meet them. Get them in the car." Tiger growled as she and Sakura were shoved into black limos with completely black windows. No one outside would see the kidnapped girls.

**Wolf HQ**

"_Ryo! Beijing! We're in Bei…AHH!"_ Kari's voice sounded through the receiver. Ryo's blood ran cold not hearing his sister anymore.

"KARI!? KARI ARE YOU THERE?!" Ryo yelled as he jumped out of bed, putting on some pants and running toward Tobias's room. He cursed when the phone completely died. He banged on Tobias's door as hard as he could. Trying to call back the phone number, but got nothing. His sister had better be alive.

"What the fuck man?" Tobias started but turned serious and concerned seeing Ryo's face. "What is it?"

"Kari called." Ryo all but yelled. "She said they're in Beijing."

"Get your brother and get everyone up and to the living room as soon as you can. And wake up Sage." Tobias said as he shut his door most likely to get Tomicka and wake Syaoran. So he headed to get his brother first, then his sister's boyfriend. His twin was less than happy to get woken up at 9:30am, but he would surely get over it.

"What's up my brother?" Rowe asked zipping up some jeans. They were all trying to get as much sleep as possible, and Rowe looked pissed having missed out.

"Kari called me. We have to go wake Sage." Ryo said turning from the door and heading down the hall. He could hear his twin's footsteps right behind him. He didn't even bother knocking as he walked into Sage's room. The kid was still passed out. "He's gonna be pissed that I punched him." Ryo whispered as he shook Sage to rile him.

**Sage**

Someone was shaking the shit out of him, and his cheek was sore. Then the memories started flooding. Ryo had punched him for no fuckin reason. In fact it sounded like Ryo's voice as the person kept shaking him. He opened his eyes feeling groggy.

"I should kick your ass for you." His voice sounded drunk. He didn't remember drinking.

"Dude the sedatives haven't worn off yet." Rowe said from behind Ryo. They had sedated him… ass holes! His bearings were returning. That was a good thing. He would be able to move soon.

"You had better have a damn good reason for punching, sedating, and now shaking me awake." Sage growled as he slowly sat up in his bed. He was still in his clothes from the night before. Kari… he needed to find her.

"Kari called." Ryo spoke. At the sound of her name, it was like getting blasted with cold water. "We know where she is, but she's in danger. Come on." Sage all but flew out of bed… which was a bad idea because as soon as he stood his vision swam. Damn drugs.

"We'll help you out. Come on." Rowe said as the Twins each grabbed an arm and walked him down to the living room.

**Syaoran**

Whoever was banging on his door had a death wish. He groaned and got out of bed. He had gotten shit for sleep, and even contemplated getting a sedative to sleep. When he opened the door Tobias was standing in the door frame.

"What?" He needed some coffee… and more sleep. Tobias tried to glare. Syaoran almost laughed at the attempt. Tomicka must have been trying to teach him… she hadn't succeeded.

"Ryo got a call from Kari. I don't know how, and I don't care. She told him they're in Beijing. I didn't ask many questions, but he and everyone else are meeting us in the living room." Tobias spoke quickly. Syaoran nodded and followed his friend down the hall. They needed details. They needed a plan. He needed to get his Sakura back.

They were the first to arrive. The Twins and a groggy Sage came next, followed by the rest of the mansion. Everyone looked tired, but concerned. They hadn't faired any better with sleep than he had. As soon as everyone was in the room, they all turned to Ryo.

"So I got a call a bit ago from Kari. She sounded like she was running. She said they were in Beijing, and then I heard a shot and that was all before the phone died." Syaoran watched as Sage's eyes widened. He obviously hadn't heard the "got shot" part either.

"Eriol… do we know where Tiger's head quarters is located in Beijing?" Syaoran asked looking at his second.

"No. I only knew about him having pit fighters in China. Not a whole operation." Eriol spoke in a tired voice. Shit… this was going to take a while.

"Ok so here's the deal. It's going to take at least a day to get the jet ready." Syaoran started. "We all need to get more sleep. So… everyone is to go back to bed for at least four more hours."

"Fuck that! Kari could be hurt or worse." Sage's rage came out. Syaoran turned his worst glare on the kid.

"You will go get more sleep or I'll have Wei sedate you again and you'll miss the flight." Syaoran threatened. Sage immediately shut up. "That goes for everyone. Now… we will all meet here at 1:00pm to get a plan in order. While planning I want Akashi and Eriol in the coms room getting any and all information you can about where Tiger might be in Beijing. Jamie and Tobias, I want you to get your members in China ready and on standby for when we get there. Girls I want you to get everything you can on anyone that might be helping Tiger out. There's no way he could handle Sakura and Kari alone. Sage you are coming with me. Right now." Everyone else headed back to bed, while Sage stumbled down the hall behind his leader.

"How can you be so calm about this whole thing?" Sage spoke. "Don't you care for Sakura at all?" Syaoran had had enough. He turned around and pinned Sage to the wall. It was obvious the drugs were still in the boys system.

"I love her more than anything, but I have to be a strong leader for this gang." Syaoran seethed. "Now you listen to me and you listen good. You are like my brother, and as such you need to get it together." Sage glared, but was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. "Kari was most likely injured. She thinks you're dead. She's probably hanging on to her sanity by a thread. You need to be strong for her. She's counting on you."

"I've already let her down. I'm a failure." Sage choked out. So he was finally going to let the tears out. Good… crying brought strength that little people understood. Syaoran brought Sage into a hug and let him cry. "I love her."

"I know my brother." Syaoran spoke finally letting some of his own tears fall. "We are going to get our women back you hear me?" Sage nodded in his shoulder. Syaoran pulled away to look into his "brother's" face.

"What do you need me to do?" Sage asked after getting himself under control.

"I need you to get as much rest as you can. After the meeting you and me are going to do some training and planning of our own." Syaoran said as serious as he could. Sage seemed to catch onto the flow and seemed calmer. "You're a Wolf. And it's about time you start really being one. No more hiding from Tiger, and no more playing down your strengths." Sage smiled the same wolfish smile as Syaoran.

"Alright. This time it's past personal. And I have an idea on how to find Tiger." Sage said with an even bigger smile. "All I need is a phone."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Hope you enjoy! R+R<p> 


	23. Double Life

Authors Note: I've been able to get a few more chapters done, but I will soon be assistant directing the musical Legally Blonde. Sorry… not on Broadway… I'm not that cool, but at my military community theater. Hoping to win an award for best musical. Some of you may not know, but I received an award last year for best actress in all of Europe military theater. I am also getting ready to move back stateside. So please keep those reviews coming, and bare with me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three: Double Life<strong>

They had landed in Beijing three days ago, and still had nothing on Tiger. Sage had said he had an idea, but his contact was out of country, so they needed to wait until Friday to call again. Syaoran was going steadily crazier as the days passed. Sakura and Kari had been kidnapped for two whole weeks. They hadn't heard from the girls since Kari's random phone call, and that alone was making Syaoran nervous. They were staying in one of Jamie's mansions and the Dragons were all on high alert. They had all been as surprised and confused about Tiger being here as he originally had been.

"Come on Xiao Lang. We have a fight scheduled." Sage spoke from the doorframe of Syaoran's borrowed room. Syaoran sighed. He looked forward to his fights with Sage more and more lately, and so did the people in the house. Sage had stopped holding back, and Syaoran still almost laughed at the Twin's faces when Sage had challenged them both at the same time. They were sure the kid had gone off his rock.

"Yea I'm coming." He answered, grabbing his sword. "Maybe you should give the Twins a rematch." Sage chuckled. Syaoran almost froze. It was extremely rare now a days that Sage made any sound close to laughing.

"I'm trying to be nice. I'm sure their egos can't handle another ass kicking." Sage responded as they walked into the sparring room. Most of the house was in the room. This seemed to be the only way to give everyone a break from worrying.

**Sakura **

They had been placed in another set of cells in the basement of a private estate close to where Sakura had grown up. She and Kari weren't the only ones in the basement either. Four other girls around their age were down there with them. They were pretty and looked as athletic, but they were fearful, and had given up hope a long time ago. Kari was sporting a bandage from her gun wound, and a tired look. Sakura couldn't blame her. She was starting to lose hope. It had been 14 days 8 hours and 37 minutes since she had last seen Syaoran. If it hadn't been for Kari's attempt phone call, she probably would have completely lost hope in being found. As it were, Kari had said her brother had picked up the phone and he must have heard her message.

"How's the arm?" Sakura asked. She needed something to break up the quiet. The other girls didn't talk, or wouldn't talk. Kari's lost eyes looked at her, and she attempted a smile. She had a feeling Kari was just pretending to be strong for her.

"Sore. If we were home Wei would have doped me up." Kari said attempting a laugh. She then sighed deeply. Sakura felt so bad. She wouldn't know what to do if she had lost Syaoran as Kari had lost Sage. "We're going to get home Sakura. I promise."

"And I promise that we are going to get justice for what Tiger has taken from us." Sakura shot back. She needed to give Kari a reason to not give in to the pain. She needed Kari on her guard. "Think any of them know what's going to happen to us?" Sakura asked, nodding toward the isolate girls in the other cages.

"Hey Blondie!" Sakura watched Kari call to the only blonde in the room. The girl looked American. The girl looked scared out of her mind.

"Elizabeth… my name is Elizabeth Haynes. I'm from New York. I've been here for three months. Whoever you think is coming for you won't find you. My dad is CIA: Covert Ops, and he hasn't found me." She answered in a tired voice. Sakura gave her a sad look. At least she didn't actually have to ask this one any questions. She turned to the girl in the cell next to hers. The girl looked Hispanic.

"How about you?" Sakura asked in a gentile tone. The girls brown eyes bore into Sakura. Maybe these girls weren't as lost as she originally thought.

"My name is Adalia Dominguez. I'm from Puebla, Mexico." The girl spoke in a very think Spanish accent. Her English wasn't perfect, but it was good. "I'm the daughter of a powerful drug lord. I've been here two months and 18 days. My father does not negotiate with kidnappers. I am dead to him." Kari flinched at the "dead" part. The next girl was hard to figure. She had lovely red hair, and green eyes.

"My name iz Jacqueline Lafountain." So the girl was French. "I'm from Paris, France. My fazer iz a general in zee French Army. I have been here for a month." That was all she would share… for now. She seemed a bit snooty, but hey… who wouldn't be. The last girl had to be a mix of African and Asian. She had very long, black hair that was braided down her back, and dark brown eyes that almost looked black as well.

"My name is Rashida Asare. I was born in African, but grew up in London. My mum's a teacher and my dad's a surf instructor… so I really don't know how I ended up here. I've been here the longest… five months. And I know exactly what they are going to do to us." She spoke with a calm tone, her British accent coming through. Sakura figured the girl had come to accept her fate. She was going to face it head on. Sakura, Kari and the three other girls waited for the answer to their unanswered questions. "We are going to be sold to private dealers at the end of the month. Every six months they hold the private auction. I have heard some of the guards talking about it when they thought I was sleeping. They had not done well with the last group of girls. If private buyers don't buy you for their bed, you are turned around and sold for pit fights." Sakura flinched… she didn't want to be stuck pit fighting again.

"And Tiger picked you three because of your high status," Kari spoke, pointing to Elizabeth, Adalia and Jacqueline. "He probably picked you for your looks." She finished to Rashida. "Did he kidnap you from your homes or what?"

"You first. We told you who we are. So who are you?" Elizabeth asked looking right at Kari, then turning her gaze on Sakura. Sakura figured she would stat first.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm from here… Beijing. I'm a leader of the deadliest gang in Asia. Tiger's had his eyes on me apparently since I was five or six years old. He more or less captured us during a shoot out in Tokyo about two weeks ago." Sakura spoke watching the other girls look almost scared.

"I'm Kari Torrent. I'm from Hong Kong. I infiltrated and spied on Tiger as an undercover operative for Sakura's gang. I'm also in a gang, but not the same as hers. I'm the reason Sakura's here at all. She should have left when she was told." Kari spoke glaring.

"How did you get zee wound? He doesn't normally like damaged goods." Jaqueline spoke. Sakura watched Kari frown slightly.

"I got it when I ran from Tiger with his cell phone and called my brother. He knows we're in Beijing, and you can bet your French ass that he and the rest of our gangs are on their way to get us." Kari spoke with passion. The other girls actually had the nerve to laugh.

"What ever helps you get through the days." Elizabeth said. The other girls really had given up hope. The Hispanic girl just turned looking sad and withdrawn. Her father had already deemed her dead… Sakura prayed that they could get all of them out of here…

**Tiger**

"I have six young, beautiful girls ready for the auction. I want at least ten private dealers." Tiger spoke into his cell phone.

"_I can't promise anything at the moment. A few of our bookies are out until the end of the week. I personally can get you four… maybe five bidders. I'll have more information for you on Monday."_ The voice on the other end answered. Tiger held back a growl wanting a better response, but knowing not to push it. After last time, he couldn't afford to talk big… especially with Kari sporting a bullet wound. She wouldn't sell high.

"As soon as you can if you please." Tiger spoke being as polite as possible.

"_What kind of girls do you have this time? You know the clients like a variety."_ The voice spoke again.

"American, African-Britt, French, Hispanic, Chinese and Japanese. Plenty of variety for your clients." Tiger growled. His contact on the black market knew how to push his buttons. The man was lucky they never met in person. Tiger had the urge to shoot the fucker in the head.

"_I've put the auction in for the end of the month. I'll call you Monday with a final number of bidders."_ And with that the phone went dead. He turned seeing Tara watching from the doorframe. She wasn't nearly as pretty as the Cherry Blossom, but she would do. Plus, with the Little Wolf trying to hunt him down, the Cherry Blossom was an unwanted commodity. It would hurt Li more if he sold Sakura, then to keep wasting resources in moving her every other month. Sold on the black market to the highest bidder and lost in the world to Li and his Black Wolves was the best idea. As for Kari… she was just a bonus.

"You don't think their leaders will find them before the auction? You think you can last out here three more weeks?" Tara asked with surprise. She obviously didn't think he was hidden enough in Beijing. He laughed at her.

"My dear. They have no idea where we are, and even if they knew we were in Beijing… it's a large city. They have no idea where to even start looking." Tiger spoke as he pulled out a cigar. "In three weeks all those girls will be sold, and lost to the world…"

**Sage (Friday)**

He paced the living room as he waited for someone to pick up his call. He had gone out and bought a prepaid phone so he could dispose of it, figuring the person he was contacting wouldn't appreciate being traced. Syaoran, Jamie and a few of Jamie's members were sitting around the room waiting as well.

"_Who's this and how did you get this number?"_ A voice boomed from the other line. Sage smiled giving a thumbs up. He was sure what he was about to say would shock the people in the room that knew him… probably shock the others too.

"It's Yue." Sake spoke making the others look confused.

"_Oh! Sorry sir! What can I do you for?"_ The man asked sounding concerned. Sage shot Syaoran a wolfish grin.

"I feel like spending some money, Nicolai." Sage spoke in a regal manner. "What auctions are being hosted this month?" Syaoran mouthed the word "auction" back at him, but he only held up a hand.

"_Nothing until the 31__st__. Mr. Tiger has six new ones he's selling. Shall I put a seat in for you?"_ Nicolai asked and Sage's grin grew into a smile. Success!

"Yes I would like to see what he has this round since I missed the last one. Who else is selling on the 31st?" Sage spoke as he continued to pace, all the time making a plan in his head.

"_Mr. Reecoo has three to sell, and Mr. Divel has eight."_ Shit… it was going to be a long auction. Tiger would most likely insist on going last which meant more money he was going to have to spend. At least it was for a good cause.

"Good…good… and who, besides myself, will be attending thus far?" Sage asked sounding every bit as business man as he could. The 31st was about three weeks away. It might have well been three years.

"_Mr. Yoshi, Mr. Kenshin, Mr. Franklin, Mr. Garcia, Mr. Smith, Mr. and Mrs. Long, Mr. Young and Mr. Listatt. Mr. Tiger asked for at least ten bidders, so you will make nine. I'm sure that will please him."_ Nicolai spoke, sounding almost happy. Sage could hear him clicking away at the computer. _"Will you be bringing your normal guards sir?"_

"Alex and Mika will be joining me as usual. As I am looking to buy a few girls, I will be bringing at least three more guards to handle the extras. My two brothers will be joining me as well." Sage answered. At Alex and Mika's names and brothers?... Syaoran looked even more confused. Sage had to suppress a laugh. "If there is any changes in the auction call me immediately."

"_Of course sir! The auction is at the normal place and will start at the normal time sir! Anything else I can set you up for? The fighting pits perhaps?"_ Sage shuddered at the thought of the pits.

"If I don't find something I'm interested in, then I may take a look. Put me as a possible bidder." Sage answered with an almost growl.

"_Very good sir. I will inform the sellers at once. Have a good night sir!"_ Nicolai finished before Sage cut off the conversation. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. He just knew in his gut that Tiger was going to sell the girls… now all he had to do was get a hold of the couple bidders he knew as allies, and get everyone on the same page. He knew he could pull this off.

**Syaoran**

Who was Sage calling? Why did he use the name _Yue_? What did Alex and Mika have to do with this? And what was this about an auction!? Syaoran was about ready to throw something at the kids head! He bit his tongue though, figuring that Sage needed quiet. Now that Sage was off the phone however, he was going to get his damn answers! He growled as Sage took out his actual cell phone and dialed another number, making him wait _**AGAIN**_.

"Alex? You and Mika need to get to Beijing in the next two weeks. We have an auction to go to." Sage said quickly, then closed the phone. "Do I have you confused?" Sage turned his question to Syaoran.

"What the fuck is going on!? You have a lot of explaining to do!" Syaoran let go of his rage. Sage actually had the nerve to laugh at him.

"Uncle Wolf and I had heard about black marked auctions, where people come in to sell women for money. The women are sold to the bidders as sex slaves or pit fighters. Private bidding is usually for the business men looking for a bed mate or two. Tiger tries every six months or so to sell some women. A couple years ago Uncle had me go in to buy the women their freedom. My bidder name is Yoko Yue. Alex and Mika have accompanied me a few times as guards along with some of Jamie's men. As soon as I heard Beijing I had a feeling this was what was going down. If we can't find Tiger before the 31st we at least have this." Sage spoke fast. Syaoran looked at the other stunned men in the room.

"How is this going to work? Won't the other men there bid on the girls? How can we assure we will win them?" Syaoran asked as he now began to pace.

"I'm going to call a few of the other bidders that Nicolai game me. They're friends of mine. If I call dibs on our girls they'll respect it and won't bid. They will make it convincing though. There's a couple new names I don't know, but I'm sure we can outbid them if need be. I've never paid more than $300,000 American dollars for a woman." Sage spoke nonchalantly.

"I hope you're not thinking about keeping us out of this auction." Tobias spoke from the chair.

"No. Each bidder is given a private booth that is behind two way glass. We are never seen. It seats three comfortably. We are also given a holding room for the girls we purchase. Two guards stand outside. When a girl is purchased a red light goes off signaling the need for a pick-up. The guards take turns retrieving the girls. Alex and Mika usually do that for me. They're known faces. I'll have them stand guard again, and then have a few more people inside the room." Sage shrugged.

"Do you think the girls can hold out until the end of the month if we can't find Tiger's lair?" Jamie asked looking concerned. He was glad for once that Mei Lin was not here in the room with them. She would surely want to go.

"They'll be fine. They're our girls after all." Syaoran spoke with pride. "We'll need to figure out who will be in which room. "I'll want to be in your viewing room."

"You and one of the Twins can be with me as I bid. The other Twin and maybe Tobias and Jamie can be in the holding room. As soon as we win either Sakura or Kari you can leave the booth to go get them out of the building and here." Sage spoke looking unhappy. Syaoran's stomach was doing somersaults personally.

"This is going to be a very long three weeks…" Syaoran groaned as he finally took a seat.

**The Girls**

Tiger was feeding them as little as possible, and it was starting to piss Kari off. That, and her arm still hurt like hell…

"He doesn't feed us a lot because he wants us skinny for the auction." Ah ha! So the Spanish chick was finally going to talk.

"Sweety, you get any skinnier and you'll disappear." The American, Elizabeth? Spoke in a joke. Kari probably would have laughed if she wasn't so heartbroken. She couldn't really find anything funny.

"Have you tried squeezing through the bars?" Sakura's voice sounded. That girl was the most caring person Kari had ever met, and the most stupid. She still couldn't believe Sakura volunteered to be kidnapped just because she thought it would help Kari. Kari had nothing left to live for, Sakura did.

"Yes, they are too narrow. Not even a baby could fit through them." Adalia answered with sadness again. "You? Umm… Kari was it? Why do you look even sadder than me? You have people coming for you. You should be in a better mood." Kari tensed, and saw Sakura do the same.

"You're sad because your father refuses to come for you." Kari answered, a little harsher than she probably should have, but hey… the situation sucked. "The man I'm in love with was shot and killed in front of me by Tiger. So do you really think I should be happier than you right now?" Kari glared. Adalia looked away to avert her eyes. Kari looked back down to her folded hands, holding back her tears.

"I lost the man I love also. He is not dead, but I will never see him again." Adalia obviously had no problem crying, as Kari watched the tears spill down the girls face. "His name was Alejandro. And I loved him very much, but he is not coming for me anymore than my father is."

"You don't know that for sure. If he loves you as much as you love him, I bet he is looking for you." Sakura's kind words spoke again. Kari tried not to get angry at Sakura's relentless optimism. Sakura was only trying to help.

"And what was your loves name, Kari?" Adalia asked?

"I'm not talking about him." Kari seethed. "I liked you better when you were not talking." Okay so that was kind of mean…

"Kari!" Sakura scolded her. "Adalia is just trying to help."

"I don't need her help, and I don't need your help. Like I said… you shouldn't have come!" Kari roared. Sakura only smiled to Kari. That pissed her off even more.

"I shouldn't have, but like I said… I couldn't leave you to be taken alone. And eventually you are going to have to talk about him." Sakura said softly. Kari really wished she had something to throw. Of course after that little outburst, Adalia wouldn't meet her eyes.

About twenty minutes of silence later, Kari blew out a frustrated breath, and rolled her eyes. These girls we not her enemy, and she shouldn't be going around trying to make them upset.

"Sage…" She spoke loud enough for the girls to hear. The four girls looked at her confused… Sakura looked at her with pity and sadness. She cleared her throat loudly. "His name was Sage. The man I loved." She looked away from Adalia's sad smile.

"The man I loves name is Syaoran." Sakura added. Kari gave a small smile. "He's one of the people that will rescue us."

"My man's name is Christopher." Elizabeth spoke next opening a little locket. Kari looked away again. She had no picture of Sage to remember him by. She let out a sigh again. She would be strong for Sakura and these girls that needed them.

"Edward. He was going to ask me to marry him." Rashida said with pride, playing with her fingers.

"Louis… my Louis was my world." Jacqueline said with stars in her eyes. Seemed these girls had more in common than originally thought. Kari almost laughed at the thought, but then stopped realizing that these girls could see their men again if they could escape. Kari didn't have that luxury. She figured, however, if she was going to make sure Sakura got back to Syaoran… she would also make sure these women made it home too…

**Syaoran**

26 days 4 hours and 15 minutes without Sakura was literally driving him crazy! They still had absolutely nothing on Tiger or his whereabouts. Tiger may be stupid and disgusting, but he knew how to hide. They weren't giving up the search, but Sage's plan seemed to be the only one they could go with. That meant another 9 days to go before this auction took place. He frowned, thinking of Sakura being put in an auction to be sold to some scumbag. He was glad that it was going to be him. Sage had assured him that no other bidder would buy the girls, no matter what.

"Wolf never told you anything about Sage's double life?" Jamie asked for what had to be the third time this week. Sage's secret life of buying girls and setting them free to go back to their homes. It was a great thing he was doing, and without it they would have never found Tiger or the girls. He prayed that this would work.

"I had no clue. Wolf doesn't tell me everything that goes down. Even now, all I know is that he's gone to the Caribbean for Kami knows how long to work out something going on there. He's a secretive person. And Sage hasn't been with us up until 6 months ago." Syaoran explained. He had managed to occupy the girls for a while, but had a feeling they were going to have to be told about the situation soon. They were all going crazy without Sakura. Just then Sage came into the room.

"So I contacted my undercover artists to come in and work on us the day of the auction. We won't be recognized at all. Think Mrs. Doubtfire." He said with a gleam in his eye. Syaoran was gracious that Sage was feeling better. He figured the new plan to save Kari was helping him from breaking down.

"And when do Alex and Mika get here?" Tobias asked from next to Syaoran.

"Tomorrow. They're bringing Rika and Naoko with them. I'm hoping they can keep the other girls busy for us." Sage answered. Syaoran blew out a frustrated breath as he ran a hand through his hair… The woman he loved, life was in Sage's hands… they would not fail!

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Hope you liked it! R+R!<p> 


	24. Buyers Beware

Author's Note: Got my writing going on high speed! Glad you all have been enjoying the chapter updates! Keep those awesome reviews coming! I probably won't be updating for a while. My writers block kicked in half-way through the next chapter, but I hope to get it out for you in a few weeks. Reminder, I am also moving! So that might play into the lack of updates as well. Love you all!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four: Buyers Beware<strong>

"Kari that's the third time you've thrown up this morning." Sakura whispered as to not wake the other sleeping girls. Kari's dull, blue pools looked to her, and Sakura could see the grimace.

"I'm late…" Kari whispered back. She was so glad their little cells came with bathrooms. Sakura's eyes widened in silent shock. She didn't know whether to be happy for Kari or sad.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked. She knew that this auction of Tiger's was going on tonight, so that meant they were on day 35 of being kidnapped. She was starting to think of ways to cover for Kari. All the other girls had had woman products brought. She was sure Tiger was wondering when Kari would. Which meant Kari was also going to need vitamins… This was looking bad.

"I'm on day 52." Kari whispered back. "I'm so happy, that I'm mad. I'm just hoping the boys are getting us out of here soon. I don't want my baby in any more danger than it already is." Sakura smiled. At least Kari was happy about something. This also meant Kari now had a reason to live. Of course it was that moment that Tara and Tiger walked into the room. Tara threw something shiny into every girl's cell. The flinging woke the others.

"Your attire for tonight's event ladies." Tiger's voice sounded. Sakura pulled up the scrap of lace and gems. She knew the gems were fake, but these were obviously to show off the girl's bodies, and leave basically nothing to the imagination.

"Unless you want this dyed red, I'm gonna need some lady products." Kari snarled from her cage. Tara threw her some tampons, obviously knowing that Kari was going to have to ask for them soon. That solved Tiger figuring anything out... for now.

"You bitches all have ten minutes to change." The Tara chick said as she and Tiger headed out the door. Sakura winked at Kari, as they stripped and changed.

"It's like a sharp, sparkly thong…" Elizabeth, the American, spoke as Sakura was finagling the wanna-be bikini top. Kair's outfit looked crazy as it was supposed to maybe be a one-piece, but that was only because lines of beads connected the two halves.

"At least we know that we'll be able to escape whomever "buys" us." Kari spoke smirking at Sakura. Some stupid business man was not going to be able to hold a wolf and lion very long. "And we'll make sure to get you girls out too."

"And how will you do that?" Jacqueline spoke. These girls still had no idea who they were talking to. Sakura actually laughed.

"We have our ways." Sakura said.

"Are these the same ways that are going to save you from Tiger? Because those are going so well." Rashida spoke. Well, Sakura would just have to prove them wrong.

"You just wait and see." Sakura said, trying to sit in her weird outfit. Tiger came in with Tara and her man-sisters, along with a few other big men. Guess it was time to head out.

"We are heading over early to get you all checked out by a doctor before selling you." Tiger said. Sakura and Kari exchanged startled looks. A doctor? Oh shit…

**Syaoran**

"The makeup artists will be here in about 5 minutes." Alex spoke to him from the door. They were in the Dragon's training room taking a break. Syaoran looked over to Sage who was taking on the Twins at the same time… again.

"Thanks. I'll let the kid know." Syaoran said to his friend. Alex and Mika had shown up a week ago with Rika and Naoko, who were with Mei Lin and Tomicka trying to keep the girls distracted. They were pissed that this was a men only mission. Syaoran heard Alex laugh as they watched Sage tackle Ryo, then kick Rowe. They could tell that Sage was pumped for tonight. They were all getting a little excited. He personally, couldn't wait to get his Cherry Blossom back. And when he did, he was going to be sure to tell her how much he loved her. They had been together for months, and he had wanted to wait for the perfect time to tell her his feelings, but that time had slipped away the moment she was taken. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. He would take the words he had spoken to Sage and turn them on himself.

"This is going to work Xiao Lang." Alex's voice sounded from behind him again. Syaoran only nodded. He didn't want to jinx the situation.

**Sage**

He was seriously pumped, which was the only reason he had asked the Twins for a rematch, or how he had put it, _a chance for them to win their balls back_.

"Where was this fighting when I kicked your ass 2 months ago?" Ryo asked, sounding winded. Rowe was lying on the ground after Sage had kicked him. Sage chuckled, he simply couldn't help it. He was going to get his woman back. Just because he was so happy he ran and did a few flips.

"Kid's off his rocker." He heard Rowe groan from the floor. Sage walked over to his girlfriend's brothers.

"Aren't you happy that Kari will be coming home?" He asked, smirking the wolf smirk. "I'll be sure to tell her how thrilled you weren't. I'm sure she'll love to know her brother didn't want her to return." He jumped when Rowe tried to swipe his feet. He chuckled again.

"And I'll have to explain to my dearest sister how her boyfriend really died." Rowe growled, but made no more attempt to fight. Sage took a seat next to him, and Ryo soon joined.

"I have to ask you both a favor." He said, getting serious, but knowing this was something he needed from them. "When Kari gets into the back room after we save her. Don't tell her I'm alive." The Twins looked at him confused.

"Don't you want her to know? I'm sure she's been going crazy." Ryo spoke, crossing his arms. Sage smiled a little, thinking of his pink-haired girl.

"I do want her to know, but I want to be the one to tell her. Please. Ryo, you're going to be in the back room with her. Just get her out safely. Don't mention me at all." Sage asked looking to Ryo. Ryo only nodded, as did Rowe. They all looked up when Syaoran's shadow was cast over them.

"Make-up artist is here. Time to get this show on the road…" Syaoran said.

**Kari**

She was seriously hoping that this mystery doctor they were going to wouldn't do any blood work. She didn't even want to think of what Tiger would do with her if he found out she was pregnant. All the girls were together in a large room, each standing to be weighed by a nurse. They each had their own nurse. It seemed that Sakura actually knew the ladies from when she was a pit fighter. The doctor that came in was older than Wei, and looked scared as all hell. Of course, normal people would be too when Tiger walked in behind the man.

"Start with my Asians please." Tiger said. As if the poor doctor would say no.

"Hello Blossom." The doctor greeted. Another person that knew the old Sakura. "Good to see you back. Gained about 5 lbs Tiger. Healthy though. The tattoo will not get her a high price in the personal bidding. You might want to think about putting her in the pits. You'll get more money for her." Kari turned her gaze toward Sakura. She knew the wolf leader could stand in the pits, but she didn't want to be alone anymore. She wanted Sakura with her.

"I'll take that into consideration Dr. Toya. How about my other one?" They walked toward her, and she had to make herself not attack Tiger. She had a baby to think of now. She hoped it was a boy that looked just like Sage had. So she would be able to see him in some way, everyday. The doctor pinched her skin around her arms and stomach. She sighed in relief when he didn't try to draw blood.

"She's a good one you have. She will bring in a lot of money for you tonight. Muscular as well. If you don't get enough for her privately she would bring you a good amount in the pits as well." The doctor told Tiger. Kari's mind raced at the idea of being in a pit fight. People got hurt real bad in there, and she didn't want to cause any harm to her stomach. The doctor and Tiger proceeded onto Adalia. The doctor did the same poking and prodding of the Mexican girl. "She rather skinny, but she's a sight. She will bring you some good money as well."

"Mexican girls tend to be skinnier. I'm sure the bidders will love how light she is. Easier to toss around the bed." Tiger laughed. Kari just glared. What a douche bag. When they moved to Elizabeth, the poor American looked terrified.

"She's small for an American, but she's the heaviest girl you have. She would do better in the pits sir." The doctor said. Kari could see the girl pale. Tiger just nodded as they made their way to Jacqueline. The doctor agreed that she and Rashida were better off in the private bidding.

**Tiger**

After listening to the doctor's advice, he wanted to throw something. The damn Cherry Blossom's tattoo would scare away many private bidders. They wouldn't want to worry about the Wolf gang coming after them. And the American's weight had posed a problem. Sure, her beauty would get him some money, but he could probably get a bit more for her if he placed her in the pits. He had already promised all 6 girls to the private bidding.

"What are you going to do?" Tara's voice sounded from behind him. She and her sisters were a team of specially trained killers for hire. He simply offered them a better deal. Join his gang or die. Tara was the smallest of the group, and most girly. He had chosen her for his bed. She had obviously taken that as being his new 2nd.

"They will go through the private bidding, and if I don't like the amount I would get from them, then I'll simply decline the money and stick them in the pits." He shrugged as Tara's sisters and some of his guards moved the girls into the waiting chamber. Divel's girls were already waiting. He was known for drugging his girls so he wouldn't have to hire guards to make sure they didn't run. Tiger thought it was a good idea, but Divel wouldn't be able to put them in the pits if he didn't get the amount he wanted. The auction was to start in 2 hours. The bidders would be arriving 30 minutes before hand. A few of the names he knew, and knew that they spent good money. He would make bank and get revenge on the Little Wolf all in one night.

**Syaoran**

He didn't look anything like himself. The makeup artists that Sage worked with did a fabulous job. His hair was black now, temporary dye, and swept back with a lot of moose and wax so it wasn't the least bit crazy. He had in blue colored contacts, and they had even fashioned him a new nose and chin. He put on his tux, since Sage said anything less would stand out. Tiger apparently liked high class auctions.

"Here's your new ID, passport, social. Everything is backed up so many times that the best hacker in the universe wouldn't be able to know that you're undercover." Akashi spoke, handing him the papers. The girls and I will be outback in the vans. Tomicka and Naoko are going to be in the building across the alley with snipers on the back door just in case. Syaoran growled.

"Am I too nice a person?" He asked harshly. Akashi looked confused. "Because I can't figure out for the life of me why those girls will not listen when I say to stay home." Akashi just laughed. Along with Sage who didn't look at all like Sage. His brother in all aspects walked in. Black hair, spiked, blue eyes and the same nose and chin that had been fashioned like the one he was wearing. Rowe's hair was laid flat, and his naturally blue eyes were covered with a darker blue to match the ones in his and Sage's eyes. They could pass for triplets. Of course, Ryo, Jamie, Tobias, Alex and Mika were all done up to look different, but only in eyes and hair color. They didn't have the added cosmetics. With Ryo's long hair, the artists simply put a wig on him.

Syaoran's new name was Senshi Yue, Rowe was Rinshin Yue, and Sage was Yoko of course. He would have to be sure to call them the proper name. No one seemed to care about the guards. They were supposed to be seen, not heard.

"Ok, briefing." He started to the men and women in the room. "Sage has been in contact with the bidders he knows. I'm not going to say this will be easy because we know that nothing is ever easy. Guards… the second those girls are brought into the room, you get them out! Take out anyone that tries to get in your way. They are our top priority."

"What if Tiger sticks one or both into the pit fighting?" Eriol asked. He and Tomoyo were going to stay behind and make sure the girls were ok, and knew who were saving them since the others were in disguise.

"I've put in a possible seat. If something like that happens, we'll be able to go there and get them." Sage said from Syaoran's right.

"Assuming they survive the fighting." Mika spoke looking grim. Syaoran looked to Sage. He had not really mentioned what went down in the pit fights.

"Explain Aki." Ryo spoke, leaning against the wall. Syaoran looked to the man next to him and waited as well.

**Sage**

He blew out a breath. He was hoping to avoid this.

"The pit fighters are bided on in the beginning. Then they pair off. They fight, and the survivor gets sold." Sage spoke, trying not to picture Kari in those pits.

"What do you mean survivor?" Mei Lin asked. Sage sighed.

"The pit fighting is to the death. If the girl refuses to kill her opponent, then they are both shot. I hate going to them. Hopefully we won't have to." Sage spoke, fixing his tie. 35 days without Kari, and he was distraught. He had been looking forward to this day all month. And now it seemed like the minutes were taking hours. His training with his friends and family were the only thing that made the day's move.

"Is there any way to get the girls out of the fight?" Syaoran asked praying to any god that would listen to not put the girls in there.

"A shoot out is about the only thing. It's more of the brutal side of the auctions." Sage said.

"Tomoyo and Eriol, start looking up ways to get the girls out of the pits just in case they end up there." Syaoran spoke. Sage looked at his watch. It was time to go. "Everyone sync your watches."

"Mika will drive us in the limo. Jamie and Tobias will take the vans around to the back." Sage spoke as they headed to the door.

"Toby, give this to Sakura so she'll know she's safe." Syaoran handed him the necklace. Sage pulled out his wolf pendant that he had started wearing again and handed it to Ryo.

"So Kari will know who you are without you blowing your cover." Sage spoke, as he, Syaoran and Rowe got into the limo.

**Sakura**

The sad excuse of an outfit was scratching the shit out of her. Kari's morning sickness seemed to be gone for the time being. Tiger hadn't come back into the room, and there was another set of girls brought in. Tiger's group was wearing fake diamonds, the girls that were there before them were in fake rubies and the new girls in fake amethyst. The other girls weren't talking, and Tara's man-sisters were guarding them, so she and Kari didn't talk as well. A well dressed guard walked into the room and spoke to the man-sister.

"Welcome ladies." He finally spoke. Sakura watched all the girls except herself and Kari flinch and shrink back. "The bidders have just arrived, and the auction will start shortly. The entire facility is guarded, so please do not try to escape. We have permission to shoot first and ask questions later. I will be coming to retrieve you when it is your turn. You just stand there. No talking." The man spoke before departing again. The man-sister followed him out, and that left all the girls alone.

"So what's the plan?" Kari asked looking determined. Sakura smirked. She had been thinking all day.

"I figure they're going to take us out the back door and into trucks. At least that's how they used to do it. I accidently saw a girl getting sold once when my step-mother was bringing me home. I figure we're good once in the vehicle, or right after getting to whoever bought us's house. These are usually rich old guys with minimal security." Sakura spoke quietly since she and Kari were seated next to each other.

"So get to the house, sneak out, and meet up where? I could go to Lian's mansion, or even Chan's for that matter. But what about you?" Kari whispered back.

"Where does Jamie live? Give me the street and I'll meet you there." Sakura spoke. She knew Beijing like the back of her hand.

"222 Dragon Boulevard. Just go to the gate and ring the bell. They have cameras everywhere. Flash your tattoo and they'll have someone come down to meet you." Kari spoke. Sakura smiled, and they both went back to being quiet as the guy came back in and grabbed one of the ruby girls.

**Sage**

He was seated in the center with Syaoran at his left and Rowe at his right. He was twitchy, but played calm. He didn't want to draw attention to them as they entered through the secret door way that led to his private boot. They had had no problem getting through security, and Syaoran had received a message from both Alex, Tomicka and Mei Lin saying that everyone was in place. Now if only this damned auction would move faster! As usual Divel had his girls adorned in fake rubies. He usually tried to buy most of Divel's girls, just because he hated how the man treated them. He had yet to find out where Divel's operation was so he could take the man out. But that was something to be left for later. Kari was top priority. He placed a small bid of 30k, but didn't want to spend more than 50k on this set of girls. Detoxing them was expensive.

"How long until Tiger's group is shown?" Syaoran asked, obviously getting impatient. They had just started after all.

"He usually shows his last. It's going to be a while, so sit back and try to calm down. There were only two bidders I couldn't get a hold of, but I'm not worried. I gave Mei Lin the code for their boxes in case something goes wrong. She'll be able to pull the girls out from the back." Sage whispered as the girl was sold, and they had to wait for the next one.

"Try to breathe boys." Rowe spoke. "Mother always said, patience is a virtue." Sage could tell that Rowe was on edge as well. He had already planned to leave the room as soon as Kari was out back, but Sage had to put a damper on that. It would be too suspicious for a bidder to leave the room before the auction was over.

"Divel has the most girls. After him there will be a group of three, and then Tiger's group." Sage responded as he watched Syaoran place a bid.

"They won't be drugged too will they?" Rowe asked. Sage could hear Syaoran growl.

"No. Tiger doesn't drug them for the mere fact that he puts them in the pit if they don't get sold. Divel doesn't have as much money, so he drugs them so that he doesn't have to hire help." Sage responded. He frowned as he saw they had won the girl at 45k. "Divel's girls usually don't sell so high. Means our girls are going to be expensive."

"I'm not worried about the amount." Syaoran spoke as another one came up. Sage sighed. It was going to be a long evening.

**Kari**

They had a plan. It was a good plan, and would totally work. Just as long as she remembered all her training. She was one of the best. She just really hoped that she wouldn't be stuck pit fighting. She also couldn't wait to get home and see her own doctor. Sure she had morning sickness, and was really late, but she wanted the confirmation. She smiled a little. Her face felt weird from not having done so in a while. She hadn't completely lost Sage after all. She would still have a part of him, so she could deal with that.

"What are you so smiley about?" Sakura whispered. There was one red girl left and the three purple girls.

"You should be glad I'm not plotting more ways to off myself." Kari joked back making Sakura smile.

"What do you want then?" Sakura asked. The other girls were pretty far from them. They were the odd two in the room.

"I want a mini-Sage. So I'll be able to see him every day." Kari spoke back thinking of a cute little boy with brown curly hair and green eyes.

"He'll always be with you ya know. Even if this miracle didn't happen. He's always in your heart." Sakura spoke. Kari knew that her parents had died young. Kari's had died only a few years ago, but it wasn't the same heart ache. Sometimes life was a cruel bitch.

"This way is better though." Kari said as the last red girl was taken out of the room. "My brothers will be pissed."

"I'm sure the Twins will get over it." Sakura assured. "And if they give you crap, I'll take care of them." Kari couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Sakura beating up her big brothers.

"Thank you Sakura. I'm mad at you for volunteering to be captured, but I'm glad you're with me." Kari spoke.

"We are going to make it home. I don't know what kind of order they are taking us. But whenever we go, I'll see you at the house." Sakura hugged her. Kari had to try not to cry. She figured she should be terrified, but she just wasn't. She had a reason to get home now, and nothing was going to get in her way. Tiger had resources and big guards. These business men would be easy to get away from.

**Syaoran**

This was insanely boring, and nerve racking. The announcer had just informed them that the first set of girls was done. Sage had "bought" 3 of the 8. The next group was about to start, and supposedly only has 3, so at least it would go faster. He was getting more and more anxious. He wanted to see his Sakura. He wanted to make sure she was alright. The lights dimmed to signal the next showing. The first girl was brought out in purple gems. Syaoran scowled at the outfits. These girls were all decked out in fake jewels. He knew they were fake because no underworld idiot would spend the kind of money on girls they were selling. Sage bid after one of the other boxes started. These girls were already being priced higher than the last group.

"Are you sure you'll be able to win the girls when they come out?" Ryo asked Sage. Syaoran knew that money wasn't the problem, but figured that if some other asshole wanted them badly enough there would be a problem.

"We'll win them." Sage spoke with a hint of determination in his voice. Syaoran was proud of him. The girl was sold to some guy down the row from them, and taken away. The next girl was brought out about five minutes later. Five torturous minutes later. She wasn't as pretty as the first, and looked in bad shape. She wasn't getting a good bid either. Sage bid 60k, and was the last one to bid.

"_Sorry gentlemen, this auction will be sent to the pits._" The announcers voice sounded. Two large guards came in to take a struggling and crying girl out of the room.

"What just happened?" Syaoran asked, as they waited for the next girl. Sage growled.

"If the auctioneer doesn't like what he's getting for the girl, he has the right to take her out and place her in the pits." Sage spoke. Syaoran watched him take out his disposable cell and dial a number.

**Sage**

He waited, even more impatient than before as the phone rang.

"_What can I do for you Yue?_" Kenshin's voice sounded from the other line.

"Three-way the call. This is important." Sage spoke. He watched the last of Reecoo's girls come out.

"_You're good._" Kenshin spoke again.

"When Tiger's girls come out… I'm interested in a girl with pink hair and a brunet. Wait 10 seconds before bidding. If I haven't bid within those first 10 seconds it's not the girl I need. I can't have either of them sent to the pits." Sage spoke quickly as he bid on the purple girl.

"_Can you tell us why these girls are so important? I am also looking for a girl in Tiger's group._" Listatt's voice sounded on the other line.

"He stole them from me, only to sell them." Sage growled out. He knew these men outside the auction. All good, high powered men, that were like him, and releasing the girls. The government turned a deaf ear toward the auctions, so he and his friends had taken it upon themselves to deal justice and free them.

"_Understood_." The men on the other line spoke at once before the phone went dead. He had won the bid on the purple girl. His heart started beating faster. It was time for Tiger's group. He almost cried when the first girl came out and she had pink hair. His finger was all ready on the button, waiting to start the bid.

**Kari**

"You're first." The man spoke as he grabbed her still sore arm and dragged her out of the room. She was harshly shoved onto a circular lit stage-like area, where she just stood. She saw about 12 glass windows, but only 10 of them had a little light on them and a box in the front that said "_waiting_".

"_Good evening gentlemen. We will start Tiger's group with this young girl. She is 18 years of age, and weighing 115 lbs. Has a fiery spirit, and will keep you on your toes. Bidding will start at 75k._" A voice spoke from the speakers. The box to her left lit up saying 50k. The box two down from that to her right lit up with 75k, and so on until the first box was at 350k. None of the other boxes lit up after that. The well dressed douche that threw her into the cell came back in and grabbed her to take her out.

"Congratulations, little lady. You have been sold. No pits for you today." He said as he rounded the corner. A man with blond hair and blue eyes met them. "She's all yours. I hope your boss enjoys this one. Feisty little thing." The other man only nodded before taking her other arm, completing the trade off. His hand didn't grab her as hard at least. She thought of easily getting free and making a run for it. The man must have read her mind, because he looked straight at her.

"Don't even think about it Kari." He whispered, and her heart stopped dead. "Not a word." He spoke again. She had to clamp her mouth shut. He turned her down another hall, and then to a door guarded by two men who nodded and let them into a small room. She turned to the man as he took off the wig.

"RYO!" She screamed, and threw herself into her brother's arms. He held her tight, making the horrible outfit dig into her skin, but she didn't care. She could feel the tears coming down her face. "You came for me." She whispered.

"We would always come for you." He chuckled as he hugged her. "We have a van out back. Time to get you home." He said leading her to another door at the opposite end of the room. Once he opened it, she saw an alley way and Mei Lin standing by a black van. Kari couldn't help but run to the girl.

"What about Sakura? She's still in there." Kari spoke as Mei Lin and Ryo got her in the back.

"We have another van for her. Go home, shower, eat and get some rest. You can see her later." Ryo spoke caressing her cheek like a loving brother she knew he was, but never showed. "And here." He handed her a chain. Her tears came harder. It was Sage's chain. Now she had another piece of him. Ryo kissed her cheek, and shut the door. Kari cried the whole way home. Home… she was finally going home.

**Syaoran**

He had switched seats with Sage so he could watch for Sakura. He was happy for his brother. The man had won his woman back, and would be able to see her in a couple hours. They were required to stay until the end of the auction. Syaoran frowned as the American girl was sent to the pits. The bid had gone up to 150k, but apparently Tiger wanted around the 250 mark. Greedy bastard. The next girl was black, but the announcer had said she was British. Sage had explained the system to him, so he waited the 10 seconds for the person who wanted her. It was the booth next to them that started. He helped out, getting the bid to 220k. The guy next to them won with 260k. Tiger only had Sakura and one other girl. He hoped Sakura wouldn't be last. He was going crazy waiting.

"There she is!" Rowe spoke pointing. He could have cried. She was alright. Thinner, and paler, but she looked as strong and beautiful as ever.

"_Gentlemen, she is 18 years of age. Known also as the renowned pit fighter, Blossom. A real prize for any man. Bidding will start at 100k._" The announcer finished. He was the first to bid. He was going to get his woman back, Tiger be damned. The he was going to kill the bastard. The bid got to 350k, and Syaoran put in for 375k.

"We got her." Sage said with a smile.

"_I apologize, gentlemen. The auctioneer has decided to put her in the pits. Please join us in 20 minutes for a spectacular show._" Syaoran literally punched the damn button and broke it.

"What the FUCK!" He swore, getting up to pace the room.

"Tiger probably figured she was worth more because of her background. We can get her from the pits. Try to calm down." Sage spoke. Of course Sage was calm… he had his woman back. He took out his phone to call Eriol.

"_Kari's just walked into the door. Do you have Sakura?_" Eriol spoke from the other end.

"No! Asshole is putting her in the pits. What do you have for me?" He spoke, still pacing. Probably making Rowe and Sage dizzy. He could hear typing from the other end.

"_Ok, You send me a txt when you have her within reach. I'll cut all power to the building. You grab and go._" Eriol spoke. Syaoran nodded as if Eriol could really see him.

"Be ready." He finished before shutting the phone. Sage sighed and stood.

"Follow me." Sage said as he led them to the pit fights.

**Sakura**

She was going to kill Tiger. Shoot him right between the eyes. Or maybe the leg and then an arm or something. Make it hurt. At least she was out of that hideous outfit, and into something more comfortable. Not that a sports bra and short shorts was much better, but at least it didn't scratch into her skin. She still had a plan. She would get out of here. The poor American girl was with her. That girl was not going to last in the pits.

"Blossom you're up." The guard called to her.

"Who am I fighting?" She asked as they walked into a very loud room. There was a bulky looking giant in the other corner of the pit. That would be her opponent.

"She's from the Amazon." The man said as he let her into the pit, then locked the door behind her.

"_Bidders for your treat, the infamous Blossom against the Amazonian to the death. Bidding starts at 200k. Fighting will take place in 5 minutes._" The announcer's voice sounded. Sakura cringed. She had never had to fight to the death before. Probably because she was owned at the time. Right now she was "for sale". She needed to find a way out of this mess. She took the time to look around the room at these bidders. They were a group of well dressed men. She could probably jump up to the railing and run through the bidders before the guns came out. Most of the guards were around the floor of the arena, not near the top.

"Ying Fa!" She turned around in circles hearing someone call her. Syaoran was the only one to ever call her that. She looked at the bidders, but she couldn't find him. She looked oddly at a group of three men with black hair and blue eyes. The one in the middle was starring right at her. He wasn't even interested in the Amazonian. He held up his fist to her and then threw something small and shiny. She caught it and then looked back up to the trio, but they were gone. She looked into her hand and almost cried with relief. It was her necklace. Syaoran was here, possibly disguised as one of the black haired men.

"_Ladies take your place._" The announcer spoke. Sakura latched the necklace around her wrist so it wouldn't get caught around her neck.

"Sometimes you just have to save yourself." Sakura whispered as she and her opponent squared off. She knew how to fight, and if Syaoran was here, that meant she wouldn't have to fight to the death. It was just like riding a bike. When the bell sounded she waited to see what the Amazonian would do. The big woman attacked her, ready to win and gain some kind of freedom. Sakura easily blocked her advances and countered landing a punch to the woman's hard abs. She cursed lightly. The Amazonian had abs of steel!

"I didn't think Blossom would be so small." The woman spoke. She had a pretty girly voice for being so large. This time the woman was able to land a punch that sent Sakura into the caged sides, and then all of a sudden the Amazonian was at her throat, crushing her wind pipe. Sakura kicked as hard as she could, but the woman wasn't going to budge.

'_Think Sakura!'_ Sakura spoke to herself, since she couldn't voice her words. Small… she was small! She maneuvered her lower body and wrapped her legs around the woman's torso, then twisted. Using the Amazonian's weight as a counter, she was able to get the woman off her wind pipe, and to the ground. Then the power was cut.

"What the hell?!" She heard the Amazonian say, but that was all she would listen for. No power meant no lights. Sakura had great night vision! She gave it a moment, and then saw how the objects around the room came into semi-focus. It was all she needed. She jumped and climbed the caged area, then up to the 2nd floor where the bidders were freaking out. She used this to stay low and get out of there. She found a door with a lit up "Exit" sign. She didn't hesitate, she just ran.

**Syaoran**

"YING FA!" He yelled down to Sakura. She had to have heard him. She was looking around the room as if she had, then her beautiful emerald eyes landed on him. He held up the necklace he had retrieved from Tobias before coming to the pit area, and threw it to her.

"Let's move." Sage spoke, as they headed toward the floor area. He kept his eyes on Sakura as they moved through the spectators and bidders standing around. He was nervous about the person Sakura was supposed to fight. The woman was huge! The announcer had said she was Amazon. Seemed like kind of an unfair fight.

"_Ladies take your place._" The announcer spoke. He could see the caged area, but they couldn't get closer thanks to the guards. When the bell rang, signaling the fight he watched only Sakura. He knew she wouldn't attack first, but he was hoping she could manage.

"How long do you think she can handle being in there?" Rowe asked. Syaoran flinched when the Amazonian punched Sakura hard, sending her flying. He knew Sakura could possibly win, but he was done putting her life in danger. He pulled out his cell and dialed Eriol.

"On my mark…" He watched Sakura trying to get out of the hold the huge woman had on her. Cutting the lights now wouldn't help her out. He watched Sakura turn herself into a pretzel and take down her opponent. "NOW!" The word was barely out of his mouth before the lights were cut. Sakura was a smart girl. She would get out of the room. And he now had a way to find her. "Track her." He finished as he waited for the lights to turn back on.

"_She's outside. I have Tomicka following her._" Eriol's voice sounded. Syaoran couldn't help the smile.

"I'll call you back once we're out of here." And he hung up his cell and waited. The lights flickered back on, and he waited for the freaking out to start. These people didn't disappoint. It also seemed that Sakura wasn't the only one missing. The Amazonian was alone in the ring, but there were people searching angrily for their girls. Tiger had a firm grasp on the American girl he still wanted money for.

"We can't save them all." Sage whispered. "Mr. Smith said he would make sure the girl got out. There's nothing more we can do here." When they saw a few bidders heading for the door, they followed suit. Jamie was waiting with their limo, and they didn't hesitate to get in. Syaoran pulled out his phone, and shifted to the front of the limo so he was next to Jamie.

"Where is she?" He asked Eriol, placing his phone on speaker so he could load his guns.

"_She just turned down Kong Ave. If you take your first right, then second left, you should be able to head her off._" Eriol spoke. Jamie easily followed the directions, and stopped the car before the corner that Sakura was supposed to be coming around any minute. Syaoran got out of the car and waited. She didn't disappoint. She came running around the corner, and he used her momentum to grab her and swing her into the wall as gently as he could given her speed. She started fighting him. He forgot he was in disguise.

"Easy Ying Fa." He whispered, and he smirked when her body stiffened.

**Sakura**

Being a cheerleader had its perks. For starters, she had been running for about 4 blocks, and still wasn't winded. Also, her legs weren't tired yet, so she figured she could probably run a good mile and a half at full speed before she would have to slow down. She only got 3 more blocks before someone grabbed her and had her against a wall. The first thing she did was kick, but this guy was strong, and easily had her pinned.

"Easy Ying Fa." It was his voice, but that wasn't what made her freeze. It was his scent. The smell that was one-of-a-kind Syaoran. She looked up into blue eyes. "It's me." He said again, staring at her. She couldn't trust this.

"I don't believe you." She growled, and tried to struggle again.

"Jamie!" the stranger yelled. He handed her off, and Sakura stopped. Mei Lin's boyfriend stood in front of her, smirking. She looked back to the stranger that she so wanted to be Syaoran.

"It's really him?" She asked her best friends boyfriend. Jamie drew his gun when someone came running around the corner. Sakura smiled seeing Tomicka.

"Tiger's looking for her, time to go." Tomicka gasped, and started shoving her and the stranger into the car. The limo was nice, but she wouldn't believe that this guy was Syaoran.

"Jamie? Who are these guys?" She asked, still weary of the three men in the back with her since Tomicka was up front with Jamie. Tomicka laughed, and Jamie chuckled.

"Syaoran, Sage and Rowe. Nice disguises right?" Tomicka asked. Sakura could only nod, and turn to look back at the guys. "At least take the contacts out." Sakura watched the three men touch their eyes and remove the blue contacts. Sakura almost cried seeing Syaoran's amber eyes.

"Xiao Lang!" She screamed before throwing herself into his arms. He chuckled and pulled her closer. Then she stopped and looked at the green-eyed boy. "Sage? You're alive?!" The whole car chuckled. "Where's Kari? Did you save her too?"

"Slow down Cherry Blossom." Syaoran said, while running his hands up and down her arms. "She's already home. And yes, Sage is clearly alive. We'll explain everything after you get a shower and some food and rest. No arguing." She couldn't help but giggle as tears slipped through her eyes.

"I'm agreeing only because I'm so happy to see you. All of you." She whispered before hugging Syaoran again. "But I am not kissing you till you look like you." She warned her boyfriend. He smirked and nodded.

"Sakura, welcome to Dragon Manor." Jamie spoke as he drove through some gates. Sakura giggled.

"You know, me and Kari had a plan. We were going to escape who ever bought us, and meet up here." Sakura said as they got out of the car.

"Sometimes, you need to let other people rescue you." Syaoran spoke before leading her into the mansion. It was good to be home!

* * *

><p>Author's Note: No the story is not over! I hope you like that Sakura and Kari are both safe and home. Still have to get Kari and Sage back together, Syaoran needs to tell Sakura he loves her, and of course… they still need to kill Tiger! So keep the reviews coming, and I'll post the next chappie as soon as I can!<p> 


	25. Fly Away

Author's Note: Sorry for the super late update… please don't be mad!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five: Fly Away<strong>

Sakura had barely made it into Jamie's mansion before her cousin tackled her. Tomoyo was crying hysterically, but Sakura couldn't blame her. She was doing the same thing.

"Oh Sakura! You had me so worried!" Tomoyo spoke, still hugging Sakura tightly.

"You know I would have made it back eventually Moyo, but I'm glad you all came for me." Sakura whispered, hugging her cousin back. "Where's Kari?" She was worried about her friend.

"She's sleeping." Eriol spoke from behind her cousin.

"I'm going to go shower and change fast." Syaoran who was not-so-Syaoran spoke before heading off. Sakura frowned.

"I think he's upset with me." Sakura said turning to her friends in the room.

"Why would you think that?" Not-so-Sage asked from the doorway. Sakura smiled, sitting with her cousin.

"I didn't believe it was him. I'm still having trouble believing that you're Sage." Sakura spoke meekly. Not-so-Sage laughed.

"Not to worry. He's not upset. I'm going to go shower too, and then go see Kari. Don't worry if you hear screaming." Sage joked before heading up the stairs.

"Sakura!" Mei Lin's voice yelled from the front door. Sakura jumped up and ran to her best friend. She was home with all of her friends. Naoko and Rika came in next and received the same hug.

"Ok girls." Tobias spoke, finally breaking up the happy reunion. "Sakura needs to go rest. She's been through a lot. Li's room is last door on the left down that hall." The Lion leader winked. Sakura smiled at the lot, gave her cousin and roommate another hug, then headed toward Syaoran. She prayed to the gods that he wasn't upset with her.

**Syaoran**

It had taken him 5 minutes to get the cosmetic nose and chin off, and another 15 minutes in the shower to get the hair color out. Now he was just soaking in the shower. He wasn't upset, but sad. He had had visions of rescuing Sakura, and none of them had her doubting who he was. He couldn't really blame her though. He didn't recognize himself in the mirror, so why would she believe him.

"Now that looks more like Syaoran." Her voice reached him. He had been so busy beating himself up that he hadn't heard her come into the shower. He spun around and stared at her in shock. His beautiful girl friend had stunned him again. He absently wondered if she would ever cease to stun him. There would be time for words and thoughts later though. All he wanted was to kiss her. His hands moved on their own to cup her face and bring her lips to his.

"Sakura… I need to tell you something." He whispered out of breath from her kisses. She smiled that beautiful smile he loved, just like the rest of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe it was you Little Wolf. Please don't be upset with me." She sounded like she was begging. He chuckled and kissed her again.

"I'm not upset. I love you." He spoke looking her into the eyes. She gasped as if she couldn't believe he had said it.

"I love you too Syaoran Li. I've loved you since the first day you had me pinned in the grass in front of my dorm." She giggled, and he could tell she was crying. The shower water was mixing with her tears, but he knew this girl.

"You know I've loved you since I first saw you get into my hummer." He whispered before kissing her again. There were no words left as he pinned her to the shower wall. Her moan fueled him in his quest to make her understand how much she was missed. He moved down her neck, sucking gently on her sensitive skin. His hand moved down her body to her nether lips, and slid his fingers inside her. He found her nipple and sucked on it. He groaned when her fingers tangled into his hair. His cock wanted nothing more than to burry itself inside her, but he wanted to prologue Sakura's torture.

When Sakura took his arousal into her hand, his eyes closed and he groaned. His hips automatically moving against her hand. He had missed having her for over a month, and now his need for her was overwhelming. Unable to wait another moment, he moved between her legs. His jaw clenched when he felt how hot and wet she was for him. He placed his hands on her beautiful ass, and lifted her into his arms as he sank into her body. He pulled out only to thrust deeper into her willing body. He moved in and out of her with short, slow strokes until her eyes rolled back in her head and her nails dug into his shoulders. The shower blocked out Sakura's moans and his harsh breathing as he set up a rhythm that sent them both flying on the wings of pleasure faster than he would have wanted.

"You are amazing." Sakura gasped. He chuckled as he leaned into her body making sure to not crush her. He could tell she was tired, and he felt bad for keeping her awake.

"You're tired." He spoke, running his hands through her wet hair. He sighed and pulled out of her body, still holding her in his arms. He figured he wasn't going to let her go for a good two months. He dried her off with one of the fluffy towels before carrying her to the bed.

"Say it again." She whispered as she cuddled up to him.

"I love you Sakura." He whispered before kissing her. "Now sleep. You're home and safe." He spoke, watching her close her eyes. She was back in his arms, and he wasn't going to let her go any time soon.

**Sage**

He had showered in one of the spare rooms seeing as Kari had been brought to the room he was using and he didn't want to wake her. He was now standing above her and watching her sleep. He couldn't stand her thinking that he was dead a moment longer though. He sat next to her on the bed, moving a piece of hair off her face. The movement made her stir, and he held his breath waiting for her to scream.

"Sage?" She whispered it, and he smiled. "This is the best dream I've had in days." He chuckled, caressing her cheek.

"This isn't a dream Kari. I'm real." He spoke. "How can I prove it?" He watched her pinch herself, and then look shocked at him. And then she screamed. He tried to kiss her to stop her before she woke the whole house, but that wasn't going to happen. She was fighting him all the way, and screaming her head off. Then Ryo and Rowe were in the room, pulling her into their arms. He frowned. This was not going his way at all. Ryo and Rowe looked at him with sympathy. Her face was buried in Ryo's neck, and Sage could tell she was crying.

"What did you do?" Rowe asked, running his hand up and down Kari's back.

"I woke her up and she freaked out. She thought she was dreaming." Sage answered, yearning to hold his girlfriend.

"Kari… what's the matter? We thought you would be happy to see him." Ryo whispered. Her glare turned to her brothers.

"You knew he was alive?" She was pissed. Ryo and Rowe sheepishly smiled.

"Well, yes… we wanted you to be surprised. The kid wanted to tell you himself." Rowe said. Sage could see Kari's lip trembling.

"How do I know I'm not going to wake up and this is all going to be some horrible, wonderful dream? You should have told me the moment you saw me." Kari said to Ryo, tears falling down her cheeks. The Twins looked to him, and he nodded. He needed to get a handle on this alone. The Twins got up from the bed, and Sage frowned again when Kari looked pleadingly at them. He wanted to kiss her. When he moved closer to her, she slapped him.

"You are such a jerk!" She yelled, going to hit him again. He grabbed her arms, and pulled her to him. She buried her face into his neck and cried.

"Forgive me. I tried to get word to you." He spoke holding her to him and placing a kiss in her hair. She pulled back, whipping the tears from her face.

"How is this possible?" She asked looking at him with confused blue eyes. "Do you know how devastated I was?" He smiled at her.

"The bulletproof vest kind of knocked me on my ass for a while. I asked Ryo not to tell you. I wanted to be the one to do it." He pulled her toward him, hoping she wouldn't pull away. She did the complete opposite. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. She pulled back, and hugged him. "I love you Kari. I'm sorry I couldn't get you out of there sooner."

"You were the bidder. You bought me." She whispered hugging him tighter and giggling. He pulled her onto his lap.

"Best money I ever spent." He said, running his hand up and down her leg. She giggled.

"I have something to tell you." Kari spoke, looking up to him with scared eyes.

**Kari**

She still wasn't 100% sure she wasn't dreaming. Sage was here, and alive, and she was trying not to hyperventilate. She was still trying to process. He had been the bidder that bought her from Tiger. She giggled at the thought that he now owned her. He definitely owned her heart. She thought about their baby. Jamie's doctor, Yukito, was very kind and confirmed that she was about 2 months pregnant. Kari just didn't know how Sage was going to take the news.

"What is it you have to tell me?" He whispered before kissing her neck. Gods she missed his kisses. She could feel the tears coming down her face. He was really here. Wouldn't Sakura be happy to know she was finally getting her tears out.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered, seeking his lips. He kissed her back, rolling her onto her back. His familiar weight soothed her and caused a sigh to escape her lips. She never thought she would ever get this again. The gods were smiling down on her for sure. He was only wearing pajama pants, so she took the opportunity to feel his body. She needed to know that he was real and that she wasn't dreaming. His hand found its way up her night shirt, caressing her breast. It had been too long since she had been able to just let go and not think or worry. She would save the worrying for later. Right now, she just wanted to be with Sage.

**Tiger**

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THE CHERRY BLOSSOM GOT AWAY?!" His voice boomed from his office. Tara and her sisters stood around the room. He couldn't believe that she had slipped through his fingers again, and knowing the Little Wolf, she was back with him. How could he be surrounded by idiots?

"She must have slipped out of the arena when the lights went out. The Amazonian was the only one left in the ring, and no one has seen her." Tara explained. Tiger could feel his face turning redder as the seconds ticked by.

"And do you have any idea where she is now?" Tiger asked through gritted teeth.

"Our sources believe that she is indeed at Dragon Manor. At least you got the Twin's sister, and pretty good money for the other girls." Tara shrugged. Her lack of caring about him losing to Li again was starting to piss him off more than he already was.

"I still lost out on that American. She didn't last 5 minutes in the ring before she was killed. I should have just sold her cheap." Tiger growled. Tara smirked and rolled her eyes thinking of the American weakling.

"Really, the Blossom was the only one you should have sent to the pits. The others were weak, but what do I know? I'm just a chick." Tata said with a sigh.

"How about you and your sisters go and figure out a way to get my prized fighter back." Tiger said as he motioned for the door. The girls took the hint and left him in the office, where he proceeded to grab the nearest object and chuck it at the wall. "Damn Li and his pack!"

**Syaoran**

Sakura was still asleep, and cuddled up to his side. He didn't want her to be anywhere else as far as he was concerned. He was currently caressing her arm thinking about their future, and about Tiger. Tiger needed to be put down, but he couldn't risk Sakura's life any more than he already had.

"You are too deep in thought too early in the morning." Sakura's voice whispered as her lips brushed right under his ear. He turned to look into her beautiful emerald eyes. He brought her mouth to his, loving her kisses. She had definitely changed his heart.

"You are very right about that Cherry Blossom." He said between kisses. He didn't want to think about anything but the woman in his arms.

"So what has your mind so occupied?" She asked as she scooted her way onto his body, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Her light kisses were not helping his concentration, especially since it hadn't even been 24 hours since she had been rescued. Hell it hadn't even been 12 hours.

"You and me." He groaned as she started moving south. He pulled her up into a kiss. He wanted to look at her face. "And what you would think if I asked you to marry me." He was expecting shock, or maybe for her to look at him like he was crazy, but her dazzling smile had him more confused than anything.

"Are you asking me?" She said, still smiling like she had won the lottery.

"Yes." He said, still wondering how she managed to make him sound like an idiot. "But I want to do it properly." Again the wonderful, crazy girl stunned him because all she does is laugh.

"Define properly." She says as she leans up, looking down at him. "We could have another little duel, where I kick your ass again, or we could go on a date where we get shot at." She giggled, and he couldn't help the smile that found its way to his face. He made a point to give an exaggerated sigh as he reached over to his night stand and pulled the black velvet box out of the drawer.

"Well, as properly as I can." He started, opening the box, and showing her the ring. He had been proud when he picked it out a week ago, but he was starting to doubt himself now. He had chosen a 2 caret, princess cut with emeralds inlayed with more diamonds on the white-gold band. She still wasn't saying anything though. Maybe she didn't like the ring, or maybe she didn't want to marry him.

"Syao…." Oh crap… this wasn't looking to good. "You still haven't actually asked me anything yet." He looked at her dumb founded.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" Gods that was harder than starring down the barrel of a gun. He noticed the tears in her eyes and got more worried… this wasn't looking good…

**Sakura**

How in the world had she managed to be so damn lucky!? First she met Mr. Hottie, then she got to date him, and now she was going to get to marry him?! Holy Cannoli! She debated on waiting to answer him, just to prolong his torture, but the second she saw the ring he had undoubtedly picked out on his own, she just couldn't find it in her heart to mess with him when he was trying so hard to be serious and make this moment special.

"Yes Syaoran. Yes, of course I will marry you!" Sakura said as she ignored the gorgeous ring to kiss him. She pulled back and looked at him as seriously as she could. "Are you sure? I mean, we haven't known each other long… I don't want you to make a mistake or anything." She almost fell off him when he burst out laughing.

"You will never cease to amaze me. I wouldn't be here making a fool of myself if I wasn't sure." His deep voice spoke back, amused. Sakura watched with anticipation as he pulled the breath taking ring from the little box, and placed it on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"I hope you know that this doesn't mean I'm going to start letting you win when we fight." Sakura smirked as she moved to kiss him again. His chuckle almost resonated through her body.

"I like it when you're on top. Ever think I'm letting you win?" He asked, and she couldn't help but burst into laughter. Life would not ever be dull being married to Li Syaoran.

**Kari and Sage**

Kari was staring at Sage, and playing with his curls, and smiling like there was no tomorrow. I mean, let's face it, up until a day ago, she wasn't sure there would be. It was around 2 in the afternoon, and she knew she needed to go eat something, but she just couldn't. She had managed to sneak out of bed that morning to throw up quietly in the bathroom. Apparently the baby did not care that she was finally getting a good night's rest.

"How about we take a vacation? We can go to the city in America. That one that's named after some fruit." Sage said as he watched her play with his hair.

"New York City? The big apple?" Kari responded with a giggle.

"Yea, that one. We can go shopping if you like, or just walk. Some where no one knows us, where we can just relax." He said with a sigh, rolling to his back and taking her with him.

"As fun as that sounds, I would rather warm and sunny. How about Hawaii or the Caribbean?" She offered, unconsciously placing her hand on her stomach. Yukito had told her that she wouldn't see anything for a couple more months, but she didn't care.

"Not feeling good?" Sage's question confused her. She was feeling like a million American dollars.

"I'm fine." She responded, looking into his concerned face.

"Then why are you putting your hand on your stomach?" He asked looking down to where her hand was. Oh shit… how to tell him. Kari bit her lip, wondering how to give him the news without totally freaking him out. Sure he _said_ he loves her, but that can all change when you're told you knocked a girl up.

"I have something I need to tell you, and I need you to not get mad." She explained, sitting up. Sage sat up with her, looking even more worried. He waited, patiently as she collected her thoughts. "I'm pregnant." She chanced a look at him, and almost wished she hadn't. His eyes were wide in surprise, and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"I'm sorry, please say that again." Was what finally came out. Kari took another deep breath.

"I'm pregnant with your baby." She said as best she could, although to her it sounded like a whisper. This was not going as well as she was hoping. Her heart almost broke when he got up from the bed to pace the room. Great… he was mad. He hated her. She kept trying to tell herself that it didn't matter because she loved him and would love the baby no matter what, but damn this was not what she was expecting.

"How far along are you?" He asked as he paced. It took Kari a minute to process that he had asked her a question.

"Y-Yuki said about 2 months give or take." She stammered, still waiting for some kind of reaction. She would rather him just blow up and say he didn't want it or something. She started getting really worried when he knelt in front of her looking like something had ripped out his heart and not hers.

"So you're telling me that for the entire time you were in Tiger's hands you've been pregnant?" Kari just nodded, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. "How can you even want to be with me?!" Sage asked getting up from the position by the bed and pacing again. This confused her even more… what the hell?

"This is definitely not what I was expecting when I thought of how you would react to becoming a father." She said, looking at him and starting to get pissed.

"Yes, a father who couldn't even protect his child's mother! I don't deserve you let alone an innocent kid." He looked lethal and broken. She glared at him, getting up from the bed and pinning him against the wall. It wasn't like he would fight her any ways.

"Don't you start this shit with me." She whispered in a voice he would know to take seriously. "Who saved me from those other buyers? Who got me out of there alive and in one piece? If you don't want to be a dad, or be with me, then just say so. But don't you dare trying finding some pussy ass way of backing out." Instead of waiting for him to talk, she simply brought his lips to hers in a kiss.

"You're pregnant, with my child." He said after the broke the kiss, a smile playing at his lips. Now that was a much better response to her news.

"WHAT? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ryo and Rowe's voices boomed from Kari's door.

**Tomoyo**

Eriol had spent most the night trying to keep her mind off of her cousin, but she was slowly going crazy. It was almost 2 in the afternoon, and her dearest cousin hadn't come out of Li's room. Not to mention that Kari was still hiding away with Sage, and Mei Lin was sparring with her sister. Eriol had, reluctantly, left her in the living room alone while he helped Akashi try to locate Tiger's HQ. She really just wanted to spend time with her cousin. She about jumped out of her skin when arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Good morning cousin." Sakura's giggling voice sounded as she hugged her cousin, then moved to sit next to her on the couch. "Have you been up all night crying?" Sakura's concerned face almost made Tomoyo really start to cry. She had been able to not shed a tear in over 5 hours.

"No making fun of me Kura. You had me so worried." Tomoyo said as she launched herself into Sakura's arms for a hug.

"I'm sorry to have worried you." Sakura said as she hugged back. Tomoyo was the one to pull away, knowing that her dearest cousin would hug her for as long as she wanted. "How is Chance?" Tomoyo could feel her eyes getting misty.

"I don't know. We were all too busy worrying about you to get an update from Tina. Last I heard, he was stable and healing." Tomoyo said, seeing the sad smile on her cousin's face. A glint caught her attention as she looked down to Sakura's left hand. "What the hell is that?!" She about screamed. She couldn't decide if she was happy or pissed.

"Syao asked me to marry him." Sakura said, looking guilty. "Are you upset?"

"Not with you. I'm going to go shoot Eriol." Tomoyo said as she stood from the couch and headed to another area of the house, knowing that Sakura was following. She banged on a black door that Tomoyo knew housed the computer room. "HIRRAGIZAWA ERIOL! YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND UTTER ASSHOLE!" She could feel the tears on her face. She had been dating Eriol for almost two years, and he hadn't once hinted about marriage, and here her cousin was, only dating Li for a few months, and she had a ring.

"Tomoyo, I'm not coming out unless I know that you don't have something to throw at me." Came Eriol's voice. She almost wished she had something! The nerve of him!

"I swear, if you don't come out of that room I'm going to go and convert to being a Tiger and shoot you!" She about screamed. She could hear Sakura giggling behind her, and was pretty sure the whole house was now coming to see what the commotion was all about, but she didn't care. The door opened fully, and the words she was getting ready to yell at her boyfriend got caught in her throat, and came out as more of a sobbing choke sound. There he was, all handsome, smiling, sexy man, on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"You never do let me try to be romantic." Eriol sighed as she walked closer to his extended hand. "Since you were not going to let me wait until later, I suppose you will have to settle for me doing it now. Tomoyo, will you marry me?" Tomoyo couldn't trust her voice, so she just nodded, vigorously.

"You had this planned?" She squeaked as she placed the ring on her hand and stood up.

"Boss wasn't supposed to ask Sakura until tomorrow. I was going to take you to dinner and ask you tonight." Eriol spoke, sending a glare to his cousin.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." Came Syapran's response, but Tomoyo didn't care. She was now engaged, and so was her cousin. Life was looking pretty damn good right about now. That was until they all head a loud thud coming from upstairs, and then a loud 'WHAT? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!'

**Kari and Sage**

Oh SHIT! That was the only thing that came to mind as He tried to run away from his girlfriend's two pissed off brothers.

"Aki, get back here! I'm going to kill you!" He was pretty sure that was Rowe's voice as he and Ryo chased him with a frantic Kari on their tail screaming for her brothers to stop. He was more scared now than he had ever been when living under Tiger's roof.

"Rowe! Ryo! Stop this please!" Kari's pleading voice sounded as Sage hit the stairs and used the bannister to slide down to the ground floor. He needed to find Syaoran or Tobias or SOMEONE!

"Oof…" was the sound that came out of his mouth as Rowe tackled him to the ground, Ryo right after. Sage winced, waiting for the punches to come. He opened his eyes slowly, when the punches never came, but the grip on his collar didn't loosen. Rowe was still holding him strong, and Ryo was ready to punch, but neither were making a move. Kari was crying behind them, being hugged by Sakura and Tomoyo. So that meant Syaoran was nearby. Thank the gods…

"What is going on here?" Syaoran's voice sounded.

"Rowe, let go of Sage." Tobias's voice was heard, but Rowe made no move to listen to his leader.

"Sage got Kari pregnant." Ryo said through clenched teeth. Tobias showed up in Sages line of sight, but that didn't seem to help the situation much.

"Rowe. I'm ordering you to let the kid go. We can sit down and talk this out." Tobias spoke. Rowe shoved Sage away, causing him to stumble a bit before he could get his balance. He turned to Kari, who immediately flew into his arms.

"Kari, explain what's going on." Sakura's sweet vice sounded. Sage didn't dare let her go, though. She was his shield against her brothers.

"I found out last night, but I've known for a while." Her voice was really quiet. Sage could hear her, but wondered if the others could as well. "Rowe, Ryo, please. I've already thought I lost Sage once." Her tears were soaking his shirt, and Sage sent a glare to the twins.

"Where you even planning on telling us? Or were you going to keep it a secret until after the baby was born?" Ryo asked, looking like he had been stabbed in the gut. Sage knew how much they adored their sister, so this news was probably making them question her trust.

"I was going to tell you. I swear." Kari pleaded, looking at her brothers. Sage's heart squeezed. She wanted them to love her. He could tell that she was afraid that they would think less of her.

"When Kari?" Rowe asked, and his tone made the pink-haired girl cringe.

"As soon as everything settled down. Up until last night I didn't even know Sage was alive. I wasn't even planning on telling him this soon." She said, looking to Sage. He smiled down at her, kissing her on her temple. At least he understood. He hoped the others would too.

"Sage." Ryo's eyes didn't waver, and his face was stern. This was no time to joke around for sure. "I want you to get my sister as far from Tiger as you can. Think you can handle that?" Sage nodded. He had been thinking the same thing.

"We have a house in Orlando, Florida. Take her there." Rowe said. Sage watched the brother pull out his phone. "I'm texting you the address. You find the next flight out, and you get her on it. I don't want my niece or nephew in any danger."

"Not a problem." Sage answered.

"Don't I get a say?" Kari asked, looking almost upset that they were planning her life for her.

"No." All three of them said at the same time.

"Kari, you have to think you your baby. A war zone is no place for you." Sakura spoke again, moving over to Kari. Thankfully she just nodded.

**Tobias**

Life was getting too complicated. He was wishing Tomicka would go with Sage and Kari to America, but knew that would never happen. Cat wanted revenge. At least they could play the baby card with Kari. She and Sage were set to fly out in two hours. The Twins and half of Jamie's men would accompany them to the private jet, and then Sage and Kari would be flying, alone, to Florida. The Twins wanted body guards to go with the two, but Sage had brought up a good point. They would blend better if it was just the two of them.

"What's the matter my love?" Tomicka asked as she came into their room.

"Kari's pregnant." He said from the bed. He smiled hearing her squeal with delight.

"That's awesome!" She giggled as she sat next to him on the bed. "I bet the Twins are pissed."

"Right now they are more worried about getting her and Sage out of the country."

"I'm glad she's going. You know, if it was me, I would be kicking and screaming the whole way." He chuckled at that.

"But you would go." He said, looking at her. He didn't know what he would do without her. She smiled, caressing his cheek.

"Well if I was pregnant, and you were coming with me, then yes. I just wouldn't make it easy on you." She giggled again before kissing him. "When do they leave?"

"They're heading to the airport in an hour. They're packing now."

"Well, we should all get together to say goodbye then." She said, grabbing his hand, and dragging him out the door. Once the two, soon-to-be-parents, were safe, the planning to get Tiger would really start.

**Kari**

She was seriously hoping that this wasn't going to be a super emotional pregnancy. She was trying her best not to cry as everyone came to the living room to say goodbye.

"You know this isn't forever. You'll be back here, kicking ass and taking names with us in no time." Mei Lin said as they hugged. "Well not no time, but you get what I mean." Kari giggled. She had known Mei forever it seemed. It wouldn't be the same without her around.

"We can still talk. I'll have Eri get us a secure line once you're on the ground." Tomoyo whispered as they hugged.

"And no getting married without me." Kari warned as she looked from Tomoyo to Sakura.

"We are going to wait until we are all together again." Sakura assured. "You just worry about keeping safe."

"Not like you have a choice. I'm sure the Twins would be chasing you down if you were in any kind of danger." Tomicka giggled as they hugged. "Find some good places to shop so you can send us stuff. But not too much sun. I've heard it's bad for the baby."

"I think we'll be spending a lot of time indoors." Sage spoke from next to Kari. She hugged Tobias who in turn handed her a credit card.

"It's under a false ID, but it has enough to last you a lifetime. Just in case." Tobias shrugged. Kari felt the tears come faster. Damn hormones.

"Thanks Boss." She whispered before hugging him again. When she got to her brothers she flat out cried as she hugged them tight. "I wish you both could come with me."

"We do too, but Aki will keep you safe." Rowe spoke.

"And you can give us all an update on the mini-brat." Ryo spoke of her unborn baby. She glared.

"The baby is not a brat… yet." She giggled. "You two be safe. I don't want my baby to be Uncle-less." She said sternly.

"I'll keep an eye on them." Jamie said as he held the door open. She and Sage hopped into the nearest armored SUV. They waved goodbye as the cars pulled out. Kari prayed to whoever was listening, that she and Sage would make it back to their friends as soon as possible.

**Syaoran**

He held Sakura close as Kari, Sage, and their entourage left for the private airport. He knew Akashi would be monitoring them the entire time, even in the air. He was just hoping everything went well. Kari and Sage both needed a break.

"What now Syao?" Sakura asked as the SUV's were finally out of sight. He sighed as everyone headed back into the house, obviously waiting for some kind of direction.

"While I wish we had time to just breathe, I want us to get a jump on Tiger as fast as possible. Sakura, I want you to go with Eriol and try to remember as much as you can about where Tiger's HQ is located. At this point, any information you can remember is better than what we have." Sakura nodded and she and Eriol headed toward the computer room. "Tomoyo, you and Mei Lin are going to go down to the range and work on sniping. I need you at your best." Tomoyo and Mei Lin headed out without word. They could tell how serious this was. "Jamie and Tobias, get as many men as you can here. Also, I need so men sent to my mothers. She won't ask questions, I'm just covering my bases."

"What about me cuz?" Tomicka asked looking around at the emptying room. He smirked at his cousin.

"You and me are going to go work on combat with Rowe and Ryo. Their moves are getting a little rusty." He almost laughed seeing the Twins fume.

"Sakura has given you a sense of humor… too bad your jokes suck." Ryo said in a huff as they headed toward the basement.

"If we spar for a couple hours, can we at least be in on the plan for Tiger?" Rowe asked.

"The only plan for Tiger is to annihilate him…"

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Sorry again for the super late update, but I hope this helped!<p> 


	26. Tricky Tiger

Authors Note: I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm hoping to wrap up this story fairly soon. I hope you enjoy

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Tricky Tiger**

* * *

><p>Mei Lin was hanging out with Akashi as he continued to monitor Kari and Sage. They were due to land in Florida in about five hours, but that wasn't stopping everyone from freaking out. The Twins had been bugging Akashi so much that the Dragon finally kicked them both out of the room indefinitely. Mei had decided to be the nice one and come keep tabs for them.<p>

"Jamie piss you off again Mei?" Akashi asked as he continued to type away at the computer.

"No. Why would you think that?" She asked as she leaned back in the chair thinking about her relationship. She wasn't mad at Jamie, she was just wondering if he was going to propose to her too. She honestly didn't want him to. Not that she wouldn't be ecstatic, but with everyone getting engaged, it wouldn't feel like a special moment. It would feel more like he was asking her just because everyone else was getting a ring.

"You're in here with me instead of hanging out with him." The man shrugged.

"I just need some space, and he understands that. I figured it would be a better use of my time to monitor Kari and Sage, then spend time being angry." Not even really angry, just confused and frustrated. Maybe she should have gone and spared with Sakura.

"Well I never turn down company." Akashi smiled. She returned the gesture, and then turned back to the computer.

**Jamie**

He was so pissed off and he really shouldn't be! He hit the heavy bag again and again as the music blasted. Mei Lin was pulling away from him, and he had a strange feeling that it had to do with Sakura and Tomoyo getting engaged. Maybe she felt left out. They had never really talked about getting married. He thought that they were in a good place. With an aggravated growl he hit the bag once more before heading off to find her. He needed to know for sure what was going on.

"Jamie, where are you heading?" Tomicka asked as they passed each other in the hall.

"To find Mei. Have you seen her?" He asked.

"Yea, she's hanging out with Akashi." He turned toward his computer room, and walked in to find them both being silent and on computers.

"Hey Kash, mind if I steal Mei for a bit?" He asked, obviously scaring the two as they both slightly jumped and went for their guns. He smirked at his girlfriend as she rolled her eyes at him.

"He doesn't need me in here anyways." Mei Lin spoke as she got up and walked with him toward their room. She looked at him with confusion as he sat her on the bed and paced. He was glad Mei Lin didn't try to say anything. She just waited for him to talk.

"Are you mad at me or something?" He finally asked, turning to face her with his arms crossed across his chest. One of her delicate eyebrows rose.

"Why? Have you done something I should be mad about?" She asked, and he had to try to keep his mind out of the gutter as she crossed her legs, and crossed her arms as well. This caused her breasts to move up and Jamie's mouth to instantly water.

"Not that I can think of, but you've been pulling away lately." He said, starting to pace again. He thought better when he paced.

"I've just been trying to process. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm mad." She said with a smile, then her smile turned to an evil smirk. "Although if you feel like you've done something wrong I know a few ways you can make it up to me. Don't want you going around with a guilty conscience." She did that finger crook thing that drove him crazy as she beckoned him to her. He really really wanted to get this talk over, but damn she knew how much he wanted her, and knew how to get him to go crazy for her.

"I want to Mei, but seriously. I feel like you're mad." He said, trying really hard to not pounce on her. "Does it have to do with Sakura and Tomoyo?" He could see the surprised look on her face. So it did have to do with them getting rings.

"Now, Jamie. I don't want you getting the wrong idea." She said, standing to face him. He looked down at her.

"Do you want to explain that?" He asked, straining to not touch her.

"I'm not mad that I don't have a ring. I'm just worried that you'll think you need to propose, and I don't want you to." She said as if it was a simple thing to think. He didn't know how to feel about that.

"So if I were to propose to you, you would tell me no?" He asked, trying to understand her mind. She giggled.

"Of course not, but I love what we have right now. I just feel like if you were to ask me right now that I wouldn't know if you were asking because you really want to marry me, or if you're asking because the other guys asked their girls and you didn't want to feel left out."

"Well, I'm not asking you." He shrugged simply. "I love what we have right now too." Well this was going pretty easily. He took the chance to place his hands on her hips and pull her closer. "Not that I won't ask you someday, but if you're happy waiting, then I'm happy. When I do propose, I'm going to make it the most special moment of your life." She smiled, placing her arms around his neck and pulling him down.

"Sounds great." And she pressed her lips to his, and Jamie was glad he had taken the moment to have that talk.

**Kari**

She was never going to fly for 22 hours ever again. Not only did the baby not enjoy being in the air for this long, but she was seriously hating the constant ups and downs. They had to stop in London, England for a couple hours for the plane to refuel, then again in Newark, New Jersey, and were almost to Florida.

"Here babe." Sage spoke handing her some water and two Tylenol. It was the only medication she could take, and it didn't do shit, but it was better than nothing. "How you feeling?" He asked pulling her into his arms. She was glad he was there with her. At least she wasn't being sent somewhere alone. She was pretty sure if her brothers had tried to send her somewhere alone, she would shoot them both.

"I don't think the baby likes flying." She spoke, cuddling up to him. She was still trying to get over the fact that he was alive. He chuckled, and it made her smile. She had never thought she would hear that again.

"Did Yukito say when we would get to know the sex?" Sage asked. He was taking this baby thing a lot better now. She figured it was because he had finally gotten over the idea of him not being good enough for her.

"Not for another 2 months at least. We will have to find a doctor in Florida though. Yuki wants me to get an ultrasound done." She couldn't help the stupid grin on her face. She loved her little jelly bean. "Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"A girl." Sage said without hesitation, and she couldn't help but laugh. He wanted the complete opposite of her. "A beautiful little girl that looks just like her mother." Was he seriously a heart throb or what?

"That's funny, because I want a boy that looks handsome like his father." She said looking up to him. He chuckled and kissed her. She sighed in the kiss. At least in Florida they could relax and get to know each other better.

"Mr. Aki? We will be landing in about 30 minutes." The flight attendant spoke. Kari sighed knowing that she would have to sit up and put on her seat belt. The baby really didn't like landing…

**Sakura**

She smirked at her fiancée as he stretched to get ready for their fight. She had thought he had lost his mind when he had asked for another rematch, but she figured that she would be happy to have some exercise. Ryo had gone to get the rest of the house, and her dearest cousin had her camcorder at the ready.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Little Wolf?" She asked as they got into the center of the floor. His adorable smirk made her week in the knees, and she hoped she would be able to focus with him in such close proximity. She had taken her ring off and placed it on the chain of the necklace he had given her as not to accidently scratch him with it, or hurt her own finger.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you Ying Fa. I'm not about to let everyone in the house think I am so weak as to get beat by a girl." Syaoran chuckled, and Sakura could decide whether she was pissed off by that statement or found it amusing. She decided on pissed off since she needed to get her head in the game.

"Come on Sakura! Give my cousin's ego a good hit. His head has been getting a little too large lately." Eriol's voice sounded. Sakura couldn't hide her giggle as Syaoran's face contorted into a scowl. Rowe walked into the ring looking happy with himself.

"Ok ladies. Let's play this clean. No hair pulling unless we can get some jello in here." Rowe winked in her direction. She merely rolled her eyes at him. Her goal, once this Tiger thing was over, was going to be finding him and his twin a girl.

"What do I get if I win Xiao Lang?" She asked, knowing that he always like an incentive to fight her.

"What do you want?" He asked with a shrug. She placed her finger on her chin thinking.

"A date. Preferably with no guns involved." She giggled. "You have to get dressed up and all those good manners have to be used." He groaned and she giggled harder.

"If I win, I don't have to go on a date, but I do get to kiss you." He winked, and she rolled her eyes again. He was such a guy. She nodded once and waiting for Rowe to signal them to start. She knew that Syaoran would expect her to wait for his attack, so she decided to attack first instead. She took a small pleasure in his surprise as she swiped his feet, then went right into a round house. He flipped back as she advanced. She should have known he wouldn't go down so easily.

**Syaoran**

He was wondering when she would stop surprising him, but every time he thought she couldn't do anything else to stun him, she would. Like attacking first when she usually waited. He was going to have to be on guard with this fight. Of course he wouldn't actually hit her, but damn she was coming after him. And it was a HUGE turn on. They were now circling each other.

"What's wrong Ying Fa?" He smirked as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't want to hurt me?" He teased as he went to advance. Maybe he could get a good smack on her ass. Nope, she dodged it, and sent him stumbling. He could hear the laughing coming from the on lookers. He probably should be a little more offended that his family and friends were laughing at him, but Sakura kinda made it all worth it. She was definitely taking this more seriously than he was.

"You know Xiao…. I don't feel like you are taking this seriously." Sakura said, standing a little straighter. He tried to keep the smirk off his face, but she had just given him the opportunity he needed to win. He went after her, grabbing her around the waist, locking a leg behind one of hers and taking her down. Except the little minx twisted in his grip, got her free leg around his neck, then somehow flipped him and ended with him on the ground and her staring over him. "Yup… definitely not taking this seriously. You just made that too easy." She frowned, and he felt a little disappointed in himself. "I'll be sure to ask Cat where there fanciest restaurant is and make reservations for tonight." She winked and walked toward the exit.

"Damn Boss… I hope you let her win that." Eriol said as he walked over. Syaoran frowned hearing the annoying nickname.

"I hate when you call me that." He said, standing and walking toward the door. He would have to borrow one of Jamie's suits for this date.

"You're dodging." Eriol informed. Syaoran frowned as he walked toward the room he was sharing with Sakura.

"Maybe I'm getting rusty. Or maybe I don't like the idea of losing to her." Syaoran shrugged. Eriol simply laughed as he continued down the hall, and Syaoran made his way inside. There was a black dress with pink cherry blossoms laying out on the bed, and he could hear the shower going. He ran a hand through his hair as he turned and went back out of the room to find Jamie.

**Tiger**

He did his fifth ride past Dragon Manor, and noticed that there was now a limo parked out front. He hadn't heard of anyone important coming into town, so someone in the house must be going out. He smiled as he rode off on his Harley wondering who was leaving and how he could get them.

"Tara, find out who rented the limo service, and where they're going. We're going fishing." He spoke into his blue-tooth.

"Yes sir." Came a response as he sped up on the freeway. This was his last chance.

**Sage and Kari**

"We should be at the house in a few minutes, then you can relax while I pamper you." Sage spoke as he drive down the suburban road. Kari was looking pale, and he just wanted to get her to the house and comfortable.

"I would love to hang out by the pool and soak up some sun, but I know that's not healthy for me." She said from the passenger seat. "Have you heard from my brothers yet?"

"I sent them a text from the airport. They're still working on setting up a secure line." He pulled into the wealthier area of homes, and up to one of the largest in the cul-de-sac. "Our first priority is to find a good doctor for you." He spoke, pulling into the garage. There were two other cars and a bike inside. Sage knew that the Twins owned the property, and had probably had the maid stock the fridge.

"My first priority is food." Kari spoke, rubbing her still flat stomach. Sage chuckled as they walked into the house. He would have never guessed two guys lived here. "Our mother insisted that any place we ever lived at looked like a place that any woman would be happy to stay at." It was like she could read his mind. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, giving her a kiss.

"You go sit and relax, and I'll cook something to eat." He whispered, kissing her again.

**Tomicka**

"He's definitely been staking out the house." She spoke walking into the living room. She held in a smile looking at a pissed off Sakura, and an equally uncomfortable Syaoran. "He'll be following you to the restaurant. Might even try something when he finds out that it's you and Sakura going out."

"Did we get everyone out of the restaurant already?" Jamie asked, also smiling. She nodded, heading over to Tobias. She couldn't wait till this was over so she could finally marry him and get on with her life.

"I said a real date… not a mission." Sakura grumbled, glaring at Syaoran. Tomicka couldn't help but laugh at her poor cousin. He had zero suave with this woman of his.

"I dressed up didn't I? You're still getting your date, Ying Fa." Syaoran grumbled back. Sakura shot a glare at him, stood from the couch and stalked away. One day maybe her dearest cousin would learn. "Ying Fa!" The rest of the room burst out laughing as Syaoran followed her down the hall.

"One day he'll figure it out." Tobias spoke as he nuzzled her neck. She smiled, enjoying the moment with her fiancée.

"So does that mean you want to go work on planning the wedding?" She teased. He groaned, but chuckled. "I promise it will not be so tortures that you die." She giggled as she started pulling him down the hall.

**Sakura**

Arms crossed, and looking out the large window that showed a beautiful sunset over Hong Kong, she was furious. She had gotten all dolled up for a romantic night with her fiancée, that word still made her smile, and he had gone and ruined it by making it into some kind of way to kill Tiger. She froze, feeling Syaoran's arms wrap around her waist.

"Come on Ying Fa…" He spoke before kissing her neck.

"Is this some kind of way to keep your man hood after I kicked your ass again? Or are you seriously incapable of actually doing something 100% the way it's supposed to go? Because honestly Xiao Lang, if us going on a date is always going to involve guns, I need to know." She spoke, turning to look at him. All her life she had wanted something normal, and she still couldn't get that.

"You won that fight fair and square, no matter what the others might say." He said, rolling his eyes. At least he could say to _her_ that she had won. "And I will take you out on a proper date. Just not until Tiger is gone." She huffed, still frowning. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing. Because no matter what I say, it's going to get screwed up because of Tiger anyways." She said, giving him a quick peck and walking back toward the living room. She might as well try to enjoy this "date" while she could. She loved him, but he kind of sucked when it came to romance, and it was pointless for her to hope that would change.

"We don't know when he will actually show up at the restaurant, but Mei Lin should have a clear view of the building and any oncoming traffic." Jamie said to her as she grabbed the thin, black shawl, and Syaoran put on his suit jacket. She was pretty sure that the suit belonged to Jamie, but she really couldn't complain. Syaoran made everything he wore look amazing.

"I'm not worried." She spoke, checking her guns, and placing one on her thigh holster and the other in her purse. "Just shoot him when you see him. No need to draw this out." She finished, flipping her hair over her shoulder, and taking Syaoran's arm.

"Kill on sight orders. If you have a clear shot, take it." He added for emphasis. Everyone nodded as the two headed toward the waiting limo. "Are you going to be upset with me the entire evening?" He asked once they were alone.

"Perhaps." She shrugged, looking out the window. He sighed, pulling her into his arms.

"Well, then I will just have to love on you until you forgive me." He said, kissing her shoulder and neck. She giggled, turning her head to catch his lips.

"I'm still mad, but I will never miss a chance to kiss you." She said, stealing another kiss.

**Tiger**

He waited as the limo, then 3 SUV's and 4 bikes left the mansion. He wasn't so stupid to not realize that he was being watched, but as Tara and one of his men were heading to the restaurant, he was going in after the only person that would ensure he got his Blossom back! Before the gate could fully close, he slipped through, and headed toward the mansion. He had been studying the mansion layout and security for the last few days. The Dragon had some holes in his security, and with almost everyone heading to the restaurant where they thought he would be, there were only a few people left in the mansion.

"Who has a visual?" He asked through his com system. He was coming up on the main entrance. A nice surprise was always more fun at the front door. It was never expected.

"_She's in the living area. Looks like she's alone. The blue-haired one went on one of the bikes. Also, the Twins seem to still be alive. One is in the kitchen, and the other just walked toward the living area. Looks to be the only three home._" Came one of Tara's sister's voice. At least he assumed it was a sister. He took out his gone, checking the clip, and then ringing the doorbell. He had already blacked out the peep-hole, so the person would have to open the door. He raised his gun, and as soon as the door cracked, he fired. He heard more guns going off, and a woman scream. One of the Twins was on the floor, blood pooling. Tara's sister held the raven-haired woman, gun pointed to her temple, while the other Twin was held at gun point by two other Tigers.

"What do you want?" The Twin asked, looking from Tiger to the girl.

"I want my Blossom back." He spoke, walking over to the girl who was struggling against the large sister. He grabbed her hair, bringing the silken strands to his nose. It smelled of plum blossoms. "I think you will be a great bargaining chip to get her back. Don't you agree, Tomoyo?" The girl's violet eyes widened in fear. He almost wished Tara's sister would remove her hand so he could hear the whimpering. "Get the girl out of here, and head back to base." The sister nodded, man-handling the girl out the front door and toward the street.

"He'll kill you." The Twin spoke. "If he doesn't, one of us will." Tiger merely laughed.

"Which Twin are you? Ryo or Rowe? It's not like I can call you the Twins any longer, seeing as one of you is dead by the door." Tiger gave the man some props. He only looked enraged. "Do give the Little Wolf a message won't you? He has until midnight tomorrow to hand over my fighter. And to give you a sense of urgency…" He lifted his gun, shooting the living Twin in the shoulder, and again in the leg. He would bleed out quickly if he didn't get to the hospital. He nodded to his men, and left the house.

**Tomoyo**

She knew that it was only a matter of time before Tiger had her like he had grabbed the others… which is mostly why she had been secretly sparring with Mei Lin and taking shooting lessons from Cat, but damn it! She was so pissed that Tiger had managed to get the jump on her. He expected her to be weak and scared, so she would play along until she figured out where in Hong Kong they were going. Eriol was going to naturally blame himself, but she had this planned. There was no way that Tiger had been driving past the mansion 5 times a day just to wait for someone to go on a date. Eriol had wanted her to stay home, and for once she didn't argue. She just hopped that the Twins we alright. The mini tracker that was hidden in her hair was sending out a signal that Eri could find with ease… once he knew what to look for.

**Eriol**

"_Get back to the mansion! It was a trap!_" Rowe's struggling voice sounded from the other end of the phone. "_Bastard shot me and Ryo is unconscious_." Eriol couldn't breathe. Rowe hadn't said anything about Tomoyo. He couldn't even find a voice to ask. He was on a roof with Jamie, watching Sakura and Syaoran ask for a check and start heading to the limo.

"_What about my cousin?_" Sakura's voice sounded, asking the question he was dreading. Rowe didn't answer right away, and that made him even more nervous.

"_Taken…_" Eriol about fell off the roof. He felt his knees buckle, and if it wasn't for Jamie, he probably would be falling toward the street at the time. His brain couldn't process. All he could see was the way they found Mei Lin, Tomicka, even Chance.

"Not Moyo…" He heard his voice, but didn't know if he had actually spoken.

"We have to get back Eriol. Come on." Jamie about carried him down to the street. He had ridden a bike to the restaurant, but barely registered being shoved into the limo, and Syaoran grabbing his bike key. Sakura hugged him, tears on her face, but a determined look in her eyes. He could feel the tears in his. He was shocked when she slapped him hard.

"Snap out of it Eriol!" She just about screamed. "How are you going to get my cousin back if you can't function?" She was right. He shook his head, gripping his hair.

"Help me Sakura." He spoke, trying to clear his head. "All I was trying to do was keep her safe." She had bitched and complained that he always wanted to keep her out of the loop. He thought she was finally seeing his point when she didn't fight him about staying home tonight.

"You were smothering her and treating her like a child." Eriol glared at the tone Sakura used. He had never heard sweet Sakura sound so venomous and lethal. She was right though. He had never treated her like a member. He was always gentile and careful with her. He knew she was strong, but he hadn't wanted this life for her.

"I should have never brought her into this life." Gods could this drive take any longer? He felt like they were never getting to the mansion.

"It's a little late to be wishing things you can't change." Sakura spoke, whipping her tears. "All you can do now is man up and start thinking of ways to get her back. Then once you get her back, you can start graveling at her feet." He chuckled a little. She was trying to make him feel better, and get his head in the game.

The scene at Jamie's mansion was… odd. Eriol was trying to figure out what exactly had happened. Ryo was holding a towel to Rowe's leg, while Dr. Yukito was stitching up the shoulder, but there was a pool of blood by the front door.

"It's strawberry syrup." Ryo spoke looking up at Eriol. "Moyo's idea." He wasn't the only one that looked startled. Sakura and Syaoran both looked completely taken back. Tomicka and the others looked guilty. Now he was getting mad.

"What exactly was Tomoyo's idea?" He asked, moving out of the way of the house keeper cleaning up.

"She had a feeling that Tiger would be coming after her, or someone at the house. He had been driving past the house a lot. So she was working with me and Cat. She's not worried about be captured. She knows you will find her." Mei Lin shrugged. She handed him a little note. It had a frequency written in Tomoyo's perfect writing. His genius fiancée thought of everything. He only wished she would have thought to include him in the plan.

**Tomoyo**

Tiger's mansion, while larger than Wolf HQ in Tokyo and a bit smaller than Dragon Manor, was disgusting. She was almost afraid to sit anywhere. Kari and Sage had mentioned that Tiger HQ in Tokyo was gross, but she would have never imagined it being this bad.

"Please have a seat Ms. Daidouji." Tiger spoke, while some chick on steroids shoved her down. She was going to need a tetanus shot and a shower once she made it back. She put on her best scared face, and made her voice tremble. She wasn't Tomoeda Academe's Best Actress for nothing.

"W-what do you plan to do to me?" She asked, secretly wishing she had a gun to shoot him with. She figured she would have a few bruises, maybe a broken bone by the time Eriol got her out, but she wouldn't just sit by and let it happen either.

"You are going to call my Blossom. You are going to tell her where to meet you so that she can give herself up. If you do everything the way I say, you may get to live." Tiger said, handing her a cell phone. Gods this man was an idiot. She made her hand and fingers shake as she dialed Eriol's number.

"Sakura, it's me." She spoke as soon as the phone clicked over. She couldn't risk Tiger hearing a male voice. Tiger handed her a piece of paper. "I need you to meet me at the docs in Hong Kong Harbor. I'll be on doc 4C at midnight. If you're not there, Tiger will kill me." She looked up at Tiger. She smiled evilly at him. "And his house is located off 14th and Yellow River Drive." She screamed when he slapped her. The phone went flying from her hand, but she had given Eriol a head start.

"You little bitch. Do you want to die?" Tiger yelled, pointing a gun at her. She probably should have been scared, but she wasn't. If she died, then she would die like a Wolf… fighting.

"If you kill me, you have no leverage to get Sakura." She spoke, leaning back on the couch.

"I really want to shoot her Tiger." The man-sister spoke from her side. She could see Tiger trying to figure out a way to kill her and still get Sakura.

"After we get Sakura. I'm shooting you." He spoke, walking away from her. The huge woman grabbed her arm hard, twisting. Tomoyo couldn't help the shout as she felt it dislocate. Tiger was out of the room, so Tomoyo took the chance to defend herself. Since her arm was already shot, she used the weird angle to trip the man-woman, and then kick her. The woman may have a steroid problem, but she obviously didn't know how to use the muscles she had. She went down easily, and Tomoyo took the chance to go for the gun that had been sent flying. She grabbed and rolled, lining up the shot. She wasn't left handed, but she would have to do her best.

"If I were you, I would hold really still, because if I miss, I'll have to try again." She spoke. A creepy laugh had her looking to her side, where there was a barrel pointed at her. "Mother fucker…"

**Eriol**

He was outside the dingy mansion that looked as if it should be condemned with Syaoran at his side. Sakura, Jamie and Mei Lin were going around back, and everyone else was taking out guards around the grounds. Everyone except Rowe, who was in bed with bandages. He could see Tomoyo holding a gun to someone's head, another pointed at hers, and her arm at an odd angle.

"She's hurt." He growled. "Does anyone see Tiger?" He asked. This wasn't just a rescue mission. This was a save the girl and kill the monster mission.

"_Basement_." Came Tobias's voice. "_I don't know how long we have, but let's get going_." Before they started to head in, Eriol saw Tomoyo's mouth move, and then there was a bright light, and his world went red…

**Chance**

Gods is body hurt. His hand, that was usually warm, was chilly at the moment, meaning that Tina wasn't there. At least, he thought she had been the one there. He was so hyped up on medication, that he had trouble deciphering reality and fantasy.

"Oh my god! You're awake!" That was Tina's voice. He tried to answer, but his throat felt like he had been swallowing glass. She placed a straw to his lips.

"Where's everyone?" He got out past the glass feeling. He was not upset about seeing her smiling face. She was gorgeous. Her slight frown made him worry. Last he knew, Kari and Sakura were with Tiger, somewhere.

"You've missed quite a bit Mr. Azari. First, you should know that Sakura and Kari are safe. The guys got them away from Tiger. From what I understand, Tiger has Tomoyo, but they're getting her back right now. And Kari is pregnant." She filled him in. He felt like an ass. Kari was pregnant and she had been stuck with Tiger. "I'll have to call the others and let them know that you're awake. They're all in Beijing right now."

"His basement… it has an underground tunnel that leads through the whole city." He spoke. If they were at the house, they would never find him there. He watched Tina text on her phone, and slight frown on her beautiful face. "It comes out at an abandoned airfield."

"I guess right now they are focusing on Moyo. She got shot and Eriol is freaking out." Tina spoke. Chance tried to move, and groaned.

"We need to go help." He had been to that house, and a few more that Tiger owned. All of which were run down and disgusting. He felt Tina's small hands pushing him back down.

"You can't leave the hospital. You almost died." She said, as he laid back on the pillows. "If you want to help, start writing down anything and everything about Tiger." She handed him a pad and a pen. He took them and started writing as best he could.

**Eriol**

He couldn't breathe. Sakura and Syaoran had taken out the two women in the room with Tomoyo, but he was frozen. The girl that Sakura called Tara had shot Tomoyo just before they went in. Now she lay there, pale, as blood pooled around her. His vision was blurred as he fell to his knees next to her. He pulled her body toward him, placing his face in her hair. She still felt warm.

"Oh my love… all I wanted was to keep you safe." He said, feeling the tears fall into her hair. He about jumped out of his skin when a hand tangled in his hair, and Tomoyo's face turned toward him. "TOMOYO!"

"Strawberry syrup and bulletproof vest." She giggled, then winced. "The arm still hurts though." She looked toward the arm that was hanging oddly from her body. He would fix her arm in a minute, right now he just had to kiss her. Her good arm wrapped around his neck, and he forgot for a minute that they were in Tiger's nasty mansion. "Eli… we really should get out of here." She giggled, pulling away from him. He scooped her up, being careful of her arm as the others headed out as well.

"We're going to have to have a serious talk about you and plans when we get back." He spoke as he placed her in the waiting SUV. Tomicka hopped in, handing Tomoyo a remote. She smiled a little too sweetly as they pulled out of the drive and she pushed the button. A second later Tiger's mansion exploded.

"What? You can't be the only one to blow things up you know." She said before kissing his cheek. He nodded to Tomicka before focusing on Tomoyo.

"So let me get this straight… you had this whole thing planned out?" Eriol asked as Tomicka lightly grabbed Tomoyo's dislocated arm.

"Well, all but the arm, but… OUCH!" Tomoyo screamed as Tomicka popped her arm back into place. Eriol whipped Tomoyo's tears away as Tomicka started bandaging her arm. He kissed her as sweetly as he could.

"I am very proud of you." He spoke as they pulled up to Dragon Manor. He got out first and before she could take two steps, he had her back in his arms.

"Eli, my legs work just fine." She giggled. He was never going to tire of that sound.

"Either way, I'm carrying you to our bed, and making love to you for hours." He whispered.

**Sakura**

"So how sure are you that Tiger is still alive?" She asked to the computer. They were in a teleconference with Chance and Tina, and she was pissed that Tiger had yet ANOTHER escape route.

"Pretty sure." Chance spoke, and Sakura could hear the raspyness of it. The poor guy had been out of commission for almost 2 months.

"From the list Chance wrote of Tiger's houses, the next likely place is his Hong Kong estate. Or he's headed back to Tokyo." Tina spoke showing them the list of addresses. Sakura frowned.

"I feel like we are never going to get rid of this asshole!" Sakura sighed in frustration. "How many more people are going to get hurt before we take him out?"

"I know it's frustrating." Chance said, and Sakura had to stifle a giggle as Tina glared at Chance for talking.

"You work on getting strong enough to join us. We'll work on finding where Tiger went." Syaoran spoke as Sakura felt his hands on her shoulders. She was still mad at him for using their date as a ploy to catch Tiger.

"That's right. And you still owe me a date." She spoke glaring at her fiancée. He simple winked as the computer went black and everyone filed out.

"I do owe you a date." He said, lifting her into his arms. "But tonight, I'm just going to love on you." She giggled all the way to bed.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I finally updated! Sorry it took so long! Read and Review please!<p> 


End file.
